Book One: Sailor Moon R: Rewritten
by SailorStar9
Summary: Continuation of the ‘Digital Light of Hope’ fic. This Book is the rewrite of the R Season.
1. The Return of the Sailor Senshi

SAliorStar9: You guys wanted a sequel. So here it is; the sequel to the 'Digital Light of Hope' fic. So please be a dear and review.

Timeline: Sailor Moon R, and will span over Sailor Moon R, S, Super S and Stars.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Fic Summary: Continuation of the 'Digital Light of Hope' fic.

Prologue: The Return of the Sailor Senshi

* * *

"I'm going to be late again! I'm leaving!" Usagi wailed, rushing out of her house.

"Usagi! You forgot your bag!" Shingo retorted, bringing his sister's bookbag as the pig-tailed blond fell over her feet.

"That hurts!" Usagi sobbed.

"Hey, Usagi, you crybaby!" Shingo called out to his sister.

"What?" Usagi demanded, running over to her annoying brother.

"Don't cause problems for me." Shingo chided, handing over her bag.

"You're so not cute!" Usagi fumed, sticking out her tongue at her brother.

"Oh, this is no time for that. Need to hurry!" she caught herself and hurried off to school.

"It's been two months since Usagi and the SAlior Senshi lost their memories." Luna remarked, sweatdropping at her charge.

"Everyone's completely gone back to being normal girls." Artemis added.

"Yes, they have." Luna agreed.

"Hey, Luna." Artemis started.

"Huh?" Luna blinked.

"Why don't we also..." the white cat suggested, blushing.

"What are you doing?" Luna retorted.

"Pervert!" she scolded, giving him a scratch on the face, causing the white cat to scream in pan.

* * *

In school...

"Go stand outside" Ms. Haruna shouted at the late Usagi.

"Then, Mizuno-san, please take care of it." Ami's homeroom teacher instructed.

"Yes." Ami replied and stepped out of the classroom.

"Are you being punished again?" she asked Usagi, wiping the blond's tear away with a handkerchief.

"You're that whiz girl in Class 5." Usagi noted. "I wish that cold-hearted Ms. Haruna could be more like you."

"Who is cold-hearted?" Ms. Haruna demanded, sliding the door open.

"Mizuno Ami-san, correct?" the teacher asked, exiting the classroom.

"Oh, yes." Ami replied.

"Nothing good will happen to you if you get involved with Tsukino-san." the teacher advised.

"Hey! Are teachers allowed to say things like that?" Usagi demanded.

Ami gasped when the bracket of water toppled over Ms. Haruna, soaking the teacher.

"Tsukino-san!" Ms. Haruna exploded.

"I'm sorry." Usagi sweatdropped. "This is depressing."

* * *

That night...

"I can't eat anymore... can I have another one?" Usagi slept talked, when a stream of light shone through the window, waking both Usagi and Luna up.

"What? Is it morning already?" Usagi inquired groggily.

"It's an earthquake!" she panicked when a come streaked across the sky, crash-landing onto the street.

* * *

On the street...

The green plant-like pod glowed before floating up and disappearing into an empty apartment unit.

"What in the world happened here?" Artemis wondered outloud as he and Luna looked down at the crater, a crowd of people gathering around the hole.

"Say, I have a bad feeling about this." Luna admitted.

"What?' Artemis turned to his companion as the camera then focused on Rei and Minako.

"Tsukino-san?" Ami inquired.

"What? Oh, Mizuno-san." Usagi blinked.

"Good evening." Ami greeted the blond.

"Wow, I guess even a smart girl like you can't resist rubbernecking!" Usagi beamed.

"Watch what you're doing?" she glared at the person pushing her.

"Sorry, someone pushed me from behind." Makoto apologized.

"You're that Hercules girl who just transferred over." Usagi noted.

"You didn't need to add that 'Hercules' bit." Makoto deathpanned.

"You're scary..." Usagi stammered.

_Huh? It's weird._ She blinked. _When the three of us are together, I feel kind of, nostalgic._

"Wow!" she beamed, noticing the poster she just stepped on. "Snack foods at 80% off? I'm definitely going there!"

"If you keep eating sweets, your body will become a dumpling too." Mamoru pointed out.

"That obnoxious voice sounds familiar..." Usagi turned a side-glance at the college student.

"Hey, dumpling head!" Mamoru greeted her.

"I thought so!" Usagi fumed. "Why do you always call me that!?"

"I just don't want a dumpling head to get a dumpling body." Mamoru replied.

"Mind your own business!" Usagi retorted.

"I am. I'm just telling you the truth." Mamoru replied.

"That's it!" Usagi exploded.

* * *

In the now occupied apartment unit...

"This planet is full of high quality energy." Ali chuckled.

"Our difficult journey here was worth it." Ann agreed.

"What are you thinking, Ann?" Ali asked.

"Ali, I'm thinking of you, of course." Ann replied. "How about you?"

:About you, of course." Ali replied. "I cannot find words to describe your beauty."

"Really?" Ann smiled.

"The hero Pegasus fell in love with the beautiful Andromeda and he risked his life to protect her from monsters. I wish I could be like Pegasus." Ali replied and started playing on his flute as Ann leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning...

"Everyone, allow me to introduce your new classmates." the principal began as two students stood in front of the assembly square. "Seijuro Ginga and Nastumi Ginga. Seijuro is in ninth grade and he is the older brother, while Nastumi is in the eighth grade and she is the younger sister. Please be nice to them."

"Sure." the students chorused.

"He's handsome!" Usagi beamed, with hearts in her eyes. "Such a nice name."

"But Seijuro Ginga sounds too cheesy to be true." Umino remarked.

"Not it's not!" Naru and Usagi retorted.

"It's a perfect name." Naru cooed, with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah, he's gorgeous!" Usagi agreed.

Ami frowned when a flash of recognition passed by her, the two new students were emitting the very same energy the pod from the night before.

_Looks like Sailor Mercury is back in action._ She thought.

* * *

In class later...

The students were gathered around Nastumi.

"So Nastumi, you just came back from another country." Umino remarked.

"Yes." Nastumi replied.

"That's a returning student for you." Usagi noted.

"So you speak English fluently." Naru commented.

"Hey can you say something to me?" Usagi inquired.

Nastumi let out a series of 'Fera'.

"Huh?" the rest of Usagi's class were confused. Massive sweatdrops all around.

"She's weird." Naru remarked as Usagi let out a nervous laugh.

Then, a flute melody sounded through the entire school.

"What's that?" Naru asked. "It sounds beautiful."

Nastumi frowned as she recognized the melody.

"Mesmerizing..." Usagi was taken in by the music.

"What a nice melody." Naru agreed.

_Ali, your bad habit is starting up again._ Ann warned mentally.

"Wow!" most of the female school population were drawn in by Seijuro's music.

"He's so cool." Usagi beamed.

"Okay then, then I have to do something for Naru, too!" Umino decided.

"Stop it, Umino!" Naru fumed, grabbing Umino's recorder and knocking him on the head with it.

Just then, Seijuro stopped playing, his attention turned to the straight-faced Ami

The crowd of girls parted as he walked towards the blue-haired girl.

"Finally, I have met the Andromeda of my heart." he spoke as Ami frowned at him

"Excuse me..." Naru blushed.

"Naru, be careful." Umino warned, placing himself before the girl..

"Umino!" Naru fumed.

Bowing slightly at the blue-haired genius, Seijuro added, "Please allow me to play a song that describes my feelings for you. Galaxy Fantasy Impromptu No. Five. Beautiful Andromeda's Miracle."

"What?" Umino, Naru and Usagi turned to Ami.

"Ginga-san." Ami replied smoothly.

"Yes?" Seijuro asked.

"I'm taken." the girl answered plainly, showing him the ring on the thread necklace around her neck.

"Oh?" Seijuro acted surprised.

"By the way, you might want to pacify your sister." Ami added.

Seijuro then saw what Ami's last sentence meant when he noticed a very angry Ann glaring at him.

_Ali!_ Ann mentally hissed.

_Oh, Ann._ Ali realized.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Nastumi asked.

"No, nothing." Seijuro replied, returning to class.

* * *

After school...

"You need to keep things like that to a minimum." Seijuro advised his 'sister'.

"That's my line, Ali." Nastumi retorted.

"I know how you feel, but we're just brother and sister in public." Seijuro replied.

"You always start looking at other females right away." Nastumi accused.

Then, her attention was drawn away when she saw Mamoru walking past, his eyes trained on a book.

_He is my ideal man._ She thought, her cheek turning red.

"Please believe in my love." Seijuro added. "There is no way I could love someone as much as I love you."

Then, he stopped when he realized that Nastumi was nowhere beside him. Turning back, he saw his 'sister' trailing after Mamoru like a love-sick schoolgirl.

After walking past Sakio Heights, Mamoru dropped his book and Nastumi was about to get his book for him when suddenly she felt weak and she quickly leaned against a lamp-post.

_Energy... I need energy..._ she thought painfully.

"Ann?" Seijuro had by then caught up with her.

* * *

That night...

_There she goes again._ Luna sweatdropped as Usagi was gushing over the phone to Naru about Seijuro. _But, why do I feel somewhat uneasy?_

* * *

That night, in their apartment, Ali had turned back to his original form and was playing his tune on his flute, a branch of the Makaiju lifting the unconscious Ann up.

"In my heart are the joys and uncertainties of wandering from planet to planet." he told his lover as he continued to play, using the Makaiju to heal Ann.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked, after noticing that the Makaiju had wilted.

"It seems that the life energy we need to survive is running low." Ali replied.

"But this planet is overflowing with life energy." Ann noted.

"Look." she added as images of life forms appeared before them.

"This species has especially fresh energy." she remarked, the images concentrating on humans.

"After wandering everywhere, we have finally found our sanctuary. This is our paradise." Ali commented.

Drawing out some cards, he added, "Ann, please pick the best Cardian for this operation. You can predict the future better than anyone else in the universe."

"Oh my." Ann smiled and lifted out a card.

"The beauty of flowers is short and fleeting, but the strength of their lives..." Ali remarked, looking at the card Ann had picked.

"Stealing energy from flowers is a waste of time." Ann commented. "We must steal from humans. And the energy of young women in love is especially potent."

"What a pity. Can't we steal it from men?"Ali inquired.

"Ali." Ann frowned.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." Ali replied.

"That's my Ali." Ann chuckled.

"Come forth, Cardian. My loyal servant, Vampire." Ali called out and started playing his flute.

"Vampire!" the Cardian declared its presence after being summoned.

* * *

Less than half an hour later, a scream was heard in an alley.

"What?" both Luna and Artemis gasped.

"Vampire..." the Cardian muttered, draining a girl of her energy.

"Vampire!" it declared and jumped off to find its next victim.

"I can't breathe..."

"This is..." Artemis exclaimed when the two cats arrived on scene.

"Someone stole her energy..." Luna realized. "Looks like our worries turned out to be true!"

"What now?" Artemis turned to his companion. "Do you want to revive everyone?"

"No way! We can't do that!" Luna protested. "They just became normal again."

"Then we have no choice." Artemis admitted. "We have to resolve this by ourselves.", but not before another scream alerted them.

"Vampire!" the Cardian declared, taking its next victim.

"What's going on?" Naru inquired opening the window.

"What's the matter?" Usagi asked over the phone.

"Vampire!" the Cardian now turned its attention to Naru.

"Huh? What?" Usagi pressed.

"Vampire!" the Cardian leapt at the stunned Naru.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" the newly revived Sailor Mercury fired her ice attack at the Cardian.

"Naru, close the window!" the ice Senshi warned.

"Sailor Mercury?" Luna was surprised at the appearance of the ice Senshi.

"I'll hold him off! Revive Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury instructed.

"Right!" Luna nodded and took off.

"But how...?' Artemis was astonished.

"We'll talk about this later." Sailor Mercury told the white cat, saving him from the Cardian's vines.

Putting the cat down, the ice Senshi leapt over the Cardian.

"Icycle Rain!" she sent her ice attack at the Cardian in mid-air

"Vampire!" the Cardian swatted her icicles away.

* * *

Back n Usagi's room...

"Usagi!" Luna looked at the blond.

"Holy cow! Why is Luna talking?" Usagi panicked.

"Oh! It's a dream." she tried to calm herself.

"I have no choice!" Luna decided. "Usagi, please forgive me! Please become Sailor Moon again!"

With that, the black cat's crescent moon mark shot a beam onto Usagi's forehead.

Usagi closed her eyes, remembering the final battle against Queen Beryl, the deaths of Tuxdeo Kaman and the Senshi.

_Who... who am I? No! I don't want to fight anymore!_ Usagi wondered. _I just want to be normal. Just normal... no!_

"Usagi." Luna approached the revived Moon Senshi. "Usagi!"

"Luna..." Usagi looked at her guardian. "So, we can talk to each other again."

"Usagi! You remember now!" Luna beamed.

Usagi nodded.

"The people in the city are in danger!" Luna informed her. "Usagi, please transform now and help Mercury!"

"Okay!" Usagi nodded.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi called out her henshinn phase.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Thanks a lot!" Sailor Moon remarked from on top of a roof. "I just became normal again, and you just had to drag me back into the fight without my permission!"

"You're so inconsiderate!" she retorted.

"Vampire!" the Cardian looked at the newcomer.

"I'm the Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mon declared. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Vampire!" the Cardian released its vine at her, causing Sailor Moon and Luna to jump away.

Turning towards Sailor Moon, the Cardian tried to entangle her with its vines to no avail.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" Millennial Sailor Mercury released her ice bubbles, this time at the Cardian's feet and freezing it feet-first.

"Sailor Moon!" the ice Senshi turned to the Moon Senshi.

"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded.

"That's it." she looked at the frozen Cardian, taking off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Vampire!" the Cardian cried out, the magically-charged frisbee flying towards it. "Cleansing!" and changed back into its card form, and the picture on the card turned black.

"Artemis! Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah..." Artemis replied.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury. I didn't know there were someone like you on this planet." Ali's voice interjected, as a hologram of him and Ann appeared above the Senshi.

"Who are you two?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"A member of the wandering nobility of the universe, Ali." Ali introduced himself.

"Likewise, Ann." Ann added.

"So you are the ones controlling that monster." Millennial Sailor Mercury remarked.

Ann laughed, "What we did today was just the beginning."

"That's right." Ali agreed.

"For the record, what do you call your monsters?" Millennial Sailor Mercury asked.

"Cardians." Ali replied and the two disappeared.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, those guys..." Luna voiced out.

"Sailor Moon?" she blinked at the tearing Moon Senshi.

_Goodbye to the ordinary Usagi._ Sailor Moon wondered as the episode ended.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, now that's done. Read and review.


	2. A Sailor Senshi Once Again

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 1 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1: For Love and Justice! A Sailor Senshi Once Again

* * *

The next morning, along the Juuban Shopping District...

Mamoru was walking along the street and stopping at a junction when Usagi suddenly appeared beside him.

"Ma-mo-ru!" the blond chirped.

"What are you doing so suddenly?" Mamoru inquired, when the blond snuggled on his arm.

"You don't have to be so surprised, Mamoru." Usagi remarked.

"How do you know my name, dumpling head?" Mamoru winced.

"Oh, please don't call me dumpling head." Usagi whined. "I have a name, you know? It's Tsukino Usagi."

"Oh, really? So that's your name." Mamoru was bewildered.

"What? Mamoru, you've even forgotten my name?" Usagi blinked.

_I see._ She realized. _His memory wasn't recovered like mine has. Then, he doesn't even remember the passionate love we had in our previous lives?_

"Hey, don't cling to me like that!" Mamoru chided when Usagi tightened her hold on him. "Are you sick or something?"

"That is the handsome man I saw the other day!" Nastumi beamed from the other side of the walkway.

"Tsukino-san, make sure you keep him there!" she shouted over to Usagi as she crossed the road.

"Nastumi?" Usagi blinked.

"Oh, another weird one." Mamoru sweatdropped.

"Let me go! I'll be late for work!" he shook off Usagi.

"Work?" Usagi echoed when Mamoru took off. "Mamoru, where do you work?"

"I don't need to share that with you!" Mamoru replied, running off.

"Oh, but why?" Usagi whined.

"You idiot!" Nastumi grabbed the blond by her wrist. "Why did you let him get away?"

"Let me go!" Usagi struggled against her grip. "Mamoru's getting away!"

"So, his name is Mamoru." Nastumi noted.

"Mamoru, my name is Nastumi Ginga!" she shouted out.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Usagi fumed. "Mamoru is..."

"He isn't your boyfriend, right?" Nastumi pointed out.

"That's true, but..." Usagi replied.

"Then, we're in the same boat." Nastumi added.

* * *

_Nastumi's daydream_

_Mamoru, I, Nastumi Ginga, will pierce your heart with my passionate Cupid arrows!_

* * *

_She's weird._ Usagi sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile in Usagi's house...

"We don't know if they're our enemy yet," Luna pointed out. "But there's no doubt that danger's coming."

"Even so, I'm against awakening Minako and the rest of the Senshi when they're living so peacefully." Artemis protested.

"I know that," Luna sighed. "But then, how are we going to take care of our current problem? It's worrisome if we only have Usagi and Ami."

"Speaking of which," Artemis turned the the genius girl. "How did you get back your powers?"

"I got my memory back." Ami replied simply.

Both cats' eyes widened.

"Every single bit of it?" Artemis squeaked, knowing what she meant.

Ami nodded.

"Don't worry." she assured the two cats. "I'll _try_ to stick to my Level Two attacks so that I won't overshadow Serenity."

_Since I'm also under Pluto's instructions not too anyway._ She added mentally.

The two cats sighed in relief at her proclaim.

"Just let me get one thing straight," Ami looked sternly at the cats. "I'm doing this to guard Earth, not to protect Serenity."

At the two cats' astonished gasps, she added, "I"m _not_ forgotten who killed both me and Solaris."

Just then, Usagi burst into the room.

"I'm so worried. Without his old memories, Mamoru won't notice me at all." the blond whined.

"Usagi, now's not the time for that!" Artemis chided.

The two cats sweatdropped when Usagi teared.

"Let's wake up the rest of them afterall." Luna insisted.

"What? You can bring Mamoru's memory back?" Usagi beamed.

"Is he all that you think about?" Ami sighed.

"No!" Luna replied, jumping onto the bed. "I'm talking about restoring the memories of Rei and the rest and having them fight as warriors again."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi chided.

"If you want to protect the Earth, I'm more than enough for that!" she boasted, twirling a ball on her finger.

"You don't need to bother those poor girls." she added, catching the ball after she tossed it up.

"Impressive." Artemis noted.

"Usagi, you've matured since your fight against the Dark Kingdom." he added, jumping onto the bed beside Luna. "You're very well aware of your duties."

"That's right!" Usagi agreed. "I can handle a bad guy or two by myself!"

At that, she swatted the ball towards the window, causing it to bounce back to her.

"I can't really have faith in what she just said." Luna sweatdropped when Usagi fell onto her back.

"I agree." Artemis replied.

* * *

Back in the Juuban Odyssey unit...

"Our fountain of life, the Makaiju." Ail declared.

"Will our stored energy finally run out?" he inquired, when the leaves wilted.

"Oh, what a waste of my energy that was." Ann complained, appearing beside him. "Ali, can I have more energy?"

"Ann, the energy left in the Makaiju is almost gone." Ali informed her.

"Are you serious?" Ann gasped.

"Yes, as we thought, we will need to steal the life energy of the humans on this planet." Ali noted.

"And a lot of it." Ann agreed.

"Come, Ann." Ali presented her with a fan of cards. "Please predict the best Cardian for this operation."

"Okay." Ann nodded and picked out a card.

"Cardian Minotauron." Ali declared once Ann threw the card into the air, the Cardian's image appearing on the card. At his call, the Cardian manifested.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the TV Ashita station...

"These girls are the candidates for the role of Mikan Shiratori's younger sister." the scout remarked in a viewing room.

"Not this girl," he used his pointer to point out Usagi.

"But, this one." he added, pointing to Naru.

"She's not bad." the producer noted. "She looks like a girl next door."

"She's perfect for this drama." he added, the picture switching to Makoto.

"Well, I had a hard time finding them." the scout admitted, the slide switching over to Minako, and Ami.

"Okay then, let's have an audition and pick one!" the producer decided, the slides finally turning to Rei. "You, make the arrangements."

"Yes sir." the scout replied, as Ali and Ann appeared in the darkened room.

"How about these girls?" Ann asked.

"Looks good." Ali replied. "I think we should get quite a bit of energy from them."

"Hey! How did you get in here?" the scout demanded when the lights turned on and seeing the twin aliens. "You're not allowed in here if you're not involved in the project."

"Really? I didn't know that?" Ann faked ignorance. "Excuse us."

Using her powers, she knocked the people inside unconscious.

"I could steal their energy," Ali chuckled. "But there's no need to fill myself up on these guys right before we are about to collect high quality energy."

"Yes. We should just use them for now." Ann agreed.

* * *

The next morning, in school...

"What? Naru, you're appearing in a TV drama?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Keep it down, Usagi!" Naru chided. "Yeah, I'm not sure yet, but the man who scouted me asked me to go for the audition."

"You're something." Usagi awed.

"So, the thing is, Usagi..." Naru started.

"What?" Usagi inquired.

"You know, it seems I always get involved in weird incidents." Naru confessed. "I'm worried that this could be one of those..."

"Don't worry! you'll be alright!" Usagi assured her. "Weird incidents like that are rare."

"You think so?" Naru asked.

"If you want, I can go with you." Usagi offered.

"Really?" Naru beamed, jumping up form her seat and taking Usagi's hands into hers. "I'm so glad! Usagi, you're really my best friend!"

_if I get lucky, maybe I'll get to audition too!_ Was Usagi's _true_ thought. _Then, they'll pick me and I could become a star overnight!_

* * *

Later, outside the studio...

"Oh, Kino-san..." Ami blinked when the pony-tailed Jovian Senshi was about to enter the studio.

"Well, I've heard of it, but I guess even Class' girl genius is going to audition for the TV show." Makoto smiled at the approaching girl.

"Yes, a person from the TV station insisted that I come." Ami replied. "But I'm thinking of turning it down anyway."

"That's kind of a waste." Makoto pointed out.

"Excuse me, are you also here for the audition?" Minako asked, when she and Rei approached the pair.

"Yes." Ami nodded.

"Yeah." Makoto replied.

"Then, why don't we go in together?" Rei offered. "The inside of a TV station is like a maze. We might get lost in there."

"Oh, let me introduce myself." she added. "My name is Hino Rei."

"Okay. My name is Kino Makoto." Makoto remarked.

"I am Mizuno Ami." Ami added.

"And I'm Aino Minako. Nice to meet you." Minako wrapped up the introductions.

"Nice to meet you too." Rei replied.

Just then, the three unawakened Senshi gasped when a flash of recognition raced through their minds.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" Rei inquired.

"No, this is the first time, I think." Makoto replied.

"But it's sort of strange." Minako admitted. "I don't feel like we just met."

"It's weird, but I have to same feeling." Rei remarked.

"Maybe we've met before in a past life." Ami smiled. "Let's go in, shall we?"

"What? I can't go inside?" Usagi exclaimed incredulously.

"No, you can't." the security guard told her. "Only people here for the audition can go in."

"Oh, come on, Mister. Please, just this once." Usagi whined.

"When I say 'No', it means 'No'." the guard was immanent. "Please go home."

"Sorry, Usagi." Naru muttered as the four girls approached.

"Okay, please wait in this room if you're here for the audition." the guard told the girls.

_It seems like everyone is doing just fine. _Usagi beamed when she saw the four were doing relatively well.

* * *

After some time...

"Thank you for waiting." the producer told the assembled girls. "We will start the audition now."

"Excuse me," Ami stood up. "But I'm thinking about turning down this audition.."

The producer said nothing when he slid open the shade behind him, revealing an ancient Greek background.

"What a great stage set!" Naru awed.

"Do you like this world of mine?" Ali grinned, as he and Ann stood on top of a stone pillar.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I have time to act in a TV drama." Ami voiced out. "So, I am very sorry, but I have to go home now."

"Not so fast!" Ali retorted when Ami was about to head for the exit.

"Come forth, Minotauron!" Ann ordered when Ali played on his flute.

"Minon!" the Cardian declared, manifesting.

"What's that monster?" Minako gasped.

"I thought the audition was for a family drama!" Makoto noted.

"This is a real monster!" Naru remarked, turning back when the Cardian appeared behind Ami.

"Now, Minotauron, steal the energy form these girls!" Ali instructed.

"Minon!" the Cardian cowled as it charged.

"Everyone, run!" Ami shouted, fleeing.

"Good." Ali chuckled at the screaming girls. "Young women's screams are more pleasant than the most beautiful music in the world!"

"Ali, enough of this playing around." Ann scolded. "Let's hurry up and steal their energy."

"Don't be ridiculous Ann!" Ali rebuked. "How can I not take this opportunity to enjoy this artful music?"

"Oh, I don't have the patience for this!" Ann snorted.

"I'll go collect energy from somewhere else then!" she concluded and disappeared, appearing on the ground in her human form.

* * *

Outside...

"Let's see..." Usagi muttered as she searched for the exit. "Oh no!"

"What? We're back in the same place again." Luna sighed.

"It can't be helped!" Usagi protested. "The TV station is like a maze and it's hard to get around!"

"So, we're completely lost!" Luna concluded.

"Oh Tsukino -san, what are you doing here?" Nastumi inquired when she stepped out to see Usagi outside the door.

"Howe about you? What are you doing here?" Usagi demanded.

"I have no obligations to answer that." Nastumi retorted.

"Neither do I!" Usagi shot back, a cat fight ensuing between the two.

"Whoops, excuse me. There we go." Mamoru ran past the arguing girls, carrying a stack of boxes.

"What? That was..." Nastumi blinked. "Mamoru?"

"I got it! He said he was working..." Usagi beamed.

"So, he's working for the TV station." Nastumi concluded.

"Anyway..." Usagi turned to her love rival.

"We must follow him!" Nastumi finished the sentence.

"Mamoru!" Usagi chased after Mamoru, Nastumi following her.

Luna sweatdropped before shivering, "I feel something very eerie."

"What's this suspicious power?" she wondered, entering the audition room.

* * *

Inside...

"This is no good." Ami concluded, the group still running from the Cardian. "At this rate, we're done for!"

"But where's the exit?" Naru asked.

"I can't run anymore." she panted.

"I don't know if I can do this, but it's better than running around." Rei remarked.

"We have no choice but to fight." Makoto agreed, the two preparing to take on the Cardian as Ami and Minako took Naru off.

Tossing her bag at the Cardian, Rei pulled out her anti-evil scroll.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Begone, evil spirit!" the priestess chanted, placing the charm on the Cardian's forehead. Taking the Cardian's moment of distraction, Makoto grabbed the Cardian by the wrist and threw it over her shoulder.

They're amazing!" Luna was shocked when the Cardian was sent crashing into a concrete pillar. "They're not even Senshi and they're still fighting against evil."

* * *

Outside...

"I have failed." Nastumi muttered, her sight faltering. "I cannot believe I lost sight of Mamoru. It must be because I don't have enough energy."

"I don't care where I get it, I need some energy!" she stepped into Mikan Shiratori's waiting room.

"Don't worry, you won't die." she told the unconscious actress once she took the energy she needed. "You will recover if you just rest a little."

* * *

Back in the audition room...

"Just as I thought, it's not just another evil spirit!" Rei realized.

"Minon!" the Cardian burst out of the rubble.

"Oh, Naru!" Rei gasped when the Cardian jumped over the four and approached Naru.

"No!" Naru screamed in fear.

The Cardian then extended its horns, extracting the girl's energy from her.

Luna then leapt into action, scratching the Cardian's face, causing it to release Naru from its grip.

"Bubble Lift!" Ami immediately used a spell to trap the Cardian in a globe of water.

"What?" Ali gasped at the sudden turn of events.

* * *

Outside...

"I can't believe this!" Usagi whined, having lost sight of Mamoru.

"Is the audition already over?" she blinked, entered the fogged up room.

* * *

Inside the audition room...

"What are you all doing?" Ami barked, keeping the Cardian inside her bubble. "You have to hurry up and get out of here!"

"You're right." Makoto agreed as Minako lifted the unconscious Naru onto the Jovian Senshi's back.

"Damn!What's Ann doing now?" Ali spat. "Minotauron, I will leave the rest to you!"

"Minon!" the Cardian cowled, breaking free from Ami's bubble.

"Just as I thought." Ami muttered. "My spells are weakened because I'm not yet transformed."

"What should I do?" Luna pondered when the Cardian broke free. "If I don't do anything, I can't save any of them! Maybe I need to wake them up and turn them into Sailor Senshi again."

"Huh? What's going on here?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi!" Luna looked up at her charge.

"Oh, Luna." Usagi looked down at the cat.

"Good! Hurry up and transform." Luna told her.

"Wait! I really don't understand what's happening!" Usagi exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter! Just hurry!" Luna urged.

"Fine!" Usagi remarked. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"It's a dead end." Rei growled when the group stopped.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon declared, just as the Cardian was about to finish off the trapped girls. "I have no idea what's going on, and I'm clueless but..."

"It doesn't mater." Luna sighed.

"I can never ever forgive someone who bullies girls! In the name of the moon, I will punish you." Sailor Moon announced, striking her pose.

"Minon!" the Cardian extended its horns at her.

"Oh, that's..." Makoto gasped.

"There's something at the back of my mind," Minako added. "But I can't remember what it is."

"I will turn you back into a good girl!" Sailor Moon told the Cardian.

"Huh?" she blinked, when the Crescent Moon Wand did not appear. "The Crescent Moon Wand..."

"Oh, right. Back then..." she remembered the final fight against Beryl.

"Minon!" the Cardian attacked.

"What is she doing? She just keeps running away!" Rei rebuked when Sailor Moon dodged the rapid horn attacks. "I guess I have to take care of..."

"What am I saying?" she blinked, stopping herself in mid-sentence.

"Rei? Everyone?" Luna was astonished. "They're remembering parts of their past from seeing Sailor Moon!."

Now having Sailor Moon trapped against a wall, the Cardian proeeded to drain her energy.

"I'm losing my strength." Sailor Moon muttered, weakening.

"Minon!" the Cardian declared, lifting the weakened Moon Senshi up with its horns.

"'I'm more than enough for that!'" Luna quoted as she ran towards the girls. "Yeah right!"

"The cat talked!" Minako gasped.

"Here we go again." Ami sighed.

"Luna, give everybody's memories back!" she instructed.

"Right." Luna nodded.

"Nimble Fire!" Ami called forth a spell, speeding towards the Cardian and pulling out her henshinn pen in the process.

"I have no choice now." Luna admitted. "Everyone, please help Sailor Moon and Mercury."

"Help?" Minako echoed.

In response, the light from Luna's crescent mark split into three shining onto the three girls' foreheads, their respective Planetary symbols appearing on their foreheads and awakening them.

_Usagi... No, Sailor Moon!_ Rei gasped mentally.

_I remember everything now!_ Minako added.

_We're Senshi... Senshi who protect the Princess!_ Makoto mused.

_Yes we are. Why did we forget that?_ Minako agreed.

"Mars Power!" Rei raised her henshinn pen.

"Jupiter Power!" Makoto followed suit.

"Venus Power!" Minako cried out.

"Make Up!" the three chorused.

"Was about time." Ami remarked at the three familiar lights. "My turn."

"Millennial Mercury Power, Make Up!" she shouted.

The Cardian laughed as it continued to drain Sailor Moon's energy.

"Dark Fog!" Millennial Sailor Mercury released a dark mist, obstructing the Cardian's vision.

Sailor Mars took this opportunity to grab Sailor Moon.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter released her attack,electrocuting the Cardian.

"Fire..." Sailor Mars charged up her attack

"Crescent..." Sailor Venus charged up her energy.

"Soul!" Sailor Mars released her fireball.

"Beam!" Sailor Venus fired her energy beam.

"Cleansing!" the Cardian screamed, destroyed by the combo attack, it's card landed on the ground, the image turning black.

"We did it!" the girls beamed.

"Damn it! I didn't know there were five Sailor Senshi!" Ali growled, appearing before the victorious girls.

"We won't forget this!" Ann swore, the two disappearing.

"Everyone!!" Sailor Moon beamed, turning to the rest.

"You still can't do anything without us." Sailor Mars noted.

"We just can't leave you alone." Sailor Jupiter agreed.

"By the way," Sailor Venus looked at Millennial Sailor Mercury. "Ami, is it me, or do you look different?"

"Sailor Venus is right." Sailor Jupiter agreed.

Now that they were close enough, the four Senshi could take a closer look at Millennial Sailor Mercury's fuku. While the changes Ami had experienced had been minor, in her Senshi form, they were rather drastic. Her skirt had lengthened slightly, and where the circlet had been on the bow on her chest was now a symbol of Mercury. Her hair was had become completely blue, and the small gem at her brow had been replaced by a simple but fuller crown, with a flawless sapphire set in the center.

"Mercury?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Yes, Mars?" Millennial Sailor Mercury questioned.

"What happened to you?" Sailor Jupiter asked for everybody.

"Oh. This?" Millennial Sailor Mercury grinned. "I got my memories back. My Silver Millennium ones, that is"

* * *

The next day, at Hikawa Shrine...

"That drama ended up getting canceled because Mikan Shiratori collapsed from exhaustion." Minako informed the group.

"Oh really. that's too bad." Ami remarked. "I'm happy because I can focus on my studies, though."

But I have to fight with Usagi again." Rei complained. "I'm so unlucky."

"Sorry everyone." Luna replied. "If Usagi were more dependable, you could have kept your peaceful lives."

"Well, a new enemy showed up and so there was no choice." Makoto waved the cat's worries aside. "It's our mission to protect the Earth from harm."

"Right." the the Planetary Senshi nodded in agreement.

"That's right!" Usagi beamed.

"Obviously, she's not reflecting on what she's done." Luna sighed.

"Now, the only thing left is to bring Mamoru's memory back!" Usagi decided.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, when a new Cardian attacks a friend of Makoto, she becomes hellbent on revenge. Rei uses her divination powers to discover where the Cardian will attack next, and the girls go to challenge the monster. The situation turns dire, however, when the Cardian defeats all of the girls and then starts to close in on Sailor Moon. Suddenly. two masked men appears. Throwing a white rose, one of them says he is the Moonlight Knight, and attacks the Cardian with his sword. After Jupiter recovers with Dragon Solaris' help, she defeats the lion. The two men vanishes just as mysteriously as they appeared. Usagi is left wondering if the Moonlight Knight is really Mamoru in disguise while Ami already knows the identity of Dragon Solaris.


	3. The Moonlight Knight Appears

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 2 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: For Whom is the White Rose? The Moonlight Knight Appears

* * *

Sometime later at a train station at night...

"Please Ami! Have pity for this lost little bunny!" Usagi begged. "Predict what's going to be on tomorrow's test, please!"

"Usagi!" Ami chided.

"Thanks, Ami!" Usagi beamed.

"Even if I were to give you all the answers right now, if you don['t understand them, you'll still be in trouble later." Ami advised.

"But the test from Hell is tomorrow, and I've been failing everything." Usagi wailed. "I'm feeling like ' a drowning man will grasp at a rope'!"

"Minako's rubbing off you." Ami sighed. "Usagi, it's a straw, not a rope."

"Usagi, I think you['re asking too much of her." Makoto chided.

"Then, why did you come with me, Mako?" Usagi accused.

"Oh, well. I figured if I asked Ami, I'd be all set for tomorrow's test, too!" Makoto replied sheepishly, causing the genius to sweatdrop.

"Usagi! Mako! We'll be in ninth grade next year!" Ami scolded. "We have to be more responsible!"

"IU should be ashamed of myself." Makoto sighed.

"Well, I'll worry about it when I become a ninth grader." Usagi smiled. Just then, the three girls were alerted by a scream.

* * *

In a park nearby...

A pink lion Cardian had appeared.

"Falion!" the Cardian declared, charging at Shinozaki . In the sky, a black wheel spun and draining t Shinozaki of his energy.

"Wait!" Makoto demanded.

"Mako, don't come!" Shinozaki warned.

"Oh, Shinozaki!" Makoto gasped.

"Falion!" the Cardian leapt to attack.

"Mako! Mako!" Shinozaki shouted, pushing the Jovian Senshi aside.

"Shinozaki!" Makoto gasped when the boy tumbled over, crashing his head into the concrete.

"Falion!" the Cardian attacked once more.

"Mako!" Ami gasped.

"Bubble Lift!" she quickly called out an energy bubble to trap the Cardian. Suddenly, the Cardian disappeared into the wheel and the wheel vanished.

"Shinozaki!" Makoto's worried shout snapped Usagi and Ami out of their musings.

"Mako?" the two girls chorused.

"Shinozaki! Shinozaki!" Makoto tried to shake the unconscious teen awake.

* * *

In the hospital...

"Please let us through!" Makoto hurried in after Ami had healed Shinozaki's wounds partially with a 'Ever Fight' spell.

"Hurry, we need Type O blood!" the head nurse told her subordinates.

"Head Nurse, we don't have enough Type O blood!" a nurse informed her.

"Find more quickly!" the head nurse instructed.

"Yes, madam!" the nurse replied.

"Oh, I'm Type O. please take some of mine!" Makoto requested.

"We don't have a moment to lose! Please hurry." the head nurse remarked.

"Yes!" Makoto nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Juuban Odyssey...

As Ail played his flute, the Cardian had returned with the energy it had collected. With the wheel turning below it, the energy was then transferred over to the Makaiju. In response, the tree's leaves regenerated. A single drop of life energy dropped onto Ann and she revered in the regenerative power. Its job done, the Cardian returned to its card form.

_A spinning wheel that spins people's happiness and unhappiness._ Ail mused. _No one can stop the turning of fate._

"Well, we managed to survive today." Ann noted. "It was an easy victory."

"But Ann, we shouldn't get too confident." Ail pointed out. "Remember those beautiful Sailor Senshi who..."

"Beautiful?" Ann echoed.

"Terrible enemies have appeared, five o f them." Ail coughed and corrected himself.

"Everyone on this Earth is our enemy." Ann reminded him.

"Yes. We must take care that no one here funds out who we really are." Ail agreed.

"You're the only one I can depend on." Ann reached out her hand.

"You too, Ann." Ail took her hand. Pulling her close, the alien lovers kissed.

* * *

In the hospital...

Makoto looked over to the unconscious Shinozaki as she transferred her blood to him.

"Mako, are you okay?" Ami asked.

"If you get anemic, I can switch." Usagi offered.

"Thank you, both of you." Makoto told them. "There's a test tomorrow. You two go on home."

"Don't worry. I study hard everyday." Ami replied. "So, I don't need to cram the night before a test."

"Me, too." Usagi added. "Even if I cram tonight, it won't make any difference anyway."

"Mako." Ami started, recognizing Makoto's expression when she looked over at Shinozaki. "Who is he?"

"Someone important to me." Makoto replied.

"Someone..." Usagi echoed.

"Important?" Ami finished the sentence.

"Whenever I need someone, he's always there." Makoto explained. "That's him. I don't remember exactly, but it was when I was dumped by my boyfriend. Who knows how many time I got dumped before that? The person who gently put an umbrella over my head was Shinozaki, my childhood friend. Ever since I was little, whenever I was in pain r having a hard time, he was always there when I looked up. It was the same thing tonight. He tried to save me when he was the one in danger."

"In short, both of you are really in love?" Usagi beamed.

"Usagi!" Ami chided.

"No, but maybe he's far, far more precious to me than even a lover." Makoto replied.

"Mako..." Usagi muttered.

"I know how that feels." Ami let out a wistful smile, fingering the ring around her neck.

"Norstein-sensei..." the nurse tending to Makoto blinked when the said blond entered the room.

"The two of you may head home." Thomas remarked.

"Although,Kino-san." he looked at Makoto. "We might have to keep you here overnight under observation."

"Okay." Makoto nodded, as Usagi literally drooled over the blond doctor.

"Thomas?" Ami gawked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Thomas grinned, showing her his name-tag.

"Besides," he smirked. "Relena wants to be near her 'nee-chan'."

"She's got you wrapped her little pinky, hasn't she?" Ami returned his grin.

"Very funny." Thomas muttered.

* * *

Later that night...

"I'll do it too!" Usagi promised, as she concentrated on revising. "I'll restore Mamoru's memory with my power!"

"Sorry for interrupting your studies." Luna interjected. "But we decided to get together tomorrow after school at the Hikawa Shrine to talk about what happened today."

"Hey, are you listening?" the cat pressed, when Usagi remained silent.

"The test is tomorrow!' she sweatdropped, when she saw that Usagi had been drawing pictures of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, instead of studying. "I bet you're going to fail again."

_Mako, I hope Shinozaki gets better soon._ Usagi prayed.

_But Norstein-sensei is so handsome!_ She swooned. _I wonder if Ami could introduce him to me._

* * *

The next day at Hikawa Shrine...

"We've found out that the enemy's going after human life energy." Luna started the meeting.

"The Dark Kingdom was destroyed." Artemis pointed out. "So, we should assume these recent incidents mean a new evil has appeared."

"This evil aura... it's different from the ones before." Rei noted.

"It seems like this could be related to that incident two weeks ago when that strange light plummeted to Earth." Ami added.

"It doesn't matter who they are!" Makoto slammed her fist on a pillar. "I will bring them down with my bare hands!"

"Okay, but please don't bring down my house!" Rei sweatdropped.

"How's Shinozaki doing?" Ami inquired.

"He's still in bed, and he can't get up yet." Makoto replied.

"I see." Ami noted.

"But Usagi sure is late." Luna pointed out.

"She does have that test, so she's studying at home..." Minako noted.

"Um, I guess there's no way she's doing that." she corrected herself.

"No way!" Luna shook her head and sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I'm late! I'm such an idiot!" Usagi berated herself as she hurried to the meeting.

_That's..._ she blinked when she saw Nastumi with Mamoru. _Again!? Didn't she learn anything from last time?_

"Mamoru, there's a wonderful disco in the next town over." Nastumi held Mamoru's hands. "Let's go there together."

"Disco? You're pretty strange for a young person these day." Mamoru pulled his hands back.

"Then how about karaoke?" Nastumi suggested. I am very good at it."

"In the moonlight, I look up at the sky..." she begun to sing.

"Is something wrong?" she blinked when Mamoru sighed.

"Hey., stop right there!" Usagi placed herself in-between the two.

"Dumpling head, what's with the angry look?" Mamoru inquired.

"Mamoru. Please remember." Usagi turned to him.

"Once upon a time," she begun, showing him the pictures she had drawn the previous night. "There was a Prince on Earth named Endymion. And the Prince fell in love with the Moon Princess, Serenity. But then, they were attacked by the evil Dark Kingdom and were separated. After that, Endymion disguised himself as Tuxedo Kaman, and he protected Serenity from the bad guys. And the two of them were..."

"How silly!" Nastumi cut in.

"What are you doing?" Usagi fumed.

"You're too old to tell fairy tales!" Nastumi mocked. "Don't you think so, Mamoru?"

"Mamoru..." she blinked when Mamoru had disappeared.

"Oh! Wait! Mamoru!" she called out, running after him when the two girls noted that Mamoru had walked off.

_Mamoru... as I expected, he didn't remember his past._ Usagi mused. _Nastumi is pretty. What should I do if he falls in love with Nastumi?_

Then, her eyes widened, _Of course, there's still Norstein-sensei!_

* * *

Back in the Hikawa Shrine's Fire Reading room...

"It's him!" Makoto frowned as Ami gasped when the flames conjured up the Cardian from the previous night.

"It's producing an evil aura!" Rei reported.

"Damn it! He's the one who hurt Shinozaki." Makoto hissed.

"He's looking for his next victim!" Rei replied, repeating what the fire told her.

"This way!" she instructed.

"I'm out of breath." Usagi panted when she finally reached the Hikawa Shrine.

"Hey, why is everybody transformed?" she blinked when she saw the transformed Senshi running down the stairs.

"Usagi, let's go!" Millennial Sailor Mercury told her after the other three ran past.

"What? To where?" Usagi inquired.

"Hurry!" Millennial Sailor Mercury urged, taking off.

"You could have at least tell me why." Usagi sighed. "I know it's my fault that I'm late, but..."

"You're such a slowpoke! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Sailor Mars fumed.

"Okay!" Usagi flailed. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called out as she ran off with the others.

"This aura is very strong! I can feel it!" Sailor Mars remarked.

"This side is darker. I bet it picked this place for an easy attack!" Millennial Sailor Mercury reasoned.

"Sailor Jupiter, are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked when the Jovian Senshi leaned against a lamp=post, the aftereffects of donating her blood kicking in.

"Yes." the green Senshi replied. "We have to hurry."

"I think you're suffering from anemia." Sailor Moon told her. "Because you gave so much blood last night. You're going to get sick at this rate! Please, go home and rest!"

"I'll be fine." Sailor Jupiter assured her.

"You can't fight in this condition!" Sailor Moon insisted. "So, please go home tonight!"

"I know I'm a slowpoke and I'm always running away." she added. "But I'll work twice as hard today for you."

"Sailor Moon..." Sailor Jupiter mumbled.

"Please, Jupiter. I don't want you to die!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Thanks, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter smiled. "But, I don't want anyone else to end up like Shinozaki! So I have to make sure I beat that monster!"

"Okay, I won't try to stop you anymore." Sailor Moon relented. "But, please... don't push yourself too much."

"Okay, I promise." Sailor Jupiter replied. "Come on, let's go!"

"Oh shoot!" Sailor Moon gasped and took off after the Jovian Senshi.

* * *

"Falion!" the Cardian growled as it approached a terrified couple. "Falion!"

"Hey, wait!" Sailor Jupiter demanded, appearing alongside with the other Senshi. "Everyone was studying so hard for tomorrow's test! I won't forgive you for interfering with our studies!"

"Oh, Sailor Jupiter!" Millennial Sailor Mercury blinked when the thunder Senshi dashed into battle.

"Supreme...!" Sailor Jupiter charged up her attack.

"Falion!" the Cardian growled, unleashing a wave of dark energy at the Senshi, throwing Sailor Jupiter to the ground.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Mars gasped, the three Planetary Senshi gathered around the fallen Senshi.

"Hand in there!" Sailor Venus urged.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon called out, hurrying to the battlefield.

"How dare you?" Sailor Mars hissed.

"Ever Fight!" Millennial Sailor Mercury used the spell to restore some of Sailor Jupiter's energy and heal her wounds.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Begone, evil spirit!" Sailor Mars chanted, tossing her anti-evil scroll at the Cardian who simply slashed the paper into pieces.

"Jupiter! Sailor Jupiter! Hold on!" Sailor Moon begged.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus released her energy beam.

"Falion!" the Cardian unleashed its energy wave again, knocking the three Planetary Senshi to the ground.

"Sailor Mars! Mercury! Venus!" Sailor Moon gasped.

You're bad." she turned to the Cardian. "Attacking everyone without giving a reason! In the name of the moon, Sailor Moon will punish you!"

"Falion!" the Cardian roared.

"Falion!" it released it energy wave at Sailor Moon.

The Moon Senshi squeaked and took off running for her life.

"Falion!" the Cardian growled as it targeted Sailor Moon.

"Oh, it's so scary!" Sailor Moon wailed as the Cardian licked its lips.

"Honor Guard!" Millennial Sailor Mercury quickly called forth a forcefield in front of Sailor Moon as a white rose was thrown before the Cardian's feet.

"Could that be..." Sailor Moon beamed.

"Tonight's moon is perfect for lovers." the Moonlight Knight remarked from a tree branch "It is not a night suitable for horrifying monsters."

"It can't be... it can't be..." Sailor Moon was stunned. "Who are you?"

"I am..." the Moonlight Knight replied. "The Moonlight Knight."

"Moonlight Knight?" Sailor Moon echoed. _Endymion?_

"Falion!" the Cardian roared, leaping at the intruder. "Falion!"

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Sailor Moon gasped in horror.

"Stop the cycle of your miserable life!" Dragon Solaris declared, jumping into the scene and reaching his left hand forward, as the air in front of it seemed to shiver.

"Sun..." he begun, his hand glowed with energy for a second then he swung it up and finished his attack cry, "Pressure Wave!" An almost invisible wave of energy shot through the air, disintegrating the wheel.

The Cardian growled in pain as it fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon turned to Dragon Solaris.

The Dragon plainly ignored her as he approached the fallen Millennial Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Moon." the Moonlight Knight started. "When the time comes, we are certain to have a chance to converse. I will look forward to it."

"Adieu." he added, disappearing from the battlefield.

"Moonlight Knight-sama..." Sailor Moon gashed.

"Damn, what's going on?" Sailor Jupiter cursed when she woke up.

"Watch out, Sailor Moon!" she shouted a warning when the Cardian got up.

Sailor Moon screamed when the Cardian leapt at her.

"Gravity Hold!" Dragon Solaris unleashed an invisible wave of energy, puling the Cardian down to the ground.

"Jupiter, hit it!" he called out.

"Right!" Sailor Jupiter nodded.

"I'll never forgive you!" the Senshi of Jupiter retorted.

"My guardian, Jupiter!" she chanted. "Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning!"

"Supreme Thunder!" she released her lightning attack just as Dragon Solaris recalled his energy cage.

"Cleansing!" the Cardian growled as it was destroyed. Returning to its card form, the card turned black.

Sailor Jupiter sank to her knees in exhaustion after the battle.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"I'm okay, Sailor Moon." Sailor Jupiter told her. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Sailor Jupiter, thank you!" Sailor Moon hugged her.

"Oh?" Sailor Venus blinked when the others stood up.

"It seems it's over already." Sailor Mars noted.

"You came." Millennial Sailor Mercury smiled when Dragon Solaris pulled her up, an arm around her waist.

"Naturally." Dragon Solaris replied.

"You used your energy to heal Jupiter, didn't you?" he told the Ice Senshi.

Not waiting for her reply, he summoned a 'Ever Fight' spell, healing her injuries.

* * *

The next day...

"Aren't you glad that Shinozaki recovered?" Ami inquired as she, Usagi and Makoto watched from behind one of pillars of the hospital's entrance as Shinozaki was accompanied out of the hospital with his mother.

"Yeah..." Makoto replied.

"Hey Mako." Usagi turned to the taller girl. "Aren't you going to say hi to Shinozaki?"

"It's okay." Makoto told her. "He's always watching over me from a distance. So, I'll just stay here today..."

* * *

That night...

_What's really going on between Mako and Shinozaki?_ Usagi wondered in bed. _I wonder, could a friendship really exist between a boy and a girl that's different from love?_

_That knight has to be Endymion._ She added, an image of the Moonlight Knight appearing in her mind._ But, then, why? I don't get it._

"Usagi, you know you have a math test tomorrow." Luna snapped the blond out of her musings as she presented a textbook in front of her charge. "I hope you can solve this problem."

"I have no idea!" Usagi whined. "This is much harder than the relationship between boys and girls!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Ali and Ann hatch another plan to save their Makaiju. They scheme to collect energy from humans at a new virtual reality game. Everyone is excited about the game and a line forms. En picks the card and Ali plays his flute to turn it into a monster. The Cardian starts attacking everyone. When Sailor Moon tries to use her tiara to destroy the monster, it doesn't work! The Moonlight Knight and the other Sailor Senshi arrive just in time. After the Senshi defeat the Cardian, Usagi is left more confused than ever. Why does her tiara not work? If he's not Mamoru, just who is the Moonlight Knight?


	4. Usagi’s Crisis! The Tiara Doesn't Work

SailorStar9: You girls wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 3 of this fic; so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: Usagi's Crisis! The Tiara Doesn 't Work

* * *

Time passes...

"Usagi!" Ikuko fumed. "How long are you gonna sleep?"

"Get up!" she ordered, tugging at the blanket.

"Today's a day off!: Usagi whined when she tumbled out of bed.

"What are you saying? it's such a nice day." Ikuko scolded. "Your papa and Shingo got up long ago and left already."

"No, I'm so sleepy!" Usagi whined. "Mom, you're so mean!"

_Oh boy..._ Luna sweatdropped when the blond dropped off to sleep again.

* * *

In the Juuban Odyssey...

"The Makaiju didn't gather as much energy as I thought." Ann remarked, stroking the tree. "It's all because of those Sailor Senshi."

"The Makaiju is the source of our life." Ali added, appearing at the door. "If the Makaiju dies, so will we."

"Ail..." Ann begun, exiting form the room they kept the Makaiju.

"'Virtual Reality Theater, now open in the Juuban Shopping District.'" she quoted from the poster Ail just slammed down on the table.

"It could be a great place for the Cardian to collect human energy." Ail proposed.

"Let's go out to town, Ail." Ann suggested, knowing what he was thinking. "In search of fresh energy."

* * *

In front of the shopping center...

"So, that's the vertical reel something, something..." Usagi noted.

"The virtual reality theater!" Luna corrected, sweatdropping.

"I know that!" Usagi retorted at the cat on her shoulder. "It's just like a gigantic arcade! At the arcade, I was known as the 'Goblin Queen'! Now, I have to show off my skills!"

"I invited Rei and everybody, but it looks like they're not here yet." Luna noted as the blond rushed to join the queue.

"There're all couples here..." Usagi sighed once she reached the long line. "Let's go home, Luna. it's just a war game anyway."

"That's why it's good!" Luna protested. "You don't remember how to be a Senshi at all, so this is the best place to develop a combative spirit!"

"No, no, no!" Usagi whined.

"But, if I could be with Mamoru, I would think about it." she swooned as Luna sighed.

"Hey, Luna!" she demanded. "I bet you actually know how to restore Mamoru's memory, don't you? Tell me!"

"Will this help, Luna?" she shook the cat. "How's this, and this, and this!"

"Just because you're not with a boyfriend, doesn't mean you should take it out on your cat." Mamoru chided.

"Oh!" Usagi blushed.

"If you don't have anyone to date, why don't you go to the library like a normal junior high student; dumpling head?" Mamoru suggested.

"How dare you! I do have someone to date!" Usagi fumed, dropping Luna in the process.

"Oh, well, excuse me." Mamoru remarked.

"What's this? He's also going in by himself." Usagi noted when she saw Mamoru head towards the end of the queue. "That means this is my chance!"

"All right! I won't give up until I win! let's go!" she decided.

_Why can't she be that tenacious when she's fighting?_ Luna sweatdropped when Usagi took off after Mamoru.

"Sir, please get in line." the attendant told Seijuro who had apparently cut in.

Seijuro frowned, using his powers to hypnotize the attendant.

"What are you doing? Why should I date somebody like you?" Nastumi demanded, after giving a male student a slap across the face.

"Hey! don't be so stuck up!" the student hissed.

"Quit pestering girls." Mamoru intervened. "It's pitiful."

"What did you say?" the student retorted.

"Damn it!" he snorted and walked off when Mamoru remained unfazed by his gaze.

"Mamoru! You save me!" Nastumi glomped him. "Thank you! I shall never forget this! To show my appreciation, I shall spend the day with you!"

"What?" Mamoru blinked in astonishment.

"Hold it! Mamoru!" Usagi cut in.

"Nastumi, what are you doing?" Seijuro asked his 'sister' who was fighting over Mamoru with Usagi

"Seijuro..." Nastumi let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, Usagi-san..." Seijuro blinked at the blond clinging onto Mamoru.

"Seijuro, this is Chiba Mamoru." Nastumi introduced. "He will be joining us today."

"Oh no, I didn't..." Mamoru protested.

"In that case, I shall accompany you as well!" Usagi cut in.

"Tsukino-san!" Nastumi fumed.

"Nastumi!" Seijuro chided. "This is not a game!"

"It will be better this way because we will not stand out." Nastumi reminded him.

"But I don't know." Seijuro remarked.

"Let's go. This way." Nastumi ignored her 'brother' and jumped Mamoru again.

"Well, I guess this turn of events isn't too bad." Seijuro noted when the two girls dragged Mamoru off.

"Hey! Get in line!" the people in the front line shouted when the four approached the entrance.

"You guys are cheating!" another protested.

"Special VIP guests, welcome." the door attendant told the group.

"I'm so lucky! let's go, Mamoru!" Usagi beamed.

"Usagi!" Luna sighed. "I can't believe this."

"Luna!" Minako called out, the three girls approaching the cat.

"Oh, here they are." Luna broke out into a smile.

"Wait, where's Ami?" the cat asked, noticing that the genius was missing.

"She's coming later." Makoto replied. "She says she's bringing a date."

"And there she is." Rei added, the group turning to see Ami approach, with Thomas in tow.

Instantly, the three girls were silently fuming in jealousy when they saw the two together. How dare Ami date such a cutie without them knowing, especially when she knows he would be better off with them!

* * *

Inside the arcade...

"Go!" Shingo fired at the virtual monster that had appeared onscreen when Kenji panicked.

"What is this?" Kenji inquired.

"Oh! I'm so scared, Mamoru!" Nastumi squealed.

"Excuse me! That is very unladylike of you!" Usagi retorted.

"It was just an accident." Nastumi shot back.

"Usagi?" Kenji turned to see his daughter behind them.

"Huh? Dad! Shingo!" Usagi gasped. "Why do you get to come here with Dad by yourself, Shingo?"

"Leave me alone!" Shingo protested. "You can't play high-tech games anyway."

"Don't just assume that!" Usagi pounded his head in.

As the game raged on, the booth Mamoru, Usagi and Nastumi were in shook violently, knocking Nastumi off and Usagi into Seijuro's arms.

"Seijuro..." Nastumi blinked.

"Oh, it was an accident." Seijuro apologized.

"Excuse me..." Usagi laughed nervously, the two breaking apart.

"Usagi." Kenji whispered to his daughter.

"I trust you. Remember, I trust you!" he whispered.

"You know..." Usagi fumed.

* * *

Back outside...

"How long do we need to wait?" Makoto complained.

"As they say, 'everything comes to he who wants'." Minako misquoted.

"It should be 'everything comes to he who waits'." Thomas corrected, causing the three girls to sweatdrop and Ami to giggle.

* * *

Back inside...

Kenji and Shingo strapped on their protective gear as they prepared to enter the next stage.

"The cool schoolboy superhero, 'Sneakers Shingo'." Shingo declared. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Dad, we did it!" he beamed, once the father-son pair destroyed a couple of monsters with their guns.

"Yeah!" Kenji agreed.

_I wonder if Usagi is okay?_ He wondered.

Elsewhere, Nastumi fired at a monster which had appeared in front of the group.

"Wow, I hit it!" she beamed, snuggling against Mamoru.

"See? See? See? See?" she prodded, ignoring a fuming Usagi.

"Dad!" she blinked, before sighing. "And Dad said he trusted me."

"I have no choice." Nastumi whispered to her 'brother'. "Or else it would look suspicious."

Suddenly another monster appeared and the two males fired at it simultaneously. Mamoru frowned at the smirking Seijuro, an 'Alpha-male' battle for dominance was in the wake.

As another group of monsters appeared, the two males fired at their targets, destroying them in an instant. Then, the two turned and fired at the group of monsters behind them.

"Wow! Both of them are so cool!" Usagi swooned.

"Just as I thought, he's good." Nastumi noted.

"Okay, me too then!" Usagi decided and fired at a monster beside her.

"My, you are so good!" Nastumi mocked when Usagi missed her target.

"Such barbaric games are not to my taste, you see." Usagi quickly covered up.

"Really?" Nastumi challenged. "But winning is what gives everything meaning. You are so honest to admit defeat right from the start."

"What did you say?" Usagi fumed.

"Ouch!" the two broke apart, a laser beam coming in between them to destroy a monster that had appeared behind them.

"Oh, we could stay like this longer, if you prefer." Nastumi hugged Mamoru.

"I'm sorry, but I'll decline." Mamoru shot her down. "You can't win someone's heart by being so pushy."

"I agree completely! Mamoru, you're the man!" Usagi agreed, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! No!" she shrieked when a monster appeared behind her.

"Dumpling Head!" Mamoru called out to the fleeing girl. "A girl like you with no sense of direction will just get lost!"

After Mamoru took off after Usagi, Nastumi fired an energy beam from her finger and destroyed another virtual monster.

"Love is something you have to take by force, right?" she grinned.

At Seijuro's frown, she quickly corrected herself, "Oh, my body needs more energy. I'm afraid I can't go on anymore."

"That's why I told you this is not a game!" Seijuro retorted.

"Please don't say it like that." Nastumi pleaded. "It's time to commence our operation!"

* * *

Outside...

"Ten more people." Rei remarked, noticing the line was getting shorter.

* * *

Inside...

"Please pick the best Cardian for this place!" Ali told his companion.

With her finger, Ann lifted a card from the card fan.

"come forth! Cardian Hell Ant!" Ail commanded, playing on his flute to summon his monster.

"Ant! Ant! Ant! Hell Ant!" the Cardian manifested.

"It's like we're walking in circles." Shingo remarked.

"Where is Usagi? Where did she go?" Kenji inquired, worried.

"What could that be?" Shingo asked his father, upon hearing the screams of the people inside the arcade as Hell Ant drained their energy.

"An! Ant! Ant!" the Cardian chanted, draining the players with its tentacles.

"Ant!" it declared, one of its male victim's laser beams barely fazing it.

"Wonderful." Ann remarked as the two aliens watched from above.

"It looks so real!" Shingo gasped.

"Doesn't it look too realistic?" Kenji inquired.

"Ant!" the Cardian now turned to the two.

"Ant!" it hollered.

Elsewhere, Usagi and Mamoru sweatdropped when Usagi missed all of her targets.

"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!" the blond cursed.

"It must be a special talent to be able to miss this many targets." Mamoru sighed, relinquishing the monsters easily. Turning back, he fired at the monster that had appeared.

"Wow! You're so cool!" Usagi swooned.

"Let's go, dumpling!" Mamoru reached out.

"If I play, I want to get the highest score!" he added, pulling Usagi along.

"This is it! It has to be like this!" Usagi beamed, as Mamoru fired at the appearing monsters as they ran.

"Okay! Let's go!" Mamoru told her.

"I'm so happy." Usagi swooned, as she imagined Tuxedo Kaman holding onto her hand, the Moonlight Knight holding onto the other.

"Sis! Sis!" Shingo snapped her out of her daydream. "Sis!"

"Shingo! Why did it have to be you? Usagi scolded. "Go away!"

"Sis, Dad's in trouble!" Shingo told her.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"Something's wrong with the monsters!" Shingo replied. "Even when I shoot them, they don't disappear."

"What?" Usagi gasped.

"Okay, you guys stay here." Mamoru told the sibling pair and took off.

"Mamoru!" Usagi called out.

"Wait!" Shingo added. "I'll show you where he is! My dad's in danger!"

"Okay!" Mamoru looked at the youngster.

"Shingo!" Usagi whined.

"I'm a man! Sis, you stay here!" Shingo told her.

"What? What does he take his sister for?" Usagi blinked as the two took off. "Just when everything was going so perfect!"

"No, now's not the time for that!" she composed herself and ran after them.

* * *

Outside...

"Okay, the next two, you may enter now." the door attendant ushered the next in line in.

"Three more to go." Rei noted.

* * *

Inside...

"Ant!" the Cardian growled.

"I'm not interested in your life." Ail told the terrified Kenji. "Just relax and rest for a while."

The Cardian then removed Kenji's laser gun after he fired at ti to no avail.

"Ah! Ouch!" he tripped over his feet when the cable that connected his gun to the backpack snapped.

"Dad!" Shingo gasped.

"Ant!" the Cardian growled when Mamoru tossed his backpack on the back of its head before it could attack Kenji.

"Shingo!" Kenji turned to his son.

"Damn monster!" Mamoru growled.

"Ant! Ant!" the Cardian released its vines at the two. Mamoru dived to the ground to protect Shingo from the attack.

"Shingo, run!" Kenji called out.

"Ant!" the Cardian charged.

"Shingo!" Kenji shouted, tossing his backpack at the Cardian.

"It's a parent's duty to protect his beloved child!" he snapped, a fire extinguisher at hand as Mamoru took the child away.

"Come on, monster!" he challenged, spraying the fire extinguisher.

"Ant!" the Cardian leapt from the smoke.

"Dad!" Shingo called out when Kenji was taken by the Cardian. Then, both he and Mamoru gasped when they too were taken by the Cardian.

"Ant! Ant!" the Cardian grinned, its three newest victims ensnared within its grasp.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed.

"Hell Ant, go easy on him." Ann told the Cardian after ti tossed the three against the wall and Mamoru stood up.

"Ant." the Cardian looked at her.

"Please don't try to fight." Ann advised when Mamoru readied himself.

Mamoru jumped aside, using his hand as leverage to avoid the Cardian's attack.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon declared.

"Sailor Moon!" Ali looked at the intruder.

"You've hurt everyone I care about." Sailor Moon told the two aliens. "Even if you apologize, I won't forgive you! I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Shut up! You're getting in my way!" Ann retorted. "Hell Ant, crush her!"

"Ant!" the Cardian changed its target.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon fired her charged up frisbee at the Cardian. However, the disc returned to its original tiara form mid-way and cluttered to the ground.

"No way! My tiara..." Sailor Moon gasped.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're gonna fight, fight!" Mamoru retorted.

With a cry, the Cardian unleashed its vines at the arguing duo and knocking them to the ground. Just as it was about to finish the job, a single white rose intervened.

"Even in this uncertain world, a beautiful flower of love blooms." the Moonlight Knight declared.

"Who are you?" Ali demanded.

"I am the gusty white wind that paints the darkness." the Moonlight Knight replied. "I am Moonlight Knight."

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Sailor Moon swooned.

"What? But..." she blinked, looking back and forth at the Moonlight Knight and Mamoru.

"Another weird one's shown up." Mamoru noted.

_I thought Mamoru was Moonlight Knight._ Sailor Moon wondered.

"I respect your courage." the Moonlight Knight told him as he leapt down. "But it's not an opponent normal humans can defeat! Stay back."

"A truly brave man does not start a fight, but if provoked, he will finish the fight!" he added, now turning to the charging Cardian.

Leaping, he sliced through the Cardian's tentacles with his dagger, the chopped off tentacles dropping to the ground when he rescathed his blade.

"Ant!" the furious Cardian grabbed the Moonlight Knight by the tentacles on its body.

"Knight-sama!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Dark Fog!" came Millennial Sailor Mercury's fog.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars released her flame ball, cutting the vines that held Moonlight Knight captive.

"It seems like we made it in time." Sailor Jupiter remarked, the four Planetary Senshi placing themselves before Sailor Moon.

"Everyone... Mercury..." Sailor Moon sobbed. "My tiara doesn't work anymore."

"Calm down, Sailor Moon." Millennial Sailor Mercury soothed.

"The tiara? No way!" Luna gasped in shock.

"Sailor Moon, pull yourself together." Sailor Venus consoled, returning the tiara.

"Venus..." Sailor Moon mumbled, taking back her weapon.

"We will be your opponent in place of Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus declared.

"Crescent..." she charged up her energy.

"Supreme..." Sailor Jupiter powered up.

"Beam!" Sailor Venus released her attack.

"Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter unleashed her lightning.

"Cleansing!" the Cardian cried out when Sailor Jupiter's lightning stunned her in place as Sailor Venus' attack shot through its body. Returned to its card form now, the card then turned black as before.

"We will get you back for this!" Ail promised, the aliens disappearing.

"Excellent work!" the Moonlight Knight praised. "Sailor Senshi, even when fighting, the brilliance of your friendship shines beautifully.

"Adieu." he waved the girls farewell and disappeared through the exit.

"So, that's Moonlight Knight."Sailor Venus noted.

"Who in the world are you people?" Mamoru inquired.

"What's going on?" the people outside rushed in.

"Oh no, are you alright?" one of the rescuers asked the victims on the ground. "You okay? What's going on?"

"Hey, hang in there!" another rescuer chided when Mamoru looked around to find the Sailor Senshi gone.

"You there, are you okay?" one of the rescuers called out to Mamoru.

* * *

Back in the Tsukino household...

"Ouch!" Shingo whined when Ikuko applied ointment on his wounds. "That hurts!"

"That's what you get for leaving me at home and going off to have fun." Ikuko scolded.

"But I still can't believe that was caused by computer problems." Kenji pointed out.

"I can't use my tiara anymore." Usagi told Luna who was in her arms. "And it turns out that Mamoru is not Moonlight Knight."

"I'm so confused! What should I do?" she sobbed, hugging the cat tighter.

"Usagi..." Luna mumbled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, it's cherry blossom season, and the girls go to the park to enjoy them. Ali and Ann are also there because they plan to collect energy from the revelers. After a bunch of attacks from a Cardian, the Senshi go to investigate. They are ambushed by the Cardian, who begins to suck their energy. Sailor Moon arrives, but when the Cardian attacks, her transformation broach is destroyed. She turns back into Usagi and she and Luna are pulled into another dimension. There they meet Queen Selenity, who gives her a new broach that contains the Ginzuishou. Usagi transforms and goes to challenge the Cardian, but she is still too weak. The Moonlight Knight offers some words of encouragement, and Queen Selenity also appears and gives her the Moon Scepter. With a new wand and a new attack, Sailor Moon easily defeats the Cardian and rescues her friends


	5. A New Transformation! Usagi Powers Up

SailorStar9: You girls wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 4 of this fic; so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: A New Transformation! Usagi Powers Up

* * *

Time passes...

"Flower gazing?" Ail echoed.

"That's right. It's a banquet held at this time by the inhabitants of this planet." Ann explained, the pair sitting on the roots of the Makaiju. "The banquet is held throughout the day and night. I head that the spend a lot of energy during this time.

"I was told that gorgeous flowers used to bloom on the Makaiju when our clan is in power." Ail replied.

"Flower gazing..." he smirked, after coming out of his musings. "It seems like we'll get plenty of human energy."

* * *

The next day...

"Outta my way! Outta my way! Usagi's coming through!" Usagi called as the group trotted towards ther destination.

"Thank you for inviting me, even though I['m not in the same school." Minako told Ms. Sakurada.

"Ms. Sakurada, it must have been difficult getting permission from the principal for today's flower gazing." Ami noted.

"Don't worry about it." ms. Sakurada waved it aside.

"There are no teachers or students today." Makoto beamed.

"That's right." Rei agreed. "Let's just say we're all lovers of flower gazing."

"And speaking of flowers," Thomas interjected, picking a sakura petal off Ami's hair. "You've got a petal in your hair, Blue."

"There you go." he grinned, pressing the said petal onto Ami's open palm.

Rei and Minako smiled teasingly at a blushing Ami as Makoto smiled good-naturedly. Aside, Usagi growled in jealousy at the tender scene.

"Naru, Naru, Naru, Naru, Naru, Naru, Naru!" Umino looked around for the girl, sitting down a sakura tree, having reserved a spot earlier.

"Hey everyone!" he beamed, finally noticing the group.

"It's Umino!" Usagi blinked.

"Umino, thank you for saving a spot for us." Ms. Sakurada remarked.

"How did you manage to get this place?" Usagi inquired.

"How long have you been here?" Naru asked.

"Since last night." Umino replied.

"What?" the females chorused in shock.

"But the weather is still cold during this season." Ami pointed out. "You must have been cold last night."

"Don't worry." Umino assured her. "I have a secret weapon."

"Even during the cold night, I was nice and warm in this sleeping bag." he added, in the sleeping bag he brought.

"Umino, you didn't have to go that far." Ms. Sakurada remarked.

"No, I have a duty to do this for everyone and Naru!" Umino objected.

"For me?" Naru echoed.

"That's right, for you!" Umino agreed.

"Umino..." Naru blushed slightly, before zipping up the sleeping bag.

"Okay, everyone, let's have lunch!" she beamed.

"Good idea! Yeah! Time for lunch!" the girls, minus Ami, whooped.

"Hello? Naru?" Umino remarked inside the sleeping bag. "Don't you think this a bit too much? You know, I worked so hard to get this spot."

Thomas chuckled before whispered, "You think he'd be alright?"

"What do you think?" Ami answered his question with one as the two geniuses settled down.

"That was so mean!" Umino wailed after being pulled out of the sleeping bag. "I did everything for you, Naru."

"I'm sorry, I only meant it as a little joke." Naru apologized.

Ami giggled and quirked a teasing brow at the blond beside her, "The things you men do for love."

"What did he do?" Minako asked the question that was in everybody's minds.

Ami almost burst out laughing at the stammering Thomas, before answering, "After our first fight, he serenaded."

"Blue!" Thomas let out a protest.

"So romantic!" Makoto swooned, as Minako and Rei nodded in agreement. Aside, Usagi let out an annoyed pout.

"Wow! Everyone's lunch looks so good!" Usagi awed when everybody pulled out their lunch boxes.

"On the other hand, yours is..." Rei mocked, looking at the three deformed rice balls.

"What?" Usagi sweatdropped.

"So what?" the blond demanded. "Even though it looks like this, I put my heart and soul into making it!"

"Oh, really?" Rei prodded.

"At least I didn't take the easy way out like you did." Usagi huffed when she saw Rei's lunch was RacDonald's Fast Food.

"Mako, your lunch looks so yummy!" she peered at the Jovian Senshi's lunch box.

"Oh, go ahead. Feel free to take some." Makoto offered.

"Really!?" Usagi beamed.

"Good thing I reminded you to make extras." Ami grinned.

"Yup." Makoto nodded.

"Umino, here's your lunch!" Naru offered the lunch box to the bespectacled teen.

"For me!?" Umino exclaimed.

"If it's not to your taste, I apologize." Naru replied.

"It's bound to be the best in the universe!" Umino teared.

"You're exaggerating." Naru remarked.

"Both Ami's lunch and Minako's sandwiches look so good!" Usagi peered into the two lunch boxes.

"If you want..." Ami smiled, already knowing where this was going.

"You can have as much as you like." Minako added.

"Lucky me!" Usagi beamed as the two sweatdropped.

"I hope you're not asking for mine as well, Tsukino-san." Thomas chuckled.

"Er..." Usagi trailed off. "No..."

"You _do_ know she was going to say that, didn't you?" Ami accused playfully.

Thomas gave her a 'Who, me?' look.

"Hey Nastumi, where's your lunch?" Usagi asked the girl beside her.

"Well, I have delicious energy waiting for me." Nastumi replied.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked.

"Oh, nothing." Nastumi corrected herself.

"I get it!" Usagi beamed. "Nastumi, you're counting on everyone else's lunches too!"

"That's just you!" Rei retorted.

"What's with you? You're also eating Mako's lunch, remember?" Usagi pointed out.

"Shut up! Go off and eat your ugly rice balls or something!" Rei shot back.

Usagi fumed, before an idea came to her.

Taking one of Minako's sandwiches, she put 'Super Hot' sauce on the sandwich.

"Rei, this looks yummy." she offered it to the priestess.

"Oh? It's rare for you to be so considerate..." Rei remarked, taking the sandwich and biting into it.

"Fire!" the black-haired girl puffed.

"Soul!" she ended, collapsing in the middle of the circle.

"Why you? How dare you?' she fumed, jumping the laughing Usagi.

"You deserved it because you're always so mean to me!" Usagi shot back, a fight cloud assued between the two.

"What would do you if my appendix exploded?" Rei demanded.

"You're so mean!" Usagi fumed, both Luna and Artemis sighing in unison.

"This could take a while." Ami remarked.

"Tea?" she inquired to everybody else.

"Thanks." Minako smiled, placing her cup before Ami's tea pot.

Makoto nodded, following suit.

"No cups." Naru shrugged when Ami looked at her and Umino.

"Me too." Nastumi nodded.

"Ah... sibling rivalry. A wonderful sound." Thomas chuckled, sipping his green tea.

"Be patient, patient. This is not school." Ms. Sakurada told herself, a cup of steaming tea before her.

"Okay then, you have one hour of free activities." she told the teens.

"Excuse me, Ms Sakurada, this is not school." Usagi reminded her, having broke free from the fight cloud.

"Oh, you're right." Ms. Sakurada corrected herself.

"My mistake, my mistake." she added, causing everyone, minus Nastumi, to laugh. Turning, she noticed Seijuro standing behind a tree.

"Hey, there's a booth over there selling dumplings, right?" Usagi added.

"What's a dumpling doing eating dumplings?" Rei teased.

"Oh! You're mean to me again!" Usagi fumed.

"Please stop, both of you." Ami interjected. Aside, Seijuro's frown turned into a smile when he focused on Ami.

"Rei, here's some advice." Usagi added. "Do onto others as you would have them do onto you."

* * *

"Beautiful." Seijuro muttered.

"Is she that beautiful?" Nastumi inquired beside him.

"It's a misunderstanding!" Seijuro protested. "I wasn't looking at Mizuno-san."

"I don't believe you." Nastumi retorted, storming off.

"I was mesmerized by the beauty of the cherry blossoms." Seijuro insisted.

"Well, okay then." Nastumi replied, leaning against a tree.

"More importantly," she added, circling once around the tree and returning to her alien form. "Let us hurry and take the energy of these lively junior high students."

"Actually, I was just thinking the same thing." Ali agreed, having returned to his true form off-scene.

"Ann, please pick one." he offered a fan of cards.

Flicking her finger, Ann lifted a card with her power.

With the Cardian picked, Ali played his flute to summon the monster.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"It's so beautiful." Naru awed as a petal fell onto her hand.

"I like cherry blossoms. But you look much prettier to me." Umino interjected.

"Umino, don't you feel embarrassed by what you say sometimes?" a fluttered Naru fumed.

"No. Because I never say anything that is not true." Umino replied.

"Sure, sure! You are just so..." Naru flushed, before she was alerted by something.

"What is it?" she exclaimed in horror at the glowing tree that was brimming with evil energy.

A light circle appeared beneath the pair, draining the screaming couple of their energy in a burst of cherry blossoms.

"Thank you for waiting!" Ms. Sakurada beamed, appearing with a bunch of drinks in hand.

"Umino-san! Osaka-san! Wake up!" she gasped, dropping the cans as she ran towards the unconscious students.

"Wat happened?" she wondered outloud.

Turning back, she saw the Cardian behind her.

"Please!" Ms Sakurada pleaded. "Please call for help!"

The Cardian simply smirked, her eyes glowing red as she drained Ms Sakurada of her energy.

* * *

In the medical shed later...

"Well, in their condition, if they rest for a while, they'll be alright." the doctor-in-charge remarked, after tending to Ms Sakurada. "But what's going on? That'll make ten, who have already been carried in here."

"That many?" Usagi gasped.

"It's still too early for sunstroke season." the doctor added when Luna and Artemis nodded at each other. "I have no explanations."

* * *

Outside...

"Their energy was stolen?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yeah. I can't think of any other possibility." Artemis nodded. "They're so weak."

"Everyone else is already investigating the place." Luna informed her. "Let's go there, too."

"Okay." Usagi nodded.

* * *

Near the incident site...

"I think Ms. Sakurada was found unconscious somewhere around here." Makoto noted.

"I see nothing really wrong." Ami remarked.

"Everyone, stay alert." Minako warned.

"I feel something. I can feel an evil aura." Rei added, as an evil wind blew.

"What is it?" Minako gasped at the glowing tree.

The girls watched as the Cardian's face appeared on the tree truck before screaming as a light circle appeared beneath each of their feet, draining their energy.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"That was them!" Artemis exclaimed, hearing the screams as the trio ran towards the incident site.

"Usagi!" Luna looked at the blond.

"Okay!" Usagi nodded. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"The cherry blossom tree is taking their energy!" Artemis gasped, noticing the writhing girls.

The Cardian chuckled as it appeared from the tree and charged at the stunned Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna gasped, the two cats choking from the smoke as Sailor Moon leapt aside to dodge the attack.

Sailor Moon looked at the trail the Cardian left behind and turned fearfully at the smirking monster

"Sailor Moon, fight!" Luna called at the terrified Senshi.

"I know!" Sailor Moon replied, reaching for her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!"

But, just as before, the tiara returned to its original form before hitting the Cardian. The monster simply swatted the tiara away.

"It's not working afterall!" Sailor Moon gasped in horror.

"Sailor Moon, be careful!" Ami called out.

"Don't look into her eyes!" Rei advised.

"Her eyes?" Sailor Moon echoed.

"Watch out!" Luna warned.

Sailor Moon to see the Cardian charge at her. Taking the Moon Senshi into its grasp, the Cardian then pushed Sailor Moon onto the ground as it continued to drag the Senshi.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna gasped when the Cardian stopped.

"Shoot!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, realizing too late when she glanced into the Cardian's glowing eyes.

The girls gasped when the Cardian proceeded to take Sailor Moon's energy.

"Sailor Moon!" Ami called out.

Sailor Moon gasped in horror when her broach cracked under the onslaught of power.

"No!" she cried, de-transforming.

"Reci!" the Cardian growled in triumph.

"Oh, my transformation!: Usagi gasped when her fuku disappeared.

"I have to save everyone!" she gaped, trying to get up after the Cardian leapt off her, spreading its branch-like arms.

"Usagi!" Minako screamed when the blond sank into the light circle.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled.

"Usagi!" Makoto muttered.

"Usagi!" Ami called out.

"Usagi!" Luna leapt out of the bushes, running towards her charge.

"Luna!" Artemis called out.

"Everyone," Usagi winced. "Sorry, I wasn't able to save you!"

"Usagi!" Luna bit onto the sinking blond's sleeve.

"Luna!" Usagi gasped. "No! Leave, Luna!"

her warning was unheeded when Luna held on, the two disappearing into the circle.

"Usagi! Luna!" Artemis called out.

"Usagi!" Rei screamed, the others looking on in horror.

"Ami!" Makoto turned to the screaming genius when the light pillar pulled out a crystal from her body, the glittering 'Seed of Life' materializing above the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Makaiju's leaves regenerated.

"Looks like the Makaiju is gathering a lot of energy." Ali noted.

"It's only a matter of time before the Makaiju regains its former beauty." Ann added.

"Okay Reci, get more energy!" Ali instructed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Usagi and Luna were floating downwards.

_What should I do, Luna?_ Usagi wondered. _My transformation is gone._

_Usagi, you came back as a Senshi, but you still..._ Luna added mentally.

_I know, I still wish I could be a regular girl in junior high._ Usagi agreed.

_As long as you feel that way, you won't be able to use Moon Tiara Action or your transformation._ Luna reminded.

_Then how can I save everyone?_ Usagi inquired. _How?_

"Where am I?" she blinked, looking at her new surroundings.

"Luna." she looked at the unconscious cat in her arms. "She's so tiny and all I do is give her a hard time." I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I wonder if we're dead?"

"Princess." Queen Selenity's voice interjected.

A naked Usagi gasped when the late Moon Queen materialized in front of her in a glittering shimmer of light.

"Queen Selenity." she gaped.

"We are inside your soul." Queen Selenity informed her reincarnated daughter. "Thank you for still needing me."

"Queen Selenity, I have to save everyone!" Usagi told her.

"Your broach..." Queen Selenity started and Usagi presented the shattered broach to her. The broach then shone a bright light and they were teleported to the Moon Kingdom, Usagi now in her Princes form.

"The Ginzuishou..." Princess Serenity gasped at the glittering crystal.

"Your desire to save your friends protected the Ginzuishou." Queen Selenity told her.

"Oh, my broach!" Princess Serenity blinked when the said crystal entered the shattered broach, transforming it into its new form.

"Luna," Queen Selenity looked at the cat. "Please continue to help the Princess."

"Yes, my lady." Luna nodded.

"As long as I have the Ginzuishou, I can help everyone." Princess Serenity remarked.

"Princess, that Ginzuishou is not as powerful as it used to be." Queen Selenity warned. "What is not meant to be yours would not be yours, no matter how much you wish for it. So, please do not use the Ginzuishou for selfish wishes. But one day, I'm sure your desire to take care of your friends and everyone else will bring out the true power of the Ginzuishou."

"Thank you, Queen Selenity." Princess Serenity turned to her late mother before she returned to Earth. "Mother."

"Say 'Moon Crystal Power, Make Up'." Queen Selenity informed her.

"Yes." Princess Serenity nodded. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

* * *

Back on Earth...

The unconscious and drained girls were now trapped inside the tree truck.

"Reci!" the Cardian growled.

_It's no good, I'm just not strong enough._ Artemis mused, facing the over-towering Cardian, the 'Seed of Life' in his mouth.

"Reci!" the Cardian growled.

_The moon! _Artemis looked at the glowing full moon.

"Spring roll, spring chicken, spring is in full bloom!" Sailor Moon declared, appearing behind the white cat in a beam of moonlight. "How dare you disrupt everyone's favorite activity, flower gazing? You're worse than the drunk old men who crash flower gazing parties! I"m a Sailor Senshi of live and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"You're both pay!" Artemis beamed, dropping the 'Seed of Life'.

"Artemis, thank you for hanging in there!" Luna smiled.

"Reci!" the Cardian growled, reaching for the crystal.

"Reci!" it repeated when Artemis grabbed the jewel in his mouth, jumped aside to dodge the attack.

Both Luna and Sailor Moon jumped apart to avoid the petal beam fired at them.

"Reci!" the Cardian roared, Sailor Moon dodging another petal attack.

Thrown against a tree, Sailor Moon ducked to avoid the petal beam.

"Sailor Moon, pull yourself together!" Luna advised. "You're the only one who can save everyone!"

"I know that, but..." Sailor Moon muttered.

"Reci!" the Cardian readied to attack. "Reci!"

However, its attack was stopped by a white rose.

"It is a perfect night to enjoy the beauty of flowers. The life of cherry blooms is fleeting it is unforgivable to scatter them with filthy hands." the Moonlight Knight remarked.

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Sailor Moon beamed.

"Sailor Moon, you're the only one who can save everyone." the Moonlight Knight told her.

_Princess._ Queen Selenity's voice echoed, the Moon Scepter dropping before her from the moon.

"What is this?" Sailor Moon looked at her new weapon.

_Use this Moon Scepter and ignite the flame of hope for the future._ Queen Selenity told her.

"Queen Selenity..." Sailor Moon muttered, an image of the Queen floating across the moon.

"Yes!" she nodded.

"Reci!" the Cardian charged.

"Moon Princess Elimination!" Sailor Moon fired her attack.

"Cleansing!" the Cardian cried once it was destroyed, returning to its card form, the said card turning black.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Damn Reci." Ali growled, knowing that the Cardian was defeated.

"It looks like she failed. " Ann added. "But one good thing came out of it."

"What?" Ali looked at her.

"That crystal within Mizuno." Ann replied. "It's life energy is incredible, it's practically limitless. If we could get it..."

"Then the Makaiju and our clan will regain its former glory." Ali finished her sentence.

* * *

After the battle...

"Everyone, I'm glad." Sailor Moon sighed in relief after she rescued the girls.

"Sailor Moon, you did a good job yourself." the Moonlight Knight praised, having Thomas return the 'Seed of Life' back into Ami's body. "The beauty of cherry blossoms cannot compare to a girl with courage."

"Adieu." he waved the girls farewell and left.

"Moonlight Knight-sama." Sailor Moon blushed.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon." Ami smiled, in Thomas' arms.

"Sailor Moon." Minako interjected. "Thank you."

"Thanks." Makoto smiled.

"Thanks, okay?" Rei remarked.

"Well, Sailor Moon, you've moved up a step." Luna added.

"That's right! You've got to keep up the good work!" Artemis agreed.

"But I have to say, I wish you'd rescued us a little sooner." Rei prodded.

"Oh, you're doing it again!" Sailor Moon fumed, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Here we go again." Ami sighed.

"Don't those two ever give up?" Thomas muttered.

"Oh dear, I wonder if she really is growing up." Makoto remarked as another tongue war assued.

"Unbelievable." Sailor Moon huffed.

_Queen Selenity,_ she looked up at the moon. _Thank you._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Ali and Ann decide that young humans have a lot of energy, so they target kindergarten students in their new attack. Usagi uses her disguise power to become a teacher and gets on a bus that Ami predicts will be the next attacked. Minako was already on the bus because she had befriended a little girl who was being bullied. When the Cardian attacks, both Sailor Moon and Venus are too weak to defeat it. After the Moonlight Knight offers some encouragement, Sailor Venus uses a new attack to blast the monster. Sailor Moon finishes off the Cardian.


	6. Venus’ Great Performance

SailorStar9: You girls wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 5 of this fic; so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: Targeted Kindergarten Kids! Venus' Great Performance

* * *

Time passes...

"Allan!" Minako grinned in her sleep, hugging a shocked Artemis.

Getting up groggily, she picked up the cat who was holding onto her alarm clock.

"Why is it always like this?" she panicked, realizing that she was late. "I'm late again!"

"My name is Artemis." the cat introduced himself. "I'm a tomcat who can understand human language and I also speak it very well."

"Artemis, quit stopping my alarm clock!" Minako scolded. "What are you looking at? You pervert!"

"This is my long time partner, Aino Minako, also known as Sailor Venus." Artemis added, the two running to school. "She looks so dependable, but looks can be deceiving."

"Shortcut!" Minako beamed, jumping over a wall.

"She should have more hidden powers. I just wish she were a little more dependable." Artemis sighed.

"Move! Move! Outta my way!" Minako hollered, landing on an unfortunate Artemis. "Looks like I might just make it."

"Heavy!" Artemis whined, pulling himself from under Minako.

"Sorry I'm so heavy!" Minako remarked.

"Let me go!" Mie whined.

"Hey, hand over that badge!" one of the older bullies grinned.

"No way! Let me go!" Mie shook her head, huddled against a postbox.

"Hey! Just give it to us!" another bully demanded.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the two approached Mie . "Hey, hey!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Minako demanded, skidding into the scene.

"Shoot! Run!" the first bully told his companion.

"Okay!" his partner agreed, the two taking off.

"Unbelievable!" Minako sighed.

"You're safe now." she looked at the wailing Mie.

"Thank you for saving me." Mie smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, you were just faking it?" Minako realized.

"Since you happened to rescue me, can you walk me to the bus stop too?" Mie requested.

"I don't have time for that right now. I..." Minako sweatdropped.

"Please take me?" Mie pressed.

"Like I said..." Minako added.

"You're so mean!" Miewailed after a while.

"Okay..." Minako sweatdropped.

"Run!" she picked up Mie and ran to the bus stop.

"Thank you for bringing her all this way." the bus driver replied, the 'Shiba Kindergarten' sign was pasted in front of the bus.

"Big sis, thank you!" Mie added.

"You're welcome." Minako sighed as she saw Mie off to school.

"Bye-bye!" Mie waved farewell to the panting Minako.

"I can't believe how kids are nowadays." Minako returned the wave.

"Minako, I doubt you'll make it to school on time," Artemis reminded her. "But do you want to try running anyway?"

"I guess I'll have to..." Minako laughed nervously. "Run!"

"Oh?" she blinked when she saw Usagi running in front of her. "Usagi!"

"Oh, Minako! Did you get up late, too?" Usagi looked over at the other blond.

"Yeah!" Minako replied. "As they say,, 'In spring one sleeps a sleep that knows no damn!'"

"I think it should be 'In spring one sleeps a sleep that knows no dawn!'" Artemis corrected, sweatdropping.

"I suppose they say that too." Minako remarked.

"Well, I need to go this way." she turned to Usagi once they arrived at a split road.

"Okay, bye-bye." Usagi nodded and they split off.

* * *

Outside the locked school...

"Oh shoot!" Minako sighed as the school bell rang.

"You won't believe this, but she's much better than she used to be." Artemis remarked. "She's such a handful."

* * *

Outside her classroom...

Usagi hung her head as she wore a 'I am always late for school' sign around her neck.

"It sucks that I have to stand here even during recess." the blond sighed. "I wonder if Minako made it in time?"

* * *

In the library...

"Ami-san..." Seijuro started when he stood opposite her. "Your focused eyes are truly bewitching."

"Now," he added at the blinking Ami. "Come into my arms and let's talk of love! Come, Ami-san..."

"What are you doing, Seijuro?" Nastumi inquired, appearing beside her 'brother'.

"Oh, just a little exercise." Seijuro replied, stretching. "One, two, three, four."

"Two, two, three, four." he continued as he walked off. "Three, two, three, four. Four, two, three, four."

Ami raised a brow at Nastumi who snorted and turned away.

_These siblings are weird._ The blue-haired girl wondered.

* * *

Later, on the school roof..

"The next energy collecting operation is..." Seijuro begun.

"Please don't change the subject." Nastumi interjected. "What were you thinking? You just keep chasing that girl!"

"Please don't misunderstand me. This is all part of my plan!" Seijuro told her.

"I wonder what kind of plan?" Nastumi remarked. "Anyway, this time round, I've decided to steal younger and fresher energy than before."

"Fresh energy..." Seijuro smirked.

* * *

After school...

Minako was walking home when she heard a commotion in the playground.

"There is too!" Mie insisted as she was pushed onto the sand.

"There is not!" a bully retorted.

"Then, where is she?" a second bully pressed.

"There is too!" Mie asserted.

"I know Sailor Moon is real!" she shot back, standing up.

"You've never even seen her!" the third bully accused.

"That's right!" his two companions agreed.

"Oh, it's her again." Minako noted.

"Looks like she's being bullied again." Artemis added.

"Hey, now!" Minako ran in. "You can't do that! Be nice to her."

"Oh, it's you." Mie looked at Minako.

"Don't stick your nose in a kids' fight, old woman!" one of the bullies retorted.

"Old woman?" Minako twitched.

"If you've time for something like this, go get a boyfriend or something, old woman!" one of his companions added.

"Of course, that'll be hard with your looks!" the third bully remarked.

"Old woman!?" Minako fumed at the three laughing boys.

"The old woman's mad!" the three boys fled.

"Honestly! What's wrong with the younger generation these days?" Minako sighed.

_That's why they call you an old woman._ Artemis sweatdropped.

"Thank you, big sis." Mie remarked.

"What are you arguing about?" Minako inquired. "Let's see..."

"My name is Mie. I'm in the Tulip Class at Shiba Kindergarten." Mie introduced herself.

"My name is Minako," Minako added. "And this is Artemis."

The said cat let out a meow.

"Nice to meet you, Artemis." Mie looked at the cat.

"Wow! So, you're a fan of Sailor Moon." Minako noted, noticing the Sailor Moon pin on Mie's coat.

"Yes!" Mie nodded.

"Then do you also like Sailor Venus?" Minako asked.

"Who's that?" Mie asked back.

"Never mind, it's nothing.." Minako sighed.

"Kids are like that." Artemis mumbled.

"Can I ask you something?" Mie inquired, the two girls now seated on a bench.

"What?" Minako looked at her.

"Sailor Moon does exist, doesn't she?" Mie asked.

"Well, that's a tough question." Minako replied.

"I wonder if she doesn't exist after all?" Mie sighed.

"But Mie, you believe she is real, don't you?" Minako smiled.

"Yes. Mie beamed.

"Then she is real!" Minako told her. "Believing is what's important."

"Minako!" Mie smiled brightly.

"Do you know Sailor Moon?" she inquired.

"Do I know her?" Minako smiled. "I've even met her."

"Hey, hey." Artemis panicked.

"Really? That's amazing!" Mie awed. "Then, can you come to my kindergarten tomorrow and talk to the boys? Because nobody believes me."

"No problem!" Minako assured her.

"Hey, hey!" Artemis _really_ panicked.

"Really?" Mie beamed.

"I'll teach those kids to have real childlike innocence!" Minako swore as Artemis looked warily at her.

"See? If we don't believe in anything now, I think we're regret it when we become grownups." Mie agreed.

"What?" Minako looked at her.

"Right?" Mie smiled.

"What are kids nowadays thinking?" Minako sighed.

_But she is kind of cute._ She added mentally, looking at Mie.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"He hit on you again?" Thomas asked his girlfriend incredulously when Ami stopped by the hospital during his break. "He seems to like you."

"Even so, I'm not interested." Ami reached out to take his hand as she leaned on his shoulder.

Thomas squeezed her hand and murmured, "Thanks."

"Break's over." he stood up and stretched after a while of silence.

"Good luck." Ami grinned as Thomas gave her a mock glare.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"The energy is running out again." Ail noted. "So, who are we going after for energy this time?"

"Fresh energy from young children." Ann replied, showing the image of kindergärtners.

"Interesting." Ail remarked. "Here, pick a card."

"Okay." Ann replied, drawing a card with he power.

Playing his flute, Ail summoned the Cardian.

"Come forth, Gigarus!" he commanded.

* * *

The next day...

"One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, touch the floor. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight." the Kari Kindergärtners sang on their bus. "Nine, ten, do it all again."

Suddenly, the bus skidded to a stop inside a tunnel when the Cardian blasted its way through the roof.

"I'm scared!" the children shivered. "What is that?

"Gigaru!" the Cardian declared. "Gigaru!"

Spreading its wings, it drained the terrified children of their energy.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Makaiju glowed, regenerating, as it absorbed the energy.

"It's wonderful!" Ail smiled. "This is more energy than I expected."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine...

"It must be them again." Luna remarked, as Ami, Rei and Makoto gathered around a side table, a newspaper reporting the attack in front of them.

"That's terrible, targeting small children!" Rei retorted.

"I agree! I can't forgive them!" Makoto agreed.

"Luna, I've found the next kindergarten that will be targeted!" Ami reported, the results showing on her Mercury computer.

"So, where's the kindergarten?" Luna asked.

"Well, the probability is 67%, but I think it's going to be Shiba Kindergarten." Ami replied.

"Then, let's infiltrate that kindergarten immediately!" Luna suggested, before sweatdropping at Usagi's hysterical laughter.

"Oh, it hurts!" the said blond laughed as she read the manga in her hands. "Look, look, everyone! This is so funny!"

"Usagi, good luck!" Rei remarked after a while.

"Usagi, we're counting on you!" Makoto added.

"For what?" Usagi sweatdropped.

"Please fight hard for all of us!" Ami remarked.

"So, what is this about?" Usagi pressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shiba Kindergarten...

"So, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus really do exist!" Minako told the unconvinced children.

"I won't believe it until I see them!" a boy replied.

"Me too! Me too!" the rest of the boys chorused.

"Believing that they exist is what's important!" Mie insisted.

"If you keep on believing, you will see them one day!" Minako assured them.

"I think you should be more realistic." one of the boys retorted.

"Are you going through a hard time or something?" his partner inquired.

"Why?" Minako blinked.

"Isn't that escapism?" the boy asked.

"What?" Minako sweatdropped.

"It must be nice to be a grown up." the first boy remarked. "They always push their hardships onto children, while they run off to live in a fantasy world."

"Hey, you guys..." Minako growled lowly. "You better knock it off or even a nice girl like me is going to snap!"

_It's sad that I can't say things the way Usagi does._ She mused.

_She should have just left them alone!_ Artemis sweatdropped in Mie's arms.

"Okay everyone! it's time to go home!" the teacher told the group.

"Already? That's not fun." the children whined.

"Don't give this young lady a hard time." the teacher told them. "Also, I won't be on the bus today."

"What?" the children chorused.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind, I can take the bus in your place." Minako offered.

"What? But..." the teacher blinked.

"Yeah! Minako, let's go home together!" Mie beamed.

"I guess we have no choice, since our teacher can't come." the first boy remarked. "We'll let you on the bus if you really insist on it." causing the teacher and Minako to sweatdrop.

* * *

Outside the kindergarten...

"Usagi, that's the bus!" Luna told her.

"Yeah, it looks like it, but..." Usagi whined. "Why am I all by myself?"

"You're the only one who can use the transformation pen, remember?" Luna reminded.

"That's true, but everyone else is so cold!" Usagi complained.

"Hurry it up!" Luna growled.

"Fine! But what should I do if a monster really shows up?" Usagi whined.

"Usagi!" Luna retorted.

"Okay, okay!" Usagi replied.

Raising the Disguise Pen, she shouted, "Moon Power! Turn me into a sweet and stylish kindergarten teacher!"

* * *

On the bus...

"Bye-bye!" the children bade their teacher farewell as the bus drove off.

"Please take care of them." the teacher called out.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm a new teacher." the now disguised Usagi called as the bus drove out of the school.

"Oh? Usagi?" Minako blinked.

"Minako?" Usagi blinked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Go back there and collect more fresh energy!" Ail instructed.

The Cardian's eyes glowed.

* * *

On the bus...

"I'm sorry I'm not straightforward, I can say it in my dreams." the children sang.

"I'm glad you're here, Minako!" Usagi sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Minako inquired.

"Did something happen?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, but I don't really know yet." Usagi confessed.

"My thoughts are about to short circuit, I want to see you now." the children sang along with the two. "Moonlight that makes me want to cry."

_What are they thinking?_ Artemis sweatdropped.

"Next one is..." Usagi declared when the bus entered the tunnel.

"What's that?" the driver gasped.

"What is it?" Usagi turned around as the bus neared the grinning Cardian. Bursting in through a window, the Cardian forced the bus to a stop as it drained the driver if his energy.

"Gigaru!" it then turned to the passengers.

"So, you've shown up, you monster!" Usagi spat.

"Minako, I'm scared!" Mie looked up at Minako.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she will come and rescue us in this kind of situation." Minako assured her.

"Who?" Mie asked.

"Your favorite..." Minako replied.

"Sailor Moon!?" Mie beamed.

"That's right!" Usagi agreed. "I'm sure Sailor Moon will be here to rescue us."

"Let's go, Artemis!" she told the cat as the Cardian approached.

"Gigaru!" the Cardian roared as both Usagi and Artemis charged, only to be knocked back by the Cardian.

"Usagi!" Minako gasped.

"Ouch! It's not easy being a super heroine." Usagi complained when she landed on the road. "Anyway..."

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" she transformed.

"Artemis!" Minako gaped when the cat was knocked back by the Cardian.

"Gigaru!" the Cardian growled.

"Oh, I'm scared." the children shivered.

"Wait, monster!" Sailor Moon declared. "Stealing energy from the children who bear the future of the 21st century. You cannot get away with making us worry about our old age! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon!" Mie beamed.

"She really does exist!" one of the boys remarked.

"Thank you for waiting!" Sailor Moon winked.

"Now, come and get me!" she looked at the floating Cardian.

"Gigaru!" the Cardian unleashed a twister at the Moon Senshi who jumped to dodge the attack.

"Will she be okay?" the boy asked when Sailor Moon ducked another twister. "Sailor Moon doesn't look that tough."

"Yeah..." Mie trailed off.

"I have to help Sailor Moon." Minako decided, jumping out from the opposite window.

"Gigaru!" the Cardian, having knocked Sailor Moon against the bus, was now approaching the said Senshi fast.

"Sailor Moon!" the children chorused.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus' attack intervened, blasting the Cardian off its feet.

"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon looked up at her rescuer.

"That's Sailor Venus?" Mie beamed.

"She's so cool!" the boy beside her gushed.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Venus asked, jumping down.

"Yeah, somehow." Sailor Moon replied, standing up.

"Gigaru!" the Cardian got back to its feet.

"That's impossible!" Sailor Venus gasped. "Crescent Beam didn't work?"

"Gigaru!" the Cardian growled, sending a wave of energy at the Senshi. Sailor Venus jumped aside to dodge the attack.

"Crescent Beam!" she released her energy beam again.

"Gigaru!" the Cardian simply blocked the attack, sending a wave of energy at her, causing Sailor Venus to take a direct hit.

"Sailor Venus!" the children chorused, as Sailor Moon dodged another energy wave.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Venus! Don't give up!" the children cheered the two Senshi on.

_How... how can we beat it?_ Sailor Venus winced as she got back up.

"Gigaru!" the Cardian readied its claws and charged.

"Sailor Venus!" Mie screamed, just as a white rose intervened the Cardian's charge.

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" the two Senshi chorused when the said caped crusader appeared behind the bus.

"Once you pass through the tunnel of despair, you will see the garden of hope." the Moonlight Knight advised. "You can overcome any kind of difficulty. Believe in yourself."

"Believe in myself?" Sailor Venus echoed.

"You already have a strong ally who believes in you." the Moonlight Knight reminded her, pointing his rose at the children on the bus.

"Go, Sailor Moon! Sailor Venus, you can do it!" the children cheered them on. "Go, Sailor Moon! Sailor Venus, you can do it!Go, Sailor Moon! Sailor Venus, you can do it!"

"These children have taught me just how important it is to believe!" Sailor Venus stood back up. "I will protect the children!"

With a scream, she powered up.

"Gigaru!" the Cardian stepped on the white rose, crushing it under its feet.

"Crescent..." Sailor Venus charged up.

"Gigaru!" the Cardian charged.

"Beam..." Sailor Venus fired her attack.

"Shower!" she ended the attack cry, the said energy beam splitting into numerous light beams, hitting onto the Cardian simultaneously.

"Gigaru!" the Cardian cried as it was encased in the light cage, the light beams bombarding it.

"Do it now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus turned to the Moon Senshi.

"Okay!" Sailor Moon replied, revealing her new weapon.

"Moon Princess Elimination!" she fired her attack.

"Gigaru!" the Cardian screamed as the attack washed over it. "Cleansing!"

With that, it returned to its card form and the card turned back.

"Wow! They did it!" the children whooped.

"Excellent! You showed us the importance of believing in ourselves." the Moonlight Knight remarked.

"Adieu." he added, disappearing again.

"Crescent Beam Shower..." Sailor Venus repeated her new attack;s name.

"That's right." Artemis agreed. "It's one of the hidden powers you possess."

"That was great!" Sailor Moon beamed.

"Maybe we own it to them." Artemis looked at the children.

"Yeah! Yeah!" the children cheered as the two Senshi looked at them.

"You're right. I think I do own it to those kids." Sailor Venus agreed.

"Let's go. Everyone is waiting." Artemis told them.

"Yeah!" the two Senshi nodded.

* * *

The next day...

"Minako, wasn't Sailor Moon great?" Mie beamed.

"Yes, she was." Minako smiled.

"You know, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were great!" Mie added. "I think I'm becoming a Sailor Venus fan. And, and..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Ali and Ann decide to attack a nursery school to get energy. Ami and Usagi witness the attack. Mamoru also arrives, and they all go to the hospital together. When they realized that little Manami will have no one to care for him while his mother is recovering, Usagi and Mamoru volunteer. Of course, things quickly become a mess. When the Cardian attacks another nursery, the Sailor Senshi go to defend the babies. Millennial Sailor Mercury uses a new attack to freeze the monster, and Sailor Moon finishes him off. Usagi and Mamoru return the baby to his mother and are amazed that he can now talk!


	7. Mamoru and Usagi’s Babysitting Mayhem

SailorStar9: You girls wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 6 of this fic; so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: Mamoru and Usagi's Babysitting Mayhem

* * *

Time passes...

"Babies are full of strong, fresh energy." Ail remarked.

"Babies will be our next target." Ann decided.

"Ann," Ail revealed a card fan. "Please choose the Cardian best suited for this operation."

"Sure." Ann replied, picking out a card with her power.

"Come forth, Cardian Amaderasu!" Ail instructed, the two standing on top of Juuban Municipal Nursery School. Playing his flute, he summoned the Cardian.

* * *

In the nursery...

"Manami, were you good today?" the infant's mother picked up her son.

"Of course, you were." the teacher answered.

"Okay, time to say 'bye-bye' to your teacher." Manami's mother told him.

"Ba-ba." the infant replied.

"It's still too soon for you to say greetings, right?" the teacher smiled. "Bye-bye."

"Wow! So adorable!" Usagi cooed when she and Ami walked past.

"What's the infant's name?" Ami inquired.

"It's Manami." the mother replied, before wincing when the Cardian appeared in a burst of light.

"What's this?" Usagi gasped.

"A Cardian?" Ami added.

"Amaderasu!" the Cardian declared. Forming an orb of energy within its palms, it drained the infants and everyone in the school of their energy with threads. Manami's mother cried out as she held her child in her arms, taking the attack for him.

"That's terrible!" Ami gasped at the fallen mother.

"Auger Frost!" she quickly sent a bolt of energy at the Cardian, freezing it momentarily.

"Amaderasu!" the Cardian growled, breaking free of the ice prison before disappearing.

"Oh, what should we do?" Usagi wailed at the unconscious people.

"Call an ambulance! Hurry!" Mamoru urged as Manami crawled out from under his mother.

"Oh, yes!" Ami nodded.

* * *

In the ambulance...

"Please hold on!" Usagi pleaded, in the ambulance with Manami and his mother.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Makaiju glowed as it took in the collected energy.

"It seems our strategy was a success." Ail chuckled, twirling Amaderasu's card.

"Let's steal more fresh life energy from these newborns." Ann grinned.

"Yes." Ail agreed. "But we don't know when the Sailor Senshi might show up again. We will need to be very careful in our operations."

* * *

In the hospital...

"What did Norstein-sensei say?" Usagi asked.

"He said the babies can leave the hospital within a week." Ami replied.

"What about Manami?" Usagi inquired.

"She is fine." Thomas answered, entering the room.

"Because her mother protected her." Usagi noted.

"She can leave the hospital in three days." Thomas added, looking at Manami's mother. "However, there is a problem."

"Oh?" both Mamoru and Usagi blinked.

"Manami's father is on a business trip in another country now." Ami explained. "They don't have any relatives, so there is no one who can take care of the baby."

"I see." Usagi remarked, looking at Mamoru.

"While her mother is in the hospital, there's no one to take care of Manami, so..." Ami trailed off.

"I will take care of the baby." Mamoru offered.

"What?" Usagi looked at him.

"I said, I will take care of the baby." Mamoru repeated.

"Are you sure?" Thomas looked at him. "Taking care of a baby isn't easy. You should consider carefully before volunteering."

Just then, Manami wailed when his pacifier dropped out from his mouth.

"Look, here's your pacifier!" Usagi offered the pacifier back to the infant.

"A baby can't speak, but she has all kinds of emotions." Ami explained. "When she cries, it's not easy to figure out why."

_She's right._ Manami thought, spitting out the pacifier. _I don't like it when my mom's not with me._

"Oh, this is going to be a lot of work." Usagi sighed.

Picking up the infant, she added, "Okay, I'm going to help Mamoru. Ami, can you help him, too?"

"I think I will pass." Ami replied. "I don't want to get in your way."

"Look, look!" Mamoru cooed over the infant as Usagi looked at him, blushing.

"Not wanting to play gooseberry huh?" Thomas remarked, once they left the trio alone. "Smart."

"Thank you." Ami grinned, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"By the way." Thomas added.

At Ami's confused look, he smirked, "Manami's a boy."

"Oh dear." Ami chuckled. "Guess Usagi and Mamoru will have to find that out themselves."

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

"Look Manami!" Mamoru waved a shaker in front of the infant who was now in the crib.

_This guy is pretty funny._ Manami let off crying when he saw Mamoru's funny faces.

"Oh, she stopped crying!" Usagi beamed.

_This girl is even more funny!_ Manami laughed when he saw Usagi pull on her pig-tails.

"Dumpling head, you can go home now." Mamoru told her.

At her confused look, he added as picked up Manami, "I'm the one who volunteered for this. I don't want to make trouble for you."

"Here, up we go!" he continued to play with the infant. "Up we go! Up we go!"

_What's with him? I was thinking of bringing the baby home!_ Usagi fumed.

_But I knew it; Mamoru is such a nice guy. _she smiled as Mamoru played with the baby.

_Does she like him or something?_ Manami wondered when he saw a blushing Usagi lean against Mamoru's shoulder.

"Mamoru, you keep your room pretty clean." Usagi laughed nervously, getting up from the bed when she noticed Mamoru's stare.

"Oh! What's wrong?" she looked at the wailing Manami.

"Maybe she's hungry." Mamoru guessed.

"Oh, let me do it." Usagi took the milk formula and bottle from Mamoru's hands.

"I did it!" she remarked, _finally_ getting the milk prepared.

"What?" Mamoru sweatdropped, moving aside.

"Here." Usagi offered the milk bottle to the crying baby.

"Don't you want to drink?" she sighed when Manami shook his head.

"Maybe the milk is too hot." Mamoru suggested.

_No, no. I'm not hungry; my diaper is wet!_ Manami wailed as Usagi tested the milk herself, by drinking it.

"This milk tastes good." Usagi noted.

"I thought so!" Mamoru remarked, now knowing what was wrong.

"Huh? What's wrong? Is she sick?" Usagi inquired. "I hope she didn't get measles?! Chicken pox!? Or is it whooping cough!?"

"No, her diaper is wet!" Mamoru informed her.

"Oh, my..." Usagi sighed in relief.

"If I remember correctly, there are some disposable diapers in a bag." Mamoru noted.

"You can't do that; this isn't a job for a guy!" Usagi pushed him off.

"What's the matter, dumpling head?" Mamoru asked, a diaper in hand when he heard Usagi's horrified cry.

"This baby is supposed to be a girl, but she has a wee-wee!" Usagi choked.

"Let me see." Mamoru replied.

_I'm not a girl._ Manami mused.

"You dummy." Mamoru chided. "The baby's name is Manami, but it's a boy. Right, Manami?"

"Of course! Oh, that scared me!" Usagi breathed in relief as Mamoru picked up the gurgling child. "All right, if you keep showing your butt, you will catch a cold."

after she changed the diaper, Manami stared wailing again.

"What's wrong now? We just changed his diaper." Usagi wondered outloud. "Is it wet again?"

_You just changed my diaper; there' no way I'd pee again so soon!_ A crying Manami thought. _I'm just hungry!_

"Oh, it's not wet. What's wrong now?" Usagi pondered when she checked the diaper, only to find it dry.

"I bet he's hungry this time." Mamoru guessed, offering the infant the milk bottle.

_Thank you, mister._ The baby thought, taking the milk bottle and started drinking.

"It's amazing how you can read a baby's mind!" Usagi beamed. "Have you ever had a baby of your own?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mamoru sweatdropped.

"Of course you haven't." Usagi laughed nervously.

_Why am I always asking stupid questions?_ She sighed.

"Hey you're downing it pretty quickly." Mamoru noted as the infant fed. "Drink lots of milk and grow into a big boy, now."

"Here, this is milk." he tried to teach the child. "M-i-l-k! Okay, you try saying it."

"I can't believe you! he's still a baby." Usagi protested when Manami blinked blankly. "It won't do you any good to try and teach him. Instead..."

"Manami, try walking a little." she added, placing the infant on the floor.

"Oh my. One more time. Walk..." she picked up the baby who had sat on his butt.

"He still only knows how to crawl. Standing up is hard enough." Mamoru pointed out. "There's no way he's going to walk."

"Well, sorry! Sorry I don't know these things!" Usagi fumed.

Manami looked at the arguing pair.

* * *

Later...

"What's wrong with him?" Usagi stormed out of the apartment. "Why does he always have to comment on everything I do? I never imagined he was such an arrogant person!"

"I wonder if Mamoru and I are fundamentally incompatible?" she muttered, stopping on a bridge. "I don't want that."

"Even if it's so," she brightened up. "There's still Thomas!"

She smiled as a thought came to her; even if she and Mamoru did not work out, she would always have Thomas to count on. Ami did not deserve the handsome blond and she would do just about anything to get to him, including hurting Ami's feelings because she was the Princess, every guy would want her and that Thomas would leave Ami to be with her.

* * *

The next morning...

"Oh? Is Usagi awake already?" Luna yawned as she looked at the empty bed. "She always sleeps in on Sundays. I wonder where she went?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Do you think we got enough milk and diapers?" Usagi asked as she and Mamoru walked past to Mamoru's place, a load of infant necessities in Mamoru's hands.

"It's only two more days, right?" Mamoru reminded her. "You brought too much."

"What's this?" Nastumi gasped when she saw the two as she turned a corner. "Mamoru and Usagi with a baby? Could they have gotten married? Unforgivable."

"I can't believe it! Usagi!" Minako teased. "When did you have Mamoru's baby?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Usagi fumed. "There's no way I'll do something like that!"

"Usagi, what did you do with Mamoru?" Ami joked.

"No, no! Ami's you're crazy!" Usagi argued.

"Why are you blushing so much?" Makoto teased. "There's no way Minako would really think something happened between you and Mamoru."

"I was just joking." Minako grinned.

"Usagi, we're going to Rei's place." Ami whispered into the blond's ear. "We are trying to find out what the new Cardian is. So please come."

"Of course!" Usagi nodded.

* * *

In the Fire Room of the Hikawa Shrine...

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Rei chanted.

"That's her!" Usagi exclaimed when the Cardian's image appeared. "That's the Cardian who attacked those babies!"

"I see a card just like the tarot card, 'Sun'." Rei replied. "The tarot card, 'Sun', is associated with happiness and love in marriages."

"That sounds nice." Ami smiled.

"But when turned upside down, it means trouble in marriages or the end of an engagement if you're engaged to someone." Rei added.

"How terrible!" Makoto gasped.

"I wonder which one applies to Mamoru and you?" Minako smiled at Usagi.

"Oh, come on! Our relationship hasn't gone that far yet!" Usagi protested.

"So, you guys will be just friends forever?" Makoto teased.

"No way! I don't want to stay being just friends!" Usagi objected.

"I'm going back to see the baby." she stormed off.

"Everyone, I've recognize the Cardian's evil aura!" Rei reported. "When I feel it again, we'll locate and destroy it!"

"Yeah!" the three Planetary Senshi agreed.

* * *

Back in Mamoru's apartment...

Mamoru was preparing the baby's milk formula.

"Okay." he smiled.

"Who is it?" he called out, running the milk bottle under the tap as Manami played with the tissue box.

"Mamoru? I heard everything from the hospital." Nastumi let herself in. "They told me you volunteered to take care of a baby. I must be a handful for you. I came here to help you."

"There, there." she chided the infant. "You're making such a mess. You mustn't be so naughty."

"Don't cry." she soothed the crying infant as she picked him up. "Mamoru's making milk for you. Be a good boy and wait."

_No! I don't like this girl!_ Manami thought, looking at Nastumi and continued crying.

"Stop crying." Nastumi retorted.

"His diaper might be wet." Mamoru suggested.

"That's right, I'll change his diaper then!" Nastumi offered.

"Oh, it's not wet..." she blinked when she inspected the diaper.

_No! No! She's creepy!_ Manami wailed and peed onto her.

Manami: 1, Nastumi: 0.

"I can't believe this! How disgusting!" Nastumi whined, running into the kitchen and almost knocking Mamoru over.

"Oops!" Mamoru caught the runaway bottle.

As Nastumi washed herself, Mamoru gave Manami his bottle.

"Mamoru, if you have anything you want me to do, please let me know!" Nastumi offered. "I can be here for as long as needed to help you take care of the baby."

_No! I don't like her!_ Manami thought when Nastumi picked him up and peed on her again.

Manami: 2, Nastumi: 0.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Nastumi fumed as Mamoru caught the infant.

"Manami, are you in a good mood today?" Usagi called out.

"Nastumi?" she blinked when Nastumi stormed out.

"Wait!" Mamoru called out.

"So, it doesn't matter who takes care of the baby." Usagi sobbed, realizing what had occurred.

"Wait, dumpling head!" Mamoru grabbed her wrist when Usagi prepared to run.

"Let me go!" Usagi demanded.

"She just came here by herself!" Mamoru explained.

"It's okay! I'm leaving!" Usagi retorted.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't like a guy who doesn't understand a girl's feelings!" Usagi shot back.

Suddenly, she shouted.

"Look." she pointed at the standing Manami.

"He's..." Mamoru was astonished when Manami started walking.

"Walking!" Usagi finished his sentence.

Dropping in front of the ignored tissue box, Manami laughed and started pulling the tissue out.

"All right! He did it!" the two whooped.

"He did it! It's great that he did it!" Usagi cheered as Ami peered in.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked, coming in with the genius girl.

Looking at their joined hands, Ami teased, "Did we catch you at a bad time?"

"Oh, that's not what you think!" Usagi protested. "Manami... Manami..."

"He walked for the first time!" Mamoru offered, picking up the infant.

"Wow! Really?" Ami beamed.

"Here, be a good boy and walk one more time." Mamoru placed Manami back on the floor.

"You can do it!" Usagi cheered.

"Usagi, we're in trouble. The Cardian..." Ami whispered. "Rei recognized the Cardian's evil aura."

"Sorry, Mamoru!" Usagi apologized. "I have to go now! I'll be back later."

"Oh, see you later." Ami bowed slightly, taking off after Usagi and leaving the two males behind.

"Women." Thomas chuckled.

"You and Mizuno..." Mamoru blinked.

"Yup." Thomas nodded, affirming Mamoru's suspicions.

* * *

At Good Friends Nursery School...

"Amaderasu!" the Cardian appeared in the sky.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Mars demanded, jumping in before the Cardian could attack. "Stealing life energy from darling little babies is unforgivable!"

"You don't belong to this world!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus wasted no time in summoning her attack. The Cardian dodged the attack and blew red energy bubbles that surrounded the infants. Lifting the trapped infants, it surrounded itself with them.

"Coward!" Sailor Mars retorted when she realized that the Cardian had used the babies as a shield.

"We can't attack her like this!" Sailor Jupiter noted.

"Amaderasu!" the Cardian released a stream of lightning at the three Senshi.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed when she and Ami arrived on scene.

"Mercury Millennium Power, Make Up!" Ami followed suit.

"Amaderasu!" the Cardian attacked the newcomers, knocking Sailor Moon off her feet. Millennial Sailor Mercury jumped back to dodge the attack.

"What is this?" Sailor Moon gasped when the Cardian's threads reached over to the two and draining them of their energy.

"I'm losing my strength." Millennial Sailor Mercury remarked.

"Ama, ama!" the Cardian screeched when a white rose cut its face, releasing the two Senshi from its threads and the babies from its bubbles.

"Sundays are supposed to be quiet days for us to spend quality time with our families." the Moonlight Knight declared on the roof. "I shall not allow a monster to run amok!"

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Babies are adorable." the Moonlight Knight continued, the Cardian's spell disappearing from around the babies. "Nothing is better than babies smiles when we kiss their tender cheeks."

"That's right. Trying to use babies as a shield is unforgivable!" Millennial Sailor Mercury agreed. "I'm mad now!"

"Ice Blast!" she charged up an ice ball between her cupped hands and tossed it at the Cardian, freezing it instantly.

"Wow! When did you get that new power, Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Moon was stunned.

"Always had it, I just didn't know how to use it." Millennial Sailor Mercury replied. "Besides, it's because stole energy from the precious babies. It must have increased my anger."

"Sailor Moon," she added. "If you don't hurry, it will melt in the sun's heat!"

"Oh, then here I go!" Sailor Moon agreed. "I'm really, really mad! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Moon Princess Elimination!" she released her attack.

"Cleansing!" the Cardian cried when the attack swept over it. Returning to its card form, the card landed on the ground and turned black.

"When you take care of a baby for the first time, you learn to appreciate a mother's love." the Moonlight Knight concluded as the Senshi looked at the wailing babies. "Adieu!"

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Sailor Moon swooned after he disappeared.

* * *

After the battle...

"What? Manami's mom is leaving the hospital?" Usagi gasped.

"Manami!" the child's mother smiled at her son when she arrived at Mamoru's apartment to reach the child. "Fortunately, I'm able to leave the hospital one day early. Thank you for everything."

"No, not at all." Mamoru waved her t hanks aside.

"I wish we could have done more." Usagi added.

"Hey Manami," she knelt beside the child. "It's sad, but it's time to say goodbye."

"But it's still best for him to be raised by his real mother." Mamoru added. "Right, Manami?"

"Yeah, I know." Usagi agreed.

"Mamoru!" Manami looked at him.

"Usagi!" he turned to the blond.

"Bye-bye!" he chirped as his mother pushed him off in his stroller.

"Manami..." Usagi mumbled after the infant's mother bowed her thanks again and headed back home.

"Spoke!" Mamoru finished her sentence.

"He did it! He did it! All right!" the two whooped, clasping each other's hands in joy. "Hurray!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Rei helps organize the Culture Festival at school and starts to get a big head about her singer/songwriter talents. Meanwhile, Ali and Ann decide that the festival would be a good opportunity to collect energy. When the Cardian attacks in the middle of Rei's song, she gets so mad that she transforms and uses a new attack. Sailor Moon finishes the monster off, and the festival continues.


	8. Queen Rei Sings With Passion

SailorStar9: You girls wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 7 of this fic; so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: The Culture Fest is for Me?! Queen Rei Sings With Passion

* * *

Time passes...

"Hey girls, look what I have here!" Makoto declared, dressed in a Shrine outfit and holding onto a love amulet. "Hikawa Shrine's amulets are the perfect cure for the lovesick! How good is it? No matter how many times my heart gets broken, I found a new boyfriend every single time!"

"If you have our amulets, you won't need to worry about breaking up!" Grandpa Hino reminded.

"Give me one!" one of the visiting schoolgirls requested.

"Me too!" her companion added.

"Here!" a Shrine Priestess-clad Minako handed an amulet to the visiting girls. "If anything happens, please come by again!"

"I told you! Something will never happen!" Grandpa Hino reminded.

"Oops, that's right." Minako stuck out her tongue.

"Being a shrine priestess isn't an easy job." she remarked during their break.

"Well, thank you for your hard work." Grandpa Hino smiled.

"Grandpa!" Usagi called out.

"Oh, Usagi!" Grandpa Hino looked at the blond.

"What's going on, both of you?" Ami asked, noting the priestess outfits.

"Where is Rei?" Usagi inquired.

"She's the head of the cultural festival executive committee or something," Grandpa Hino replied. "So she's been coming home late recently. Why don't you also be shrine maidens?"

"Well, the outfits are cool, but I couldn't memorize sutras or anything." Usagi sweatdropped.

"This is a shrine! We don't chant sutras." Grandpa Hino reminded.

* * *

At T.A Girls' School...

"More to the left! Raise the left side a little higher!" Rei instructed on the stage. "That's good, okay!"

"Rei-sama..." one of the helpers started.

"What is it?" Rei turned and glared at the two girls.

"Excuse me, about the class participating exhibition..." the girl begun.

"If it's about the exhibition, I already explained it to you yesterday!" Rei retorted. "How many times do I have to repeat it? I'm busy with the stage preparation right now!"

"But if you're not with us, we don't know what to do." the girl replied as Rei proceeded to walk off..

"Okay, I will be there soon." Rei told her.

"Who put the equipment here?"she demanded, seeing the sound equipment backstage. "Hurry up and move it somewhere else!"

"Rei-sama is so wonderful." one of backstage helpers swooned.

"I know..." her companion agreed. "Without her, this year's culture festival could never be a success."

"You two, why don't you get moving, instead of moving your mouths?" Rei turned to the two.

"Yes!" the two chorused.

"Oh! Rei-sama talked to me!" the first girl swooned.

"I'm so happy!" her companion added.

"Honestly, I'm so busy I could even use the help of cats." Rei sighed.

"Rei!" Usagi called out.

"Oh, Usagi." Rei looked up to see the rest of the Senshi approach.

"Here they are. I brought you Luna and Artemis." Usagi remarked.

"What?" Rei blinked.

"You just said you were so busy that you could use the help of cats." Usagi pointed out.

"Did you just come here so you could say that?" Rei sweatdropped.

"Of course not!" Usagi replied, tossing the two cats off. "We brought you something!"

"Here, this is from Mako." Ami handed the lunch box over.

"Oh, thank you." Rei beamed, taking the handkerchief wrapped lunch box.

"Hey, Rei. Can we watch from here?" Usagi requested.

"Go right ahead. I'm having my rehearsal now." Rei replied.

When everything was prepared, Rei stood in the spotlight and begun to sing, "I can't leave you alone. I'll help you because we're friends..." and trailed off with the light colors were turned different to what was expected.

"Hey spotlight girls!" she looked up at the girls responsible for the lights. "This is not a cabaret! Think of which color to pick!"

"Cabaret?" one of the girls echoed.

"Rei-sama, what do the spotlights of a cabaret look like?" her companion asked.

"Just forget it. Take a five minute break." Rei sweatdropped after a while.

"They're so laid back, they wear me out." she complained to Usagi and Ami backstage.

"Rei, that was a pretty nice song. Whose song was that?" Usagi asked.

"You think so? You have good taste." Rei beamed. "I wrote the lyrics and composed all the songs for my concert."

"What?" the two girls blinked as Rei showed them the music score.

"What?" Rei demanded. "Is it wrong that I wrote both the lyrics and the music?"

"Oh! We didn't say that!" Usagi laughed nervously.

"It's like this cultural festival exists to promote your song." Ami pointed out.

"Of course!" Rei replied. "If it's not for promoting my song, why would I work as the head of the executive committee and oversee this stage? I have to get something out of it!"

"I see! She's still the Rei we know." Artemis remarked.

"I'm glad you're still the same!" Usagi added.

* * *

Outside on a tree...

"I see. A cultural festival?" Seijuro noted.

"So, on the day of the festival, this place will be filled with youthful energy." Nastumi concluded.

"We cannot miss this opportunity." Seijuro added, licking his lips.

"I agree. I bet the Makaiju will be happy." Nastumi concurred.

* * *

Some nights in the Hikawa Shrine...

"Rei!" Usagi started. "Finally, it will be tomorrow."

"We'll take the day off being shrine maidens tomorrow and go watch." Makoto offered.

"Oh, but Grandpa said he's coming too." Rei pointed out.

"Oh, if it's about the shrine, Yuchiro will take care of it." Makoto explained.

"But it's amazing how you can write both the lyrics and the music!" Minako awed.

"I know! You must have spent hours!" Ami added.

"Nope, not at all!" Rei shook her head. "I wrote the lyrics in no time. And I was easily able to imagine the music, so I didn't have any trouble with it at all. It was a piece of cake! I guess it's because of my talent!"

"Rei, you're so awesome!" Usagi gushed.

"Oh man, you're a Senshi." Artemis reminded her. "Is it okay for you to be spending so much time on something like this?"

"Well, it's okay once in a while." Luna added.

* * *

The next day...

"There really are only girls here." Grandpa Hino noted.

"Yeah!" he whooped.

"Hi girls. You're so cute." he approached two Cinema Club members immediately. "Why don't you work as a shrine maiden at my shrine?"

"I am so sorry, but we are not allowed to work part-time." one of them replied.

"Excuse us." her companion added.

"Goodbye." the two chorused and walked off.

"Goodbye." Grandpa Hino remarked and sighed. "Even I'm no match for such ladies."

"Hey, hey, where are the octopus balls?" Usagi inquired, entering with Makoto and Minako. "How about fried noodles and curry rice?"

"Now, now." Makoto chided.

"Where is Ami?" Luna asked.

"Oh, she went to see some kind of research presentation." Minako replied.

"Okay, say cheese!" the three girls posed in kimonos for the Japanese Dance Club.

"I did it!" Makoto winked, winning the Homemade Cake Contest.

"Hey, look over there! It looks interesting!" Usagi and Minako awed at the numbers clubs as the three passed by. "They're doing fortune-telling!"

"Oh, I can't do this." Usagi whined, stuck in the middle of her ring puzzle.

"What?" Minako blinked, missing the gold ball when she tried out her hand at the Gold Lovers Club.

Meanwhile, Rei and Ami sighed as they were stuck in a 'Feeling Couple' competition as Ami looked pleadingly at a highly-amused Thomas standing backstage.

* * *

Outside...

"It's as if the energy is overflowing." Nastumi noted.

"Yeah, let's enjoy this to the fullest." Seijuro agreed.

"Yes." Nastumi concurred.

"I thought so." Sakurako beamed when she saw Seijuro after Junko caught him by the arm.

"He is the perfect man! Junko-san, measure him quickly!" the third girl instructed.

"Yes!" Junko nodded.

"What is this?" Seijuro demanded.

"This way please." one of the three girls pulled Nastumi aside.

"Please extend your arms out." Junko requested.

"What?" Seijuro was confused.

"Please extend your arms, like this!" Junko demonstrated.

"Like this?" Seijuro followed her example.

"Good!" Junko nodded, revealing her measuring tape. "Oh, might I ask you to squat down a little?"

"But..." Seijuro protested.

"Hurry!" Junko urged.

"What is this for?" Seijuro asked as Junko quickly measured him.

"Be quiet!" Junko hushed.

"He is perfect!" she beamed.

"She is, too!" her companion added, having measured Nastumi off scene.

"It was worth it to search for the perfect model until the last minute!" Sakurako remarked. "Let us hurry!"

"Wait! What is this about?" Seijuro asked as he was being pulled off.

"Oh, pardon me." Sakurako explained. "I am Sakurako Ougi, a member of the Fashion Designing Club. We would like you two to model the clothes we designed."

"Model?" Nastumi echoed.

"Yes." Sakurako replied. "Our theme is 'Aliens From Outer Space'!"

_Uh-oh!_ Seijuro and Nastumi winced.

"Ali..." Nastumi whispered.

"To think they would find out who we are so quickly..." Seijuro muttered. "This girl may not be just any ordinary girl."

"What's that matter? You look pale." Sakurako noted. "Please don't tell me that at your age, you still believe in something as unrealistic as aliens?'

"Of course, not!" Seijuro laughed nervously, relieved that their cover was not blown.

"Okay, let's go!" Junko pulled the twins along.

"Oh, but..." the twins stammered a protest to no avail.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"The concert held by the queen of our T.A School for Girls, Rei Hino, will soon begin in the large auditorium." the intercom sounded. "Please bring your friends and join us. Thank you."

"Wow! I didn't know Rei was the queen of this campus." Makoto noted.

"I know. Everyone depended on Rei for this culture festival." Ami agreed.

"Then she must have great leadership skills." Artemis muttered.

"Yeah, I wish someone would learn something from her." Luna whispered.

"Luna, I'll smack you!" Usagi fumed.

"Please! Don't say that after you've already smacked me." Luna whined, a lump on her head as Artemis sweatdropped.

"Let's hurry, or else we won't find any seats." Minako remarked.

"Yeah, let's go." Usagi agreed, the girls entering the auditorium.

Thomas chuckled at the overenthusiastic girls and followed them, one arm snagged around Ami's waist.

* * *

Backstage...

"Are you ready?" Sakurako looked at her newest recruits.

"What is this about?" a dressed-up Seijuro inquired.

"This is a fashion show." Sakurako replied.

"It's the opening show for Rei-sama." Junko beamed.

"Fashion show?" Seijuro echoed.

"An opening act?" Nastumi repeated.

"Are you ready?" Sakurako asked.

Not waiting for their answer, she pushed them on-stage, "Go!"

"Oh, hello..." Seijuro composed himself when the lights turned on, the twins suddenly found themselves in the spotlight.

"So, they're this year's victims. I feel so sorry for them." one of the T.A girls present giggled, the girls on campus already knowing what this was all about.

"They like us." Seijuro told his 'twin' amidst the cheering crowd.

"It's not too bad." Nastumi agreed.

"Look at those two!" Usagi remarked as the twins posed after changing costumes.

"That's Nastumi and Seijuro." Ami added.

"You're right." Minako agreed.

"I wonder if he decided to give up the handsome boy image?" Makoto pondered.

"So, he's the one who's been hitting on you." Thomas noted.

"Jealous?" Ami teased the blond beside her.

"Oh, I can feel the energy level rising." Seijuro breathed in the air as they posed after another costume change.

"I think this is the perfect place to steal energy." Nastumi added, feeling the energy level with an open palm.

"I agree. There is nowhere else with so much energy." Seijuro agreed.

"Even in this auditorium, this is the best spot." Nastumi remarked.

"Humans, just stay here and wait." Seijuro smirked as the curtain closed.

"Thank you for your warm applause." the MC said. "The following performance is Hino Rei's concert."

"Finally, it's Rei's turn." Minako noted.

"Wow, I'm getting nervous." Usagi remarked.

"Usagi, you're not the one singing." Ami reminded her.

"That's true, Ami." Usagi sweatdropped.

"It's starting." Makoto hushed as the curtain raised, revealing Rei.

"Hi everyone. I'm Hino Rei." Rei introduced herself. "Please just call me Rei! Thank you for coming to see Rei today. Rei is so happy!"

"Oh boy." Luna muttered.

"She's completely in character." Artemis agreed.

"She's a real celebrity in school." Thomas noted at the screaming schoolgirls.

"Totally." Ami nodded.

"Rei, that's my girl!" Grandpa Hino cheered.

"I will sing with all my heart for you." Rei smiled.

"Rei, you look great!" Usagi shouted, causing the three girls to sweatdrop.

"I can't leave you alone. I'll help you because we're friends." Rei begun to sing. "Let's work together..."

* * *

Outside the auditorium dome...

"Now, pick the Cardian." Ali instructed.

"Come forth, Cardian Seiren!" he ordered, after Ann picked a card. Playing his flute, he summoned the Cardian.

"Seiren!" the Cardian appeared in a burst of water.

* * *

Inside the auditorium...

_This evil aura!_ Rei stopped singing and frowned.

"Seiren!" the mermaid Cardian declared as it spread glittering dust at the audience.

"What's that?" Usagi gasped.

"It's a Cardian!" Ami replied.

"Stay away from those gold flakes!" Artemis warned.

"Hello, cutie! Won't you work as a part-time shrine maiden?" Grandpa Hino shouted at the Cardian, everyone else fainting upon touching the dust.

"It's really fun." he barely managed to finish his sentence before succumbing to the dust himself.

"Great." Thomas muttered.

"Armor Brand." he summoned a forcefield, guarding him and the girls from the gold flakes.

* * *

Outside the auditorium...

"Well, it seems to be working." Ali noted.

"Then, let's wait for the results by the Makaiju." Ann suggested.

"Yes." Ali agreed. Joining hands, the two teleported away.

* * *

Inside the auditorium...

"Seiren!" the Cardian now turned its attention to Rei.

Its hair-tie breaking off, the Cardian let loose its hair.

"Rei!" Usagi gasped.

"Oh, no!" Makoto gaped.

"But..." Minako looked at Thomas.

"No need to worry about me." the half Austrian smiled, revealing his Dragon Sword.

"Great Dragon of Ra, bestow your power upon me!" he called out his transformation as a golden light in the form of a dragon surrounded him, encasing his body in its light. The gilded light then burst into full and Dragon Solaris of the Sun Kingdom appeared.

Ami almost burst out laughing at the girls' stunned expressions.

"I think you gave them a scare, love." she grinned, producing her henshin pen as Dragon Solaris returned her grin. "Mercury Millennium Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi followed suit.

"Jupiter Power!" Makoto shouted.

"Venus Power!" Minako called out.

"Make Up!" the four Senshi chorused.

Dragon Solaris wisely turned away.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon declared.

"Millennial Sailor Mercury!" Millennial Sailor Mercury announced.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Venus concluded.

"We've arrived!" the four Senshi chorused.

Meanwhile, Rei was caught within the Cardian's hair.

"I can't breathe... my energy is..." the fiery Priestess gasped as the Cardian drained her energy.

"Sun Plasma Beam!" A massive beam of plasma started coming out of Dragon Solaris' palm, freeing Rei from the Cardian.

"Seiren!" the Cardian turned to its new opponents after dropping Rei, grabbing Millennial Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter with its hair.

"Rei, hang on!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Watch out!" Luna shouted as the Cardian's hair came towards the two blond Senshi.

"Seiren!" the Cardian then proceeded to drain the four Senshi.

"It's draining my energy." Sailor Jupiter muttered as Millennial Sailor Mercury sunk to her knees.

"I can't..." Sailor Moon moaned.

"It hurts..." Sailor Venus mumbled.

"Everyone.. wait for me..." Rei muttered.

"Oh, Rei!" Artemis gasped.

"You can't fight in this condition!" Luna shouted.

"Mars Power, Make Up!" Rei transformed.

"Ruining my concert and stealing my devoted fans' energy." Sailor Mars declared. "You'll pay for this! In he name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

Dragon Solaris caught her before she collapsed.

Nodding her thanks, Sailor Mars readied her attack, "Fire Soul!"

The Cardian was encased in a pillar of flames, its hair burning off and it dropped the Senshi.

"Seiren!" the mermaid Cardian doused the flames with a water sprout form its mouth.

"Seiren!" it glared at the fire Senshi.

"I can't believe this. Fire Soul didn't work on her!" Sailor Mars gasped in horror.

"I don't think I can keep going on like this." Sailor Moon remarked, getting up, before fainting. "Sailor Mars, please take care..."

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted at the unconscious Senshi.

"Seiren!" the Cardian charged.

"Armor Brand." Dragon Solaris formed a forcefield to guard himself and Sailor Mars.

"Sei..." it barely made its cry out when a white rose intercepted its attack.

"In a corner of the soundless universe, there is a star that plays a beautiful melody. That is this Earth." the Moonlight Knight remarked. "No matter who she is, the Moonlight Knight will not forgive anybody who tries to stop this beautiful music."

_Moonlight Knight..._ Dragon Solaris pondered. _This aura... could it be..._

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Sailor Mars beamed.

"Sailor Mars, I want to listen to your beautiful singing voice one more time." the Moonlight Knight told her.

"Moonlight Knight-sama..." Sailor Mars muttered.

"Pressure Wave!" Dragon Solaris fired his energy wave at the charging Cardian, the mermaid countering with a wave of water of its own, knocking the music scores off the stand.

Sailor Mars gasped at the falling and torn music scores, recalling the sleepless nights she spent composing and putting the song together.

"I won't forgive you!" she hissed. "I won't let you get away with it!"

"Gravity Hold!" Dragon Solaris released a wave of invisible energy, trapping the Cardian within the energy cage.

"Sailor Mars, now!" he shouted.

Sailor Mars nodded. Pulling out an anti-evil scroll, she chanted, "Begone, evil spirit!"

"Fire Soul Bird!" she called out her new attack, the anti-evil scroll straightening. The fire ball from her 'Fire Soul' attack then flew through the anti-evil scroll, changing into a flame phoenix in the process.

"Seiren!" the Cardian struggled to break free from Dragon Solaris' energy cage to no avail as the fire phoenix charged towards it and shot through the Cardian like a fire arrow.

"Sailor Mars has awakened to her true powers, too!" Artemis realized, the Senshi's stolen energy returning to their bodies.

"They got their energy back!" Luna beamed, Dragon Solaris pulling Millennial Sailor Mercury up.

Sailor Moon, do it now!" Sailor Mars turned to the Moon Senshi.

"Leave it to me!" Sailor Moon replied.

"Moon Princess Elimination!" she fired her attack.

"Cleansing!" the Cardian screeched as the attack washed over it. Returning to its card form, the card turned black just as before.

"Excellent, Sailor Senshi!" the Moonlight Knight praised. "Let us not forget to always keep the light in our hearts."

"Adieu." he bade the Senshi farewell and disappeared.

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Sailor Moon gashed.

"I'm guessing she's over me, then." Dragon Solaris remarked, de-transforming along with the girls.

"Solaris-sama." Luna and Artemis greeted the reincarnated Sun God.

"What did I say about formalities?" Thomas gave the two cats a mock glare.

"Of course," Artemis nodded before smirking. "Dragon Solaris."

"I give up." Thomas sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Later...

In a corner of the soundless universe, there is a star that plays a beautiful melody. That is this Earth." Rei repeated the Moonlight Knight's words. "The last song is entitled, 'Eternal Melody'. Please enjoy."

"I raise my heart to the sun, and you are there." she sang. "Even though I can't say 'I love you', you're still in my heart. Say, thank you for giving me courage. Look, I have a brand new power. It envelops everything and shines I've always been madly in love with you. Your smile opens up, just like a seed floating in the air sprouts. A dream is clearer than the blue of the skies and the seas."

"Say, Rei?" Usagi begun after the concert.

"Yeah?" Rei blinked at the girl beside her, the other three sitting slightly further away as they watched the bonfire.

"You were really wonderful out there." Usagi replied.

"Usagi..." Rei blushed slightly.

"I guess you're actually a hard worker." Usagi added, as the song echoed in their minds. _It was your eyes that taught me that._

"You want me to teach you a thing or two?" Rei grinned.

"You would be perfect if you kept your mouth shut!" Usagi fumed.

"What did you say?" Rei demanded. "I wouldn't waste my time teaching you!"

"I wouldn't want you too!" Usagi shot back.

"I wouldn't teach you, even if I had nothing better to do!" Rei retorted.

"Those two never change, do they?" Thomas remarked amusedly as the rest looked at the feuding pair.

"Nope." Ami giggled.

"Shall we?" Thomas offered his hand.

Not waiting for her reply, the blond pulled the blue-haired genius up and led her to the bonfire as the music started for the bonfire dance.

Aside, Makoto and Minako sighed wistfully as they looked at the couple, dancing blissfully.

"I wonder..." Makoto begun.

"What?" Minako looked at her.

"If Ami got her new powers after reuniting with her lover and regaining her memories from the Silver Millennium, does it mean that we'll have the same powers once we reunite with our lovers and regain our memories?" Makoto posted a question.

"Come to think of it," Minako looked at the two guilty-looking cats. "Why is that we only remember our duty of protecting Princess Serenity, and none of our _own_ lives?"

"Er..." Luna looked at Artemis.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Seijuro is always getting harassed by girls who want to make him lunch. Makoto starts to get a crush on him because she thinks he might be the Moonlight Knight. She follows him to the roof and offers him part of her lunch. He grudgingly accepts the food as he had never before eaten Earth food. Ann gets jealous and attacks them both. The other Senshi appear, but are quickly trapped by the Cardian. Sailor Jupiter uses a new attack after she is freed by the Moonlight Knight. Sailor Moon finishes off the Cardian, but Ali and Ann escape together.


	9. Mako chan Falls in Love

SailorStar9: You girls wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 8 of this fic; so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: Is Seijuro the Moonlight Knight? Mako-chan Falls in Love

* * *

Time passes...

"A mysterious man who shows up and saves us whenever we're in danger." Ami mused.

"Hurry up!" a kindergärtner urged his friends and a group of youngsters rushed to school.

"The way he sad 'Adieu' when he leaves..." Makoto flushed. "It's just like my senior at school who broke my heart."

"What?" Ami exclaimed. "Then, the senior you liked always said, 'Adieu' when he leaves?"

"I just mean it reminds me of him." Makoto sweatdropped.

"Good morning, Naru!" Umino greeted the redhead.

"Good morning, Umino." Naru returned.

"Here!" Umino presented a lunch box to her. "I made another lunch just for you!"

"Did you happen to make more fried shrimp?" Naru sweatdropped.

"I have green peppers and okras and of course, fried shrimp!" Umino beamed. "I care about the variety of side dishes."

"Shrimp, shrimp, lala, lala, lala." he sang, dragging Naru off to school as Ami and Makoto sweatdropped.

"I noticed that making lunch for your boyfriend is pretty popular right now." Ami noted.

"I haven't made lunch for anyone in a while now." Makoto added.

"Mako?" Ami blinked. "Oh, honestly! Usagi didn't show up! We were supposed to discuss the identity of the Moonlight Knight."

"Do you really think she would get up early and come?" Makoto chuckled, standing up.

Ami sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

* * *

"I'm late!" Usagi exclaimed, rushing out of her house.

"Usagi! You forgot your lunch!" Luna called out, running after her. Tripping over a stone, the cat fell over, causing the lunch box to fly up into the sky. Skidding forward, the cat caught the runaway lunch box.

* * *

In school...

"Tsukino-san!" Miss Haruna reprimanded. "Not only were you late and also forgot your homework, but you also fell asleep in class!"

"I'm very sorry." Usagi mumbled.

"Are you really?" Miss Haruna sweatdropped. "Oh well. Go have your lunch."

"Yes madam." Usagi sighed and turned.

"But I forgot my lunch." she added as she walked away.

_I'm so jealous._ She turned to look at a couple passing by, the girl having a lunch box in his hand, her mouth drooling.

"If I had known I would be late earlier, I would've have breakfast." she teared.

"I can't believe you, Kazu." the girl giggled as the couple passed by Miss Haruna.

"I'm so jealous." the teacher repeated Usagi's thought.

* * *

Elsewhere on campus...

"Here you go, Naru!" Umino offered the lunch box to the redhead.

"Open wide." he speared a fried shrimp and offered it to Naru. Behind a tree, Usagi drooled.

"No..." Naru protested mildly, blushing.

"Don't be shy! Here, open wide!" Umino insisted.

"It's okay." Naru pushed the shrimp back.

"You're so shy!" Umino prodded as Usagi sweatdropped.

"But!" Naru protested.

"It'd be too pathetic to bother them right now." Usagi decided.

"Oh, I know! She beamed, remembering Makoto. "I should ask Mako to share her yummy lunch with me!"

"Here, open wide." Umino pressed.

"You're so persistent!" Naru blushed.

"Open wide." Umino insisted.

"Hey, Usagi isn't here." Makoto noted as she and Ami walked through campus.

"I wanted to talk about the topic from this morning." Ami remarked.

"Oh?" she blinked when Seijuro's flute sounded.

"That's..." Makoto gasped.

"It's wonderful. Wow." the crowding schoolgirls gushed.

"She's not here either." Ami added, the two entering the music room. "I thought she would be here."

"It's such a nice melody. I could lose myself in it." Makoto remarked.

"Oh, Mako!" Ami teased. "Is he also like the senior who broke your heart?"

"No, but both of them love music." Makoto replied.

Ami sweatdropped before a thought came to her, "Oh! Speaking of Seijuro, he came to this school around the same time that the Moonlight Knight started showing up."

"What? No way... him?" Makoto gasped at her implication.

"IT couldn't be." Ami waved her conclusion aside.

"Seijuro! Please eat my lunch!" the fangirls squealed after the song ended. "No, please eat mine!"

"Sorry." Seijuro replied, silencing the girls. "But I don't eat lunch."

"No! That's not good for you! Seijuro, please eat!" the girls insisted.

Pushing past the girls, Seijuro exited the music room, Makoto blushing as he neared her.

"Seijuro! Please wait! Please eat!" the fangirls hurried after him.

_If... if he's Moonlight Knight-sama..._ Makoto wondered, flushing.

"Mako? Mako?" Ami blinked at the daydreaming Jovian Senshi.

"I haven't been this excited for a long time!" Makoto snapped out of her reverie.

Turning to a sweatdropping Ami, she added, "Ami, leave it to me to investigate whether or not Senior Ginga and the Moonlight Knight are one and the same."

"Okay, now." she walked off, but not before giving Ami a slap on the back.

"Mako, what's going on now?" the blue-haired girl sighed.

"Seijuro!" the fangirls screamed as they followed closely behind.

"What's going on?" one of the male students sweatdropped at the gushing girls who were following Seijuro.

Finally hiding behind a wall, Seijuro leapt up onto the school roof to avoid the screaming girls.

"When did he..." Makoto wondered outloud, upon seeing Seijuro on the fence as she rounded the end.

"No way! Is he really the Moonlight Knight?" she gasped when Seijuro jumped off the fence. "What should I do?"

_Well, whatever happens will happen._ She decided, tightening her hold on her lunch box and made a dash for the roof.

* * *

On the roof...

Seijuro continued his playing.

"They are truly beyond my comprehension." he sighed. "They keep saying, 'lunch, lunch'. What are they thinking?"

"That's because they like you!" Makoto burst onto the roof.

"And you are?" Seijuro looked at her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ami was working on a computer as she munched on her sandwich.

"The probability that Seijuro Ginga is the Moonlight Knight is 0.2%." she noted.

_It can't be him afterall._ She added mentally.

"Ami..." Usagi whined when she entered.

"Usagi?" Ami turned to the weakening blond.

"I found you at last." Usagi moaned.

"What's wrong?" Ami inquired.

"What?" she blinked at Usagi's expression at her empty lunch box.

"Lunch..." Usagi wailed.

"I finished it already." Ami sweatdropped.

"Oh! Usagi! Usagi!" she tried to shake the blond awake, Usagi having fainted from hunger.

* * *

On the roof...

_This is..._ Seijuro paled when Makoto offered him a baby octopus.

"Please try some." Makoto beamed.

"This looks like one of the sea creatures on this planet," Seijuro stammered. "But the quality of the material is different. Is there a reason why they're made to look like this?"

"Um, Seijuro, you wouldn't happen to like white roses, would you?" Makoto asked. "When you're in the mood, do you dress up in an Arabian costume and walk around wearing a cape?"

Then, she blinked when Seijuro popped the octopus into his mouth experimentally.

"Um..." she stammered. "Do you like it? Um..."

Just then, Seijuro swallowed the octopus.

"Can I have another one?" he asked.

"Of course! Please help yourself!" Makoto offered the lunch box to him. "I also made some dessert too!"

"Ail..." Nastumi silently fumed.

"Not too bad." Seijuro remarked, tasting one of the omelets.

"I used to bring lunch to him on nice days like today." Makoto reminisced. "He used to tell me how good it was. But he dumped me."

"Oh, sorry for bringing up such a weird story." she apologized to Seijuro.

"I don't understand at all." Seijuro remarked.

"What?" Makoto blinked.

"Why do they offer lunch when they like someone?" Seijuro asked.

"Huh?" Makoto blinked, before bursting into laughter.

"If it's for someone we like," she explained. "We girls try to express our feelings by doing something for them. Of course, there are times we even try things we can't do. And sometimes, we even feel we could die for that person."

"That's crazy." Seijuro remarked.

"Seijuro..." Nastumi interrupted.

"Nastumi!" Seijuro blinked at his 'sister'.

"Is she your sister?" Makoto inquired.

"Yeah..." Seijuro replied.

"Seijuro, stop putting unknown objects into your body!" Nastumi chided.

"Excuse me! Regardless of how I look, I'm pretty good when it comes to cooking!" Makoto retorted. "I never use anything harmful to the body!"

"You there, please leave my brother alone." Nastumi shot back as Seijuro continued to eat.

"It's not fashionable for a sister to be jealous!" Makoto retorted.

"What did you say?" Nastumi demanded.

"What's wrong?" she turned to her choking 'brother'.

"Are you okay?" Makoto was instantly on his other side.

"Don't touch him!" Nastumi fumed.

"What did you say?" Makoto retorted, the two feuding girls ignoring the choking Seijuro who had alternated between his alien form and 'human' form.

* * *

Later after school...

"Tsukino-san, you were late for school and forgot your homework." Miss Haruna sighed at her hopeless student. "Then, you slept during class in the morning and again in the afternoon."

"I'm sorry." Usagi mumbled.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You can go home now." Miss Haruna remarked.

"Yes madam." Usagi sighed as Miss Haruna turned her around.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ami asked, leaning against the school wall, reading her book as she waited.

"I'm so hungry that I can't feel anything." Usagi told her.

"Usagi." Luna sounded.

"Oh Luna..." Usagi looked at the cat who had brought her lunch. "Oh, that's... my lunch! It's my lunch!"

"Luna couldn't give it to you this morning." Thomas added.

"Rub, rub, rub, rub." Usagi nuzzled her lunch box affectionately.

* * *

On the way back...

"I told you, it's a misunderstanding!" Seijuro insisted.

"How should I know?" Nastumi retorted.

"Ann..." Seijuro chided.

"I can't believe you actually ate human food!" Nastumi retorted. "You defiled our world, where our beautiful love is nurtured by the Makaiju's energy!"

"You're wrong! Listen to me, Ann!" Seijuro pressed.

"Senior Ginga!" Makoto called out. "Why don't we go home together?"

"Oh no..." Seijuro stammered, upon noticing Nastumi's irritated frown.

"Please go right ahead! Knock yourselves out!" Nastumi fumed.

"Ann! No, Nastumi!" Seijuro called to his enraged 'sister'.

"You don't need to worry about me! Take your time!" Nastumi stormed off.

"Oh boy..." Makoto remarked when Nastumi walked past her.

"She's just such a handful." Seijuro added.

"Since this is a good opportunity, I wanted to talk to you more." Makoto offered.

* * *

Later in the park...

"It seems like you and your sister get along very well." Makoto noted.

"You think so?" Seijuro inquired.

_Maybe Ann is angry._ He wondered.

"Oh, did you say something?" he turned to Makoto.

"I can tell. Your sister hates me now." Makoto sighed.

"No, she doesn't." Seijuro assured. "Oh, if we wanted to talk, I want to ask you something too."

"Sure! Go ahead! Ask away!" Makoto beamed.

"Well, it's about the relationship between lunch and liking someone." Seijuro replied.

"You didn't understand anything I told you?" Makoto realized

"No, I didn't'." Seijuro admitted.

"You're funny!" Makoto giggled.

"What's so funny?" Seijuro demanded.

"Because!" Makoto laughed.

"How dare he?!" Nastumi fumed behind some bushes, turning into Ann in the process.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"What? Mako's out on a date with Seijuro?" Usagi exclaimed, devouring her lunch.

"Oh, please!" una whined on top of Ami's head.

"Swallow before you talk." Thomas chided.

"Oops, sorry." Usagi apologized.

"I didn't know if it was a date. She said she'd find out." Ami replied. "If Seijuro has something to do with the Moonlight Knight."

"There's no way Seijuro can be the Moonlight Knight! I can't believe you!" Usagi protested.

"That was good!" she finished her lunch, swallowing the late bite.

"Now, I have to go!" she added, suddenly getting up.

"Usagi!" Luna called out as Usagi took off.

"I have to find out if they're really dating!" Usagi shouted back. "Seijuro told me he liked me! That makes me so mad!"

"What the heck? She was the one who told me he was annoying." Luna sighed.

"Thank goodness we're exclusive then." Ami looked at the amused Thomas.

"Agreed." Thomas chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Then, love and lunch are things you just give to another person?" Seijuro inquired after Makoto explained everything all over again. "Don't you think they're just doing it for show?"

"No way!" Makoto protested.

"Love is something you should take!" Seijuro insisted. "Giving something because they love someone? I don't get it."

"You think so?" Makoto sighed. "It's kind of sad if you think love is something you should take. I think it's okay to express love in all sorts of different ways, but..."

"Shut up!" Ann retorted. "You impudent human female!"

_Ann..._ Seijuro paled.

"You need to be taught a lesson!" Ann shouted, sending an energy wave at the two.

"You're just a human." Ann smirked at the fallen Makoto, crushing the lunch box under her foot. "You don't deserve to talk about love!"

_Why, you!_ Makoto growled.

"Wait!" Seijuro tried to stop her from attacking Makoto.

Ann refused to listen and fired another energy blast at the two.

"Oh!" Usagi gasped.

"Mako!" Ami called out.

"That's..." Usagi gaped. "What's going on? What should I do?"

"You two, get Mako." Luna instructed.

"Got it!" Ami nodded.

"What about me?" Usagi asked.

"Transform and fight." Luna deathpanned.

"I knew it." Usagi sweatdropped. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"How dare you destroy my precious lunch box?" Makoto muttered.

"What are you mumbling about?" Ann mocked. "I'll finish you off now!"

"Wait just a minute!" Sailor Moon intervened.

"Sailor Moon!" Ann growled at the Moon Senshi.

"I can't forgive anyone who ruins the date of a girl in love!" Sailor Moon shot back. You annoying pest! You're such a pest!"

"You also wanted to ruin someone's date." Luna reminded her.

"I never expected a lowly human would call me a pest!" Ann retorted.

"What did you say?" Sailor Moon demanded. "In the name of the moon, Sailor Moon ..."

"She did not manage to finish her line when Ail encased her in a tornado of power.

"I can't see anything!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"I can't move!" Millennial Sailor Mercury and Makoto were trapped inside a similar energy hurricane.

"Ali, don't interfere! You never..." Ann turned to her twin.

"Don't say anything." Ali assured her, kissing her cheek. "Ann, trust me."

"Ali..." Ann blushed.

"Here, pick the best Cardian for this place." Ali showed her a card fan.

"Okay." a flushing Ann picked out a card.

"Come forth, Cardian! My loyal servant, Utonberino!" Ali instructed, playing on his flute to summon the said Cardian.

"Utonberino!" the Cardian declared as it appeared.

"What?" Sailor Moon blinked with the energy tornado stopped.

"Mako!" Luna looked at the Jovian Senshi.

"Utonberino!" the Cardian charged, striking Sailor Moon with its spear. Sailor Moon was forced to flee when the Cardian's attack demolished the dotted hemisphere of the playground.

"Ouch!" Sailor Moon fell to the ground.

"You shall die, Sailor Moon!" Ann laughed.

"Utonberino!" the Cardian fired its twirling spear at the Moon Senshi.

* * *

Aside...

"Mako, hang on!" Millennial Sailor Mercury prodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Makoto told her. "She blasted the feelings I put into my lunch, so it's time for payback!"

"Yes!" Millennial Sailor Mercury nodded.

"Wait." Dragon Solaris told her. "Ever Fight!"

Makoto nodded her thanks and raised her henshin pen, "Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

"Sailor Jupiter!" The Senshi declared.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon beamed at her rescuer.

"Leave the rest of me!" Sailor Jupiter requested.

"Utonberino, get those Sailor Senshi!" Ali instructed.

"Utonberino!" the Cardian roared.

"Rino, rino, rino rino!" it declared, firing its seaweed tentacles at the Senshi and catching Sailor Moon.

"Supreme!" Sailor Jupiter was about to fire her attack after dodging the seaweed before she was caught by the seaweed as well. "Shoot!"

"Jupiter!" Luna gasped.

"Excellent job, Utonberino!" Ali laughed.

"Roll them into a ball while you're at it!" Ann added.

"Rino!" the Cardian declared, firing some more seaweed at the trapped Senshi.

"Dark Fog!" Millennial Sailor Mercury's attack blinded the Cardian.

"Pressure Wave!" Dragon Solaris' attack freed the two Senshi.

"The moonlight still shines on those who wander after losing their love." the Moonlight Knight announced on top of a lamp post. "Love that you give at the risk of your life. That is true love. It is something that is filled with courage and shines brilliantly."

"Love and courage..." Sailor Jupiter echoed. "I understand! I will lay my life down for my precious friends!"

"My guardian, Jupiter!" she chanted. "Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Send down the lightning!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" she called forth her elemental dragon.

"Rino, rino!" the Cardian cried as the lightning dragon literally devoured it. "Rino, rino, rino, rino!"

"Rino!" it struggled to get up.

"How dare she?" Ann fumed.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Sailor Venus' attack came in.

"Watch out!" Ali moved in front of Ann, the two teleporting out of the stream of energy's way.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars added in her attack, the two aliens dodging the fireball.

"Rino!" the Cardian charged.

"Sailor Moon, finish it now!" Sailor Jupiter remarked.

"Gotcha!" Sailor Moon replied. "Moon Princess Elimination!"

"Cleansing!" the Cardian cried as the attack washed over it. Then, it returned to its card form and the card turned black just as before.

"Damn!" Ali cursed, the twins disappearing.

"Well done, Sailor Senshi." the Moonlight Knight praised.

"Moonlight Knight-sama, who are you?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"One day, you shall know who I am." the Moonlight Knight told her. "Adieu."

"Oh, wait!" Sailor Jupiter called out when the Moonlight Knight disappeared from sight.

"Jupiter." Millennial Sailor Mercury looked at the Jovian Senshi.

"He knows what love is all about." Sailor Jupiter concluded. "He's not Seijuro Ginga."

"Of course he's not!" Sailor Moon remarked.

"He's just like my senior who broke my heart, afterall!" Sailor Jupiter gushed, causing the rest of the girls to anime-fall and Dragon Solaris to sweatdrop.

"Next time, I'll bring him my lunch filled with my love!" she beamed.

* * *

Back in the Juuban Odyssey...

"It's done!" Ali beamed.

"What is this?" Ann inquired.

"Well, apparently, this is how Earthlings express their love." Ali told her, revealing a messy plate of food.

"Ali, you made this for me?" Ann gushed. "I'm so happy!"

"But what am I supposed to do with this?" she blinked at the messy pile of food.

"Beats me, I have no idea." Ali admitted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the girls decide to help Mamoru stage the play _Snow White_. They all argue over who will get the lead part, and decide to draw straws. Nastumi rigs the draw so that she will get the part ,which involves kissing Prince Charming, played by Mamoru. Ali gets jealous and sends a Cardian to attack. The Senshi work together to defeat the monster.


	10. Ann’s Snow White Strategy

SailorStar9: You girls wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 9 of this fic; so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: Steal Mamoru's Kiss! Ann's Snow White Strategy

* * *

Time passes...

"Wow! This is rare! Usagi, are you studying English?" Luna leapt onto the studying table. "Hello? Hello!"

"Of course, what else?" she sighed at the dozing Usagi.

"But I wonder if she's having a romantic dream like this story?" she wondered, looking at the opened 'Snow White' book. "Yes! One day, I want to share a urning and passionate kiss with a handsome tomcat!"

Stepping onto a pencil, the cat skidded off the table and awakened Usagi in the process.

"And I was dreaming of eating a gigantic meat bun!" the blond whined, holding her nose in pain.

"A meat bun?" Luna sweatdropped. "What happened to the romance of young girls?"

* * *

In the Juuban Odyssey...

"Do we really need to study English?" Ali asked as Ann read the 'Snow White' story. "If we have that much time, shouldn't we try to figure out how to collect energy instead?"

When Ann remained unresponsive, Ali snorted and walked out.

_Love is something we should take._ The alien girl mused. _Kissing and winning the love of a person who has been sleeping. That is it! I'm going to kiss Mamoru's lips and win his love!_

* * *

The next morning...

"Sorry, I'm late!" Usagi apologized once she arrived at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Don't worry. It's nothing new." Rei remarked.

"Rei, why did you ask us to come here so quickly?" Usagi fumed. "Did a Cardian show up again?"

"No, it didn't." Rei replied. "Actually Mamoru is in trouble."

"What!? Mamoru is?" Usagi exclaimed. "Did he hurt himself? Oh no! That would be so sad!"

"No, it's not it." Rei sighed at the wailing blond.

"It seems like Mamoru has to perform a play at Juuban Hall." Ami explained.

"What? A play?" Usagi inquired.

"Right. According to him, his friends were supposed to be in it." Rei added. "But they had a fight over the casting, and they all left."

"So, Mamoru has to find new people, but it's not that easy." Makoto remarked.

"Of course, Mamoru is very responsible." Rei noted, handing the wish board to Usagi. "He wants the play to be successful, so he came here to pray for its success."

"Then, I'll help him!" Usagi beamed.

* * *

Later...

"You're going to participate in my play?" Mamoru blinked at the girls' proposal.

"That's right! We decided to go with Rei's suggestion to do Snow White!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Snow White?" Mamoru echoed.

"And! And, and..." Rei added enthusiastically. "Since I came up with the idea, I think I should play Snow White!"

"That's not fair! Snow White should be played by somebody's who's cute!" Usagi retorted. "And of course, that'll be me."

"Hey, don't settle this just between the two of you." Makoto interjected. "Snow White should be played by the person with the biggest chest! That would be me!"

"You are not!" Usagi and Rei fumed.

"Do you want to compare?" Makoto challenged.

"Hold it!" Minako shouted. "Snow White should be played by somebody who is refined and elegant. And that would be me."

"Gag." the three girls remarked.

"Since I'm always busy with cram school and homework, Snow White should be perfect for me." Ami voiced. "Because she sleeps most of the time and doesn't have that many lines."

"Humph!" the four girls snorted at a sweatdropping Ami.

"Excuse me, but we have more characters." Mamoru pointed out. "There's the prince and the mean queen too."

"We've all already agreed that you should play the prince!" Minako informed him.

"The problem is who is going to play Snow White?" Usagi added.

"That's right!" the girls returned to their argument.

"Since I came up with Snow White, it should be me." Rei insisted.

"Considering our figures, it should be me." Makoto interjected.

"It should be the elegant me!" Minako protested.

Ami sighed as the four girls argued, "This could take a while."

"You should not be so egocentric!" Umino chided.

"You're all so selfish!" Naru agreed.

"You shut up!" the four girls chorused.

"My friends argued about the same thing and ended up leaving." Mamoru sighed.

"Everyone, there's a good way to decide who will play Snow White!" Nastumi intervened.

"Oh, Nastumi..." Usagi blinked when the alien girl in disguise pulled out a bunch of paper straws.

"So what is this good idea?" Rei asked.

"How bout drawing lots to help us decide in this case?" Nastumi offered. "I'll participate in your play as well. If you get a twisted paper string with a white tip, you'll be Snow White a red tip means the queen, and blue tips will the the dwarves. Of course, I'll take the last one left. So, please!"

"Okay then, I'll draw first!" Usagi decided, drawing out a paper straw.

"Oh!" she sweatdropped when she drew the red tip. "Oh, I have to play the mean queen!"

"You certainly aren't very lucky, Tsukino-san." Nastumi remarked.

"No, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" Usagi wailed.

With static electricity sparkling, everyone else picked their respective straws.

"Oh!" they sweatdropped when they realized they had each drawn a blue tip.

Everybody got blue." Makoto sighed.

"Oh my. It looks like none of you are lucky at drawing straws." Nastumi noted, picking the last straw, revealing its white tip.

"Oh!" everyone else gasped in shock.

"It seems I'll be the one playing Snow White, sorry." Nastumi concluded, showing the white tip.

"I'm so disappointed." Usagi sobbed.

_They are so dumb._ Nastumi grinned, revealing the torn-off blue tip in her hand after she walked off. _No one suspects that tampered with those strings._

* * *

Later...

"You need one more person to play the dwarf?" Ali inquired after Ann told him. "I refuse! I want the role of the prince!"

"We already have a person playing the prince." Ann informed him. "That would be impossible."

"Then, I don't want to participate!" Ali retorted.

"Then we have no choice but to do the play with six dwarves." Ann concluded before disappearing. "And here I promised Mizuno-san that you would help."

_A play at Juuban Hall._ Ali mused.

Tossing a card, he summoned a Cardian.

"Come forth, Cardian Bipierrot!" he played on his flute to summon the Cardian.

"Bipierrot!" the Cardian declared.

"There will be many people at the Juuban Hall next week. Steal all their energy from them in one fell swoop!" Ali instructed.

"Bipierrot." the Cardian remarked.

* * *

Time passes...

"What? You're going to do it, again?" the girls chorused in unison while rehearsing in the Juuban Public Hall.

"The sleeping Snow White accepts the princes' passionate kiss." Nastumi reasoned, while lying on a bench. "This is the climax of the story. We have to practice it as many times as we can!"

"Now, Mamoru, let's practice the scene one more time, please." she requested.

Mamoru looked over at Thomas who was the stand-in director.

The blond sighed, "Okay then, just one more time."

"Ready? Start!" he instructed.

"Oh Princess! Please accept my love on your lovely lips and wake from your eternal sleep." Mamoru acted his part.

_No! please don't kiss her for real! Please don't!_ Usagi panicked when she saw Mamoru lean over to kiss Nastumi.

_This is my chance!_ The 'sleeping' Nastumi decided, reaching up to accept Mamoru's kiss.

"CUT!" Thomas yelled over the loudspeaker when he saw Nastumi reach her ams over Mamoru's back.

Glaring at an annoyed Nastumi, he retorted, "You're _not_ supposed to do that! Snow White is supposed to be sleeping! You _can't_ move!"

_Drat!_ Nastumi glared harder at Thomas.

"I'm sorry! Why don't we try it one more time?" she beamed at Mamoru.

"Don't you think that's enough?" Rei retorted.

"Let's practice a different scene next." Makoto suggested.

"Are you kidding? This is a very important scene!" Nastumi insisted. "We need to make sure this scene is perfect. Everyone, please don't be selfish!"

"What? Who's being selfish here?" Makoto retorted.

_No kidding!_ Usagi agreed.

* * *

Nighttime...

"Bye, everyone!" the girls waved farewell to Naru and Umino.

"Bye, everyone. See you!" Mamoru was the next to leave.

"Okay, bye!" the girls waved farewell.

"Mamoru, let's go home together." Nastumi offered. "Since we're playing lovers, I think we should get to know each other much, much better."

"What's the deal with her?" Rei asked, after a fuming Usagi tore her twisted handkerchief into two. "Our play will be ruined if she keeps acting like that!"

"I want to ask that selfish Nastumi to give up the role of Snow White." Makoto noted.

"That's right. She got the Snow White role dishonestly anyway." Minako agreed.

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi demanded.

"What?" Minako sweatdropped.

"Hey, what do you mean by 'dishonestly'? Hey, hey! Hey!" Usagi pressed.

"It's not nice to leave me out and talk behind my back." she sobbed.

"Stop it! We'll tell you!" Rei stopped her wails.

"What the girls are saying is that Ginga-san cheated." Thomas explained. "Basically, all the twisted paper strings had colored tips and she tore off the tip of the last one to make it white."

"That's not fair! If you knew, why didn't anyone say anything?" Usagi inquired.

"Because, no matter which one of us plays Snow White, it would make us uncomfortable." Minako replied.

"And Nastumi hasn't had any close friends since she moved here," Ami added. "She was always alone and looked so lonely. That's why."

"She wanted to play Snow White, even if it meant cheating." Rei interjected. "That passion impressed me a little, too."

"Everyone is so sweet, but do you really think that's true friendship?" Usagi inquired.

"I don't think so! Cheating is cheating!" she fumed. "We should never allow her to cheat. If you let her..."

"Anyway!" Rei cut in. "Let's talk to Nastumi.."

"Okay." the three Planetary Senshi nodded.

"Yeah!" Usagi agreed.

* * *

On the way back...

"Usagi, are you sure you can do this by yourself?" Rei asked.

"Don't worry! I'll talk to her tomorrow at school!" Usagi assured her.

"Oh, that's Nastumi!" she noted, seeing Nastumi walking up the Hikawa Shrine stairs.

"What could she be doing at Hikawa Shrine?" Ami wondered.

* * *

In front of the prayer hall...

"Please, please make this play a success!" Nastumi prayed after ringing the bell.

_May I be able to steal a kiss from Mamoru;s lips._ She added mentally.

"Nastumi is so serious." Rei muttered, as the girls peeped form behind some bushes. "I didn't know she was so passionate about the play."

"She's selfish, but all actresses are selfish in their own way." Minako noted after Nastumi walked off. "And they say a selfish actress is usually a good actor."

"I guess we'll just let her play Snow White." Makoto suggested.

"For both Nastumi's and ours, let's work together to make this play a success!" Ami added.

"I won't allow her to kiss Mamoru, but I guess I have no choice." Usagi agreed reluctantly.

"What? Did you say something?" the girls chorused.

"Oh, nothing!" Usagi replied.

* * *

The next day..

"Poor lovely Snow White ate the poisoned apple.." the dwarves, now dressed in animal costumes, sang.

"She ate it, all right!" Usagi, playing the evil queen, retorted.

"And fell into an eternal slumber." the dwarves continued to sing.

"Heh, heh, heh!" the evil queen laughed.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Rei retorted, removing the bear's head. "This isn't a kindergarten play. Why do we have to dress up like this?"

"She's right! Why am I a gorilla?" Makoto fumed, removing the gorilla's head.

"But everybody said it won't be fun if it's the same old play." Umino protested, removing the pink elephant head. "That's why I rented these adorable animal costumes!"

"How is this adorable?" the two hotheaded girls sank their costume heads onto Umino.

"But they look good on you." Nastumi pointed out. "Tsukino-san, you're a perfect witch!"

"Okay, everyone. let's continue with our practice." she chided.

_I want to wear a costume like that._ Usagi bemoaned. _And do a love scene with the prince, too!_

* * *

Later in the Juuban Odysseus...

"Oh, Princess... please accept..." Ann swooned. "My love on your lovely lips and wake... from your eternal sleep."

"What are you doing, Ann?" Ali asked, seeing his companion kiss the pillow.

"Oh, just practicing for the play!" Ann replied.

Ali then looked over at the script, envisioning himself and Ami as the lead roles.

"Ali? Ali!" Ann shouted to snap the blushing Ali out of his musings.

"So, your play will be tomorrow. Good luck." Ali told her.

_I wish I could have played the prince._ He thought after the door slid close.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is fairest of them all?" Usagi rehearsed her lines in front of her wardrobe mirror. "What? I'm only second? Snow White is the fairest? This cannot be!"

"Yo! Ham actress!" Shingo poked his head in.

"How dare you?" Usagi fumed.

"I'm spending my precious time to see you play tomorrow," Shingo informed her. "So, make sure your performance is a bit better than that."

"No one asked you to go!" Usagi shouted after Shingo closed the door.

* * *

The next day...

"Wow! There are so many people!" Usagi, now dressed as the evil queen, gasped when she peered out of the curtain.

"Now, I'm getting nervous!" Rei admitted.

"It's the first cue." Thomas remarked after the buzzer sounded. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" the girls chorused.

_And we'll finally start on the second cue._ Nastumi smiled. _Today, I'll make sure to kiss Mamoru._

The applause sounded when the curtain was raised and Bipierrot appeared in the spotlight.

"Bipierrot!" the Cardian declared.

"What's that?" Usagi blinked.

"A clown in the play?" Makoto, in the gorilla costume, sweatdropped.

"No one told us that!" Naru, in the cat costume, and Minako in the purple bear costume, sweatdropped.

"I wonder if someone changed the script?" Ami inquired.

"No such thing, Blue." Thomas assured her. "I'm the director. If there's a change like that, believe me, I _will_ know."

"Bipierrot!" the Cardian spun on its unicycle.

"Bipierrot!" it then leapt down from the castle prop.

"Bipierrot! Bipierrot! Bipierrot! Bipierrot! Bipierrot!" it declared, demolishing the props.

"Amazing! They're wrecking the stage at the very beginning!" Shingo awed.

"Stop! Don't destroy the stage!" Nastumi pleaded, running towards the Cardian.

"Bipierrot!' the Cardian tossed a red ball at her.

"Nastumi!" Mamoru gasped when the sphere threw Nastumi backwards.

"Mamoru, you tried to protect me!" Nastumi gushed when Mamoru shielded her fall with his body. Before she proceeded to kiss him, the ball knocked her unconscious.

"Nastumi! Mamoru!" the girls exclaimed at the fallen actors.

"Bipi..." the Cardian turned its attention to the girls backstage.

"It's a real monster!" Umino realized. "Naru, run!"

Tripping over the large elephant's feet, Umino only succeeded in throwing Naru at the girls.

"Mako, you're heavy!" Minako protested once Naru landed on the pile.

"Get off me!" Rei demanded.

"You get off me first!" Makoto shot back.

"Calm down! One person at a time!" Ami played peacemaker.

"It hurts!" Naru moaned.

"Naru, hang on!" Ami urged.

"Bipierrot!" the Cardian now twirled its umbrella at the audience and draining them of their energy.

"We're in trouble!" Ami shouted over the chaos.

"We have to do something quick!" Minako remarked.

"Get off me!' Rei demanded as Usagi stood up.

"You messed up or play! I can't forgive you!" Usagi retorted. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Oh, the long months and years of practice!" Sailor Moon declared.

"Bipi?" the Cardian looked at the Senshi behind him.

"At last, we stand in all our brilliance upon the stage!" Sailor Moon added. "This is the fruit of our labor and friendship! And you had to come and mess it all up! I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice. In the name of the moon, Sailor Moon will punish you!"

"Bipierrot!" the Cardian wrapped its umbrella's whip around the Moon Senshi.

"Bi, bi, bi, bi, bi, bi, bi, bi!" it then sent electricity through the whip, electrocuting Sailor Moon.

Just then, a white rose severed the whip, freeing Sailor Moon.

"Bipi?" the Cardian looked at the intruder.

"I do not know who you are. But all the girls know who I am." the Moonlight Knight declared. "I am the Moonlight Knight and I am here!"

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Sailor Moon gushed.

"What's going on? Sp, this is a Sailor Moon play, and not Snow White?" Shingo inquired.

"Who is that?" the audience chorused when the rest of the Senshi appeared.

"Passionate like the fire!" Sailor Mars declared. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha!" I defeat evil with the power of prayer! In red high heels, I'm Sailor Mars!"

"I was born this this strength!" Sailor Jupiter added. "I am Sailor Jupiter with lightning power!"

"Juggling between cram-school and homework," Millennial Sailor Mercury continued. "I am always reading study guides! Top scorer in the nationwide, everything goes mock exams! As you know, I am Millennial Sailor Mercury!"

"The legendary mask is a thing of the past." Sailor Venus wrapped up the introductions. "And the face revealed is also beautiful! I am the last addition to the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus!"

"We've arrived!" the four girls chorused.

"Bipierrot!" the Cardian now turned to its new opponents, firing its head spikes at them. The girls jumped to dodge the attack.

"My red high heels are mad like fire!" Sailor Mars retorted, pulling out her anti-evil scroll. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

"Here's my talisman!" she declared, tossing the scroll.

"Bipi?" the Cardian blinked when the scroll was attached to its forehead.

"I sacrificed precious studying times to memorize my lines!" Millennial Sailor Mercury declared. "Give me back the time to read three study guides!"

"Ice Blast!" she fired her ice ball at the frozen Cardian. Encasing it in ice.

"Ruining the play is unforgivable!" Sailor Moon announced, revealing her weapon. "Moon Princess Elimination!"

"Cleansing!" the Cardian cried as the attack washed over it. Returning to its card form, the card then turned black.

"It's great! This is the best play ever!" Shingo whooped, as the audience applauded.

"Now, this is a happy ending." the Moonlight Knight remarked. "A girl's face in the spotlight is beautiful."

"Adieu." he ten bade the Senshi farewell and disappeared.

"Oh, Moonlight Knight-sama!" Sailor Moon gasped when the Moonlight Knight vanished from sight.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" the audience cheered once the curtain closed.

"We did it!" the Senshi smiled at each other as 'Encore! Encore' sounded from the audience.

* * *

After the play...

"You are so mean! How could you, Ali?" Ann demanded. "I practiced so hard, and you sent a Cardian!"

"Be quiet! Did you forget our mission to collect lots of energy?" Ali reminded her.

Ann threw herself onto the bed and cried after the door slid close.

"I wanted to steal Mamoru's kiss of love!" she sobbed.

_I wish I could have played the prince._ Ali pondered outside the door.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi and Nastumi both get detention after school. When the teacher leaves to go on a date, the two girls compete to see who can finish the assignment first. Nastumi gets weak from lack of energy. She tricks Usagi into closing her eyes and begins to steal her energy when they are interrupted by a renegade Cardian who is causing a ruckus outside. Usagi transforms but is too weak to attack the monster. With the Moonlight Knight's encouragement, however, she regains her strength and defeats the Cardian.


	11. Usagi is a Target

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 10 of this fic; so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: Be Careful After School! Usagi is a Target

* * *

Time passes...

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Luna shouted.

"Moon Princess Elimination!" Sailor Moon released her attack.

"Cleansing!" the Cardian screamed as the attack washed over it. Returning to its card form, the card turned black as usual.

"Damn you! Sailor Senshi!" Ali growled.

"Just you remember this!" Ann promised, the twins disappearing.

* * *

"I'm gonna be late!" Usagi exclaimed in horror, the three Juuban Junior High students dashing towards school.

"I am going to be late!' Ami added. "And I have never been late in all my fourteen years of life!"

"Unless we run faster, we'll be in trouble!" Makoto noted.

"Oh wait!" Usagi cowled, the two girls running ahead as the school bell rang.

"Tsukino-san? Tsukino-san? Is she late again?" Ms. Haruna inquired.

"Here!" Usagi burst in from the back door, stepping into an empty bucket in the process and knocking into the cardboard at the back of the class.

"Tsukino Usagi is here!" she reported.

Even when I try this hard, she'll still mark me for tardiness!" she wept when Ms Haruna appeared behind her.

"Tsukino Usagi, it's nice that you are always so energetic," Ms Haruna told her. "But please be a little more quiet when you enter the classroom."

"Yes madam." Usagi was astonished when Ms Haruna did not blow her top.

"Then I will continue to take attendance." Ms Haruna remarked.

_What's going on? She's in an awfully good mood today._ Usagi wondered.

* * *

Later in the teacher's room...

"Sakurada-sensei, you have a phone call." one of the teachers informed her.

"Oh, thank you." Ms Haruna took the phone. "Hello, this is Sakurada. Oh, Kouichi! If you're talking about today's date, everything is fine. I will be there as soon as school is over..."

"You have urgent business and have to cancel. Oh, okay..." she paled when her date told her the unfortunate news. "Oh, don't worry. I'm fine. Okay then, I will talk to you later."

With that, she slammed the receiver down.

* * *

Meanwhile in class...

_Oh, I'm hungry._ Usagi whined.

_Oh, I need energy._ Nastumi sighed.

"How long will you keep up this noise? Get back to your seats!" Ms Haruna barked.

Everybody sweatdropped and obeyed.

"Once upon a time, there was a pretty girl on the moon." Ms Haruna begun the English class.

"Now,, let's have someone translate this for us. Tsukino-san!" she ordered.

"Uh-oh!" Usagi panicked and Ms Haruna tapped her pointer on the book, revealing Usagi eating her lunch box in class.

"You have some nerve, eating lunch in my class, Tsukino-san." Ms Haruna remarked.

"Oh no! it's not what you think!" Usagi defended.

"Stay late after school!" Ms Haruna ordered.

"No way!" Usagi sighed.

"How about you, Nastumi Ginga-san?" Ms Haruna turned to her next victim.

"Yes madam." Nastumi let out an exhausted breath. "Hali le la sa su lela..."

"What are you saying?" Ms Haruna fumed after a dramatic pause.

"You asked me to translate it," Nastumi pointed out. "So I translated it into our planet's language."

"Quit joking around!" Ms Haruna slammed her hands on the desk. "You will also stay after school!"

"Yes madam." Nastumi replied.

* * *

After school on the roof top...

"So? I assume she didn't find out who you are." Seijuro inquired after Nastumi told him what happened in class.

"No, I don't think we need to worry about that." Nastumi replied.

"This could happen again. You have to be very careful." Seijuro advised.

"I understand." Nastumi replied.

"I have no choice." Seijuro concluded. "I will carry out the new plan to steal more energy for myself."

"This is all those Sailor Senshi's fault!" Nastumi fumed.

"That's right." Seijuro agreed. "This time, make sure to pick a Cardian stronger than them!"

"Okay." Nastumi picked out a card from the card fan.

"Nastumi-san! Nastumi-san!" Usagi called out. "Oh, there you are!"

"Haruna says detention starts now." she informed her.

"Oh, but I..." Nastumi barely made out a protest when Usagi dragged her off.

"If we don't hurry up, she'll give us even more homework!" Usagi added, the two girls running off.

"Okay, okay! Please don't pull me so hard." Nastumi pleaded.

* * *

In the nearby park...

the rest of the group were meeting by the fountain.

"That's right! Usagi has to stay late and study." Minako remarked.

"She has no motivation whatsoever!" Rei retorted.

"But we had a busy morning to start with." Makoto pointed out.

"In a way, I do feel sorry for her." Luna admitted.

"And Ami's at cram school." Artemis added. "I guess we have to cancel todays' meeting."

"Then, why don't we go and see a movie together?" Minako suggested.

"Good idea!" Makoto agreed.

"There's a good one playing right now!" Rei added.

"No! You're not allowed to see a movie on your way home!" Luna objected.

"Don't worry!, it's not a big deal." Minako replied, clucking the two cats into her sports bag. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile in detention...

"I will not let you go home until you finish those questions." Ms Haruna informed the two girls. "Don't worry, I will be here with you. We have plenty of time."

"Ms Sakurada, you have a phone call." the principal informed her.

"What? Oh, really?" Ms Haruna blinked. "You two keep on studying."

* * *

In the teacher's room...

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ms Haruna spoke over the phone. "Oh Kouichi! No, I'm not mad at all! What? Right now? Of course, I can! Okay, I understand. I will be there right away!"

Putting down the phone, she started reapplying her makeup, "Oh, he made me worry so much this morning."

* * *

Back in the classroom...

"Haruna's still not back." Usagi noted. "Okay, I don't have time for this!"

"I'll go home early and catch Mamoru on his way home!" she beamed, packing her bag.

"Tsukino-san?" Nastumi looked at her.

"Huh? What?" Usagi turned back.

"You still haven't given up on Mamoru?" Nastumi asked.

"There is no way I would ever give up!" Usagi retorted as she held out her pinky finger. "Mamoru and I are linked by the red string of fate!"

"You can't do something like that!" she protested when Nastumi cut off the imaginary string.

"You're such a stubborn girl!" Nastumi shot back. "Okay, then we'll play a game!"

"A game?" Usagi echoed.

"Yes, let's see who can finish these questions first." Nastumi posted her challenge. "And the one who loses will give up on Mamoru. What do you think?"

"Okay." Usagi agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ali had appeared on top of a skyscraper. Drawing a card, he played his flute to summon the Cardian.

"Come forth, Cardian Amanju!" he instructed.

"Aman!" the Cardian declared after it materialized.

"Now, Amanju, steal energy from everyone in town!" Ali instructed.

_Thomas H. Norstein?_ He frowned at the blond doctor who was heading back to the hospital with a banquet of lilies. _If I could just get rid of him, Ami-san would be mine._

"Amanju! Steal that man's energy first!" he turned to the Cardian. "Go ahead, steal as much energy as you can and kill him!"

"Aman!" the Cardian declared. Using Ali's head as a stepping stone, it leapt off.

"Wait!" Ali called out to the runaway Cardian. "You're ignoring my orders! Where are you going?"

* * *

In school...

_Now, I have to tackle this seriously._ Nastumi decided. _I don't have enough energy. I'm getting dizzy. If I had enough energy, these questions would be a piece of cake. And I could make her give up... what am I thinking? The energy is right here._

"Man! I don't get this!" Usagi complained.

_On top of that, if I steal all her energy and kill her, Mamoru will be mine._ Nastumi grinned as she turned back to her alien form. _I can kill two birds with one stone._

* * *

In Ami's cram school...

"What's that?" the front row students stammered when the Cardian burst into the classroom through the wall.

"A Cardian?" Ami blinked.

"Aman!" the Cardian roared. Grabbing the two students in front of it by its hands, it proceeded to drain them of their energy.

"Aman!" the Cardian then burst out of the window.

"What was that?" one of the surviving students inquired.

"This is Ami! A Cardian has shown up!" Ami informed the girls through the inert communicator in her compact computer.

* * *

At the movies...

"Are you sure, Ami?" Minako whispered.

"Where?" Makoto asked, through Minako's communicator.

"At my cram school. But it already left, heading northwest!" Ami reported.

"I got it, let's meet somewhere right away!" Minako suggested.

"Come on, let's go, Rei!" Makoto told the fire Senshi.

"What? It's getting interesting." Rei complained.

"Hey, it's time to go to work!" Luna reminded her.

"Okay, I got it." Rei pouted as she took off with Makoto.

"Oh, Allan..." Minako gushed when the male actor appeared on screen.

"Minako, you hurry, too!" Artemis urged.

* * *

In school...

Ann was about to reach out to take Usagi's energy when the blond whined.

"Oh, I don't get it!" Usagi complained.

Startled for a second, Ann then approached her victim when Usagi dropped her eraser, causing the alien girl to miss her target and fall over the desk when Usagi bent over to pick it up.

"What are you doing, Nastumi?" Usagi asked.

"Oh!" Nastumi gaped, having returned to her 'human' form. "I'm just exercising for a change! One, two..."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Aman!" the Cardian had leapt into the park.

"Wait, Amanju! Your target is..." Ali chided, appearing before the Cardian which had landed on the monkey bars.

"Aman!" the Cardian leapt away into the bushes.

"What in the world is going on?" Ali wondered outloud. "It's impossible for a Cardian to ignore my orders."

* * *

In school...

_I will never give up._ Ann swore, reaching over to drain Usagi of her energy again.

Just then, Usagi yawned, unintentionally poking the end of her pencil into Ann's nose.

"Ouch!" Ann whined, clutching her nose in pan.

"Oh, sorry!" Usagi turned back to look at Nastumi who had returned to her 'human' form. "It's your own fault. Because you snuck up on me and stood there."

_Ah, I'm so unlucky today._ Nastumi pondered.

"I wonder what happened to Haruna." Usagi noted.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"I fee like I'm forgetting something. I wonder what it could be?" Ms Haruna mused as she walked in the park with her date. "Well, it's okay right? it's probably not anything important."

"Aman!" the Cardian roared, appearing behind the pair.

Ms Haruna barely made out a scream before both her and her date's energy were taken.

"Okay, I don't care from whom anymore. Just steal energy frm human!" Ali concluded. "Got that, Amanju?"

"Aman!" the Cardian declared and jumped into the pond, scaring the ducks.

"What are you doing? I don't need bird energy!" Ali fumed when the Cardian started draining the ducks of their energy. "Humans! From humans!"

"That's enough!" Sailor Venus declared. "Not satisfied with just sneak attacks at morning and at night?"

"Not just once, but twice! You have some nerve!" Sailor Mars retorted.

"You won't get away with ruining the birds' peaceful day!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"We will bring you to justice!" Millennial Sailor Mercury announced,

"In the name of Sailor Moon, we will punish you!" the four chorused.

"So, you're here, Sailor Senshi." Ali laughed. "But it won't be so easy this time! Get them, Amanju!"

"Aman!" the Cardian declared, using Ali's head as a stepping stone again before it leapt off.

_Shoot! It did it again!_ Ali hissed.

"Oh, it ran away!" Millennial Sailor Mercury noted.

"Does it mean we won?" Sailor Venus inquired.

* * *

In school...

"One more question and I'll be finished!" Usagi beamed. "How about you? Nastumi, are you almost finished?"

"Yes, well, I think I'll manage to finish it." Nastumi replied tiredly.

"Okay! I'm not going to lose though!" Usagi told her.

_Tsukino Usagi, she's certainly worthy of being my mortal enemy._ Nastumi thought. _It's impressive that she hasn't lowered her guard against me._

"Nastumi, are you okay? You look pale." Usagi remarked. "And you haven't solved any problems at all."

"Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm just a little tired." Nastumi assured her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Usagi offered. "Well, I know I'm going to win. So, I;m willing to help you in any way I can!"

_This sounds similar to that Earth fable I've heard before._ Nastumi mused. _About a hare and a tortoise racing. If I recall, that story had a similar turn of events_

"Is something wrong?" Usagi asked.

"Well, maybe I should ask for your help." Nastumi decided.

"Okay. But you can't ask me something like, 'give up Mamoru' or 'solve these problems'." Usagi pointed out.

"It's nothing like this." Nastumi told her. "Instead, would you just close your eyes for ten seconds and stay still?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Usagi beamed. "For just ten seconds? All right."

"Thank you." Nastumi replied after Usagi sat down on an empty chair and shut her eyes.

_Tsukino-san ,please sleep eternally._ Ann grinned, returning to her alien form. Resting a finger on Usagi's throat, she proceeded to draw the blond's energy.

"I feel sort of weird." Usagi remarked.

"Aman!" the Cardian then burst in.

"Gag! What is that?" Usagi blinked when the Cardian jumped Nastumi.

"Aman!" the Cardian then leapt out of the window.

_That was a Cardian?_ Usagi blinked as she looked out of the window,

"Ali..." Nastumi whispered when the alien appeared beside her.

_The Cardian is not following my orders!_Ali told her telepathically.

_That's impossible._ Ann sent back.

_Then, come with me!_ Ali instructed and the two disappeared.

"You can' get away from us now!" Sailor Mars declared, the four Senshi having cornered the Cardian.

"Fire Soul!" she fired her fireball.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter released her attack after the Cardian dodged the flam attack.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Sailor Venus unleashed her attack once the thunder attack hit the Cardian's leg.

"Ice Blast!" Millennial Sailor Mercury released her ice ball, freezing the Cardian in place.

"Aman!" the Cardian roared, breaking free of its icy prison and attacked the girls.

"It's so powerful! Unless we do something, they'll all be killed." Luna gasped. "Oh, that's Usagi. I'll go get her!"

"Okay." Artemis nodded as Luna leapt into the school.

"Is the Cardian finally following my orders?" Ali wondered as the two aliens appeared on the rooftop.

"There's absolutely no way that a Cardian would ignore our orders." Ann pointed out.

"But it was!" Ali insisted.

"Go for it, everyone!" Usagi cheered.

"Why don't you stop cheering and transform too?" Luna chided.

"Luna!" Usagi looked at the cat. "Oh, where's Nastumi?"

"I don't know. Now, hurry!" Luna urged.

"Leave it to me!" Usagi decided. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

:Sorry for making you wait, everyone!" Sailor Moon declared, jumping in.

"You're late!" Sailor Mars scolded.

"Calm down, Rei! I'll finish it off, so forgive me, okay?" Sailor Moon soothed.

"Aman!" the Cardian growled.

"Oh, something's wrong. I don't have nay power." Sailor Moon wobbled on her feet.

"What's wrong ,Sailor Moon?" Luna asked.

"I wonder if I studied too much?" Sailor Mon mused, causing Sailors Mercury and Mars to sweatdrop.

"Aman!" the Cardian roared, reaching over to grab Sailor Moon's neck.

Just then, a white rose came in, cutting the Cardian's arm

"An evil creature belongs to an evil world." the Moonlight Knight declared. "leave this beautiful moonlight at once!"

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" the girls exclaimed as Sailor Moon swooned.

"Come! Now this the time, Sailor Moon." the Moonlight Knight told the Moon Senshi,

"Gravity Hold!" Dragon Solaris' energy cage held the Cardian in place.

"Sailor Moon, now!" the Sun Dragon shouted.

"Yes!" Sailor Moon nodded. "Moon Princess Elimination!"

"Cleansing!" the Cardian yelled as the attacked washed over it. Returning to its card form, the card turned black as before.

"We did it!" the girls beamed.

"Even a crescent moon is no match for beautiful Senshi." the Moonlight Knight remarked. "Adieu!"

"Now, I have to get back to the classroom." Sailor Moon commented after the Moonlight Knight disappeared. "Otherwise Nastumi will suspect something."

"All of a sudden, she's fine now." Sailor Jupiter noted.

"I didn't think anyone could recover so quickly." Sailor Venus added.

"She always amazes me." Millennial Sailor Mercury remarked.

"Well, we should leave now." Sailor Mars suggested.

"Yes." the rest of the Senshi agreed.

"We screwed up again." Ann cursed.

"Damn! Sailor Senshi!" Ali hissed.

"Well, I will be going back to the classroom." Ann informed her partner. "Otherwise Tsukino-san will suspect something. Then..."

Not waiting for Ali's answer, she disappeared.

"Something's going on. Is something going to happen?" Ali wondered. "Or is it already happening?"

* * *

In the classroom...

"I did it! I finished!" Usagi whooped.

"Really?" Nastumi inquired.

"Oh? Nastumi, when did you..." Usagi turned back.

"I just finished, too." Nastumi showed her the completed paper. "Once I started working seriously, this was nothing."

"Come on, Usagi, let's go home." Makoto remarked, appearing at the door with Ami.

"I know you worked hard!" Ami added.

"Oh, thanks!" Usagi smiled. "Well, Nastumi, I think we're even this time!"

"I guess so." Nastumi replied. "let's just say that the final showdown will be up to Mamoru."

"All right! I'll never lose!" Usagi decided. "Bye!"

_Me, either._ Nastumi frowned determinedly after Usagi left.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, when Seijuro and Nastumi miss school, Usagi goes to visit them at their apartment. She is attacked by the Makaiju when she tries to peek into a secret room, but the aliens explain that it's just a botany experiment. Back at Rei's shrine, the girls discover that Seijuro and Nastumi are really aliens by testing a twig caught in Usagi's hair. Later, Usagi runs into Mamoru outside of the apartment and tries to convince him not to visit. When he doesn't believe her, they end up going together. Nastumi traps Usagi in the room with the Makaiju and a Cardian. When the Cardian starts sucking Usagi's life energy, the Makaiju starts growing. Eventually, the tree engulfs the entire building. The other Sailor Senshi arrive outside and try to find a way to get inside and save Usagi and Mamoru.


	12. The Angry Makaiju

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 11 of this fic; so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: The Lovers' Hearts Disagree! The Angry Makaiju

* * *

Time passes...

"Finally, a day off." Ami smiled in relief.

_I'm going to captivate Ami-san's heart today._ Seijuro promised, seeing the lone girl.

* * *

In a bookstore somewhere...

_I'm going to win Mamoru's heart today no matter what! _Nastumi swore, peering at Mamoru behind a book.

"Oh, Mamoru, is that you?" she beamed at the approaching Mamoru.

"Nastumi!" Mamoru blinked.

"Wow, what a coincidence running into you here!" Nastumi gushed.

"Oh, hey." Mamoru chided at the girl hanging on his arm.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I never expected to run into you here." Seijuro remarked at an outdoor cafe.

"Me either." Ami replied. "But Thomas really is slow."

"There are so many people here." Seijuro noted. "And we happened to chance upon each other. It must be a miracle."

"That's right." Ami agreed.

You're late!" she scolded the incoming blond.

"Sorry Blue." Thomas apologized, giving a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think I know you." he nodded at Seijuro.

"Seijuro Ginga." Seijuro introduced himself, literally glaring daggers at his rival in love.

"Hey, can you leave my arm alone?" Mamoru chided.

"Mamoru, I didn't think you were so modest." Nastumi giggled.

"Mamoru!" Ami blinked.

"Nastumi!" Seijuro growled.

"Oh, Mizuno-san, Norstein-sensei." Mamoru looked at the two geniuses.

"Seijuro, I didn't know you had a date with Mizuno-san." Nastumi added. "I thought you were going to the library today!"

"You said you were going to study at a friend's house!" Seijuro accused.

"Interesting siblings." Thomas muttered.

"There goes our together time." Ami sighed.

* * *

Later on the way back to Juuban Odysseus...

"Wait, Nastumi! Is he so attractive to you?" Seijuro pressed.

"How about you, Ali?" Nastumi accused.

* * *

Inside the Makaiju's room...

"Why is this suddenly... " Ann gasped at the wilting tree.

"This can't be happening." Ali protested.

"It's because you're chasing Mizuno-san all the time." Ann accused.

"You're in no position to criticize me!" Ali retorted.

"If the Makaiju dies, we won't be able to get more energy." Ann sighed.

"It seems the only solution is to give it more energy." Ali concluded. "A lot more energy."

* * *

The next day...

"A Sailor Moon show!" Usagi chuckled when the mall advertised an on-going Sailor Moon show. "I'm such a celebrity now!"

"It's probably just a comedy show anyway." Luna remarked.

"Luna!" Usagi growled.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon." the puppeteer repeated Sailor Moon's trademark lines. "In the name of the moon."

"I will punish you!" the children chorused.

"Sailor Moon has become so famous now!" Umino noted.

"I know. I never thought she'd become so famous." Naru agreed. "We can be so proud of her!"

"Yes." Umino replied.

"Yamandakka!" the new Cardian declared, the skies grew overcast as it hovered over the sky.

"Something weird has showed up." Umino noted.

Yamandakka!" the Cardian announced, changing its faces.

"What is that?" the children chorused.

"Yamandakka!" the Cardian unleashed a shower of lotus petals at the audience.

"Yamandakka, yamandakka, yamandakka, yamandakka, yamandakka!" it chanted, the petals draining the audience of their energy once they landed on the people's bodies. After collecting the energy, it disappeared.

"What? What is this?" Usagi gasped, arriving on scene.

"Her energy has been stolen!" Luna reported. "And unlike before, almost all of her energy has been taken!"

"Oh, they got Naru again!" Usagi turned to her unconscious friend.

* * *

Back in the Juuban Odyssey...

"Yamandakka, yamandakka, yamandakka!" the Cardian chanted as it transferred the collected energy to the Makaiju.

"Something is wrong. it's not reacting." Ali noted. "Something is obviously different from before. I hope it's not..."

"What?" Ann gasped.

"I'm starting to wonder, maybe the Makaiju is not suited for Earth." Ali concluded.

"It can't be!" Ann protested.

"What should we do now?" Ali inquired.

"Yamandakka." the Cardian shrugged in response.

* * *

The next day...

"Umino, Osaka-san and Ginga-san are absent today?" Ms Haruna asked.

"Her brother, Seijuro Ginga, is apparently also absent." Usagi offered.

"Oh, how do you know, Tsukino-san?" Ms Haruna asked.

"Well, I have this information network." Usagi laughed nervously.

* * *

After school...

"Why do we have to go see them with you?" Makoto complained.

"Calm down. it's one of those social things, you know?" Usagi soothed.

"By the way, are Naru and Umino okay?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, but they had so much of their energy taken this time, that it looks like it'll take a while for them to recover." Usagi replied.

"The enemy seems to be behaving differently than before." Ami remarked.

"Do you think so?" Usagi asked, the three looking up at the apartment.

* * *

Upon ringing the doorbell...

"Hello!" Usagi called over the intercom.

"Oh! Ami-san! Glad to see you!" Seijuro beamed as the visitors as Nastumi coughed behind him.

"Oh, matching outfits! That's weird for a brother and sister!" Usagi noted.

"It's true. You look like lovers." Makoto agreed.

"Really?" Seijuro laughed. "We lost our parents when we were young, so maybe our bond is stronger than normal siblings."

"I didn't know that." Usagi remarked.

"So what brings you here?" Nastumi asked. "It's impolite to just drop by."

"How can you say that?" Makoto demanded. "Usagi was worried about you guys!"

"Mako!" Ami chided.

"But, you know?" Makoto continued her tirade. "Usagi, doesn't it make you mad?"

Usagi nodded.

"Since you are here, why not come inside and have something to drink?" Seijuro offered.

"Seijuro!" Nastumi scolded.

"Please, come in!" Seijuro ignored her.

* * *

Inside the apartment...

_What is this feeling?_ Seijuro wondered as he prepared the coffee.

"Why didn't you do to school?" Usagi asked.

"Why? Does it matter?" Nastumi asked back.

"It does matter. Because everyone was worried about you." Usagi replied.

"Worried? Why's that?" Nastumi inquired.

"Why? Usagi echoed. "Because we're friends! 'Did she get hurt?' or 'Is she suffering from a cold?' You know, that kind of stuff!"

"That's right!" Makoto agreed.

"If you don't come to school, you will be behind your studies, too." Ami added.

"I don't get it." Nastumi replied. "Anyway, no matter what happens to me, it has nothing to do with you guys."

"That's enough! Let's go home!" Makoto fumed.

"Hey, is this your study room?" Usagi asked in front of the room where the Makaiju was kept. "Oh, it has an automatic door!"

"You can't!" Seijuro stopped her as the door slid open.

"It's really messy." he remarked, shutting the door. "It's not a place we can show you!"

"Then, you should ask Mako for help!" Usagi replied. "She really great at cleaning! Right, Mako?"

"That's not necessary!" Nastumi retorted. "Anyway, you're annoying us, so please go home!"

"Go on, go on!" she pressed.

"Usagi, let's go home! Come on, hurry!" Makoto told the blond, knowing that they had outstayed their welcome.

"Then, see you!" Usagi replied.

"How about a drink?" Seijuro called out at the departing trio.

"Maybe next time." Usagi answered for the other two.

"Ali, isn't that sweet?" Nastumi mocked as Seijuro looked at the departing girls from the balcony. "Seeing them off like that."

"Ann, don't you feel something nice and warm inside?" Seijuro posted a question.

"What are you talking about?" Nastumi asked.

"I don't know. I've never felt this way before." Seijuro admitted.

* * *

The next morning...

"Oh, Usagi! Wake up, Usagi!" Luna awoke to the sound of the chicken alarm clock.

"Oh my, what's going on?" she blinked at the empty bed.

* * *

Outside the Ginga household...

"So, let's go!" Usagi greeted Nastumi who had opened the door.

"You're such a nuisance, showing up so early in the morning." Nastumi chided.

"I can understand wanting to goof off, but anyway, let's go!" Usagi waved the insult aside.

"Oh, Usagi-san! Did you come to see us again?" Seijuro smiled at his visitor.

"Oh, I just came to pick up Nastumi." Usagi replied.

"Seijuro, don't you think she's annoying?" Nastumi scolded.

"Since you went to the trouble of coming here, why don't you have some cake and meat buns?" Seijuro invited the blond in.

"Oh, thank you!" Usagi beamed.

"Seijuro..." Nastumi sighed.

"Why did you say something like that?" she hissed as Seijuro prepared the coffee.

"I don't understand it either. I just sort of felt like it." Seijuro replied.

"You've been acting weird these days." Nastumi pointed out.

_When you are told, 'Don't look', it makes you want to see even more._ Usagi wondered.

"Oh, Usagi! You're such a bad girl!" the blond chided herself.

"It's pitch black." she blinked, succumbing to temptation and entered the forbidden room.

"It's so bright." she shielded her eyes from the sudden burst of light.

Then, she screamed when the Makaiju's roots grabbed her and tried to pull her in. Seijuro reacted and shut the door.

"Usagi-san, are you all right?" he asked the panting blond.

"What is this room?" Usagi wailed.

"Oh, I'm experimenting with something right now." Seijuro explained.

"What kind of experiment?" Usagi asked.

"Well, let's just say it has something to do with cosmic botany." Seijuro replied.

"Really? I didn't know." Usagi awed.

"Tsukino-san!" Nastumi scolded. "It's rude to peep into someone's room without permission!"

"I'm sorry." Usagi apologized.

"Anyway, I'm not going to school today." Nastumi informed her. "So would you mind leaving?"

"Okay." Usagi nodded dejectedly.

Walking out of the apartment, she turned and waved farewell to Seijuro who returned the wave.

"Make sure you both come to school tomorrow!" Usagi shouted.

_I felt something warm inside again._ Seijuro gaped mentally. _What is this?_

* * *

Later...

"What do you think, Ali?" Nastumi asked, the two standing before the Makaiju.

"Maybe the energy we fed it is finally starting to work." Seijuro replied, noticing the newly sprouted leaf.

"But there wasn't any change until just now." Nastumi pointed out.

"Until just now?" Seijuro echoed.

"Until Tsukino-san came here." Nastumi elaborated. "I think it has something to do with Tsukino-san's energy."

"It can't be!" Seijuro gasped.

"If we could squeeze out every drop of Tsukino-san's energy, the Makaiju might be revived." Nastumi smirked.

"Wait!" Seijuro stopped her.

"Do you object?" Nastumi challenged.

"I didn't mean it like that." Seijuro replied. "But there's something I want to try."

"What?" Nastumi gasped.

"Yamandakka!" Seijuro turned to the Cardian.

"Dakka!" the Cardian appeared before the new spourt.

"Give energy to this new spourt." Seijuro instructed.

"Yamandakka!" the Cardian replied and started feeding the spourt.

"What are you trying to do?" Nastumi inquired.

"If I could spourt this bud, the Makaiju could go back to its old vivid green self." Seijuro explained.

"I wonder if it'll be that easy." Nastumi mocked.

"Yamandakka." the Cardian sighed in resignation as Seijuro gasped when the spourt wilted.

"Our precious new spourt..." Nastumi gaped.

"Just now, the Makaiju said something." she blinked when a voice echoed within the twins' minds.

"A tree can't say anything." Seijuro remarked.

"Ali, what is the Makaiju?" Nastumi posted a question.

"Why are you asking me?" Seijuro inquired. "It's the tree that our ancestors handed down to us so we could store the energy we need."

"Is that all?" Nastumi asked.

"It can distill the high quality energy that is perfect for our consumption." Seijuro explained.

"Is that all?" Nastumi pressed.

"Yeah, that's all." Seijuro replied.

* * *

In school...

"Oh? You went there again?" Makoto asked under a tree at lunchtime.

"You sure are something, Usagi." Ami noted.

"Oh, Usagi! You have something on your head." she gasped at the laughing blond.

"What?" Usagi panicked as Makoto swatted the Makaiju's branch off her head with a twig.

"What is this?" Makoto exclaimed when the branch twitched.

"It looks creepy." Ami noted, peering at the twig.

* * *

Later at the Hikawa Shrine...

"Luna, did you find you something?" Ami asked.

"We found out something troubling." Luna reported. "Artemis, it's dangerous, but why don't you try?"

"What? I don't want to..." Artemis protested.

"Artemis!" Luna insisted.

"Okay! I got it!" Artemis relented. Nervously, he reached into the glass and the Makaiju branch attached itself onto his paw. With a shake, the white cat shook the twig back into the glass container.

"So do you understand?" Luna looked at the girls.

"Not at all!" Usagi replied, causing everybody else to sweatdrop.

"So it steals energy?" Ami concluded.

"That's right." Luna agreed.

"Usagi, I can't believe you had it stuck on your head." Makoto remarked.

"After we studied this, we found out something very troubling." Artemis added.

"What?" the five girls blinked.

"Do you want to know?" Artemis asked.

"Quit beating around the bush and just tell us!" Minako insisted.

"Well, this is a twig from the Makaiju." Artemis replied.

"Makaiju?" the girls chorused.

"Hmmm, I see..." Usagi peered at the twig. "What's that?"

"It a mysterious cosmic plant that drains energy." Luna explained. "However, this is the only thing we know. No one actually knows what it is."

"I wonder what something so dangerous was at Nastumi's house?" Rei mused.

"Seijuro told me he was studying plants. That means..." Usagi trailed off.

"That means?" everyone echoed.

"He's collecting rare plants!" Usagi concluded, causing everyone else to sweatdrop.

"Why are you always so clueless?" Rei retorted.

"If there's a twig, then there's a big tree that it came from." Luna told her charge.

"No normal person collects stuff like that!" Minako noted.

"You think so?" Usagi blinked.

"Conclusion! Those two are suspicious!" Rei remarked.

"What?" Usagi turned to the fire Senshi.

"Those two might also be behind the incidents we've had recently." Artemis agreed.

"In short, Seijuro and Nastumi are Ali and Ann!" Makoto concluded.

"No way!" Usagi whined.

* * *

Later...

"Usagi, it's dangerous to act alone." Luna reminded her.

"Luna!" Usagi looked at the worried cat. "Luna, I can't believe that Seijuro and Nastumi are Ali and Ann!"

"Usagi, I know how you feel, but..." Luna trailed off.

"I want to make sure one more time that they are..." Usagi insisted.

"By yourself!?" Luna gasped when the blond dashed in.

"Maybe, next time..." Usagi stopped in her tracks.

"Somehow, she worries me." Luna sighed.

"Hey, Dumpling Head!" Mamoru blinked at the blond.

"Mamoru! Where are you going?" Usagi asked.

"There!" Mamoru pointed to the Ginga's unit.

"I heard from Blue that Nastumi is sick and hasn't been to school." he replied.

"No! she's playing hooky! Hooky!" Usagi insisted.

At Mamoru's' blink, she asked, "Anyway, why do you have to visit Nastumi?"

"She helped us a lot when we did the Snow White play, remember?" Mamoru reminded her.

"Oh, wait! There's a Makaiju in their apartment!" Usagi stopped him. "It'll take your energy!"

"'Dumb Troll'?" Mamoru mistranslated. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey!" Usagi called out.

"Hold on a second!" she ran after him.

"Oh, Usagi!" Luna gasped.

* * *

At the Ginga unit...

"What? You came to see me?" Nastumi gasped when Mamoru presented the roses to her. "But why?"

"Anyone would usually get worried if someone he knew were sick." Mamoru replied.

_What is this warm fuzzy feeling I have inside?_ Nastumi wondered.

"I think you should hurry up and leave." Usagi tapped on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Oh, you came again?" Nastumi looked at the blond girl. "Since you're here, why don't you come inside?"

"What?" Usagi blinked at her sudden change.

"Oh, Usagi-san!" Seijuro beamed at the visitors. "Please come in and have something to drink. We still have the cake and meat buns that you missed out on last time."

"Sure!" Usagi replied. _This time, I'm not going to miss those!_

_I wonder if there's a way I can just trap Tsukino-san in the room with the Makaiju?_ Nastumi wondered as Usagi devoured the food.

"Wow, you have a wonderful view." Mamoru noted, replacing his tea cup.

"If you go out on the balcony, you can see much better." Nastumi added. "Seijuro, why don't you take him outside?"

"What? Okay" Seijuro replied and the two males walked out.

_It's perfect._ Nastumi grinned.

"Tsukino-san." she begun before Usagi ate the cherry on the cake slice. "I'll show you something good."

"What?" Usagi blinked in mid-bite.

"Remember? The room you wanted to see so badly?" Nastumi reminded.

_What should I do?_ Usagi wondered. _I'm curious but I also have a bad feeling about this._

"To tell you the truth," Nastumi added. "We're being threatened by something very terrifying."

"Something terrifying?" Usagi echoed.

"Yes, and it's in the next room." Nastumi looked at the Makaiju room. "But it's sleeping right now, so it'll be okay. Come."

"Okay..." Usagi blinked as Nastumi pulled her over to the locked room.

"Maybe next time." Usagi stammered.

"No, now's the time." Nastumi grinned and pushed her into the opened room.

"Yamandakka, don't lose her!" she called to the Cardian.

"What?" Usagi gasped when the door closed.

"Dakka!" the Cardian grabbed the screaming Usagi and started to drain her.

"That's enough! that's enough!" the Makaiju droned.

"Dakka?" the Cardian looked over the the tree.

"Stop it already!" the Makaiju cried, extending its roots to encase the entire apartment block.

"What's that?" Seijuro gasped.

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked.

"What's wrong?" Nastumi exclaimed, being knocked off her feet by the enlarged roots.

"Help!" she shouted when one of the roots got her.

"Dumpling!" Mamoru gasped.

"Usagi-san!" Seijuro called out.

"Yaman! Yaman!" the Cardian cried as it was entangled within the roots. With a toss, the Makaiju tossed the Cardian to the ground.

"Dakka.." the Cardian was then knocked unconscious.

* * *

Outside the building...

"What's going on here?" Rei asked.

"Usagi!" Ami gasped, seeing the entangled blond.

"We can't go in like this." Luna remarked. "Everyone, transform now!"

"Got it!" the four girls nodded.

"Mars Power!" Rei called out.

"Mercury Millennium Power!" Ami cried.

"Venus Power!" Minako shouted.

"Jupiter Power!" Makoto yelled.

"Make Up!" the four chorused.

"Sailor Mars!" the fire Senshi declared.

"Millennial Sailor Mercury!" the ice Senshi announced.

"Sailor Venus!" the orange-clad Senshi posed.

"Sailor Jupiter!" the Jovian Senshi finished the introduction.

"Let me do it!" Sailor Jupiter offered. "Supreme Thunder!"

"It didn't work." she blinked when the roots reminded unharmed.

Just then, Usagi's scream rang through the street.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the Sailor Senshi manage to make it into the building, where they are confronted by Ali, Ann and the Makaiju which has Usagi and Mamoru in its branches. Ali and Ann start bickering as they each try to save their loved ones from the other's attack. When Sailor Moon tranforms it surprises the aliens, but Ann decides to attack both Sailor Moon and Mamoru anyway. During the chaos, the Makaiju goes berserk and kills En. Suddenly, the Makaiju starts to talk, telling the story of its sorrowful past. It explains that it needs love energy to live, not the stolen energy of humans. It asks Millennial Sailor Mercury to heal it, and it becomes a tiny sapling. With the 'Seed of Life' in hand Millennial Sailor Mercury then brings Ann back to life. The Moonlight Knight also appears and reveals himself as Mamoru. He explains that Mamoru had been split into two parts that can now be reunited. He merges with the fallen Mamoru. When Mamoru awakens, his memories are restored! Ali and Ann, now fully recovered, take the seedling and decide to make a new life for themselves on another planet.


	13. True Love Awakens! The Makaiju’s Secret

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 12 of this fic and the last episode of the 'Makaiju' saga; so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: True Love Awakens! The Makaiju's Secret

* * *

"If the Makaiju keeps growing like this, all the energy on Earth will be absorbed." Luna remarked.

"Let me handle it!" Sailor Venus proposed. "Crescent..."

"Wait!" Millennial Sailor Mercury suddenly stopped the orange Senshi from attacking.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I felt something." Millennial Sailor Mercury replied.

"What?" Sailor Venus blinked.

"Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter looked at the ice senshi who was walked towards the overgrown tree.

"This Makaiju..." Millennial Sailor Mercury muttered, resting a hand on a root as a pal blue shot from her diadem and onto her palm, revealing the Mercury Sapphire. "Is sentient."

"What?" the two cats exclaimed.

"No way!' Sailor Mars gasped.

Shutting her eyes, Millennial Sailor Mercury concentrated.

_Just as I thought._ She smiled. _It really _is_ you, my dear sampling. How much you have grown since I last saw you._

_Adeline-sama..._ the Makaiju returned her thought. _You and Solaris-sama were the ones who sent me and the other seedlings into the far reaches of the galaxy. You are... my, our, parents..._

Everyone else gaped when the roots parted to allow them passage.

"It's coming!" Sailor Venus took charge, leaping forward with the other two.

"This is..." Sailor Jupiter gasped at the revealed path.

"Looks like it's letting us in." Sailor Mars noted.

"All right." Sailor Jupiter remarked.

"Let's go." Sailor Venus instructed.

"Okay!" Sailor Mars nodded.

That decided, the Senshi and the cats leapt in, with Millennial Sailor Mercury taking the lead as she shone her crystal within the darkened building.

The roots parted as the healing light shone on them, recognizing the familiar shine and leading the girls and the cats towards the spoilt elevator.

"Climb up there." Millennial Sailor Mercury instructed, turning to the hatch on the elevator's roof, upon the Makaiju's prodding.

"Okay!" Sailor Jupiter nodded, kicking the hatch open.

"Hurry!" she urged, reaching in the grab to the rest.

* * *

Up in the demolished apartment...

The berserk Makaiju had caught Mamoru within its roots.

"Mamoru!" Usagi gaped, having been caught by the root as well.

"Are you all right?" Mamoru tried to reach over to her. "Dumpling Head?"

"Mamoru!" Usagi tired to take his hand.

"Mamoru..." she muttered, their fingers barely grazing each other.

"You are..." she look up at Ali who had kicked their almost entwined fingers apart.

"I will not allow you to touch my Usagi-san!" Ali told Mamoru.

"Ali! What are you going to do with my Mamoru?" Ann pressed.

"What did you just say?" Ali hissed.

Ann blushed before retorting, "Ali, you just said 'my Usagi-san' too! So you love that girl more than me after all!"

"How dare you?!" she fumed.

"You have it all wrong! It's different from the love I have for you" Ali protested.

"Enough!" Ann shouted. "I don't want to hear it anymore!" "Makaiju! Steal only that girl's energy!"

"No! Only steal from that guy!" Ali instructed.

"Ali!" Ann objected.

"Have you forgotten the way I took care of you all these years?" Ali insisted.

"If you don't listen to me, you're going to be in trouble!" Ann threatened.

The Makaiju retaliated by draining more of Usagi's and Mamoru's energy.

"Mamoru!" Ann gasped.

"Usagi-san!" Ali called out as the two teleported to save the two.

"Mamoru!" Ann tugged at Mamoru's vine.

"Damn it! Makaiju, let her go now!!" Ali did the same with Usagi.

"Stop it, Makaiju! Don't take Mamoru's energy!" Ann pleaded.

"Stop!" Ali turned to the tree. "Did you forget everything I've done for you, you monster?"

The Makaiju responded by sending an energy wave at the two, throwing them back.

"Usagi-san!" Ali called out when the Makaiju released its hold.

"Mamoru!" Ann gasped at the falling man, the two aliens teleported to support their crushes

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" Ali tried to wake her.

"Mamoru! Hang on!" Ann pleaded.

"Usagi!" Luna called.

"Mamoru!" Sailor Mars gasped as the two aliens glared at them.

"Those two! I knew it!" Sailor Jupiter hissed.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Millennial Sailor Mercury asked, having withdrawn the Mercury Sapphire.

"Not really..." Usagi mumbled.

"Shoot! Why do you have to show up now?" Ali hissed.

"Go away!" Ann retorted, unleashing an energy wave at the group as she jumped up the group jumped apart to dodge the attack.

Ann fired another energy wave, splitting Millennial Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Luna apart.

"Why, you!" Sailor Mars growled, pulling out an anti-evil scroll. "Fire Soul Bird!"

The two aliens' eyes glowed, forming an energy shield to protect themselves from the charging flame bird.

"Ice..." Millennial Sailor Mercury charged up her attack.

"Supreme..." Sailor Jupiter powered up.

"Crescent..." Sailor Venus called out her attack.

"Useless! Useless useless! Useless! it's all useless!" the two aliens mocked, sending an energy wave at the Senshi.

"Lowly animals!" Ann scorned at the fallen Senshi.

"Know your limits!" Ali added, the two charging up for another attack and firing at the Senshi and the cats.

"Plasma Dome!" came Dragon Solaris' energy shield.

"What?" Ali spat when a powerful energy sphere protecting the Senshi and dispelling their attack

"That's it!" Usagi hissed in determination. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"What? Usagi-san is Sailor Moon?" Ali gasped at the transformed Senshi.

"No wonder her clumsiness reminded me of Tsukino-san." Ann noted.

"Stop it right there! Greenery is the life of Earth. It is the friend of all living creatures." Sailor Moon declared. "They say 'God did no create one greenery to be better then the other, nor one greenery less than another.' Don't you remember?"

"What?" Artemis sighed, the two Mau cats sweatdropping.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" the Moon Senshi announced. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Oh, stop yapping this nonsense!" Ann retorted. "Ali, let's hurry up and kill her!"

"But Usagi-san is Sailor Moon." Ali replied.

"And if that's the case..." he looked over at Millennial Sailor Mercury. "Ami-san is... Sailor Mercury!?"

"What are you saying?" Ann retorted, pointing at Dragon Solaris who was supporting the fallen ice Senshi. "If Mizuno-san really cared about you, she would not have transformed into Sailor Mercury to fight against us!"

At Ali's startled gasp, she smirked, "In other words, Mizuno-san never loved you at all!"

"I don't believe this." Ali muttered in disbelief.

"Mamoru, hang in there! Mamoru!" Sailor Moon lifted the unconscious man. "Mamoru, it's me!"

"Mamoru!" she gasped, grasping the reincarnated Earth Prince's hand.

"It seems that man also never cared about you, Ann." Ali shrugged, noticing Ann's shocked expression at the tender scene.

"No... It can't be true!" Ann hissed.

"Then, let me ask you this." Ali remarked. "Has he ever tried to hold your hand before? Forget about him, Ann!"

"How dare he!?" Ann fumed. "The deepest love breeds a hatred a hundredfold worse!"

Her anger rocketing, she fired an enraged energy blast at the couple.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna gasped, the pair thrown backwards, their hands still entwined.

"Mamoru!" Sailor Moon winced, looking over at him.

"You insolent worm! Time for you to die!" Ann growled.

"Farewell, Tsukino Usagi, the Andromeda of mt heart,." Ali muttered in regret. "No, our enemy, Sailor Moon!"

"Makaiju! I have no more lingering affection for this planet!" he turned to the tree. "Obliterate this planet along with the humiliation of my first broken heart!"

"What?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Obliterate?" Millennial Sailor Mercury echoed in horror.

"It can't be!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Now, Makaiju! Unleash your powers!" Ali ordered.

"Not so fast!" Sailors Mars, Venus and Jupiter leapt to stop him.

Ann tossed an energy wave to throw them back.

"Moon Princess..." Sailor Moon begun her attack, only to have Ann send an energy wave at her.

Ann laughed at the fallen Senshi.

"Mamoru! Mamoru!" Sailor Moon looked over at the awakening Earth Prince. "Mamoru, be strong!"

"Sailor Moon?" Mamoru blinked.

"It's me, Princess Serenity." Sailor Moon smiled down at him. "No, I'm that dumpling head, Tsukino Usagi."

"What? Usagi?" Mamoru gaped.

"Please remember." Sailor Moon pleaded, holding onto his hands. "The events on the Moon Kingdom. The time you fought against the Dark Kingdom. All the times you rescued me. And the girl who loved you."

"Remember... the Moon Kingdom?" Mamoru echoed.

"Mamoru, please remember!" Sailor Moon begged.

"Shut up!" Ann hollered, sending an energy wave at the reunited couple.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed as Ann laughed when she sent wave after wave of energy at them.

"Mamoru!" Sailor Mars gasped.

"Shoot!" Sailor Jupiter gaped.

Sailor Moon stood before the fallen Mamoru, blocking Ann's next attack.

"What?" the two aliens were astonished.

"Sailor Moon?" Mamoru gaped at the Moon Senshi.

"Why did you do that?" Ali asked, not understanding.

"If it's for the person I love, I'll risk anything, even my life!" Sailor Moon replied.

"Really? you're so noble." Ann mocked, sending another energy attack at the Senshi. "Come on, why don't you beg for your life?"

"I don't care what happens to me," Sailor Moon replied. "But please don't kill Mamoru!"

"Sailor Moon!" Mamoru looked at the tearing Senshi.

"You must be kidding me!" Ann laughed. "There's nothing more important than one's own life!"

With that, she send another energy wave at Sailor Moon, only to have Mamoru take the attack for the Senshi.

"What?" Ali was shocked.

Not giving them any respite, the resentful Ann fired another energy attack at them.

"Mamoru!" Sailor Moon screamed when Mamoru collapsed before her as he took on another of Ann's attacks.

"Mamoru! Mamoru! Mamoru!" she yelled, catching the fallen Earth Prince in her arms after the defenseless Mamoru took on another barrage of Ann's attacks.

"Beautiful..." Ali muttered. "It's so beautiful. So, this is love."

"Ali?" Ann looked at her companion.

"Ann, love is not something you take by force." Ali remarked. "Love... Love is something your nurture by caring for one another."

"What are you saying?" Ann demanded.

"He's right!" Dragon Solaris replied.

"If it's for someone we care about, we can face any hardship with love and courage." Millennial Sailor Mercury agreed.

Enraged, Ann was about to fire another energy attack when a white rose intervened.

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Sailor Jupiter gasped as the aliens teleported to doge the rose.

"All creatures in the universe are brothers and sisters. Before you fight, you should open your souls." the Moonlight Knight advised.

"You have no idea what kind of hardships we went through!" Ann shot back. "For the longest time, we were all alone, wandering this universe!"

"Ann!" Ali trued to stop her.

"We took whatever we wanted!" Ann continued her tirade. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have survived!"

"If you just keep on taking, you will give birth to nothing." the Moonlight Knight told her. "It will only bring hatred and pain."

"Shut up!" Ann hollered, firing a charged up attack at the Moonlight Knight.

"Moonlight Knight!" the four Senshi gasped when the Moonlight Knight was thrown against a vine wall.

"The Makaiju!" Ali gasped at the berserking tree, which had then thrown the ones on the ground off with its vines.

"Watch out!" he pulled Ann away from the attacking vines.

"Ali!" Ann gasped when one of the vines whipped the male alien on his back.

"Stop this!" she placed herself before the pointed vine, protecting Ali.

"Ann!" Ali screamed when the vine pierced her chest as everyone looked on in horror.

"Ann..." he took her in his arms.

"Ali..." Ann choked.

"Ann, why?" Ali asked.

"Because... I love you..." Ann stammered.

"Ann..." Ali muttered.

"Love isn't something I should take, is it?" Ann finally understood.

At Ali's nod, she added, "I just didn't want to lose you."

"Ann! I don't want to lose you either!" Ali shouted.

"I feel something nice and warm inside me..." Ann mumbled, tearing. "I've never felt this before."

With that, her eyes shut and she died in Ali's arms.

"Ann!" Ali let out an anguish scream.

"Ann, I will be joying you soon." he told the dead alien as the vine turned to attack him. "Ann!"

"Doom Tree, stop!" Millennial Sailor Mercury screamed.

At its creator's yell, the vine stopped in its tracks.

"So, you've finally learned." the Makaiju spoke.

"The tree spoke." Sailor Moon blinked.

"Doom Tree, you..." Millennial Sailor Mercury gasped when the tree shone a bright light.

"I understand." she nodded. Willing out the 'Seed of Life' she answered the Makaiju;s light with the jewel in her palms.

"Where am I?" Ann wondered as the light shone on him.

"Is this inside the Makaiju's consciousness?" Ali mused.

"Once upon a time," the Makaiju begun its tale. "There was nothing but the ocean and myself on that planet. King Solaris and Queen Adeline had used their powers to send me and my other seedling siblings into the galaxy to prevent Queen Selenity from utilizing our power. After spending eons in solitude, I wanted someone to talk to."

"So, we were born from the Makaiju." Ali realized.

"I loved them all, and they paid me with their respect, just as Queen Adeline had hoped." the Makaiju continued. "We lived happily together. It was a fun time. But... Gradually, they became smarter and started fighting for my energy. At the same time, their respect for me faded and soon they were ruled solely by anger, hatred and malice. But still, I believed in them. I dreamed that things could go back to the happy days like before. But they foolishly escalated their fighting, and in the end, they destroyed their own planet. The survivors and I wandered the universe and visited many star systems to find King Solaris and Queen Adeline. However, we could not find a plane that we could settle on, nor could we find Solaris-sama and Adeline-sama. Meanwhile, their numbers dwindled and the last two left were you two, Ali and Ann. They knew nothing of true love and their only means of survival was through the use of force. A pitiable pair."

"I feel sorry for you, Makaiju. No, Doom Tree." Millennial Sailor Mercury remarked.

"What I need is not energy, but love." the Makaiju replied.

"Love?" Ali echoed, carrying the dead Ann in his arms.

"I tried to tell you this by drying up my own body," the Makaiju told him. "But it seems you never understood."

"I'm sorry." Ali apologized.

"That's all right." the Makaiju soothed him. "At the very end, you finally learned the love of caring for one another."

"Ann..." Ali sobbed over Ann's body.

"Adeline-sama, Solaris-sama." the Makaiju turned its attention to its creators.

"What?" the Senshi looked at the tree.

"I have a favor to ask." the Makaiju requested. "Please purify me with your power of love."

"Yes." Millennial Sailor Mercury nodded. Turning to Dragon Solaris, the two turned into their royal forms.

Cupping the 'Seed of Life' between their palms, the Sun royals released the crystal's healing power at the Makaiju.

"Cleansing!" the Makaiju cried as a pillar of purifying light washed over it.

"The Makaiju disappeared." Sailor Moon gasped when the tree vanished.

"It will begin the regeneration process." the Moonlight Knight informed her. "Just as expected from the crystal that governs all life."

"Moonlight Knight-sama, so you're safe." Sailor Moon beamed.

"Sailor Moon, no, Tsukino Usagi..." the Moonlight Knight added.

"How did you know that?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Now is the time to reveal my identity." the Moonlight Knight told her, pulling down his veil.

"Mamoru?" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "There are two Mamorus?"

"Yes, I am the other Chiba Mamoru." the revealed Moonlight Knight replied.

"What do you mean?" Usagi inquired.

"When the final battle against Queen Beryl ended, Chiba Mamoru s memories were lost." the Moonlight Knight explained. "But his will to aid Sailor Moon, no, a girl precious to him named Tsukino Usagi, remained strong in him. That subconsciousness will took on a life of its own and created a shadow, if you will, called the Moonlight Knight, for the sole purpose of rescuing you when you were in danger."

"Mamoru..." Sailor Moon mumbled.

"However, my work is done now." the Moonlight Knight concluded. "Chiba Mamoru has awakened to your devoted love, and he will become one with me to walk towards the future by your side."

"What?" Sailor Moon blinked.

"Adieu." the Moonlight Knight waved his final farewell, entering Mamoru's body in a stream of wind.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" the now awakened Mamoru called.

"Mamoru..." Sailor Moon stammered.

"Sailor Moon... No, my dumpling head Tsukino Usagi." Mamoru smiled.

"You got them back! You got your memories back!" Sailor Moon sobbed happily.

"Mamoru!" she threw herself into his arms. "Mamoru... Mamoru..."

The two then turned to a suddenly glowing Ann as the 'Seed of Life' hovered over Ann's body, Queen Adeline using the crystal to revive her.

"Ann!" Ali gasped.

"Ali?" Ann peered open her eyes.

"You've come back to life! Ann!" Ali was astonished, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ali!" Ann smiled.

"Oh, look!" Sailor Moon gasped at the glowing Makaiju sampling in King Solaris' hands. "This is..."

"A sprout of the Makaiju." King Solaris replied.

"Yes, it is." Queen Adeline took the sampling and handed it to Ann.

"Adeline... sama..." the two aliens blinked at the 'mother' of the Makaiju.

"I'll leave this last sampling to you." Queen Adeline smiled.

"Yes, okaa-sama." Ali nodded. "We'll raise this on a new planet."

"Yes, kaa-san." Ann agreed. "With the energy of our love."

"I'm glad." Sailor Moon remarked at the new couple.

"Yeah." Mamoru agreed.

Then, the two aliens lifted themselves in a bubble, taking the Makaiju spourt with them. Before they disappeared to find a new home, they bowed their thanks to the two Sun royals.

"They'll find happiness for sure, won't they?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"Yes, I'm certain of it." Mamoru agreed.

"I hop we can also..." Sailor Moon turned to him.

"How sweet!" Sailors Mars, Venus and Jupiter teased behind the reunited couple.

"Thank you for showing off!" Sailor Mars chided as the couple broke apart.

"I'm so jealous!" Sailor Jupiter joked.

"I'm going to finds a boyfriend too!" Sailor Venus agreed.

"Somebody like Mamoru would be nice!" Sailor Mars joked.

"No, no!" Sailor Moon protested.

"Just kidding!" the three girls chorused.

Dragon Solaris and Millennial Sailor Mercury chuckled.

"Welcome back," Dragon Solaris smirked at Mamoru. "Endymion."

"You know I hate that." Mamoru complained.

* * *

SailorStar9: Whoopee! The 'Makaiju' saga is done! Next stop, the 'Dark Moon' saga. Stay tuned and in the meanwhile, read and review. In the next chapter, an UFO can be seen in the sky. Four sisters of the Dark Moon family and Rubeus look down upon Tokyo and plot its demise. Having renewed their love for each other, Usagi and Mamoru walk around and arrive at a dock. To their surprise, as they were kissing, a little pink-haired girl with a 'dumpling head'-style hairdo falls from the sky and lands on Usagi. The girl gets up and demands the Ginzuishou from Usagi. After Usagi denies her, the girl disappears. When Usagi gets home, she finds the girl, Chibi-Usa, has moved into her house and brainwashed her family into thinking that she's Usagi's cousin! Her mother even shows her pictures to prove that Chibi-Usa is a part of the family. The Senshi meet at Rei's shrine to try and discover something about the mystery girl. Chibi-Usa follows them and uses her magic to add sleeping powder to their tea. All the girls pass out except for Usagi, who was too busy stuffing her face with cake to bother with the tea. Cooan appears and attacks both of them. Tuxedo Kaman appears and offers some words of encouragement. Sailor Moon attacks back, but Cooan jumps to a nearby roof and disappears.


	14. Mysterious Girl from the Sky

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 13 of this fic and the start of the 'Dark Moon 'saga, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 13: An Angel? A Devil? Mysterious Girl from the Sky

* * *

Time pases...

The scene opens with an UFO in the sky as Cooan, Beruche, Calaveras, Petz, and Rubeus looked down upon Tokyo.

"Rubeus-sama, is this the Tokyo Juuban area?" Cooan inquired.

"Yes. As I expected, the town does not seem to be developed yet." Rubeus replied.

"Let's find th Ginzuishou immediately and destroy it." Cooan suggested.

"Now, do not be so impatient, Cooan." Rubeus chided.

"But..." Cooan protested.

"He's right." Beruche added. "We could also conceivably find the Rabbit first and kill her."

"That's true." Rubeus chuckled. "All right, let's find the Rabbit and kill her first."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mamoru and Usagi were out rowing on a lake.

"Say, Mamo, we'll be together forever, won't we?" the blond muttered.

"Yes, we will, Usako." Mamoru replied.

"Oh, this is the happiest moment of my life." Usagi swooned.

"You're exaggerating too much, Usako." Mamoru teased.

"Here, be careful." he pulled her onshore once the boat reached the pier.

_I got lucky..._ Usagi blushed when she slipped and landed on Mamoru's chest.

Taking the perfect moment, the reunited lovers kissed.

However, their tender moment was interrupted when Luna-P dropped on Mamoru's head.

The reincarnated Earth Prince sweatdropped, opening his eyes to see the Luna-lookalike on the floor.

Just then, a cloud spiral appeared in the sky as a bright burst of light blinded the couple and Chibi-Usa landed on Usagi's head, taking her place on Mamoru's lips.

"What's going on? Usagi asked, spawned on the floor.

"Who the heck are you?" she demanded, seeing Chibi-Usa on Mamoru. "Clinging onto my Mamo!"

"Mamo?" Chibi-Usa echoed, the Time Key dangling from her neck.

"Hey! Get away from Mamo!" Usagi shouted.

"What?" she blinked when Chibi-Usa turned to look at her.

"Where did you come from?!" she demanded.

"I'm Usagi." Chibi-Usa told her.

"What?" Mamoru blinked.

"Usagi?" Usagi echoed.

"What is your name?" Chibi-Usa asked. "And why do you have the same hairstyle as me?"

"That's what I want to know!" Usagi pressed. "This hairstyle is supposed o be Tsukino Usagi's trademark!"

"So, you're Tsukino Usagi." Chibi-Usa realized she had found the person she was looking for as Luna-P floated behind the blond.

"If you're Tsukino Usagi, you have the Ginzuishou, don't you?" she pressed, pointing a gun at Usagi's forehead. "Give it to me now!"

"Now, now, I know you're kidding; it's just a toy..." Mamoru chided.

"Don't move!" Chibi-Usa cut him off. "If you move, this girl will die!"

"Now, hand over the Ginzuishou!" she demanded.

"What?" Usagi feigned ignorance. "What is the Ginzuishou?"

"It's no use playing dumb." Chibi-Usa frowned. "I already know you have the Ginzuishou."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Usagi replied. "even if you threaten me with that toy, if I don't know, then I don't know."

"So, you're going to insist on playing dumb." Chibi-Usa concluded. "In that case..."

"Usako!" Mamoru rushed to her side after Chibi-Usa fired her gun.

"Oh, it's a toy; just as I thought." he sighed in relief, seeing the sucker dart with a flower on Usagi's forehead, the blond having fainted from shock.

"Hey, stop playing these stupid jokes." he scolded.

"What?" he blinked when he found Chibi-Usa had disappeared.

"Mamoru, what happened?" Ami asked, as she and Thomas rushed to the scene.

"Oh dear." she muttered, tending to the unconscious Usagi.

"Why are you two here?" Mamoru asked the two geniuses.

"I was on lunch break, and since Blue suggested a walk..." Thomas replied. "Then we heard the gunshot."

_Not to mention that Blue said she sensed a shift in the time continuum._ He added mentally.

* * *

That evening...

"I'm home." Usagi declared tiredly.

"So, who the heck was she?" the blond wondered outloud. "It was such a perfect date, all by ourselves."

Opening the door to her room, she hurried down to the living room seconds later.

"Hey! Shingo!" she hollered.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Kenji looked at his outraged daughter.

"Shingo, you!" Usagi hissed at her younger brother. "You messed up my room didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Shingo inquired.

"Don't play dumb!" Usagi pressed, before she noticed Luna-P peeking out from behind him.

"Why are you here?" she stammered, as Chibi-Usa peered from behind Shingo.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Came the sky?" Usagi inquired as the couple sat on a bench._

"_Yeah, that's the only thing I can think of." Mamoru replied. "But that's not all that's weird. She knew about the Ginzuishou."_

"_Mamo..." Usagi muttered._

"_Don' worry. I'll be with you." Mamoru assured her._

* * *

"Your cousin, Usagi, will be living with us from today." Ikuko told her daughter.

"Don't be fooled by her! This girl isn't human!" Usagi fumed.

"Why are you saying such silly things?" Kenji chided after Usagi's outburst.

"Stupid Usagi only says stupid things." Shingo shrugged.

"Because we don't have any cousins!" Usagi insisted.

"Stupid Usagi, did you really become stupid?" Shingo scolded.

"What are these?" Usagi stammered once she was shown the New Year's photos inside the photo album with Chibi-Usa in them.

"She came to visit us this New Year's remember?" Shingo replied.

"No way! It can't be!" Usagi blew up.

"Usagi, clam down." Ikuko soothed.

"You're so funny." Chibi-Usa remarked.

_Why you! Acting so innocent_! Usagi fumed, before her attention was caught by Luna.

* * *

In the bathtub...

"Just who the heck is she?" Usagi fumed.

"Everything happened while I was gone for just a little bit." Luna remarked outside the bathroom.

"Anyway, those pictures are some sort of fakes!" Usagi insisted.

"I know, not only that, she used some kind of weird energy and altered everyone's memories." Luna added.

"She's after the Ginzuishou!" Usagi informed the cat. "Luna, what should I do?"

"For now, let's watch and wait until she shows her true colors." Luna advised.

"Oh, Luna! you're thinking way too passively!" Usagi chided.

Then she blinked as bubbles frothed from the tub before shrieking when Luna-P floated to the surface.

"Hand over the Ginzuishou!" Chibi-Usa demanded.

"Give it to me!" she pressed, fighting in the tub with the past self of Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Stop it already!" Usagi struggled.

"Hand it over!" Chibi-Usa insisted.

_Well, at least she doesn't seem to be out to kill Usagi._ Luna sweatdropped.

* * *

That night in bed...

"You just have to be strong." Luna told Usagi.

"You're right. After all, Mamo still loves me." Usagi agreed.

"Of course..." Luna sighed.

"_Don't worry. I'll be with you." Mamoru had assured the blond._

"_Mamo..." Usagi gushed._

"Where did you hide the Ginzuishou?" Chibi-Usa cut off Usagi's thoughts.

Usagi screamed and burst out of her room, waking everybody up.

"Give me the Ginzuishou!" Chibi-Usa pressed, clinging onto Usagi.

"Luna! Luna! Help!" Usagi begged, only to have Luna-P knock the cat off.

* * *

Back in her room...

Usagi tossed Chibi-Usa onto her bed.

"Out! Get out of my room!" the blond screamed.

"Usagi!" Shingo scolded.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Ikuko rebuked.

"I'm not mean! Because she is..." Usagi protested.

"Onee-chan, please don't be so mean to me." Chibi-Usa implored, putting on her 'angel face'.

_Why you!_ Usagi fumed.

"Usagi, she came to Tokyo all by herself." Kenji chided.

"She must be very lonely." Ikuko added, carrying Chibi-Usa in her arms.

"You have to be nice to her, stupid Usagi!" Shingo scolded.

* * *

Back in the UFO...

"Rubeus-sama, I've looked everywhere in the Juuban area. "But I have yet found the Rabbit." Cooan reported.

"So, you could find her?" Rubeus inquired.

"I am very sorry." Beruche apologized.

"Sorcerer Wiseman!" Cooan gasped when the advisor appeared before the group

"The Ginzuishou is a stone that brings us trouble. As long as the Ginzuishou exists we cannot destroy

the Crystal Tokyo we hate so much." Wiseman remarked.

"Wiseman-sama, is the Ginzuishou really in the Juuban area?" Beruche asked.

"Yes it is, have faith in my divination." Wiseman advised.

"The Ginzuishou..." Rubeus echoed, when Wiseman was out of earshot.

"I will find it and destroy it along with the 'Rabbit'." he promised.

* * *

The next day...

Having retrieved a photo from Usagi, Rei used the Great Fire to find out about Chibi-Usa.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" the Shinto priestess chanted.

"I found it!" the fire Senshi replied.

"What?" the four girls gasped.

"So, as we expected..." Ami started.

"You sensed an evil aura from that photo, didn't you?" Usagi pressed.

"Usagi, your..." Rei begun. "Kimono is prettier than you are." causing to four girls to anime-fall.

"Rei! Do this seriously!" Usagi scolded.

"Sorry!" Rei joked. "To tell you the truth, I didn't get any reaction from this picture."

"What? Really?" Usagi whined as Chibi-Usa peered in.

"So they are Tsukino Usagi's friends." the pink-haired girl noted. "Then she could've asked one of those girls to hold the Ginzuishou."

"Hi, little cute girl, what are you doing here?" Grandpa Hino asked Chibi-Usa who was sitting on the ledge of the wooden floor as he carried a tray of snacks to the Fire Reading Room.

"Luna-P! Transformation!" Chibi-Usa turned the toy into a milk bottle.

"Ah, that's a nice trick." Grandpa Hino noted.

"Oh, no, no! This is not coffee! It doesn't need any cream!" he protested when Chibi-Usa squirted drops of the sleeping potion into the tea cups.

"This is not cream." Chibi-Usa told him.

"What?" Grandpa Hino blinked as Chibi-Usa pushed the milk bottle into his mouth.

"I told you; it's not cream." the pink-haired girl added, taking the tray in the unconscious Grandpa Hino's place. "It's a sleeping potion."

Turning back into Luna-P the toy floated after its mistress.

* * *

In Rei's room...

"That's weird. So you don't feel any evil aura." Usagi remarked, looking at the picture. "Rei, I didn't know your psychic powers were so unreliable."

"Stop saying rude things!" Rei chided.

"Usagi, maybe you're just thinking too much." Minako reasoned.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"She's right." Makoto agreed. "We resolved all kinds of incidents. And your relationship with Mamoru is finally working."

"Since you have nothing to worry about," Rei teased, noting Usagi's blush. "Maybe you're trying to find something new to worry about?"

"That's not true!" Usagi protested.

"I don't know about that." Rei joked.

"Usagi, then how about doing something you really need to do?" Ami voiced.

"Something I really need?" Usagi echoed.

"Yes, a junior high student's true calling." Ami agreed. "In other words, studying for entrance exams!"

The girls sighed.

"Ami, don't get so down to earth all of a sudden." Minako chided.

"Oh..." Ami gaped.

"Hello! You're all as adorable as usual." Grandpa Hino greeted the girls. "Won't one of you go on a date with me sometime?"

"Grandpa! Stop it! Please go away.," Rei chided.

"Don't be so mean. it's okay." Grandpa Hino assured her. "Here, I brought your favorite sweet Juuban hot spring dumplings."

"Okay. Okay. Thank you, Grandpa." Rei scolded. "Just put them there and leave."

"You're so cold." Grandpa Hino remarked. "I never expected to be treated so coldly by my own granddaughter at my age."

"I'm so disappointed; it's so just sad." he added, walking off.

"Geez, I'm the one with the grandpa." Rei sweatdropped, bringing the tray in. "Who hits on girls, regardless of their age. I'm the one who's disappointed here."

"Yeah, yeah! I agree!" Usagi added, gobbling on the mochi. "Seriously, it's a tragedy."

"What's wrong?" she blinked when the girls looked at her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yes, we will." Rei answered for everyone else as they sipped their tea.

Three sounds of something dropping caught Usagi's attention.

"Huh? What's wrong with everyone so suddenly?" Rei? The blond exclaimed at the three unconscious girls.

Looking out, she noted Grandpa Hino's shadow and hid.

The disguised Grandpa Hino peered in at 'his' handiwork.

"It looks like the sleeping potion worked." 'he' noted, seeing the unconscious girls.

"Now, let's find the Ginzuishou." Chibi-Usa added, opening the door as Grandpa Hino returned to its true form; Luna-P.

"Guess what?" Usagi grabbed the stunned Chibi-Usa from behind. "I didn't drink that tea!"

"Please, it'll take more than just sleeping potion to knock me off." Ami tsked.

"Sneaking that sleeping potion into the tea, you deserved to be spanked!" Usagi snapped, spanking the pink-haired girl. "Tell me who you are and where you're from. And why you're looking for the Ginzuishou!"

Chibi-Usa then cried when Usagi continued to spank her.

"Even if you cry, I won't forgive you!" Usagi retorted.

"What?" the blond gasped as Chibi-Usa's power flared, a crescent moon appearing on her forehead.

* * *

Outside, in a playground...

"What? Who is this?" a group of children clustered around Cooan as the Ayakashi Sister peered at a boy's forehead to check for the tell-tale crescent moon mark.

"That is..." the youngest of the Sisters looked at the pillar of power.

* * *

Back in Rei's room...

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, after the sudden surge in power when Chibi-Usa let off crying.

"I finally found you, little Rabbit." Cooan chuckled. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Now, it's time for you to die."

"Wait a minute! Who in the world are you?" Usagi demanded.

"Me? I'm the youngest of four the Ayakashi Sisters," Cooan replied. "Cooan."

"The Four Fandom Sisters?" Usagi mistranslated.

"You are in my way." Cooan growled.

"You will die first!" she declared, unleashing her 'Dark Fire' at the blond.

"Oh no! Rei's comic books!" Usagi panicked, putting out the blue flames on the bookshelf.

"Shoot!" Cooan spat when Chibi-Usa slid under her legs and fled.

"You're not getting away!" she chased after the future Princess.

"Hey, you! you're not getting away!" Usagi called out. "I don't know what's going on, but it looks like you're a bad guy! All right then."

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" she transformed.

"Here we go again." Ami sighed. "Mercury Millennium Power, Make Up!"

"You're very quick." Cooan remarked, having blasted Chibi-Usa with her 'Dark Fire' attack.

"Help me, Mom, Dad..." the pink-haired girl muttered before fainting as the crescent mark disappeared from her forehead.

"Time for me to finish you." Cooan grinned, raising her hand for the finishing blow.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon declared.

"Who are you?" Cooan frowned at the two Senshi.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" the Moon Senshi declared.

"Sailor Moon is it?" Cooan echoed.

"Crooked villains threatening a child's life!" Millennial Sailor Mercury added.

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon finished her speech.

"Cheeky girls!" Cooan snorted, releasing her 'Dark Fire' attack at them.

Sailor Moon dived to dodge the flames.

"Mercury Aqua Blizzard!" Millennial Sailor Mercury raised one hand to her the tiara, and with other arm extended to the side, she then brought her arms in front of her so her palms were one above the other. A spray of ice and snow then countered the flames, freezing the fire in its wake.

"Dark Fire!" Cooan jumped and released her attack again, showering Sailor Moon with her fireballs.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Sailor Moon panicked, skipping over the flames.

With the Moon Senshi trapped within her fire cage, Cooan then approached the unconscious future Princess.

"Burn to death, Rabbit!" Cooan grinned.

"Sailor Body Attack!" Sailor Moon jumped off the side wall, literally body-slamming Cooan.

"How dare you dirty my face?!" Cooan growled, wiping the dust off.

"Die!" she cried, when her attack as interrupted by a rose.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Passionate fire is noble and beautiful." Tuxedo Kaman picked Chibi-Usa up.

"But evil fire to burn someone to death is ugly and horrifying." Dragon Solaris added.

"Tuxedo Kaman-sama!" Sailor Moon swooned.

"We had it under control." Millennial Sailor Mercury muttered.

"Sure you had." Dragon Solaris joked.

"I will burn you to death along with the Rabbit!" Cooan fumed.

"I won't let's you! Sailor Moon declared.

"What?" Cooan gasped.

"Moon Princess Elimination!" Sailor Moon finished off the battle.

"I did it!" Sailor Moon beamed as the attack ended.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mercury!" Cooan growled from the roof.

"When did you..." Sailor Moon gasped.

"You will pay for this!" Cooan promised and disappeared.

"It seems that you have a new enemy now." Tuxedo Kaman noted.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Kaman-sama!" Sailor Moon smiled brightly.

"It appears that someone is after this little girl." Dragon Solaris added, nodding towards Chibi-Usa.

Tuxedo Kaman then blinked as Chibi-Usa snuggled against him, a vision of a demolished crystal city appearing in his mind.

"Tuxedo Kaman-sama?" Sailor Moon blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Tuxedo Kaman replied.

_What was that vision?_ He wondered.

_So warm..._ Chibi-Usa mused. _Just like Dad._

* * *

Back in the UFO...

"What? Sailor Moon? Sailor Mercury?" Rubeus echoed.

"Yes and there was another two." Cooan replied, re-applying her makeup. "Two awfully pretentious men called Tuxedo Kaman and Dragon Solaris."

"I see. So some unexpected interference appeared." Rubeus noted. "But that is fine. We now know that the Rabbit is somewhere in this town. Sooner or later we'll find her, along with the Ginzuishou."

"We shall crush them both." Beruche added.

_Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, you'll both pay for smudging my face._ Cooan promised.

* * *

Later in Usagi's room...

"I see. It seems she's been through some tough and sad times." Luna noted as she and Usagi looked at the sleeping child.

"Chibi-Usagi." Usagi muttered. "If only you'd tell me everything upfront, I could have helped you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Finally! I got my butt down to finish this chapter, so please read and review. In the next chapter, Rubeus reveals to the sisters that he has found another way to destroy Crystal Tokyo. There are five crystal points around the city that they need to infect with dark energy. Meanwhile, Mamoru is getting terrible visions of a future city being destroyed. He decides that he needs to break up with Usagi. Usagi is devastated by the news and even accuses Ami of seducing Mamoru. She then wanders into a make-up store with tears on her face. The store is one of the Crystal Points, and Beruche has already installed a Droid there. The Droid is selling make-up that is infected with dark energy. The Droid attacks Usagi, and she transforms into Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask arrives to offer words of encouragement, and Sailor Moon destroys the Droid. However, even though Tuxedo Mask came to defend Sailor Moon, he denies that he has any feelings for her.


	15. Mamoru Declares a Break Up

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 14 of this fic and the infamous 'break-up' episode, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: Huge Shock for Usagi! Mamoru Declares a Break Up

* * *

Time passes...

"Usako!" a jogging Mamoru called out at a running Usagi. "I'm impressed. Are you out for a morning jog too?"

"Mamo!" Usagi ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey, hey..." Mamoru chided as Usagi snuggled against him.

"We didn't even plan to meet, and I still bumped into you this early in the morning." Usagi nuzzled him affectionately. "So lucky!"

"I guess we are destined for each other." Mamoru noted.

"Mamo..." Usagi trailed.

"Hold it!" Luna interrupted the almost-kiss. "What do you think you're doing so early in the morning? Anyway, Usagi, now's not the time for that!"

"Oh, right!" Usagi remarked. "It's terrible! Chibi-Usa's gone missing!"

"I hope she wasn't taken by those weird people we met the other day." Mamoru noted as the trio took off to find the child.

"I don't think we need to worry about that, but..." Usagi added.

"But anyway, it's dangerous for her to be alone right now!" Luna remarked.

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi mumbled, seeing the forlorn child on a swing.

"Mom, Dad..." Chibi-Usa muttered, gripping the stolen Time Key.

"Chibi-Usa." Mamoru started.

"What's wrong? You left home without telling anyone." Usagi told her. "Everyone's been worried about you."

"Be quiet; leave me alone." Chibi-Usa wiped off her tears.

"Oh..." Usagi blinked.

"Chibi-Usa..." Mamoru knelt beside the child. "Let's go. I'll take you home."

"Okay." Chibi-Usa nodded.

"That's my girl." Mamoru offered his hand.

As Chibi-Usa took it, Mamoru was struck by another vision of the demolished crystal city.

"Mamo?" Usagi called. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, no. it's nothing." Mamoru assured her.

* * *

Later as the group walked back...

"Chibi-Usa! Get off Mamo and walk by yourself!" Usagi retorted in jealousy when Mamoru gave the child a piggy-back.

"No way!" Chibi-Usa stuck her tongue at her. "And stop calling me 'Chibi-Usa', 'Chibi-Usa'!"

Putting her arms around Mamoru's back, she added, "My name is Usagi, got it?"

"What are you talking about? I'm Usagi!" Usagi shot back. "And the guy carrying you is my boyfriend!"

"Wrong! Mamo is my boyfriend!" Chibi-Usa corrected.

"Dream on! Mamo and I share..." Usagi retorted. "A really... deep bond of love! So, you can try to seduce him all you want, but you're just wasting your time. Stop clinging to my Mamo, okay?"

"Come on. It's okay, Usako." Mamoru chided. "Chibi-Usa is still a kid. She's just lonely."

"Hey! Even you're calling me Chibi-Usa now!" Chibi-Usa protested.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Mamoru replied. "But I think Chibi-Usa sounds pretty cute."

"What? Really?" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Yeah! It's really cute." Mamoru agreed.

"Okay, then you can call me Chibi-Usa!" Chibi-Usa hugged the past self of her father.

"Huh?" Mamoru blinked when he noticed that Usagi had walked ahead of him. "Usako?"

"Humph! You two go ahead and have fun!" Usagi retorted. "Why don't you go ahead and marry her, too?"

"Hey, Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru chased after her. "What are you so mad about?"

"I don't care anymore!" Usagi snapped.

* * *

At the Tsukino household...

"Oh, Chibi-Usa, where were you?" Ikuko chided.

"You shouldn't disappear like that without telling us!" Shingo scolded. "We looked everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry." Chibi-Usa apologized.

"Well, it doesn't matter; at least she's safe now." Kenji remarked.

"By the way, Usagi, who is this? I think we've met once before." he added, looking over at Mamoru.

"Oh well..." Usagi stammered. "This is my friend Chiba Mamoru."

"Nice to meet you." Mamoru bowed slightly in greeting.

"Oh, thank you for looking after my daughter all the time." Ikuko smiled.

"Wow, he looks awfully good-looking to be stupid Usagi's boyfriend." Shingo teased.

"What? Boyfriend?" Kenji echoed in shock. "Is this true, Usagi?"

"Oh well... How should I..." Usagi sighed.

"Oh, I was in the middle of my morning jog, so..." Mamoru got himself out of the tense situation. "Please excuse me, bye!"

"Hey,wait a minute! You! Hey, you, wait!" Kenji fumed.

"Usagi, he's pretty handsome." Ikuko whispered to her daughter.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"Bring him home next time your dad's out." Ikuko winked.

"Okay." Usagi nodded.

"Dear! Usagi... my daughter's turned into a delinquent!" Kenji wailed.

"Oh, Dear. There is no way our daughter would turn into a delinquent." Ikuko chided her over-dramatic husband.

"No, it's too late! Our daughter became a delinquent!" Kenji sobbed.

"Oh, you made Dad cry." Shingo sighed. "What are you going to do now, stupid Usagi?"

"Excuse me..." Chibi-Usa started. "I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Huh?" Kenji blinked. "Dear, do we have any relatives like her?"

"Now that you mention it." Ikuko remarked.

"Who are you again?" Shingo inquired.

"What?" Usagi turned to her brother.

"No!" Chibi-Usa stepped back, realizing the brainwash had worn off. "Luna-P! Transformation!"

Opening the umbrella, the child then used the brainwash technique on the Tsukino family.

"This is hypnosis!" Luna gasped, snapping out of the brainwash.

Biting Usagi hard on her arm, she took the blond out of the mind-control.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" she demanded of the cat, before turning to a smug Chibi-Usa.

"I'm your relative, Chibi-Usa!"Chibi-Usa reintroduced herself.

"Oh, I remember now." Kenji remarked.

"How did we forget you?" Ikuko chided herself.

"Yeah, I remember now. she's our cousin." Shingo agreed.

"Hey!" Usagi cut them off.

"So, this is how you hypnotized everyone, Chibi-Usa!" she fumed.

"Usagi!" Ikuko stopped her ranting.

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Shingo rebuked. "Why are you picking on Chibi-Usa like that?"

"You know it's not right, Usagi." Ikuko told her.

"Hoe many time do I have to tell you?" Kenji scolded.

Chibi-Usa stuck her tongue out at a fuming Usagi as Luna sighed.

"But this toy with the crescent-shaped bald spot looks just like Luna." Shingo noted.

"Here, look." he turned Luna-P around for Luna to take a look.

_No way!_ Luna whined.

* * *

Back in the UFO...

"Rubeus-sama!" Beruche beamed. "You called?"

"Beruche, look." Rubeus looked at the second youngest of the Sisters.

"It's Crystal Tokyo, the metropolis of the future that we hate!" Beruche noted, seeing the image on screen.

"We have to destroy this future city as son as possible." Rubeus concluded. "To do that, we must destroy the Ginzuishou in this world and kill the Rabbit."

"What shall we do? We still have not found any of them" Beruche sighed.

"But there are other ways to destroy Crystal Tokyo." Rubeus told her, revealing the five points on the holographic map. "These are Crystal Tokyo's barriers, the Crystal Points. We have found the Crystal Points which will become the future barriers."

"So, this is it?" Beruche inquired, the screen revealing a cosmetic store.

"Beruche, replace th energy of this place with Dark Power." Rubeus instructed.

"If we do this, in the future, Crystal Tokyo will be..." Beruche added, following his reasoning.

"It will surely collapse in short order." Rubeus finished her sentence.

* * *

On the street...

Mamoru was stuck by another vision of the demolished Crystal Tokyo, a forlorn Princess Serenity looking at him in the midst of the ruins.

Dropping his books, he used the side wall as a support.

_So that's it..._ the reincarnated Earth Prince realized what he had to do. _Unless I do something, Usako will..._

"I did it again." Usagi sighed, looking at her 32 mark Math test.

"It's Mamo!" she beamed.

"Ma..." she started to call out, but not before hiding the test.

"Mamo!" she ran towards him.

"Once again, we run into each other by pure coincidence!" she snuggled against him after throwing herself into his arms.

"Stop it!" Mamoru pushed her off. "Please stop hugging me."

"Sorry... Yeah I guess it's a little early for..." Usagi apologized sheepishly.

"That's not what I meant!" Mamoru snapped.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"I'm saying that I don't love you anymore!" Mamoru replied.

"What do you mean?" Usagi was confused.

"We're finished!" Mamoru told her, turning back, stunning Usagi.

"It's Ami, isn't it?" the blond demanded.

"It's always about her!" she fumed. "First Ali, then Thomas, now you! Why is that everybody falls in love with her? What's so good about her anyway? She isn't the Princess, I am!"

* * *

Later at the Hikawa Shrine...

"Mamoru dumped you?" Rei was bewildered.

"What's going on?" Makoto was confused.

"Ask her!" Usagi snapped, glaring heatedly at Ami.

"Me?" Ami blinked in confusion.

"You seduced him!" Usagi accused.

"What are you saying?" Ami protested. "There's no need for me to seduce Mamoru, not when I'm with Thomas!"

"He was probably in a bad mood, and that's why he said those things." Minako tried to sooth the outraged Usagi. "Don't worry."

"She's right." Makoto agreed. "You two are lovers from a long time ago, transcending time. Besides, Ami already has Thomas, so why would she want Mamoru?"

"Maybe he forced himself to say that for Usagi's sake." Ami suggested.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"In other words, for the entrance exams." Ami replied. "Mamoru wants you to spend more time studying. That's why he told you he wanted to..." causing the girls to sweatdrop.

"I guess not." she concluded, looking at everyone's expressions.

"Don't worry." Rei assured the upset blond. "Minako is right. Mamoru is not like that."

"Yeah, thanks." Usagi mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mamoru's apartment...

"Yeah, that's good." Mamoru noted as Chibi-Usa did her homework beside him. "You're going to the same school as Shingo, right? You'll need to study hard."

"I know." Chibi-Usa replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Mamoru went to answer the door, only to find Usagi outside.

"What do you want?" Mamoru asked after Usagi let herself in.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon." Usagi replied. "I'm dense, so I didn't realize you were in a bad mood."

"It's not like that." Mamoru cut her off.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"I just don't love you anymore." Mamoru replied.

"Mamo, I'll make sure to study hard, too." Usagi told him. "So..."

"Don't make me say it over and over again!" Mamoru snapped. "I just want to end our relationship!"

"Mamo..." Usagi mumbled. "There's no way I can believe that. Because you were Prince Endymion and I was Princess Serenity. We were lovers before we were even born in this world."

"That's why I want to end it!" Mamoru slammed his fist on the wall. "Why do I have to be your boyfriend just because I was in a previous life? I'm..."

He cut himself off when he saw Usagi tearing up.

"Chibi-Usa is here, isn't she?" Usagi looked at the tiny shoes on the floor. "Maybe you like Chibi-Usa better than me."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mamoru retorted.

"You're right..." Usagi admitted. "I'm sorry, Mamo... for making you hang out with me until now."

Sobbing, she let herself out as Mamoru looked on.

_I'm sorry, Usako._ Mamoru conveyed his mental apologies to her.

* * *

Outside...

Usagi paced on the streets. Entering a telephone booth, she sank to her knees and wept.

"Mom, I'm sorry." she sobbed. "I can't bring Mamo home anymore."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The store assistants screamed before they were knocked unconscious when Beruche and her Droid took over the store.

"Droid? Droid Atsugessho?" Beruche inquired.

"Yes, I am here." the Droid appeared.

"Atsugessho, please sell my cosmetics in this newly renovated store." Beruche requested. "Specially made by Beruche, these cosmetics can turn any ugly duckling into a beautiful swan. But in a few years, your face will become rashy, your hair will gray and your acne will grow worse. That's why I call these the stylish Happy Clown Cosmetics."

"It sounds like fun." Atsugessho remarked.

"This store will no longer function as a Crystal Point in the future now." Beruche chuckled. "Not only that, in Crystal Tokyo, this place will be controlled by our energy."

"Yes, my lady." Atsugessho replied.

:Now then, advertising is my job." Beruche noted, standing on top of a building with a pile of flyers in hand.

"Oh no! Oh, so intense!" she shrieked as a strong gust of wind blew, scattering the flyers out of her hand.

One of the flyers landed beside the telephone booth Usagi was in and the blond picked it up.

"It's Usagi." Luna noted, seeing the blond enter the cosmetics store.

"Welcome, how can I help you today?" the disguised Atsugessho asked Usagi.

"Well..." Usagi started.

"Oh dear, your face is soiled by tears." Atsugessho remarked.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"First, you wah your face with this cleanser. Then use this skin lotion, milky lotion and cream. And once your skin is ready, you put blush on your cheek-bones and lipstick on your lips.." Atsugessho introduced the products.

"Excuse me..." Usagi cut her off. "If I become prettier, will Mamo say he loves me?"

"Well, if you want a man to love you, you'll have to use heavy makeup to a certain degree." Atsugessho advised.

"But..." Usagi protested. "But just changing the way I look won't make Mamo love me again."

"Oh, no!" Atsugessho objected. "Once you change your looks, Mamo-san is certain to say he loves you! After all, all men are the same."

"You're wrong! Mamo isn't like that!" Usagi protested. "You don't know anything about him! What are you, a complete idiot? Never mind about the makeup!"

"Wait!" Atsugessho stopped her from leaving. "Do you think you can just leave after saying all that?"

"What?" Usagi gasped.

"Hey! Be quiet!" Atsugessho fumed.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" Usagi tried to shake off the Droid. "You can't leave here without putting some makeup on!"

No! Stop! Let me go!" Usagi tried to break free as the rest of the females fled out of the store.

"All my customers left because of you!" Atsugessho retorted, after the last customer left.

"What's with you?" Usagi snapped. "It's because you tired to force makeup on me!"

"Then, I have no choice!" Atsugessho remarked, revealing a power puff and unveiling itself.

"Who the heck are you?" Usagi panicked.

"Shut up! Let me put makeup on you!" Atsugessho demanded.

Just then, Luna jumped in, knocking the Droid off Usagi, sending Atsugessho crashing against a shelf.

"Luna!" Usagi gasped.

"She's our enemy! Usagi, transform!" Luna told her.

"I got it!" Usagi nodded. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"You brat! Where did you go?" Atsugessho fumed.

"Who are you?" it demanded, seeing Sailor Moon.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Forcing your cosmetics on girls who just want boys to like them! it's just not acceptable!: Sailor Moon declared. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"No matter who are you, anyone who finds out about our plan to destroy the future city must die!!" Atsugessho declared.

"Plan to destroy the future city?" Luna echoed.

"You brat! Put on heavy makeup!" Atsugessho demanded. "Do it!"

Opening its mouth, it shot corrosive liquid at Sailor Moon who dived behind the shelves.

"Put on heavy makeup!" the Droid droned, sliding towards Sailor Moon on her power puff, shooting out her liquid at the fleeing Senshi.

Stepping on a container on the ground, Sailor Moon skidded to the floor.

Luna leapt in when the Droid approached Sailor Moon, only to be flattened by the enlarged power puff.

"Put on heavy makeup!" the Droid droned.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"You will put on heavy makeup!" Atsugessho grinned.

Her approach was interrupted by a rose.

"Young girls have nice, smooth skin." Tuxedo Kaman announced.

"Heavy makeup is not necessary." Dragon Solaris added.

"Shut up! Oily skin, acne and dry skin need makeup!" Atsugessho retorted.

"Do it!" it fired its erosive liquid at the two males who jumped to dodge the attack.

"You put on heavy makeup too!" Atsugessho snapped.

"Oh hush it, Tammy Faye!" Millennial Sailor Mercury snarled. The Droid turned and fired its vitriolic liquid at the ice Senshi.

"Mercury Aqua Storm!" Millennial Sailor Mercury released her charged up iced water typhoon and sending the ice along with the Droid's attack back to the Atsugessho.

"My heavy makeup!" Atsugessho gasped, the frozen liquid hitting its face and erasing the makeup.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman turned to the Moon Senshi.

"Okay!" Sailor Moon nodded. "Moon Princess Elimination!"

"I haven't put on my heavy makeup yet!: the Droid cried as the attack washed over it and it crumbled into dust. The gem on its forehead dropped on top of the pile of dust, the Nemesian mark disappearing from within it and the stone turned black.

* * *

After the battle...

"Good-bye." Tuxedo Kaman walked off.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called out. "Tuxedo Kaman-sama, you were lying when you said you didn't like me anymore, right? Because you came to save me again.""

"That has nothing to do with this." Tuxedo Kaman replied, clutching his fist.

"Then, Mamo..." Sailor Moon sobbed. "Please tell me why you don't love me anymore."

"I do not like weak girls." Tuxedo Kaman replied. "Good-bye."

'Mamo!" Sailor Moon called to the departing Tuxedo Kaman.

_I'm sorry, Usako._ Tuxedo Kaman transmitted her apology to her.

"Sailor Moon, I found the store clerks unconscious in the basement." Luna reported. "Let's help them."

"Sailor Moon?" the cat blinked at the silent Senshi.

_Understand, Mamo._ Sailor Moon mused. _I'll become stronger and win your heart back._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Ami received a scholoraship to study medicine in Germany and has decided to accept it. The girls are all saddened at the thought of her leaving. As Ami waits in the airport, the other Senshi rush to save Venus, who has discovered an evil plan to freeze patrons of an ice cream shop, which was another one of the Crystal Points of future Tokyo. Mamoru and Chibi-Usa are etrusted to deliver a last gift to Ami. When Ami sees that her gift is a new henshin stick, she decides to stay. She transforms and arrives just in time to save the other Senshi with her new attack.


	16. Goodbye Ami chan

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 15 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 15: The Friendship of Sailor Senshi! Good-bye Ami-chan

* * *

Time passes...

Chibi-Usa was running across a bridge on her way home when she noticed the newly opened ice cream store.

"Oh, it's mint chocolate chip!" she drooled when she saw a schoolgirl's half-eaten ice cream.

"This is stupid; I'm not a kid anymore!" she scolded herself. "Who cares about ice cream? I have to hurry and find the Ginzuishou."

"Chibi-Usa, are you going home?" Ami asked when the child was about to leave.

"Ami..." Chibi-Usa blinked at the genius.

"What were you looking at?" Ami asked.

"Nothing." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Oh, you were looking at that new ice cream shop." Ami noted.

"I'm not interested in stuff like that." Chibi-Usa retorted.

"Really? But I heard it's really good." Ami remarked. "I want to try some, too. Say Chibi-Usa, would you have some with me? My treat, of course."

"Really?" Chibi-Usa beamed. "If you insist, I don't mind going."

"Ami, let's go!" she called out, running towards the ice cream store.

"Okay." Ami smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hikawa Shrine...

"What? No way!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I heard that's it's pretty definite." Luna replied.

"I can't believe that Ami is going to study abroad in Germany." Rei added.

"She did get the best score on the national mock exam for two years straight." Minako pointed out.

"It's almost surprising that something like this didn't happen sooner." Makoto agreed.

"So, what about Ami?" Artemis asked.

"I heard that she hasn't made up her mind." Makoto replied.

"I'm sure she wants to go." Luna interjected.

"Ami's dream is to become a doctor like her mother." Makoto added. "Germany is one of the best places to study medicine."

"But, but, but!" Usagi protested. "I don't ever want to say goodbye to Ami! Besides! Besides, she's the precious brain behind our team! If the enemy attacks, are we going to call her back from Germany?"

"Usagi! Have some consideration for Ami's feelings, too!" Rei scolded.

"It's true that losing Ami will hurt," Minako mused. "But if we work harder, don't you think we'll be okay?"

"Then, you're all okay with being apart from Ami?" Usagi protested.

"I heard that she cut down on her sleeping hours so she could study on the days when we fight." Rei supplied. "Her hard work is finally about to pay off. We can't hold Ami back because of our childish desires."

"I agree; she should go." Makoto agreed. "An opportunity like this doesn't come often."

"Usagi, remember what you used to say," Luna reminded her. "'I want everyone to lead the life of a normal girl.'"

"Oh, you're right." Usagi relented reluctantly. "I think we should let Ami go to Germany."

"Usagi, you're more thoughtful than I expected!" Rei remarked.

"Then, let's throw Ami a going-away party!" Minako suggested.

"Yeah!" the girls agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Well then." Ami remarked as the two girls finished their ice cream. "I have to go to cram school. See you later, Chibi-Usa."

"Okay, thank you for the ice cream." Chibi-Usa waved farewell.

_Ami seems like a really dependable person._ The child thought. _If someone has the Ginzuishou, it could be her, rather than that irresponsible Usagi._

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hikawa Shrine...

"There are new transformation wands and communication devices." Artemis remarked, the cats revealing the Planetary Senshi's Star Wands and upgraded communicators.

"These should make you guys more powerful." Luna added, the girls picking up the new items.

"I guess Ami won't need hers." Usagi remarked.

"Yeah..." the other three nodded.

* * *

Back in the UFO...

"Beruche." Rubeus called.

"Yes, sir!" the youngest of the sisters greeted him.

"Another Crystal Point, a linchpin for the barrier around Crystal Tokyo, has been found." Rubeus told her.

"We want to destroy the Crystal Power in that place." Beruche noted, seeing the ice cream store come into view. "And replace it with Dark Power, correct?"

"Yes," Rubeus replied. "I hope you will do it right this time."

"Yes, sir! Beruche will take care of everything!" Beruche beamed. Blowing him a kiss, she went off to complete her mission.

* * *

After cram school...

"See you later!" the students dispersed.

"We have another test tomorrow." a male student told his companion.

"Ami!" Chibi-Usa called as the girl exited.

"Chibi-Usa?" Ami blinked at the child. "You shouldn't be out this late at night!"

"Ami, I want to ask you for a favor!" Chibi-Usa requested.

"What?" Ami blinked.

"I want to stay at your place for a while." Chibi-Usa replied.

"What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Usagi again?" Ami asked.

"Not really, but..." Chibi-Usa replied. "The thing is, I just want to study but it's difficult to concentrate at Usagi's place.

"I see..." Ami noted, an image of a fuming Chibi-Usa glaring sideways at a laughing Usagi who was reading her manga. "If it's to study, I don't think Thomas would mind. I'll call Usagi and let her know."

"Let's go." she took Chibi-Usa's hand.

"Thank you, Ami!" Chibi-Usa beamed, the two walking off to the carpark.

* * *

In Thomas' mansion later...

"Chibi-Usa?" Ami looked over at the dozing off child.

"I'm so sleepy." Chibi-Usa whined.

"It's only ten o'clock." Ami smiled. "We can still study for another hour."

"Ten o'clock!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "Oh, no! I have to go to bed! My teacher told me I need to go to bed by ten!"

"I know." Ami assured the child. "It's not okay to stay up late watching TV, but studying is different. So, let's study a little more."

_What's with this girl?_ Chibi-Usa wondered as Ami returned to her studies. _She's never off her guard. There's no way I can look for the Ginzuishou._

_Huh? What is this?_ She blinked when Ami looked at her.

"Chibi-Usa," the blue-haired genius voiced. "Where did you come from?"

"What?" Chibi-Usa blinked.

"You're lying about being Usagi's cousin, right?" Ami pressed.

"If you don't want to to talk, that's okay." she relented after a while. "But if you have nowhere to go, do you want to stay at my place?"

"What?" Chibi-Usa was confused.

"I may go somewhere very far away." Ami explained. "And if I do, my mother will become very lonely."

"Ami, you're going away somewhere?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes. My dream has finally come true." Ami replied.

"Your dream?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"No, it won't happen after all." Ami corrected. "I can't leave Usagi and the others behind."

Smiling at the child, she apologized, "Sorry, just forget about what I just said."

_Ami..._ Chibi-Usa wondered.

* * *

_Dream sequence_

"_Ami... Ami!" Usagi called out to the departing girl._

"_Usagi!" Ami turned back._

"_Ami, hurry! Let's go!" Usagi urged._

"_No, I can't." Ami replied._

"_Why not?" Usagi gasped when the genius girl walked off._

"_I can't go with you anymore." Ami gave the blond a side glance._

"_It can't be!" Usagi exclaimed._

"_I'm going somewhere very far away." Ami replied._

"_What?" Usagi gaped._

"_Farewell." Ami bade her goodbye and walked off._

"_I can't see you anymore." Mamoru echoing Ami's next sentence._

"_Mamo..." Usagi turned back to the reincarnated Earth Prince._

"_I don't love you anymore." Mamoru told her._

"_Farewell, Usagi." Ami bade the blond goodbye, the two fading from the dream._

"_Farewell dumpling head." Mamoru added._

"_Oh, wait!" Usagi called out to them._

* * *

"Ami..." Usagi mumbled in her sleep. "Mamo..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Beruche had appeared on the bridge overseeing the ice cream store.

"Nipasu, it's time to work." the youngest of the Sisters told her Droid.

"Yes, my lady." Nipasu appeared.

"Please begin." Beruche requested. "I call this, 'I love a cold treat!'."

At her command, the snow Droid blew a gust of snow air at the store, freezing it.

"Good job." Beruche chuckled at the frozen store. "Please continue with our plan."

"Yes, my lady." the snow Droid replied.

* * *

The next morning...

"Good morning, Ami!" Usagi greeted.

"Good morning!" Ami returned the greeting.

"I bet you had a tough time baby-sitting Chibi-Usa." Usagi noted as the girls walked to school.

"No, not at all." Ami replied, the said child yawning between them.

"You can come visit anytime." she looked down at the yawning girl.

"I will!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

_I'll stay at your place as long as it takes to find the Ginzuishou._ The pink-haired girl decided.

"What? My moving-away party?" Ami exclaimed. "But I'm still trying to decide whether or not I should go."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi chided. "I know the departure date is getting close!"

"I filed all the paperwork already." Ami added. "But I still don't know..."

_Ami..._ Usagi wondered.

"No! Ami, you have to go to Germany!" she insisted. "You'll study hard there, become a great doctor and save lots of lives!"

"Usagi..." Ami muttered.

"We've got high hopes for you, Ami!" Usagi nodded.

"Okay!" Ami nodded, her decision made.

_With her gone, Thomas would be ripe for the picking._ Usagi licked her lips subconsciously. Yes, that delicious Adonis will be hers in no time.

* * *

Later in the park...

"Why? What's going on?" Rei pressed. "She doesn't want any going-away parties or sent-offs?"

"She isn't thinking of not going, is she?" Makoto asked.

"She decided to go, but..." Usagi trailed off.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You know how terribly indecisive I can be at times." Ami reminded her. "That's why, if you throw me a going-away party, or send me off, I'm afraid I won't be able to leave you guys. Because I don't want to say good-bye."_

* * *

"That sounds like Ami." Rei noted.

"But no matter what Ami says, we should still at least see her off..." Makoto protested.

"Then how about we go directly to the airport to see her off?" Minako suggested.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Makoto agreed.

"I agree!" Rei nodded.

"Then, let's do that!" Usagi beamed.

"Okay! To the airport!" the girls concurred.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"How about some ice cream?" the disguised Nipasu called out to its customers.

"Here you go!" a guy handed an ice cream cone to his date.

"Thank you!" the girl replied. "I heard that their ice cream is really good."

"Hey, don't stand so close!" the guy retorted after the pair took a lick.

"You too!" the girl shot back, the pair continued licking their cones. "Watch what you're doing!"

"Oh, it's so hot!" the guy remarked, the two going their separate ways.

"Welcome! How about some nice cold ice cream!" Nipasu called out.

"Everything seems to be going well." Beruche grinned under her umbrella.

"Yes." Nipasu agreed.

"Once they have some of my specially made ice cream, they won't be able to stand even a little heat." Beruche looked at the forming queue.

_And those who can't stand the heat,_ she grinned. _Will crave even more ice cream. In short, it will be impossible for them to create the barrier in the future._

"It is truly a brilliant plan." she smiled

"Of course!" Nipasu agreed as she opened the storage door, Artemis quickly leaping out of sight.

"Who's there?" Nipasu demanded.

"Oh, it's a kitty-cat. Come here." Beruche cooed as Artemis meowed.

_Phew._ Artemis let a mental sigh.

"Nipasu..." Beruche looked at her Droid as she picked up Artemis.

"Yes." the snow Droid replied as Beruche tossed Artemis into the air. In a whirlwind of snow, Nipasu returned to her original form. Blowing a gust of cold air at the cat, it encased Artemis in ice.

"Good night, kitty-cat." Nipasu grinned.

* * *

The next day...

Rei was chanting in front of the Sacred Fire with Minako, Usagi, Luna and Makoto behind her.

"It's no use!" the priestess reported after a startled gasp. "I can't feel Artemis' presence no matter how many times I try!"

"Could he be..." Minako was shocked.

"Anyway, this is highly unusual." Makoto noted.

"Could the enemy have gotten him?" Usagi voiced. "Maybe we should ask Ami, and with her computer..."

"Usagi." Rei reminded the blond who had stopped herself.

"I know. She's finally resolved to go to Germany," Usagi remarked. "So we better take care of this by ourselves."

"You got it!" Rei noted as everyone else nodded.

* * *

In Thomas' mansion...

"So today is the last day..." Chibi-Usa noted as Ami packed her belongings.

"Yes." Ami replied, shutting the suitcase.

"Thank you for helping me in my studies." Chibi-Usa smiled. "I hope you do well in Germany."

"Ami?" she blinked at the silent girl.

"Oh, thank you." Ami replied. "I hope you get along with everyone else, too."

"Sure!" Chibi-Usa smiled.

_She's not the one with the Ginzuishou after all._ She thought. _So, who has it?_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Minako was looking at the ice cream on the bridge.

"Minako, it's almost time to send off Ami at the airport." Luna reminded her as she leapt on the ledge.

"Yeah..." Minako replied.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, following Minako's glance. "Oh, that's the ice cream shop that Artemis was suspicious about."

"Yes." Minako agreed.

* * *

As the shop closed for the day...

"Nipasu!" Beruche chirped.

"Beruche-sama, everything is going well." the Droid reported.

"That's nice, but what about taking care of the frozen people back in the warehouse?" Beruche posted the problem at hand.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Nipasu gasped.

"If you don't work hard, maybe I should get rid of you along with those in the warehouse." Beruche threatened.

"No, I will take care of of them right away. Please do not worry." the Droid assured her.

"Are you sure? That's too bad." Beruche mocked. "If it gets too hard, just let me know and I'll put you out of your misery."

"No, that will be unnecessary." Nipasu reassured.

"Okay. Then, take care." Beruche left the job to the Droid.

"Yes, my lady." Nipasu replied as the youngest of the Sister disappeared.

"Who's there?" she demanded, opening the warehouse door.

"I should be the one asking you that!" Minako retorted, appearing with Luna as the frozen people appeared behind them. "What are you going to do with these frozen people?"

"So you saw them." Nipasu grinned as an invisible wind blew around it. "Then I have no choice but to kill you!"

"Nipasu!" she declared, returning to her original form in a whirlwind of snow.

Minako jumped to avoid the icy wind.

"Luna!" she gasped at the frozen cat, before jumping behind a stack of boxes.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Man, that's the eighth bus already." Usagi complained as the group missed another bus .

"This is getting to be a little too late." Makoto noted.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rei mused.

"Everyone, we have a new enemy!" Minako reported over Usagi's communicator. "I'm at Bob-Floy's in the Juuban Shopping District!"

"Let's go!" Rei told the group.

"Okay!" Usagi agreed. "Oh.. but what about Ami's send-off? I was going to give this to her."

"Do you want me to deliver it to her for you?" Chibi-Usa offered.

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi turned to the girl.

"I'll give it to Ami for you." Chibi-Usa added.

"Then, please." Usagi was about to hand over the package and Mamoru took it out of her hands.

"I'll take care of it." the reincarnated Earth Prince replied.

"Mamo..." Usagi muttered.

"Chibi-Usa, hop in!" Mamoru got into his car.

"Okay." Chibi-Usa nodded and got in, Luna-P in tow.

"Okay, let's go." Rei told Usagi after the two drove off.

"Okay..." Usagi replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the warehouse...

"Where did she go?" Nipasu fumed.

"There!" she blew her icy attack in the direction of the dropping sound.

"Where are you aiming?" Sailor Moon asked, the rest of the Senshi group appearing before the Droid. "Girls love ice cream! How dare you use it in your evil plot? We can't allow you get away with it anymore! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"You impertinent brats!" the Droid growled, sending a gust of cold air at the Senshi jumping down to face it.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ami had stepped out of Thomas' car, the song, 'Rainy Day Man' sounded in the background, as Mamoru drove to the airport.

"Are you really sure?" Thomas asked, retrieving her suitcase from the boot.

"You can always take this scholarship online, you know." he told her, handing her the suitcase.

* * *

In the warehouse...

"It's cold!" Sailor Moon whined as the Senshi hid behind a stack of frozen boxes, Nipasu's attack raining on them relentlessly.

"I think this is colder than the North Pole!" Sailor Venus added.

"We have to do something!" Sailor Mars remarked.

* * *

In the airport...

"Ami." Chibi-Usa voiced, the father-daughter pair having arrived in the nick of time.

"Mamoru and Chibi-Usa?" Ami blinked, turning away from the window of the departure hall.

"Luna-P! Magic!" Chibi-Usa tossed her toy into the air.

"Here, this is for you." she offered the candy cane to the genius.

"Thank you." Ami took the sweet which then turned into a flower in her hand.

"This is from Usagi and the others." Mamoru handed the package to her.

"From Usagi and others?" Ami echoed.

"I guess this is the kind of friendship you guys had." Chibi-Usa remarked.

"Aren't I right?" she pressed at Ami's startled expression. "I mean, it's weird they didn't even show up to see you off!"

"That's because I asked them not to." Ami replied.

"That doesn't matter!" Chibi-Usa insisted as Ami took out the wrapped present from the package. "They always said they were your friends!"

"Usagi and the others are wonderful friends." Ami corrected.

"That's a lie!" Chibi-Usa protested. "In the end, they only care about themselves!"

Ami's eyes widened at the sight of her new henshin pen, communicator and a note that said 'No matter where you are, we're there with you.'

"There must be a reason for it." Ami noted.

"Something very important..." she echoed, picking her her henshin pen. "It can't be! It can't be!"

"Mamoru, it can't be!" she turned to the Earth Prince who merely nodded at her.

"Chibi-Usa, you were right." Ami admitted. "I was only thinking about myself."

"Thomas..." she turned to the blond.

"You don't even need to say it, I already on it." Thomas nodded.

* * *

Back in the warehouse...

"It's no use. It's too cold to use my powers." Sailor Jupiter remarked as Nipasu's attack rained against the wall they were hiding behind.

"We'll die if we don't do something." Sailor Mars added.

Meanwhile, Ami was hurrying back to the battlefield in Thomas' car, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa following closely behind in Mamrou's vehicle.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Nipasu mocked, the barrier having crumbled under its attack. "There's nowhere to go!"

"Time for the finishing move!" the Droid declared, bursting the revealed Senshi with her attack.

"I know what I need to say now." Ami noted as she hurried to the battlefield, having transferred the power of her Star henshin pen into her Millennium wand. "In the end, I'm still Sailor Mercury."

"Millennium Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" she called out her powered-up transformation, the Millennium wand having taken on a new form.

"Hold it right there!" Millennial Sailor Mercury declared.

"Sailor Mercury!" the Senshi gasped at the Senshi who had returned.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Millennial Sailor Mercury wasted no time in calling forth her Level Three attack.

"Mercury..." Sailor Moon gaped as Nipasu screamed when it was encased in an icy tornado.

"Now, Sailor Moon." Millennial Sailor Mercury told her.

"Okay." Sailor Moon nodded. "Moon Princess Elimination!"

The Droid crumbled into dust under the energy wave, the crystal on its forehead dropping onto the dust pile before turning black.

With the Droid gone, everyone who were frozen were unfrozen.

"Luna!" Artemis looked at the awakening black cat.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Luna beamed.

"Mercury! You're back!" the girls clustered around her.

"In the end, I just can't leave you guys." Millennial Sailor Mercury remarked, the girls stacking their hands into a hand pile.

* * *

After the battle...

"They got back together because of me, right?" Chibi-Usa boasted.

"That's right." Mamoru agreed.

"Ami, are you really okay? No regrets?" Usagi asked.

"When I study, it will be the same, no matter where I am." Ami told her. "I will study much harder and become a good doctor."

"I'm sure you will, Ami!" Usagi beamed.

"That's right!" Luna agreed. "Though, it's something Usagi could never do!"

"Luna!" Usagi glared at the sarcastic cat, the girls bursting into laughter a while later.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that is done, read and review. Can you guys believe I actually started crying in the middle of the 'Rainy Day Man' song? In the next chapter, Rei's grandfather starts an aerobic class to get more women to come to the shrine. Rubeus discovers that the shrine is one of the Crystal Points and sends Cooan to infect it with dark energy. Cooan and a Droid enroll in the class, but soon start a riot when they induce all of the other students to fight. The Droid starts to attack Grandpa, but Sailor Moon attacks and destroys it. Rei steps up to avenge the harm done to her grandfather. She blasts Cooan with her new attack. Cooan is forced to retreat.


	17. Rei’s New Killer Move

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 16 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 16: Women Should Be Strong and Beautiful! Rei's New Killer Move

* * *

Time passes...

"Why have girls stopped coming recently?" Grandpa Hino sighed as he swept the temple.

"Who knows?" Yuichiro whispered.

"Here!" Rei handed a magazine to him.

"What's this?" Grandpa Hino blinked.

"Nanako magazine has an article on 'Watch out for the dirty old man at Hikawa Shrine'." Rei told him.

"What?" Grandpa Hino demanded, grabbing the magazine.

"What?" he exclaimed, finding the article. "It's true!"

"Grandpa, I hope you greatly regret your actions." Rei told him.

"No, I'll leave you in charge of the shrine now." Grandpa Hino replied.

"What?" Rei exclaimed.

"As of today, I will retire as a Shinto priest and pursue another profession!" Grandpa Hino declared.

"A shrine without any girls is like miso soup without the miso." he added, walking off.

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

_Good, good!_ Luna mused, noticing Usagi at the study table.

_I knew it._ She sweatdropped at the sleeping blond before panicking when Chibi-Usa tickled the blond.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Usagi demanded.

"Give me the Ginzuishou!" Chibi-Usa whined when Usagi grabbed her.

"There's no way you can beat me." Usagi grinned, turning the child over and smacking her on the backside.

_I wanna become stronger than Usagi!_ Chibi-Usa swore.

"That's right!" Usagi realized. "Rei asked me to work for her."

"I'm going to be strong..." Chibi-Usa mumbled after Usagi threw her off.

* * *

At the Hikawa Shrine...

"Mom..." a child looked up at his mother.

"How much is this?" another customer inquired, a crowd forming at the talisman booth.

"This outfit looks pretty cool!" Usagi beamed after Rei adjusted her priestess uniform.

"You look weird!" Chibi-Usa remarked.

"So what?" Usagi demanded.

"But we sure have a lot of customers today." Makoto noted.

"When there are so many beautiful shrine maidens, it's only natural to have more customers." Usagi told her.

"I can't believe that I can actually earn money while I practice math." Ami added, doing the accounts.

"Rei, please make sure you pay us well." Minako reminded the priestess.

"Don't worry; I will." Rei replied.

"By the way, what kind of job did your grandpa get?" Makoto asked.

"Well, he started something weird." Rei replied.

* * *

That evening...

Rei, Usagi and Chibi-Usa peered into the 'Protect Esthe' training hall. With a radio on the side, Grandpa Hino and Yuichiro warmed up.

"Hold it!" Grandpa Hino instructed, the two stopping in a pose before continuing.

"Hold it!" Grandpa Hino instructed, the two stopping in another pose as the trio outside sweatdropped.

"So that's Protect Esthe?" Usagi blinked.

"It's supposed to be a new sport," Rei told her. "That's a combination of self-defense and calisthenics. But this isn't something that should be done in a shrine."

"What did you say?" Grandpa Hino hollered, bursting out of the door.

"Stop it! It's embarrassing!" Rei chided. "Don't you feel sorry for Yuichiro, either?"

"Well... I don't mind..." Yuichiro replied.

"Are you trying to take away this old man's purpose in life?" Grandpa Hino fumed.

"Purpose in life?" Rei shot back. "You just want to flirt with girls, right?"

"Is it wrong?" Grandpa Hino challenged.

"It is wrong!" Rei insisted.

"Don't come crying to me when you get into trouble!" she broke off the glaring contest.

"What do you think?" Grandpa Hino looked at the two 'rabbits' after Rei stormed off. "Why don't you join Protect Esthe?"

"Grandpa, I..." Chibi-Usa started after Usagi took off.

"Wait a minute!" Usagi returned, grabbing Chibi-Usa and took off.

"What are you doing?" Chibi-Usa demanded as Usagi carried her away. "Let me go, Usagi!"

* * *

In the UFO...

"Rubeus-sama, where is Cooan?" Calaveras asked.

"She has already started her operation." Rubeus told her.

At Calaveras' confused look, he explained, "A new Crystal Point was discovered."

Revealing the training hall, he added, "She said she would replace this building's Crystal Power with Dark Power. She was so excited."

"Why is Cooan the only one getting these assignments?" Calaveras fumed. "It isn't fair!"

"I don't think so." Rubeus objected, seeing the other two sisters' nods.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Come this way and take a look at this!" Grandpa Hino was outside the Hikawa Shrine, trying to pull customers. "By joining Protect Esthe, anyone can become strong and beautiful!"

"So far, I have zeros students." he sighed after the girls avoided him. "Where in the world did Yuichiro go to recruit students? I can't depend on him."

"Do you want me to join?" Chibi-Usa beamed, having caught Grandpa Hino's attention with Luna-P.

_I was only to accept older girls,_ Grandpa Hino twitched. _But I guess it's better than have no one._

"Will I become strong?" Chibi-Usa pressed.

"Well, you want to become strong?" Grandpa Hino echoed.

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa nodded.

_If I want to get the Ginzuishou from Usagi, I have to become stronger!_ The girl decided, envisioning that _she_ was the one smacking Usagi's backside.

"Master!" Yuichiro, dressed in a business suit, reported.

"Oh! Who are these girls?" Grandpa Hino turned his attention to the horde of girls behind the shrine apprentice.

"Look! I found all these students!" Yuichiro declared.

"That's my Yuichiro!" Grandpa Hino beamed. "I knew you were promising!"

* * *

That night...

Cooan entered the training hall through the roof.

"Dark Power!" she declared, landing in the middle of the boxing ring.

"Tomorrow will be something to look forward to." she grinned, her task complete.

* * *

The next morning...

"Good morning, Rei!" Usagi greeted the priestess who was cleaning the walkway.

"The greeting used during the day should be 'Hello!'." Rei corrected.

"Rei, you're in a bad mood!" Usagi realized.

"Rei, did something happen?" Luna asked on Usagi's shoulder.

"Yuichiro recruited a bunch of young girls!" Rei replied.

"Oh, I know. You're jealous!" Usagi teased as Rei took her anger out on the wash towel.

"It's not like that!" Rei protested at Usagi's and Luna's teasing grins.

"I know what's going on." Usagi replied.

"Are all the girls here now?" Grandpa Hino asked as he walked towards the training hall.

"Yes master! they're waiting for you!" Yuichiro replied.

"Good, good." Grandpa Hino nodded.

"Why do they have to do something so unnecessary?" Rei fumed, causing the two males to sweatdrop.

"Let's go and check it out!" Usagi remarked.

"I'm not interested." Rei pointed out.

"Don't say that." Usagi chided.

* * *

In the training hall...

"Hello!" Grandpa Hino greeted his students as he entered.

"Master, good morning!" the female students chorused.

"This is the life." Grandpa Hino's perverted self took over.

"This is what I've been looking for all these years!" he grinned, slapping each girl's palm as he traveled down the two rows of girls.

"With this many students, you'll need a female instructor; won't you?" Cooan asked.

"She's cute." Grandpa Hino swooned.

"We're good at martial arts. Would you let us have the job?" Cooan prodded.

"You're so cute!" Grandpa Hino drooled.

"Do it!" Cooan snapped her fingers, giving her Droid its instructions.

"Dumble!" the Droid replied.

"Please don't!" one of the female students wailed as the Droid approached her.

"Dumble!" the Droid slapped her into the ring.

"Please don't!" the student pleaded.

"Dumble!" the Droid entered the ring.

"Don't worry." Cooan assured the student. "She's just going to coach you in the art of Protect Esthe."

"Dumble!" the Droid responded by tossing the crying student into the air.

"So scary..." Usagi mumbled at the training.

_What is this evil aura?_ Rei gasped.

"Ta-da!" Chibi-Usa declared, appearing before them in her outfit.

"Now, practice, practice!" she announced, not noticing the sweatdropping girls.

"Don't!" Usagi panicked.

"Dumble!" the Droid tossed another student in the air, causing her to land on the ring floor.

"That looks painful.." Chibi-Usa grimaced.

"Usagi, I'll listen to you and quit now." she backed off. "Bye!"

"What's going on?" Usagi asked Rei after Chibi-Usa ran off.

"Dumble!" the Droid flung the student over its shoulders.

"I'll get you for that!" the student hissed, getting up.

"Good. That's the spirit." Cooan grinned as the Droid kicked the student away with its foot.

"Are you okay?" Grandpa Hino asked, freeing the student. "She's so violent."

"What do you think, master?" Cooan inquired. "Do you like the way we teach?"

"Well..." Grandpa Hino started.

"Wait!" Yuichiro voiced out.

"I am the coach!" he declared, with Usagi and Rei behind him.

"Yuichiro..." Grandpa Hino mumbled.

"Master, what are you going to do?" Cooan cooed.

"Now, master!" Yuchiro pressed.

"Grandpa!" Rei scolded.

"If I please her, I'll make him mad. And if I try to please him, ill make her mad." Grandpa Hino sweatdropped.

"Master!" Yuchiro insisted.

"Master!" Cooan cooed.

"Grandpa!" Rei chided. "You don't need to hesitate! Yuichiro has been very loyal to you, Grandpa! Or, are you going to betray Yuichiro?"

"That is not up to you to decide!" Cooan snapped.

"Master, what do you think?" she cooed.

"Master!" Yuichiro insisted.

"I pick her." Grandpa Hino pointed at Cooan.

"Master!" Yuichiro muttered.

"Grandpa!" Rei scolded.

"Grandpa, that's just mean!" Usagi agreed.

"Oh, it's all right." Yuichiro stopped them.

"Yuichiro..." Rei blinked as he walked off dejectedly.

"How dare you treat Yuichiro like that?" she stormed up to her grandfather. "I'm so disappointed in you!"

"You got a problem with that?" Grandpa Hino shot back.

* * *

Later, while on break...

"So, you had a fight with your grandpa." Minako remarked.

"Rei, I know how you feel." Makoto added. "Grandpa mistreated your beloved Yuichiro."

"That's not the problem." Rei replied, not correcting her.

"But I think the harder the problem, the more it's worth solving." Ami voiced over her books. "Like this problem, which took me three hours to solve."

"Excuse me..." Usagi muttered, the girls sweatdropping.

"By the way Rei, don't you think that coach was a bit weird?" she turned to the priestess.

"Yeah..." Rei replied as she prepared the tea.

"I wonder if Grandpa will be okay?" Usagi wondered.

"No matter what happens, I'm not responsible." Rei snapped.

"Oh Rei, you're so cool." Usagi joked.

"Oh! Hot!" Rei gasped, dropping the tea pot when the boiling water overflowed.

"Rei!" Usagi gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Rei cleaned up the mess.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked. "Rei, this isn't like you."

* * *

In the training hall...

"Dumble!" the Droid tossed another student into the air, the Dark Power Cooan infused into the ring the night before taking over the students' bodies as they stood back up and continued to fight.

_If I keep expanding the Dark Power, the future city of Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed._ Cooan grinned.

"What is this?" Grandpa Hino looked on in shock. "I wanted to do something more fun."

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" he ran forward to stop the fighting students. "Everyone, what's wrong with you?"

"Dumble!" the Droid took down its opponent with a elbow knock.

"The motto of Protect Esthe is 'Strength and Beauty'." Grandpa Hino reminded the warring students. "And as an added bonus, a little fun for me..."

"Shut up!" the girls chorused.

"What's wrong?" Grandpa Hino panicked as they cornered him.

"Die!" one of the students released a hand chop at him. Leaning against the ring wall, Grandpa Hino re-bounced back.

"There, there, there, there, there, and there." he noted, taking down the attacking girls with a punch in the gut each.

"That should do it." he declared, clapping his hands, the girls collapsing into the ground domino-style.

"Well done, master!" Cooan chuckled.

"Dumble, why don't you be his opponent?" she snapped her fingers.

"Dumble!" the Droid declared as it returned to its original form. "Dumble!"

"Use your ultimate technique, the Dumble Elbow Drop!" Cooan instructed, having returned to her original form.

"Dumble!" the Droid leapt down from one of the ring posts, aiming its bent elbow at the fallen Grandpa Hino.

Rei dived to save her grandfather, the attack hitting the back of her knee.

"Rei!" Grandpa Hino gasped at her wincing granddaughter.

"That's why I told you not to do this." Rei scolded.

"Why bring that up?" Grandpa Hino retorted. "You don't need to worry. I can take care of this myself!"

"Come on!" he challenged the Droid.

"Dumble!" the Droid responded by kicking him as Grandpa Hino dodged the attack easily.

Rei jumped in to shield her grandfather as the Droid's kick met its mark.

"Rei! Are you all right?" Grandpa Hino asked his injured granddaughter.

"Dumble!" the Droid then proceeded to stomp the pair.

"Rei! I didn't know you cared about me this much." Grandpa Hino looked as Rei took the blows for him.

"Of course!" Rei retorted. "You're the only grandpa I have."

"Rei..." Grandpa Hino mumbled.

"Dumble, the Double Lariat!" Cooan instructed.

The Droid responded by crossing its arms, charging up.

"Dumble!" it declared, uncrossing its arms and firing the energy beams at the grandfather-granddaughter pair.

Grandpa Hino pushed Rei aside, taking the attack for her.

"Oh! Rei and Grandpa!" Usagi gasped, running into the scene after Grandpa Hino passed out. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"It's not over yet, Dumble." Cooan told her Droid.

"Cooan Dark Power Flip!" she declared, after the Droid tossed her into the air with a foot-step. Encased in her dark flames, Cooan dived down at the grandfather-granddaughter pair

Her descend was interrupted when Sailor Moon tossed her weapon at her.

"Who's trying to stop us?" she demanded.

"Crushing a naughty little grandpa's pleasure in life..." Sailor Moon declared, stepping out of the shadows. "You've gone too far! I am a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Did you say something?" Cooan remarked as she powered her face, causing Sailor Moon to sweatdrop.

"Dumble, now!" Cooan turned to her Droid.

"Dumble!" the Droid fired its attack at Sailor Moon. The energy attack was stopped by a whirling rose which then landed on the ground.

"Tuxdeo Kaman-sama..." Sailor Moon blinked.

"Training yourself to be strong is good, but I hope you do not lose your gracefulness." Tuxdeo Kaman remarked.

"Dumble!" the Droid leapt to face off with its new opponent.

Tuxdeo Kaman met its kick in mid-air.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" he told her.

"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded.

"Moon Princess Elimination!"she fired her attack, causing the Droid to crumble into dust, the crystal on its forehead turning black as it dropped onto the dust pile.

"Oh no! I got a botch!" Cooan exclaimed, finding an imperfection on her face.

"You will pay dearly for what you've done to my skin!" she growled at Sailor Moon.

"Dark Fire!" she released her flame attack at Sailor Moon who ducked the flames. The fire burst through the wall, as Sailor Moon fled through the hole.

"How dare you do this to my grandpa?" Rei hissed in anger.

"Grandpa..." she laid her unconscious grandfather on the ring floor. "I will avenge you."

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!" she transformed.

* * *

Outside...

"Dark Fire!" Cooan fired her attack at Sailor Moon when Sailor Moon pushed the Moon Senshi out of the way.

"It's my turn now!" Sailor Mars looked at her Dark Moon counterpart.

"Fire Soul!" she fired her fireball which Cooan countered with her Dark Fire attack. The two flame attacks met mid-way, unmatched for a while, until Cooan's flames pushed Sailor Mars' attack back.

"Watch out!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Stop!" Tuxdeo Kaman stopped her. "Don't worry; Mars will be okay."

"How dare you..." Sailor Mars growled. "How dare you? How dare you do that to Grandpa?"

"Burning Mandala!" she unleashed her Level Three attack, the fire rings cutting through Cooan's attack. Rushing past the Dark Moon sister, the flame rings set her skirt on fire.

"My precious dress!" Cooan hurried to put out the fire as she disappeared.

"I did it!" Sailor Mars sighed in relief.

"I wonder if I should join Protect Esthe to become a strong, pretty girl?" Sailor Moon wondered outloud.

Tuxdeo Kaman was then struck by another vision of Princess Serenity crumbling the the ruins of a demolished crystal city.

"So whatever you want. It is none of my business." he replied coldly.

"No way..." Sailor Moon gasped as Tuxdeo Kaman walked off.

_Sorry, Usako._ Tuxdeo Kaman conveyed his mental apologies.

"He showed up to rescue you." Sailor Mars pointed out, soothing a dejected Sailor Moon. "That's proof that he worries about you."

"Yeah..." Sailor Moon nodded.

* * *

The next day...

"What? So Grandpa stopped doing Protect Esthe?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Instead, this time he's started Protect Jazz Dance!" Rei retorted.

"Huh?" Usagi was confused as she, Rei and Luna peered into the training hall.

"This doesn't hurt at all!" Chibi-Usa beamed as she danced with Grandpa Hino and Yuichiro inside the wrestling ring.

"Master needs me with him afterall!" Yuichiro smiled broadly.

"I can't wait for the girls to show up!" Grandpa Hino grinned, causing the three outside to sweatdrop.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Petz uses a Droid to created a thunderstorm, in hopes of frightening Chibi-Usa out into the open. Chibi-Usa gets tired of waiting for someone to pick her up from school and starts walking home. She is very frightened by the thunder and decides to communicate with a mysterious woman via her Luna-P ball. Even though the woman tells her she can't go back to the future, Chibi-Usa tries to use her time key anyway. However, she only succeeds in altering the gravity in a nearby coffee shop where the other girls had gathered. Petz notices the burst of energy and sends her Droid to attack the shop. Sailor Moon defeats the Droid and Petz flees. Chibi-Usa apologizes and restores gravity to the store.


	18. ChibiUsa’s Secret

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 17 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 17: In Search of the Ginzuishou! Chibi-Usa's Secret

* * *

Time passes, in the UFO...

"It's so hot." Beruche complained, fanning herself.

"What do you think of this lipstick?" Petz asked her younger sisters, "I'm thinking about bringing the color of the dead into fashion this summer."

"Black is the color of darkness." Beruche noted. "It is the color of funeral mourning clothes. Black is the color sprinkled with taint."

"And?" Petz pressed..

"It looks wonderful." Beruche chuckled.

"With this ribbon, I'll bewitch the men and make them wait on me." Calaveras remarked.

"Gold is too glaring." Cooan mocked. "And dear Calaveras-onee-san, your mascara is too thick. I think you should reconsider your makeup a little."

"Cooan, don't be so impertinent. You're the youngest. "Calaveras shot back. "And what's with your outfit in this hot weather? Are you hiding your skin with your clothes because it's irritated?"

"You're terrible! Calaveras, you are so mean!" Cooan retorted.

"Stop this sibling's squabble." Rubeus intervened. "We have no time to waste on fashion talk. I came up with a good idea to lure the Rabbit out."

"What is it?" the Sisters asked.

"If I remember correctly, the Rabbit absolutely hates thunder." Rubeus grinned.

"I understand." Petz replied. "If there is thunder rumbling and lightning flashing, in her terror, she will unleash her energy."

"Exactly." Rubeus replied.

"I have to perfect Droid among my minions." Petz told him. "Allow me, Petz, to take care of this."

* * *

Outside...

A dark cloud circled Tokyo Tower as Petz appearing within the cloud.

"Come forth, Droid Furaiki!" she instructed, pressing a finger on the inverted crescent moon on her forehead to summon her Droid.

"Furaiki!" the Droid appeared at her command.

"Rumbling thunder and flashing lightning. Make thunderbolts rain down on the Juuban area!" Petz instructed.

"Boom!" the Droid declared, using it drum to create lightning and thunder. "Flash, flash!"

"Blow wind blow!" it cast a strong gust of wind with its hairdryer. As lightning and thunder crackled across the sky.

"Oh, why did it suddenly have to start raining?" Usagi complained, running home in the thunderstorm.

Then, she screamed and scurried back home as thunder cracked across the sky.

"Mom! Mom!" she called out , returning home and shaking the rain from her shoes. "Mom!"

"She's not here." Luna informed her.

"Why? Why?" Usagi pressed.

"Don't you remember what she said during breakfast?" Luna reminded her.

At Usagi's confused expression, the cat added, "You mom is out shopping with her friends. She said she might be late coming home this evening, remember?"

"D'oh!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Then Luna, get me a towel. I'm drenched!" she told the cat. "This is how a real drenching beauty looks! Get it?"

"Hey, hey. This isn't the time to crack stupid jokes." Luna deathpanned. "Grab your raingear and go to the elementary school right away!"

"Huh? Why?" Usagi asked.

"Chibi-Usa still hasn't come back from her swimming class." Luna reminded her.

"No way!" Usagi wailed as thunder crackled across the sky. "I absolutely hate thunder!"

"I don't wanna go outside! Don't wanna! Don't wanna! Don't wanna!' she whined.

* * *

Meanwhile in the elementary school hall...

"Mom is late." Kaoru remarked.

Lightning flashed and thunder cracked across the sky and the three children screamed in fear as they huddled together.

"Be strong, you two." Chibi-Usa tried to calm her two classmates down as the girl started crying.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry I'm late." Kaoru's mother entered the waiting hall.

"Mom, mom, mom! You're late!" Kaoru ran towards her mother and hugged her.

"You're a boy, aren't you?" Chibi-Usa asked the wailing Yoshio as they waited on the stairs. "Don't cry."

"But..." Yoshio replied.

"Hey Yoshio, you'll be late for cram school!" Yoshio's father pulled in in front of the school gate in his van.

"Dad!" Yoshio ran towards his father.

Left alone now, Chibi-Usa sniffled, hugging Luna-P tightly as thunder cracked across the sky.

"Mom, since it's raining, buy me a tadpole." a boy passing by requested.

"A tadpole?" his mother echoed. "Why don't we ask your Dad and see?"

"Mom... Dad..." Chibi-Usa mumbled.

Unable to hold back her tears, she ran out of the school yard.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Mr. Lightning, please don't flash. Mr. Thunder, please don't rumble." Usagi chanted as she hurried towards the school before shrieking as lightning and thunder cracked across the sky.

"Chibi-Usa! Chibi-Usa!" she called out, entering the waiting hall. Unknownst to her, Chibi-Usa had ran off in the rain.

"That's strange." she noted, seeing the hall was empty. ""I wonder if she went home?"

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"Oh, be quiet!" Shingo scolded the ringing telephone in the amidst of his game.

"Crud!" he sighed when he realized his character had died.

"Hello, Tsukino residence." he answered the phone. "Oh, it's you, stupid Usagi! What do you want?"

* * *

"What? She's not back yet?" Usagi blinked at a pay-phone. "I've already looked for her for over twenty minutes. But she wasn't anywhere in the school. I figured she'd gone home long ago."

"If she hasn't come back, then she hasn't come back!" Shingo shot back. "Poor little Chibi-Usa's out there. Make sure you find her."

"I can't believe you, Shingo!" Usagi scolded the receiver once Shingo hanged up the phone.

"Chibi-Usa..." she mumbled. "Where... where have you gone?"

* * *

Later...

"Oh!" Usagi exclaimed, bumping into Mamoru around a corner. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. "Oh, Mamo..."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Mamoru asked.

"Chibi-Usa is missing!" Usagi told him.

"What? Chibi-Usa is?" Mamoru blinked.

Usagi shrieked as lighting and thunder cracked across the sky, pulling herself onto Mamoru's body.

"Mamo..." she mumbled, safe in his arms.

"Usako..." Mamoru muttered, before letting her go.

"Stop it." he told her. "Like I said before, I don't want to go out with you anymore."

"Mamo..." Usagi muttered.

"Never mind that; we have to hurry and find Chibi-Usa!" Mamoru told her.

"You'll help me look for her?" Usagi asked.

"Of course!" Mamoru replied.

"You're so cold towards me, but when it comes to Chibi-Usa,you're so serious." Usagi remarked, turning away.

"A small child is missing!" Mamoru reminded her. "she must be so scared and lonely in this sudden storm. Of course, I'm worried! Don't just stand there! Let's go!"

"Okay!" Usagi took off after him.

_Mamo's such a kind person._ She thought. _No matter how coldly you treat me, I still love you, Mamo. Mamo..._

* * *

In a tea shop opposite the road...

"Hey, I thought they were having a fight," Makoto remarked, watching the scene unfold. "But they look like they're getting along pretty well."

"You're right." Ami agreed. "But if she has the time to run in the rain, I think she should study." causing Makoto to sweatdrop.

"Oh, Ami and Mako." Rei remarked, as she and Minako entered the shop.

"Hey, what's up? Coming together here like this..." Makoto noted.

"I was trying to take shelter from the rain, when I just happened to bump into Minako." Rei replied.

"Same with us." Ami remarked. "I was thinking about reviewing English, math, Japanese, social sciences and science until the rain stopped, then..."

"We just ran into each other." Makoto sweatdropped with the other two.

"Aren't coincidences strange?" Minako smiled, taking a seat beside Makoto.

"I guess in the end, we all think alike." Rei smiled, taking the seat beside Ami.

"Even though someone is missing,." Minako added.

"Oh, Usagi's a good-for-nothing, so she's an exception." Rei remarked, causing everyone else to sweatdrop. "An exception. Right, everyone?"

* * *

Unknown to the girls, Chibi-Usa was hiding beneath the store.

"Mom, I'm hungry." a child passing by whined.

"Do you want me to make you some pancakes then?" her mother asked.

"How about pudding?" the child asked.

"Okay, sure." the girl's mother replied.

Pressing Luna-P's nose Chibi-Usa connected to Sailor Pluto, the Time Senshi's fuzzy image appearing in Luna-P's right eye.

"Puu, I want to go back to where mom is." Chibi-Usa told the Time Guardian.

"You must not be so weak." Sailor Pluto scolded.

"Puu, I want to use this key," Chibi-Usa revealed her Time Key. "And go back to where Mom and everybody else are."

"It is true that the key will allow you to travel through time," Sailor Pluto remarked. "But it is dangerous to use it thoughtlessly."

"Dangerous?" Chibi-Usa echoed. "But I want to go back."

"I know it must be tough for you," Sailor Pluto added. "But we need the Ginzuishou in order to save your mom. Hang in there a little longer in this world. One day, the bad guys will be destroyed and a time of happiness will come. Until then, you must bear with it. Do you understand?"

"Puu! Puu!" Chibi-Usa called out as Sailor Pluto's image disappeared. "Puu!"

The four Planetary Senshi gasped as lightning crackled across the sky; Mamoru and Usagi stopped in their tracks.

"I still want to go home anyway!" Chibi-Usa cried, running out and gripping the Time Key. The said key burst into full light as thin streaks of rainbow-colored light encased the entire shopping center, the key causing the surrounding gravitational pull to be distorted.

"What is this?" Rei gasped, the colored lights reaching the four girls.

"A lightning strike?" Makoto inquired.

"Oh no! My textbooks!" Ami hurriedly packed up her books.

"What the..." Makoto blinked after a sudden burst of energy, the girls finding themselves floating in the air.

"What is this?" Rei demanded.

"Oh, you pervert!" Minako scolded as Rei's head came under her dress.

"It's a strange physical phenomenon." Ami noted. "The only think I can think of is that we've lost Earth's gravity, but it's normal outside."

"This is just getting more and more mysterious." she smiled.

"Ami, this isn't the time for such complicated topics." Minako scolded.

"Oh no! I'm so embarrassed to be in this shape!" Rei complained.

"I'm getting down! I will get down to the ground!" Makoto promised, 'swimming' towards the floor.

"No! What is this?" Chibi-Usa whined, floating upwards as her plan backfired. "I can't get back to where Mom and Dad are!"

Bursting out crying, she unleashed her power as the crescent moon mark appeared on her forehead.

"I've found you, Rabbit." Petz grinned, seeing the sudden burst of light.

"Boom, boom, boom!" the Droid thumped on its drum. "Boom, boom, boom, boom!"

"It's Chibi-Usa's energy!" Usagi gasped.

"What's going on" Chibi-Usa asked, letting off crying.

"Boom, boom, boom! Flash!" the Droid broke in through the window, releasing its lightning at the child.

Chibi-Usa squealed, dodging the attack and headed upstairs just as Usagi rushed into the building.

"Chibi-Usa!" the blond exclaimed, the Droid raining its attacks at the defenseless child, only to be caught in the lack of gravity pull.

"Chibi-Usa?" Rei blinked as the child entered the shop.

"A Droid!" the girls gasped as the said Droid followed the child.

"Blow, wind! Blow!" the Droid revealed its hairdryer, blowing everyone away in a gust of wind.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed, seeing that everyone were knocked unconscious against a wall.

"Boom! Boom! Boom!" the Droid declared. "Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!"

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon announced before the Droid could release its charged up attack.

"Who are you?"" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" the Moon Senshi declared. "So, you're the one responsible for the sudden rain and thunder! The scariest things are earthquakes, thunder, fires and Droids! How dare you disturb a peaceful town and terrorize little children? It's unforgivable! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Blow, wind. Blow!" Furaiki used its hairdryer to blow Sailor Moon away.

"Sailor Moon!" Rei gasped, the Moon Senshi landing heavily against a wall.

"Hang in there, Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa cheered.

"Why you!" Sailor Moon growled.

"Boom! Flash!" the Droid released its lightning attack.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she was struck by the lightning.

"I feel numb." she remarked.

"Oh no! She's gonna get killed!" Minako exclaimed as the Droid closed in.

Just then, a rose cut in, poking a hole through the drum and electrocuting the Droid.

"Bibibibibibi! Furaiki!" the Droid cried as its attack hit back on it.

"Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kaman told the Moon Senshi.

"Tuxedo Kaman-sama!" Sailor Moon beamed.

"Tuxedo Kaman?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"The drum is a percussion instrument." Tuxedo Kaman turned to the Droid. "If used correctly, it can touch people's hearts. But you have used it as a weapon. You are a disgrace as a musician!"

Revealing four more roses between his fingers, he added, "If you are going to play a drum anyway, play the cheerful tune of a traditional Japanese dance or something!"

" Furai, furai, furaiki!" th Droid skipped back to avoid the roses thrown at it.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman told the Senshi.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Kaman!" Sailor Moon replied. "Moon Princess Elimination!"

The Droid was thrown out of the window when the attack washed over it. Turning into dust, the jewel on its forehead turned black in mid-air and Petz caught the gem in her palm.

"Rabbit..." the oldest of the Ayakashi Sisters growled.

"Petz, it looks like you've failed." Beruche mocked, appearing beside her.

"Shut up!" Petz scolded.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Beruche asked.

"I don't want to fight in a strange place like that." Petz remarked, looking at the gravity-less building. "I will withdraw for today."

"Oh, wait for me, Petz!" Beruche called, disappearing along with her sister.

"Excellent work as always, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kaman praised.

"Oh, Tuxedo Kaman!" Sailor Moon gasped as the tuxedo-clad hero slipped on a can.

"Just what is going on here?" she wondered outloud.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Chibi-Usa apologized.

"What? Chibi-Usa, you caused this?" Ami blinked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Chibi-Usa nodded.

Taking out the Time Key, she restored the gravitational pull of the building.

The four Planetary Senshi screamed as they crashed to the ground when the gravity was restored.

"Ouch!" Minako winced. "Mako, you're heavy."

"Hey, what the heck is this?" Makoto asked, pulling at Chibi-Usa's Time Key once everyone detangled themselves.

"Let go! I just wanted to go home!" Chibi-Usa whined.

"Go back? Home?" Rei echoed. "Where is that?"

The place where my mom and everyone else are!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"Where are your mom and everyone else?" Ami inquired.

"Where did you come from?" Makoto pressed at Chibi-Usa's downcast expression.

"No! Let me go!" Chibi-Usa tugged against the Jovian Senshi's hold.

"If you tell me honestly, I'll help you." Sailor Moon offered. "Come one, please tell me."

"We need to Ginzuishou in order to save your mom." Sailor Pluto's words echoed in Chibi-Usa's mind. "Hang in there a little longer in this world."

"Chibi-Usa, come on, please talk to us." Minako prodded.

"We'll protect you and..." Makoto promised.

"I think that's enough." Tuxedo Kaman stopped the girls. "Everyone has things that they don't want to talk about."

"But.." Sailor Moon protested.

"Tuxedo Kaman-sama!" Chibi-Usa broke free of Makoto's hold and ran towards the tuxedo-clad hero. The tuxedo-clad man covered the child within his cape.

"Oh, honestly!" Sailor Moon fumed at the tender scene.

"Tuxedo Kaman-sama.." Chibi-Usa muttered in his arms.

"Rain, rain, fall, fall, rain even more." she sang, the two headed back to the Tsukino household. "It's so nice to be with Tuxedo Kaman-sama!"

"She monopolizing my Tuxedo Kaman-sama!" Usagi whined.

"Splatter, splash, splatter, plash, la, la, la!" Chibi-Usa sang as the two crossed the bridge.

"But I guess, it's all right." Usagi relented.

"Oh, look look, Tuxedo Kaman-sama! There's a big rainbow!" Chibi-Usa beamed as she watched the rainbow form on the bridge.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Usagi awed at the rainbow.

Ami smiled as she looked on at Tuxedo Kaman holding onto Chibi-Usa's hand, a flash of recognition came across her mind.

_That smile... and expression..._ she wondered. _It's the same way Thomas used to look at Eos__ and Aurora. Could it be..._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. And Ami gets suspicious of the relationship between Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. In the next chapter, Minako, Makoto and Usagi go to a charm shop to buy some trinkets. Unknownst to them, the store has already been targeted as one of the crystal points. Petz and Calaveras are already at the store, spreading their dark energy. Calaveras calls one of her Droids to attack the girls. Venus and Jupiter both power up with new transformations and use new attacks to drive the evil sisters away. After Usagi hides Chibi-Usa in a closet, she transforms and finishes off the Droid.


	19. Dispute Over Love!

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long time, ladies, I'm been busy with my Sailor Moon/Flame of Recca fic lately. So, without further adieu, this is Chapter 18 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: Dispute Over Love! Minako and Mako Face Off

* * *

Time passes...

"Isn't there anything that can be done about this heat?" Minako complained on a bench in the park.

"I can't believe everyone is flirting in this hot weather!" she whined, looking at the couples around her.

"I wish everyone would get here soon." she sighed, stretching.

"Minako!" Makoto called out.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized upon reaching the blonde.

"Mako, you're late. Minako remarked.

"Oh, you're mad." Makoto noted.

"Don't get so grouchy just because I'm a little late!" she added, taking a seat beside Minako.

"I'm not grouchy." Minako protested.

"Then, are you jealous of those couples in the park?" Makoto asked.

"No, I'm not!" Minako snapped.

"I'm must kidding!" Makoto joked. "Minako, you're so cute!"

"Ami can't come after all." she added. "Summer classes, as usual."

"Rei has to work as a shrine maiden too." Minako remarked.

"What?" Makoto whined. "I thought it'd be nice to go shopping with everyone for once. So, what about Usagi?"

"Do you really expect her to show up on time?" Minako asked.

"You're right!" Makoto agreed, the two girl burst into laughter.

* * *

Some time later...

"Usagi is so late." Makoto complained.

"That girl is just hopeless." Minako agreed.

"Oh?" she then noticed Chibi-Usa strolling in the park with two boys.

"Chibi-Usa, where are you going, looking all snooty?" one of the boys asked.

"Hey, where you are going, dumpling?" another boy asked.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Chibi-Usa asked. "You guys are so immature. That's why all the girls in class make fun of you guys!"

"What?" the first boy growled. "What did you say?"

"I'm gonna make you cry." the second boy picked Chibi-Usa up.

_He might be kinda of scary..._ Chibi-Usa sweatdropped.

"Hey!" Minako called. "Should you be doing that?"

"Oh, excuse me!" the two boys laughed nervously and ran off.

"Bullying a transfer student is really low." Makoto remarked.

"Don't let it bother you." Minako told the pink-haired girl. "Boys tend to tease the girls they like instead of being nice to them."

"Like her?" Makoto echoed. "They were just bullying her. Minako, you're such a romantic."

"Is that what you think?" Minako shot back. "Then, what about you, Makoto? I think you're too defensive towards boys."

"Me?" Makoto echoed. "How come?"

"Because you're always looking for someone similar to your senior who broke your heart." Minako replied. "I don't think you're looking for true love!"

"I'm always serious." Makoto snapped. "What about you, then? Why don't you find a new love? Watching you as an outsider makes me sad."

"I'm already over him!" Minako insisted.

"Oh, really?" Makoto challenged.

"Excuse me..." Chibi-Usa interrupted their fight.

"I don't care about those two." she added. "Because, I'm going to marry Mamo!"

"What did you say?" Usagi fumed. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Like I said, I'm goin to be Mamo's bride..." Chibi-Usa was unable to finish her sentence when Usagi tackled her.

"Don't call him "Mamo' like you're close to him!" Usagi scolded.

"You the one who got dumped!" Chibi-Usa reminded her.

"Hey, shut up! Shut up!" Usagi screamed.

"Why are they always like that?" Minako sweatdropped.

"I will not! Because it's the truth!" Chibi-Usa snapped.

"Anyway, I want you to take that back what you just said." Makoto told the Venusian Senshi.

"A kid like you will never understand!" Usagi shouted.

"Then, will you stop obsessing about your senior?" Minako challenged.

"You're the one who's obsessed, Minako!" Makoto snapped.

"No, it's you, Mako!" Minako insisted.

"No, it's you, Minako!" Makoto shot back.

"It's you, Mako!" Minako retorted.

"It's you, Minako!" Makoto insisted.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi whined when the pink-haired girl pulled on her pig-tails.

"It's you, Mako!" Minako snapped.

"It's you, Minako!" Makoto retorted, breaking up the 'Rabbits' fight.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, Chibi-Usa jumping off her shoulder.

"If you can't get over being dumped, you three must really be getting old!" Chibi-Usa teased.

"She's so not cute!" Minako and Makoto muttered.

* * *

In the UFO...

"How long do we have to stay in this primitive world?" Petz complained. "They can't even control this weather."

"Dear, Peta-nee-chan, don't get so irritated." Calaveras chided. "Even if you go back to the future, you don't have anyone to wait for you anyway."

"Calaveras." Petz warned.

"Here we go again." Beruche giggled. "Two old maids bickering with each other."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Calaveras mocked. "I'm not saying you don't have any luck with men. I would never mention anything about getting dumped by men."

"Who cares about men?" Petz growled.

"What are you doing?" Rubeus stopped the squabbling.

"Rubeus-sama!" the four Sisters looked at him.

"How long we stay in this world depends on how well you perform." Rubeus told them. "I found another Crystal Point." and revealing the 'Fancy Charms Shop' in the viewing globe.

"What is this?" Petz asked.

"Oh, jewels!" Beruche beamed.

"They look cheap." Calaveras scoffed. "I wouldn't call those jewels."

"Human females think that their wishes will come true if they put a charm on these." Rubeus explained.

"It's absurd." Petz snorted. "What a primitive superstition."

"Calaveras, I assign you to this mission." Rubeus told her. "Replace the store's Crystal Power with Dark Power."

"Rubeus-sama." Calaveras looked at him. "I'm not interested in jewels unless they're the finest."

"Calaveras!" Petz scolded.

"Please find someone else for this mission." Calaveras replied.

"Wait, Calaveras!" Petz called, as Calaveras disappeared.

"Even if it's not worth doing," Calaveras sighed, reappearing on the space somewhere in the UFO. "It would still be bad to make Rubeus-sama angry."

"Jamanen." she summoned a wine glass, half fill with wine. The wine swirled within the glass before materializing into a blood-red Droid.

"I am here to serve." Jamanen told her.

"Jamanen, tell Rubeus-sama that I will accept this assignment." Calaveras remarked.

"You were a little late, Calaveras." Beruche told her.

"Beruche?" Calaveras looked at her.

"If you're thinking about that assignment," Beruche supplied. "Petz just went out to take care of it."

"What? Petz?" Calaveras echoed. "I will not let you to that."

"Come with me, Jamanen!" she ordered.

"Bye-bye!" Beruche grinned as the two took off.

* * *

On the streets...

"Both of you, can't you be friends again?" Usagi asked. "We're here to have fun shopping"

"I'm not upset about anything." Makoto retorted.

"Neither am I." Minako replied.

"You're both pretty upset." Luna concluded.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Usagi fumed, after tripping onto something.

"Your wishes will come perfectly true." she read off the poster. "Charms House?"

"Come to think of it, I've heard of this place." Makoto noted. "They sell gems that make your wishes come true."

"Wishes?" Minako echoed.

"Okay everyone, let's go inside!" Usagi called.

"Oh Usagi." Minako sighed. "Shall we go in?"

"Sure." Makoto agreed, before remembering their previous argument.

Snorting, they turned their heads and walked in.

"Gems that make your wishes come true?" Chibi-Usa peered out form her hiding place. "The Ginzuishou?"

* * *

In the charms shop, having imprisoned the employees...

"If it's for wholehearted love, then amethysts." Petz concluded. "Diamonds are for love and courage."

"Their prices are significantly discounted." she greeted her customers.

"Wow." one o f the two female customers awed at the gems on display, picking up a red jewel. "It's so pretty."

"May he fall in love with me." she prayed on the gem.

"May he love me more than ever." her companion prayed on her jewel.

Once their prayers were said, the Dark power took over them.

"I hate... I hate him!" the second girl growled.

"I will never believe in love again!" her partner swore.

"Foolish girls." Petz chuckled. "When you wish upon these gems, the opposite will happen. And with greater intensity."

"Then, this place will be filled with Dark Power and no longer function as a barrier for Crystal Tokyo." Calaveras added.

"Wow! Look, look, Mako, Minako!" Usagi gushed over the gems on display. "They have a charm for good luck . Wow, they also have one for good grades. A charm to make you more beautiful?"

"What is this?" she looked at a jewel that caught her eye.

"It's so stupid." Luna sighed, the slot machine indicating that it produced charm juice. "Even kids nowadays won't fall for that."

Hey, now..." she sweatdropped when Usagi pulled out a 100 yen coin.

"These things are perfect for Usagi." Makoto remarked, before sweatdropping when she saw the said blond downing an entire bottle of charm juice.

"Usagi?" she blinked.

"You're gonna die!" Minako sweatdropped.

"Yummy!" Usagi grinned, finishing the bottle.

"Hey, now..." Luna sighed.

"Usagi, what kind of charm is that?" Minako asked.

"Is it like, if you chug down that juice, your love will be fulfilled?" Makoto inquired.

"Burp." Usagi burped.

"Welcome." Petz appeared behind them.

"If you're looking for a love charm, there is a special section for them in the back." Calaveras suggested. "Please come this way."

"Wow! It's amazing!" Usagi gushed after seeing the displayed gems.

"These will make your wishes come true." Petz offered.

"Then, I can win back my old boyfriend's heart, too?" Usagi asked.

"Of course!" Petz replied, smiling.

"For someone who wants to get her old boyfriend back," she added, searching for another gem. "I will recommend this gem. It's discounted."

"Wow!" Usagi beamed as Petz placed the box before her. "So, this is the gem that'll get his love back."

"Mako, Minako." she deathpanned, the two girls grabbing the box.

"Oh please!" Minako chided, the two removing their hands. "I'm not obsessed with my old love at all!"

"Neither am I!" Makoto managed a blush.

Aside, Petz and Calaveras chuckled.

* * *

Outside the shop...

"I can't see." Chibi-Usa peered into the store. "What are they doing?"

"Don't move. Raise your hands!" Mamoru instructed behind her.

"Mamo!" Chibi-Usa gasped at the grinning Mamoru who was using his hand as a gun.

"What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked

* * *

In the store...

"I want all of this," Usagi exclaimed. "But I don't have enough money."

"Ladies, have you made up your minds?" Calaveras asked Makoto and Minako.

"Mako, I think the senior who dumped you wasn't good at judging girls." Minako admitted.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked.

"Dumped?" Petz twitched.

"If you want to criticize him, I don't ant to hear it!" Makoto snapped.

"That's not what I meant." Minako protested. "I just want you to find a wonderful love! Because you're my good friend."

"Minako..." Makoto gasped.

"I'm already over him." she assured her.

"That's right." Petz agreed.

"What?" the three teens blinked.

"He really was a nice guy." Makoto replied, after Petz cleared her throat to diffuse the tension. "That's why I can't help but wanting to look for somebody better than him."

"Mako..." Minako muttered.

A"ll right." she smiled. "Then, I'll find somebody even better than Allan too!"

"Of course, for Usagi, I'm sure it has to be Mamoru." Makoto smiled at the other blonde.

"Of course!" Usagi held out a victory sign.

"Mamo is mine!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"Mamo!" Usagi turned to see Mamoru entering the back room. "The charm really worked!"

"Usako..." Mamoru muttered.

"Let's go, Mamo!" Chibi-Usa tugged on his arm. "I feel like eating ice cream."

"Sorry, I have something else to do." Mamoru told her. "So just hang out with them today."

"Mamo!" Usagi gasped when Mamoru walked out.

* * *

Outside the store...

"It looks like I'm destined to meet Usako no matter what." Mamoru remarked.

"I think everyone should be around here." Ami noted, as she and Rei walked on the passageway across the store.

"It'll be such a waste of time if I don't find them." Rei remarked. "I let my part-time job early for this."

* * *

In the store...

"Usagi, it's your fault!" Chibi-Usa fumed. "Mamo left because of you! You stupid Usagi!"

"Hey, shut up!" Usagi protested. "Why do you always have to bug me when I'm feeling sentimental? He left because you're a spoilt, demanding brat!"

"You're wrong!" Chibi-Usa snapped. ""It's because you said something weird!"

"It's your fault!" Usagi shot back.

"No, it's your fault!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"It's your fault!" Usagi rebuked.

"No, it's your fault!" Chibi-Usa insisted.

"Enough! Stop it!" Petz exploded.

"If we don't do something about them, our plan will stall." Calaveras remarked.

"Plan?" Minako echoed.

"Rubbish such has a wonderful romance or a new love!" Petz growled. "It's so stupid."

"Did you say love is stupid?" Makoto demanded.

"It is stupid." Petz smirked. "Just make a wish upon this gem, you'll forget everything an come to hate men."

"Usagi, be careful." Minako warned. "She doesn't seem to be an ordinary store clerk."

"Right." Usagi placed herself before Chibi-Usa.

"Jamanen!" Calaveras summoned her Droid.

"Excuse me." Jamanen appeared form the roof.

"Just as I thought, you're a Droid!" Usagi remarked, as Makoto and Minako jumped back to defend her

"Usagi, take care of Chibi-Usa!" Minako warned as Petz and Calaveras threw off their disguises.

"I'm not going anywhere with Usagi!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"Now's not the time for that:! Usagi told her.

"You're not goin anywhere!" Calaveras grinned, blocking Usagi's escape.

"Rubbish about love and romance." Petz growled as she jumped in front of Makoto and Minako. "I'll kill you here and now, so you can't sprout such nonsense anymore!"

Makoto gasped when Jamanen appeared above them. The three girls leapt apart to avoid the Droid's hand jab.

"Usagi!" Makoto gasped when a grinning Calaveras approached the 'Rabbit' pair.

"I feel sorry for you, but you have to die." Calaveras revealed her whip.

"Hold it right there!" Minako snapped, spraying the fire extinguisher she found on the floor at the villains.

"How dare she?" Calaveras fumed, the girls sneaking off. "Where? Where did you go?"

"Luna!" Usagi looked at the cat who had jumped on the counter she was hiding behind.

"Usagi, over there." Luna pointed to a door with her paw.

"Right." Usagi nodded.

"I hope neither of us turns into man-haters like them." Makoto remarked,,d her back against Minako's

"Let's be careful." Minako replied.

"Let's do it!" Makoto nodded. "Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!" Minako transformed as well.

"Villains playing on young girls' feelings!" Sailor Jupiter declared.

"What?" Calaveras demanded.

"Loving the idea of falling in love is a young girl's prerogative!" Sailor Venus added. "In the name of Venus, the goddess of love, will punish you!"

"Who are you?" Calaveras growled.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter introduced herself.

"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Venus added. "When you ask for someone's name, you should introduce yourself first!"

"Cocky little brats!" Calaveras hissed.

"Among the beautiful four Ayakashi Sisters, I am Petz, the eldest and the most beautiful." Petz declared.

"All men are captivated by my beauty." Calaveras chuckled, cracking her whip. "More popular than my elder sister, I am the second of the four Ayakashi Sisters, Calaveras."

"What?" Petz growled, the two Senshi blinking in confusion.

"What's going on?" Sailor Jupiter sweatdropped.

"Looks like they don't get along every well." Sailor Venus remarked, sweatdropping.

"All of you, going on and on about love and romance..." Petz fumed, sending her 'Dark Thunder' at the two Senshi, causing them to jump apart. "Who cares about men?"

Sailor Venus skidded to a stop and flying kicked Calaveras who jumped to dodge the attack. Cracking her whip, she wrapped it around the Venusian Senshi's neck.

"Pitifully easy!" Calaveras grinned.

Petz sent her lightning attack at Sailor Jupiter who dodged the attack. The Jovian Senshi then dashed to punch Petz who avoided the onslaught easily. Coming to a stop, the Thunder Senshi screamed as she as trapped withing Jamanen's confines.

"Women become weak because they surrender themselves to love and depend on men." Petz remarked.

"You're wrong!" Sailor Jupiter objected. "Loving someone gives us more courage than anything else!"

"Oh, shut up!" Petz snapped, sending her thunder at the Jovian Senshi.

"Die!" she declared, electrocuting Sailor Jupiter.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars' fire rings freed the two Senshi.

"Mars! Mercury!" Sailor Venus beamed.

"Sailor Venus, let's show them!" Sailor Jupiter told her partner.

"Our power comes that comes from believing in love!" Sailor Venus agreed.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter formed a disc of thunder energy, sending it towards the two Sisters.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus summoned a chain formed of golden energy which swirled around her, then directed it at the Sisters.

"Imprudent brats!" Petz snapped, sending her thunder attack at Jupiter's energy as Calaveras countered Venus' chain when her whip.

"What?" the Sisters gasped, the attacks canceling each other out

"Calaveras, I think, for now..." Petz started, the two jumping back to avoid getting hit by the blast.

"Jamanen, take care of the rest!" Calaveras told her Droid.

"Allow me to handle them." Jamanen emerged from the ground.

"Sailor Senshi, I will remember this!" Petz swore.

"Wait!" Sailor Venus called, the two Sisters vanishing.

"I am your opponent now!" Jamanen told them, firing its solidified liquid at the Senshi.

* * *

After stuffing Chibi-Usa into a closet....

"I don't wanna stay here!" Chibi-Usa complained.

"Oho, just stay there. I'm busy right now!" Usagi chided outside the door.

"Usagi, transform now!" Luna told her.

"I got it." Usagi replied. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

* * *

Outside...

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury blasted her ice storm at the solidified liquid.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon declared as Jamanen formed a sword with her hand to cut the ice.

"Mars, Mercury, what happened?" she blinked.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury looked at the Moon Senshi.

"Hurry!" Sailor Mars urged.

"So, you're not even going to let me say my usual lines?" Sailor Moon complained, taking out her weapon.

"Moon Princess Elimination!" she fired her attack at the charging Droid.

"Ojama!" the Droid cried as the attack washed over as it crumbled into dust,he crystal on its forehead turning black as it dropped onto the dust pile.

Chibi-Usa had escaped from the closet as she looked on.

* * *

Later in a nearby cafe...

"I'm telling you! don't do it, Usagi!" Rei warned.

"I'm going to drink this and meet Mamo again!" Usagi promised, drowning yet another bottle of charm juice.

"You're goin to kill yourself, Usagi." Ami advised.

"As they say, 'Those born stupid, die stupid!'" Rei scoffed.

"Oh! You're saying mean things about me again!" Usagi fumed.

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" Rei remarked, before getting splashed on the face by Usagi's un-swallowed charm juice.

"Usagi!" Rei exploded.

"Sorry!" Usagi exclaimed.

"All right, put your face right back here so I can pay you back!" Rei hollered.

"That's why I'm apologizing!" Usagi replied.

"Excuse me, you're not allowed to bring in your own drink." the waitress reminded them.

"Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah!" the two girls chorused.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Chibi-Usa wants to go to her school's curry party, but she needs an adult to help her in the kitchen. Usagi grudgingly agrees to help her. They enlist Mamoru to help as well. They decide go to a grocery store to get the indgredients later that night. Meanwhile, Rubeus has discovered that the store is the next crystal point. Petz, Calaveras and their Droid race off to set up a stand that sells 'dark fruits'. By the time Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa arrive at the store, a legion of people infected by the fruit have destroyed everything. Sailor Moon destroys the avocado monster with the help of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars. The two evil sisters are about to challenge them when the other Senshi arrive. Realizing that they are surrounded, Petz and Calaveras flee.


	20. The Curry Triangle Relationship

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 19 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19: Usagi's Parenthood? The Curry Triangle Relationship

* * *

Time passes, in the Tsukino household...

"What? Why? You promised!" Chibi-Usa complained.

"I'm really sorry." Ikuko apologized

"But we have no choice." Kenji added.

"You know, kids get hurt when adults break promises." Shingo reminded.

"Yup, yup!" Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement.

"Mom, is dinner ready yet?" Usagi asked, peering through the curtain.

"Huh? What's going on? You look so serious." she asked.

"That's right! We have Usagi!" Kenji noted.

"We should ask Usagi to go!" Ikuko agreed.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"The thing is, next Saturday, the kids in Chibi-Usa's class and their parents will be making curry together." Ikuko explained.

"But some urgent business came up that we have to go to..." Kenji added.

"So you want dependable, big sister, Usagi to go in your place, right?" Usagi beamed in conclusion.

"No!" Chibi-Usa snapped. "If Usagi is going, I'd rather no one goes!"

"Same here!" Usagi retorted. "I'm never interested in babysitting someone like you!"

"Usagi!" Ikuko scolded as Usagi stormed off.

* * *

That night...

"That's okay." Chibi-Usa looked at the stars on the balcony. "I don't care if no one goes. I'll be fine, even on my own."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey, look! That ship is passing by!" Chibi-Usa gushed at a ship cruising by the window in a restaurant. "Look! That's the ocean, right?"_

* * *

"Mom, dad..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"I want to have dinner with my mom and dad like everyone else!" she sobbed, hugging Luna-P.

"Small Lady." Aurora placed a comforting hand on the crying future Princess as she appeared with her twin sister.

"Aurora-neechan!" Chibi-Usa cried and threw herself into the older girl's welcoming embrace. "Eros-neechan!"

"There, there." Eros soothed.

* * *

"You're definitely wrong!" Luna scolded.

"Why?" Usagi challenged. "Chibi-Usa started the fight!"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Luna sighed. "Chibi-Usa is still in grade school, while you're in junior high. She's away from her mom and dad, while you're always with your parents. I can keep going."

"No, that's enough." Usagi remarked. "Oh, I know!"

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"I'm gonna get some rice crackers." Usagi exited the room, causing Luna to sweatdrop.

* * *

In the kitchen...

"I don't care if no one goes!" Chibi-Usa swore by the sink. "I'm not like stupid Usagi! I'm independent!"

"Oh, I spilled some rice!" she exclaimed when she drained the water after she washed the rice.

"Why can't I do it right, no matter how many times I try?" she sighed, taking the fallen rice clumps in her hand. "I don't believe this!"

"I can't do this! I can't!" she wailed. "Mom! Dad!"

"Chibi-Usa, what are you doing all by yourself?" Usagi asked, her conscious getting the best of her.

"Stupid Usagi, can't you see what I'm doing?" Chibi-Usa snapped. "I'm practicing making curry and rice."

"Hey, why don't we ask Mamo to come tomorrow?" Usagi suggested.

"What?" Chibi-Usa blinked.

"We'll ask him to come to the curry party with us." Usagi added. "All three of us. Then, it'll be okay, right?"

"But I wonder if he'd come?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Well, it's okay if you don't want to come." Usagi shrugged. "I'll just go to Mamo's place by myself."

"Usagi, are you using me as an excuse to go?" Chibi-Usa challenged.

"What?" I won't do that!" Usagi protested. "Well, maybe a little..."

"I knew it." Chibi-Usa sighed.

* * *

The next day...

"Hello..." Usagi stammered when Mamoru opened the door.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked. "It's so early."

"Wait, I need to talk to you." Usagi stopped him from closing the door.

"I'm still sleepy." Mamoru replied.

"Mamo, I want to ask you a favor." Chibi-Usa poked her head out.

"Oh, you're here too?" Mamoru blinked at the child. "Come in."

"So, we'd like you to participate in the curry party tomorrow." Usagi requested after explaining the reason.

"It's too sudden." Mamoru replied. "I have to work tomorrow."

"Please don't say that." Usagi pleaded.

"No, it's okay." Chibi-Usa cut her off. "Sorry Mamo. We're asking for too much and not giving you enough time." Usagi really doesn't have any common sense."

"It's okay." Mamoru sighed. "I'll take care of my job somehow. But I don't know how to make curry and rice."

"Oh, that's all right." Chibi-Usa beamed. "We can ask Usagi to..."

"I guess that won't work.." she sighed after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Come on, are you kidding?" Usagi fumed. "Okay then! I'll make you some authentic curry and rice." just leave it all to Chef Usagi!"

"You worry me." Mamoru sighed. "Anyway, why don't we try making some? I'll help too."

"Mamo!" Usagi beamed.

"If we screw up tomorrow, I'd feel sorry for Chibi-Usa." Mamoru remarked.

"Then, let's go." Chibi-Usa interjected.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"To buy ingredients for curry and rice!" Chibi-Usa added.

"Oh, I don't think you should ask him for that so suddenly." Usagi remarked. "Why don't we go this evening? This evening?"

"I don't really mind." Mamoru replied.

"Well, I kind of have a lot of things to do..." Usagi commented.

* * *

In the UFO...

"Calaveras, what are you doing?" Petz asked, digging into her cake.

"Petz-neesan." Calaveras replied, applying three slices of cucumber onto her face. "They say that Earth people of this era take care of their skin like this. Why don't you try it too? Your skin will be nice and smooth and you'll be very popular with men."

"Men who judge women only by their appearances are scumbags." Petz snorted.

"But there's nothing wrong with being beautiful, Petz." Calaveras pointed out. "I know you were dumped, but continuing to act so prickly won't make you attractive at all."

"What did you say?" Petz demanded.

"Getting along is a beautiful thing." Rubeus cut in.

"Oh, Rubeus-sama!" Petz gasped.

"Another Crystal Point has been found." Rubeus informed them.

"Where is it?" Petz asked.

"This is the place." Rubeus materialized a holographic map, showing the Juuban Supermarket.

"I see." Calaveras realized what he was getting at.

"Rubeus-sama, let me handle this!" Petz requested.

"Oh, getting a headstart is not fair!" Calaveras complained, taking off after Petz.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"To make curry powder, you mix thirty to forty different spices." Ami read off the cookbook. "Add powdered nutmeg, cumin, cloves, gingers, cinnamon and..."

"Oh Ami, you can stop lecturing now!" Usagi sweatdropped.

"Here, Usagi! I recommend the 'Here, Curry!'" Rei showed the blond the book she brought.

"Hey, now." Usagi muttered as everyone sweatdropped.

"Usagi, why don't we start?" Makoto suggested.

"First, peel the carrots, onions and potatoes." she started off. "Then, chop them into little pieces."

"Wow." Usagi gushed.

"I want to do it!" Minako raised her hand. "Let me try!"

"I suppose I really should have a first-aid kit on standby, if Minako's cooking." Ami noted.

"Agreed." Rei nodded.

"You're going to cut yourself if you do it like that." Makoto warned as Minako took over.

"She just might be worse than me." Usagi added.

"It's okay as long as you're having fun." Minako remarked.

"I cut my finger." she mumbled after a while.

"Oh! Her finger is on the cutting board!" Usagi panicked.

"Call an ambulance! An ambulance!" Minako exclaimed.

"Minako, stay calm!" Usagi told her.

"What happened?" Ami and Rei chorused, Ami having a first-aid kit on standby.

"Ami, an ambulance! Ambulance!" Usagi panicked.

"We have to put it back together!" Makoto picked up the cut-off 'finger'. "Oh, this is just the end of a carrot. Are you bleeding?"

"Yes, just a little." Minako admitted.

"That's all?" the three girls sighed.

"Sorry..." Minako mumbled.

"Really, you overreacted so much." Usagi remarked.

"You were also making a big deal out of it." Luna sweatdropped.

"Then..." Usagi took over.

"Wow, you're so fast!" Luna noted as Usagi proceeded cutting.

"It's what you call talent." Usagi laughed.

"Usagi, are you serious about doing this?" Makoto asked, the camera panning out to reveal Usagi was cutting _nothing at all_.

* * *

"Let's see, I need to buy..." Usagi noted after the unfruitful cooking lesson. "Carrots, potatoes, onions and what else?"

"What about meat?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Oh, that's right!" Usagi nodded.

_I'm glad I asked Mako for a crash course._ She mused.

"Wow! What a beautiful sunset!" she gushed.

"Let's go." Mamoru noted.

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened as she went into another flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Dad..." Chibi-Usa looked at her father._

"_Mom..." she turned to her mother._

* * *

Unconsciously, she raised her other hand to take Usagi's hand.

_No matter what she says, Chibi-Usa is still a kid._ Usagi mused. _Huh? What is this feeling? I feel so comfortable when I'm like this._

_Why do I feel so at peace when I'm like this?_ Mamoru wondered.

"Hey, it's a pretty nice scene." Luna noted.

"Like a family, right?" Ami asked. Luna turned to see the Mercurian Princess behind her carrying Aurora on her arm, Thomas snugging an arm around her waist as he carried Eros in his free arm.

"Quite true." Luna agreed.

"Hey Usagi!" Chibi-Usa withdrew her hand. "Don't hold my hand so familiarly!"

"What are you talking about?" Usagi fumed. "You're the one who grabbed my hand first!"

"Liar, liar." Chibi-Usa retorted.

"Chibi-Usa, you're the liar, liar, liar!" Usagi snapped.

"Usagi, you're the liar, liar, liar!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"You're the liar, liar, liar, liar, liar!" Usagi snapped.

"Maybe not..." Luna sighed, Thomas and Ami shaking their heads in resignation.

"Liar, liar!" the two 'rabbits' fumed. "Liar, liar, liar!"

"Come on, let's get going!" Mamoru scolded.

* * *

At the Supermarket...

"How about some rare, delicious Dark Fruits?" Calaveras declared, the Sisters having set up a stall.

"You there, might you be feeling anxious about your life?" Petz inquired. "For an unhappy person like you, black is perfect! Let's have some Dark Fruits, and we can both be unhappy!"

"Mom!" a child whined, as Petz sweatdropped.

"Don't look at her." the mother pulled him away, the crowd dispersing.

"You fools!" Petz growled, smashing the fruit in her palm.

"Petz, you're not cut out to be a salesperson." Calaveras sighed. "This is how you do it."

"Hi! Everyone in Jubaan Supermarket!" she squealed. "Today, let me introduce you to our mystery fruit. The color is black, but it's absolutely delicious! Black is this year's trendy color. Today, we're offering this fruit at half-price!"

"Here, please give it a try." Avogadora urged.

"You're good." Petz admitted. "I guess that's how you manipulate the men too."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." Calaveras corrected. "All men worship a pretty woman like me."

"You're going to get hurt one of these days." Petz twitched.

"Here, please try one." Avogadora offered the cut up fruit to the crowd.

"Not bad..." the housewives remarked, taking a bite. "It's pretty good..."

"How does the Dark Power fruit taste?" Petz smirked, the customers having fallen under the Dark Power.

"Once we contaminate this store with Dark Power," Calaveras added. "The Crystal Point will be ruined."

"Now, if you've tasted the fruit," Avogadora jumped onto the stand. "Please start touching all the other merchandise. Smart consumers never buy anything by just looking at it."

At her command, the infected people started moving out, tainting the foodstuffs they touched.

"This is the supermarket that I recommend." Usagi declared. "Great selection, cheap and fresh! The Jubaan Supermarket!"

"Luna, please wait here." she told the cat.

"Here look." she pointed to the sigh at Luna's confused meow. "Pet are not allowed. But I'll get you something good!"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." Luna muttered.

"Mamo, something smells weird." Chibi-Usa noted as they looked at the rotten meat.

"You're right." Mamoru agreed, sniffing the air. "What? This meat is spoiled!"

"What? No way!" Usagi gasped. "It can't be, but it's true! How can this be? Jubaan Supermarket's selling point is its freshness."

"Anyway, we can't buy ingredients for Chibi-Usa's curry and rice here." Mamoru pointed out.

"That's right." Chibi-Usa agreed and pulled Mamoru off.

"Oh, wait!" Usagi called out.

"Usagi!" Luna pounced in.

"Luna..." Usagi looked at the cat.

"Something's wrong with this store." Luna told her.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"There are all kinds of meat." Chibi-Usa noted as the two stopped by a road-side meat store. "I don't know which one to get."

"I know..." Mamoru agreed.

"Excuse me..." Rei cut in.

"Rei!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Oh, Chibi-Usa and Mamoru." Rei noted. "I thought you guys were with Usagi."

"I don't care about her anymore." Chibi-Usa remarked.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Rei scolded. "She might not seem like it, but Usagi has her own way of..."

"Oh, I know!" Chibi-Usa cut her off. "Rei, can you make curry and rice?"

"Oh, thank you for asking me!" Rei replied. "I can whip together all kinds of curry from Indian style and Sri Lankan style to homemade restaurant style."

"Wow! Sounds like an instant curry TV commercial!" Chibi-Usa gushed. "Would you please come to my school tomorrow?"

"What?" Rei blinked.

"Her class is having a curry party." Mamoru explained.

"What?" Rei gasped. "I don't think that's a good idea. Please ask Usagi to go."

"Why? Are you busy?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Well, it's not that, but.." Rei protested.

"If it's because of me, I won't go." Mamoru interjected.

"No, you're coming with us!" Chibi-Usa insisted. "Okay? Please!"

"Okay." Rei nodded.

* * *

At the Supermarket...

"Luna, what do you mean by weird?" Usagi asked.

"Here, watch very carefully." Luna leapt onto a shelf.

"I can't believe this!" Usagi gaped when the pot melted under Luna's touch.

"No way! What is this?" she exclaimed, seeing the food behind her crumble. "It's awful! I can't make curry and rice like this!"

"This isn't the time to be saying that!" Luna chided.

"Oh, I found it!" Usagi beamed, finding an unscathed carrot. "At least I've secured one carrot!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Usagi, I'm sorry..." Rei muttered, the three sitting on a bench. "Somehow, it just ended up like this."

_It's weird._ Chibi-Usa mused. _When I was with Usagi a little while ago, I felt something nice and warm inside._

"Excuse me." she voiced. "I think I'll go get Usagi afterall."

"That's just what I was about to say, too." Rei replied. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Chibi-Usa nodded, and they returned to the supermarket.

"There!" Chibi-Usa skipped.

"No, you shouldn't!" Rei stopped the child from going further. "I feel something evil!"

"Wait right here!" she warned and dashed into the supermarket.

* * *

At the Supermarket...

"It's almost time to finish up." Petz noted.

" Avogadora, contaminate this place completely." Calaveras instructed.

"Yes, my lady." Avogadora beamed.

"Kiwi, papaya, mango!" she returned to her original form. "Avogadora!"

"Usagi, watch out!" Luna shouted a warning as Avogadora's Dark Power headed towards her.

"Usagi, transform now!" she said after Usagi ducked the dark energy, the carrot crumbling under its destructive power.

"Okay!" Usagi nodded as Luna took off to divert the Droid. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Avo!" Avogadora swatted the leaping cat off.

"Bana Knife!" she whipped out a banana, turning it into a knife.

"Bana Knife!" she declared, preparing to slash the cat.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Avo, avo?" Avogadora looked up.

"A supermarket is the people's fountain of health!" Sailor Moon declared. "The fresh vegetables of the open country and the melt-in-your-mouth-good thinly sliced meat are mad! I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Mars is here, too!" Sailor Mars added, riding in a shopping cart. "In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

"Avogado!" Avogadora tossed a avocado bomb at the incoming cart.

"Now, Avogadora!" Calaveras told the Droid.

"Get them in one fell swoop!" Petz added.

"Avogadora!" the Droid twirled around, sending avocado bombs at the Senshi.

"What is this?" Sailor Mars exclaimed, the two dodging the bombs.

"Now, kill them!" Petz instructed.

"Avogadora!" Calaveras added.

"Peeled lychee bomb!" Avogadora removed her earring and tossed it at the Senshi.

"Avo?" the Droid turned when a rose intercepted the earring in mid-flight.

"A supermarket is the people's fountain of health!" Tuxedo Kaman repeated Sailor Moon's words. "The fresh vegetables of the open country and the melt-in-your-mouth-good thinly sliced meat are mad!"

"Wow, that's exactly what I said!" Sailor Moon beamed. "We think alike afterall!"

"This isn't the time to say things like that." Sailor Mars sweatdropped.

"Are you ready?" Tuxedo Kaman leapt off the ledge.

"Avo, avo!" Avogadora met the cane with her knife.

"That won't be necessary." Sailor Mars declared. "I will be your opponent!"

"Burning Mandala!" she released her fire rings.

"My Burning Mandala..." she gaped when Calaveras raised a hand and stopped the rings.

"It's our turn now!" Calaveras remarked.

"Hold it!" Petz cut in. "You should let your older sister handle the good parts!"

"You don't even act like an older sister most of the time." Calaveras retorted.

"What are you saying?" Petz demanded. "You're just my younger sister!"

"Old maid!" Calaveras snapped.

"Enough of your sibling squabbles." Sailor Jupiter chided, appearing on the battlefield.

"Shoot..." Calaveras hissed when Millennial Sailor Mercury manifested with Sailor Venus.

"Just who are you people?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"We will find out who you are today, no matter what!" Millennial Sailor Mercury promised.

"We won't let you get away!" Sailor Venus added.

"Avo!" Avogadora continued her fight with Tuxedo Kaman.

"Avo!" the Droid winced when Tuxedo Kaman sent his cane flying into her stomach.

"Plasma Wave!" Dragon Solaris' attack blasted the Droid back.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman told the Moon Senshi.

"Yes!" Sailor Moon nodded. "Moon Princess Elimination!"

"Avo!" Avogadora squealed, the attack washing over her and crumbed into dust, the jewel on her forehead turning black.

"Be thankful that we are retreating this time." Petz growled.

"You'll pay extra for this!" Calaveras swore, the two sister teleporting away.

With the source of the Dark Power gone, the foodstuffs returned to their original states.

* * *

In Mamoru's kitchen...

Usagi was wailing as the result of chopping the onions.

"There's no time to cry." Chibi-Usa chided.

"I'm not crying because I want to!" Usagi protested, before exclaiming in panic when the pot fell over.

"Don't worry; it's okay. I just dropped the pot." she heaved in relief, grabbing the pot just in time.

"Finished!" she declared after making a mess in the kitchen. "Come on, I know it looks bad, but I'm sure it tastes great." and took an experimental bite.

"Delicious!" she beamed after swallowing.

"It's pretty good." Mamoru admitted.

"All right!" Usagi whooped. "I guess I'll be fine tomorrow!"

"Usagi, you did pretty well." Chibi-Usa gave a rare praise.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Rei goes to an isolated island to practice her skills, but soon the other girls decide to join her. While on the island, Chibi-Usa makes friends with a baby dinosaur when he rescues her from a shark attack. When the mother arrives and tries to drag the baby away, Chibi-Usa is hurt at the loss of her new friend. Then she realizes why the dinosaurs want to leave; the island's volcano is about to blow! There is a cave-in that traps Chibi-Usa's new friend. The Sailor Senshi finally find Chibi-Usa and use their powers to stall the lava and rescue the dinosaurs.


	21. Senshi's Day Off

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait, ladies, I've just completed my Sailor Moon/Gundam Seed fic lately. So, without further adieu, this is Chapter 20 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 20: Ocean, Island, Vacation! Senshi's Day Off

* * *

Time passes...

"Have you two done any of your summer-break homework?" Minako asked as she, Usagi and Minako climbed up the stairs to Rei's temple.

"Not yet." Usagi whined.

"Where has the summer gone?" Makoto complained.

"Really, every summer gets shorter and the homework gets longer." Usagi agreed.

"It's cool here." Minako breathed in relief once they hid under the shade of the tree. "I love it."

"Isn't Rei-chan here?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Chibi-Usa." the girls ran over to the child.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, did you come up here to get cool?" Minako asked.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded. "Rei-chan's not here."

"Where's she gone?" Makoto wondered.

"She's gone off to an isolated island to train." Chibi-Usa supplied. "But I came here to play with her because I had nothing else to do."

"An isolated island, you say?" Usagi echoed.

"That means a private beach to frolic on." Minako added. "I won't forgive her. I believed in Rei-chan."

"Chibi-Usa, you heard where Rei-chan's gone, right?" Usagi pressed.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded.

"All right, everyone." Usagi suggested. "Let's go. Rei-chan can't do something so desirable by herself."

"Yeah!" Makoto and Minako agreed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Rei stood by the beach in her priestess grub.

"So, because Usagi and the others aren't here, I can concentrate." Rei took a deep breath.

Pulling out her anti-evil scroll, she started chanting.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi sang, causing the fire senshi to miss her footing.

"What?" Rei gaped at the incoming group. "What's this?"

* * *

In the beach house...

"You should have told us about this great place before." Makoto chided.

"Yeah." Minako agreed as Rei dried her clothes. "The water's so clear you can see the fish."

"And the clean air." Usagi added as Chibi-Usa drank her coconut water. "And these cookies are delicious."

"It's peaceful for concentrating on studying." Ami remarked.

"Now look." Rei started. "I am here for serious mediation and training."

"But we had a good reason to follow you." Usagi pointed out. "Chibi-Usa was lonely and wanted to play with you."

"Is that so, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Ami asked.

"She wanted to play with you." Usagi added. "Right?"

"But first, Chibi-Usa-chan, you should finish your summer-break homework, right?" Ami reminded.

"I understand." Rei concluded. "When I'm finished, we'll play. So, Chibi-Usa is fine, but why are the rest of you here? You're going to damage my sacred training."

"Sacred training, eh?" Usagi and Minako deathpanned.

"So, is swimming the best way for sacred training, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked.

"I just brought this for when I take a break." Rei protested, shutting her suitcase when she saw the cats pulling out her swimsuit.

"It's fine." Usagi assured. "So, let's go swimming."

"Let's go." the girls beamed.

* * *

At sea...

"Blue sea!" Usagi cheered, running into the ocean.

"Too bad, Thomas isn't here to see you in a bikini." Minako teased.

"Mina-chan!" Ami protested, flushing.

"Wait, everyone." Rei warned. "Don't go out too far. There are sharks."

"We won't." the girls promised.

"What?" Usagi popped out of the water in front of the paddling Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa, aren't you swim?"

"Show no mercy." she splashed water onto the child's face. "There! There! There!"

"Stop it!" Chibi-Usa whined.

"What are you splashing Chibi-Usa for?" Rei chided.

"Yeah, you're so selfish." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"For love and justice, Niagara Attack!" Rei and Chibi-Usa tag-teamed Usagi.

* * *

By the seaside...

"Great sandcastle." Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Small Lady, what else do you want to make?" Eros asked. "We'll help."

"Chibi-Usa-chan really likes them, doesn't she?" Minako asked as she and Ami looked at the three younger girls building up another sand structure.

"They aren't annoyed by her, that's for sure." Ami agreed.

Chibi-Usa peered through the hole of the sand structure they made and was stunned to see a baby Nessie in the ocean. Looking over the sand peak, she blinked when the infant was gone.

"Something wrong?" Aurora asked.

"Nothing." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Everyone, the food is ready." Makoto called.

"Well, eat quickly." she presented the barbequed seafood to the group.

"What's wrong, Chibi-Usa?" Rei asked when Chibi-Usa did not touch her fish. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Chibi-Usa hates fish." Eros supplied. "Right?"

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Stop it." Rei chided. "You haven't tried it yet."

"I hate this!" Chibi-Usa retorted. "I hate it!"

"Chibi-Usa!" Rei scolded when the sugar-haired child threw the fish onto the sand.

"I hate Rei-chan too." Chibi-Usa stomped off.

"Small Lady!" Eros called out, she and Aurora taking off after the future princess.

"Do you think I was too strict?" Rei wondered as she and Ami watched the three girls from the seaside.

"Hot, hot, hot hot.." Luna whined. "How can you girls eat in this heat?"

"Where's Chibi-Usa-chan, Eros and Aurora?" Artemis asked.

"In the sea." Usagi replied.

"They're not." Artemis corrected.

"They were just there." Ami blinked.

"Oh no!" Makoto realized. "They must have been swept away by the tide."

* * *

At sea...

"Where am I?" Chibi-Usa peered open her eyes, having drifted off to sleep.

"What is that?" she wailed, seeing the sharks' fins around. "No!"

"Small Lady!" both solar princesses dived in after the younger princess, only to find the future princess saved by the infant Nessie.

* * *

On a motor boat...

"Mako-chan, you can really drive this thing well, can't you?" Usagi gushed.

"I can do anything." Makoto boasted.

"Is this OK?" Luna wondered.

"Strange, they're not anywhere." Artemis mused.

"Rei-chan, can you feel the girls' presence anywhere?" Ami asked, mother instinct kicking in.

"No, not yet." Rei replied.

"It couldn't be." Minako gaped. "Were they eaten by a shark?"

"Oh no!" Ami gasped.

"It's my fault." Rei argued. "I scolded her."

"No, it's mine." Makoto corrected. "I made food that she didn't like."

"Now is not the time to start blaming yourselves." Ami chided.

"Let's keep looking." Luna agreed.

"Right." Rei concurred.

* * *

On the abandoned island in the middle of the ocean...

One of the sharks chasing the youngsters bit onto the infant Nessie's leg.

"Now, I'm mad." Chibi-Usa fumed as the baby wailed in pain.

Aurora and Eros nodded at each other.

"Solar Power, Make Up!" both girls chorused, transforming into their senshi forms.

"Pressure Wave!" the Solaris Sisters released their combined attack at the sharks.

"Luna-P, transform!" Chibi-Usa turned her floating toy into a propeller. "Knock it off!" she put the propeller in the water, blowing the sharks off and moving them towards the cave.

"Thanks for saving us." the pink-haired girl told the baby monster, once they reached the shore. "Is this your house?"

"You're bleeding!" Eros looked over the infant licking its wound. "I'm sorry, you got hurt trying to help us."

"Luna-P, transform!" Chibi-Usa turned Luna-P into a first-aid kit.

"Hold on." Aurora cleaned the wound with some disinfectant.

"Be patient." the older Sun Sister soothed the wincing baby. "I'll bandage it next. But why did you save us?"

"I get it." Eros looked over at the cracked egg. "You're an newly hatched baby, right?"

"You probably thought we were your mother." Chibi-Usa added, the infant nuzzling the girls' cheeks. "It's too bad, but we're not your mother."

"We're your friends." Aurora remarked, dressing the wound.

"Friends." Chibi-Usa repeated.

"There, that's right." Aurora stood up.

"Let's be friends for a long time, okay?" Chibi-Usa smiled.

"I wonder where your mother is." Eros wondered, the four sitting at the cave's entrance. "I'd be relieved to know."

"My name is Usagi." Chibi-Usa supplied. "But everyone calls me Chibi-Usa."

"I am Aurora." Aurora introduced herself. "And she's my twin sister, Eros."

"What is yours?" Chibi-Usa asked after the infant licked their cheeks. "Oh yeah, you're still a baby, so you don't have a name yet, right? Let's see, you have a long neck, so I'll call you Kirin-chan, okay?"

"Kirin-chan!" she beamed at her new friend. "Kirin-chan, let's always get along well."

* * *

On the motor boat...

"Looks like they've become shark food." Usagi concluded.

"It's bad luck to say that." Rei corrected. "They're still alive. I know it."

"That's right, Usagi." Ami agreed. "Look at Luna and Artemis. They're looking real hard."

"I'm going to be sick." Luna remarked, sensing the beginning of seasickness welling up.

"I want to go home." Artemis whined.

* * *

On the abandoned island...

"You know, a little while ago, I had a big fight with my friends." Chibi-Usa admitted. "But it's okay now. I have you now, Kirin-chan. We're good friends, right?"

"Kirin-chan, are you hungry?" she asked when her stomach growled. "So am I."

"Eh?" she echoed when Kirin dived into the water, bringing up a couple of fish. "Fish?"

"It can't be helped." Eros reminded.

* * *

On the motor boat...

"There's smoke." Minako reported, seeing the arising smoke on the island.

"Do you think it could be a signal from the girls?" Ami wondered.

"No, I think it must be the volcano." Makoto corrected.

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi muttered.

* * *

On the abandoned island...

"I wonder if it really tastes good." Chibi-Usa wondered as the fish were barbequed on the Luna-P transformed grill.

"You won't know if you don't try." Aurora pointed out.

"I know." Chibi-Usa pouted. "I'm gonna eat it. I'll eat it."

"Delicious." she beamed, taking a bite. "It's delicious, Kirin-chan!"

* * *

On the motor boat...

"I wonder what that sound was." Luna mused, hearing Kirin's squeal.

"You're imagining things." Artemis noted.

"Artemis, did you see that?" Luna sweatdropped, seeing the adult Nessie's shadow in the water.

"Yeah, maybe it's not seasickness afterall." Artemis agreed.

* * *

That night, on the abandoned island...

"I have to pee." Chibi-Usa woke up, before she was engulfed by a large shadow.

"You're Kirin-chan's mother?" the two Sun Sisters were also woken up.

"Wait!" Chibi-Usa wailed at the mother Nessie proceeded to drag Kirin off. "Don't take Kirin-chan away! We're friends. It's good that Kirin-chan's with his mother, but... mama..."

"Please!" she begged. "Don't take Kirin-chan away! Kirin-chan!"

"Kirin-chan." she muttered, after the mother Nessie took her baby away.

"Kirin-chan!" she beamed when the infant swam back and glomped her.

"What's that?" she blinked when the ground shook. "An earthquake!"

"Oh no!" Aurora realized the tell-tale signs. "The volcano!"

The mother Nessie hurried over, shielding the youngsters, pushing them deeper into the cave.

* * *

On the motor boat...

"Everyone!" Ami exclaimed at the about-to-erupt volcano. "There!"

"I feel them!" Rei added, the images of the three girls appearing in her mind. "They're at the volcano!"

"That's terrible." Artemis remarked. "It's going to explode in a minute."

"There's no time left." Luna urged. "Everybody, transform!"

"Right." Usagi nodded. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Millennium Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

* * *

On the abandoned island...

"Kirin-chan and mama..." Chibi-Usa was the only one small enough to crawl out. "Aurora-nee-chan, Eros-nee-chan... Oh no! I'll save you now."

"I'm sorry, you wanted to leave and I..." she muttered, clawing at the rocks as the tremors closed in on the other four.

"No!" Chibi-Usa wailed. "You're m friends, aren't you? If you die, I won't forgive you. No!"

"The Sailor Senshi are here!" the Inner Senshi chorused.

"Damn!" Sailor Moon complained. "You always leave me out."

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars released her attack.

"Sailor Mars." Chibi-Usa beamed as the fire rings slowed down the lava's descend.

"Everyone, give me a hand." Sailor Mars picked up the child.

"Leave it to us!" Sailor Jupiter replied as Sailor Mars took Chibi-Usa to safety. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus tossed her chain around a rock after Jupiter's attack crack a gulf on the volcano's side.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury's attack stopped the lava.

"Please, save Kirin-chan." Chibi-Usa pleaded. "Also his mama, Aurora-nee-chan and Eros-nee-chan."

"Kirin-chan?" Sailor Mars echoed.

"He's a dinosaur." Chibi-Usa replied. "Behind those rocks."

"Sailor Moon, check." Sailor Mars turned to the Moon Senshi.

"Leave it to me." Sailor Moon replied.

"There!" she peered in and saw the huddled group.

"Sailor Moon, hurry!" Sailor Mercury urged, as the lava overpowered their defense.

"The lava will be here soon." Sailor Jupiter added.

"Our powers are exhausted." Sailor Venus remarked. "You're the last one."

"Okay." Sailor Moon brought out the Cutie Moon Rod. "Moon Princess Halation!"

The attack shattered the rocks and Kirin and his mother fled to the sea.

"That's cutting it close." Aurora noted, as she and Eros climbed to safety.

"Way too close." Eros agreed.

"Thank goodness." Chibi-Usa was relieved.

* * *

On the motor boat...

"She's waking." Aurora looked at the awakening future princess.

"Kirin-chan?" Chibi-Usa sat up. "Kirin-chan's mama?"

"They're okay." Eros assured. "The Sailor Senshi came. They saved them."

"Look." Aurora nodded towards the mother-child pair swimming beside them.,

"I'm glad." Chibi-Usa smiled in relief.

"I see." she noted after the mother-child pair swam off in a different direction. "They're going."

"I think they're going to look for a quieter place to live." Ami supplied.

"You know it's for the bet." Rei soothed.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa muttered, tearing. "Kirin-chan, don't ever be separated from your mama."

"Bye-bye, Kirin-chan!" she bade her new friend farewell.

"Rei-chan, I can eat fish now." she informed.

"Oh?" Rei blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded." Kirin-chan taught me."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Chibi-Usa is lonely and tries again to use her key to return to the future after an incident at the Tsukino resident, where she wet Usagi's bed. The girls set out to look for her, but Berthier and Koan notice the energy flux and chase ChibiUsa. Sailor Moon arrives just in time to defend her from the evil sisters' attack. Soon, all of the sisters and all of the Sailor Senshi arrive and are fighting. Rubeus and Tuxedo Mask also join the fray. Just when the Senshi get the upper hand, Rubeus calls for a retreat. During the battle, Sailor Moon realizes that she would do anyhting to protect Chibi-Usa (even though she views her as a pet). Back at the hideout of the Black Moon family, Wiseman realizes that Sailor Moon is Neo-Queen Serenity of the future Crystal Tokyo.


	22. Clash of the 10 Warriors

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 21 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 21: Protect Chibi-Usa! Clash of the 10 Warriors

* * *

_Usagi's dream sequence_

"_Mamo, we''re finally together." Usagi looked at her bridegroom._

It's cold..._ she squealed as the champagne bottles were popped open._

* * *

"It's cold..." Usagi muttered in her dream.

"Oh, it was a dream." she pouted, waking up. "No wonder it was cold."

"What?" she immediately sat up.

"Gack!" she exclaimed, turning on the lights.

"What's wrong?" Luna winced. "What are you yelling about in the middle of the night?"

"What?" she was flabbergasted at the wet patch on the bed. "Usagi... don't tell me... you... you're in eighth grade already, right? You're in eighth grade and you still wet... wet... wet... wet... wet... wet... your bed? Unbelievable! How embarrassing!"

Usagi blinked when she saw a lump inside her blankets and peeled the covers off, revealing Chibi-Usa underneath.

"Chibi-Usa!" she erupted, after seeing the wet spot in Chibi-Usa's pajamas' pants.

* * *

In the UFO...

"I foresee when the sun rises and dawn approaches, in the town called Juuban, energy will appear near a pedestrian bridge." Wiseman predicted.

"Near a pedestrian bridge in the Juuban area?" Rubeus echoed. "And the source of the energy..."

"None other than the Rabbit." Wiseman added.

"Well, I will have the Ayakashi Sisters watch the area immediately." Rubeus concluded. "By the way Wiseman, how are things over there? Has Crystal Tokyo fallen yet? Our clan should have most of Crystal Tokyo under control by now."

"A powerful energy is being fired from the Crystal Points in the surrounding area." Wiseman replied.

"A powerful energy?" Rubeus echoed. "Who are they?"

"The ones who fired the energy and denied us entry were the four Planetary Queens from Crystal Tokyo." Wiseman replied.

"Even in this world, our plans have been compromised by these so-called Sailor Senshi." Rubeus mused. "Perhaps they are related somehow to the four Planetary Queens in Crystal Tokyo."

"Find the Ginzuishou as soon as possible and shatter it." Wiseman instructed.

"Ayakashi Sisters, I have orders for you." Rubeus declared after Wiseman vanished. "Show yourselves."

* * *

The next morning...

"Wetting your bed in eighth grade is definitely not cool, even for stupid Usagi." Shingo teased as Usagi laid out her bedsheets to dry.

"I resent that!" Usagi fumed. "I did not wet my bed."

"Then why is your bed wet, stupid Usagi?" Shingo taunted.

"This is Chibi-Usa's..." Usagi protested.

"Oh please." Shingo shrugged. "You're going to blame it on a kid?"

"Why you!" Usagi steamed.

"Chibi-Usa!" she hollered at the girl who was heading out.

"Hey! Don't run away!" she screamed after Chibi-Usa took off. "What's with her?"

"She must have been lonely." Luna chided on a sidewalk.

"Lonely?" Usagi echoed.

"That's right." Luna nodded. "That's why she sneaked into your bed in the middle of the night. And you had to be so harsh on her just because she wet your bed."

"Who was it that was being harsh on me yesterday?" Usagi deathpanned.

"Well, this and that are completely different." Luna defended. "Anyway, find Chibi-Usa quickly and apologize."

"What?" Usagi pouted. "But I promised to go shopping with Rei and everybody else today."

"This is not time to be saying that!" Luna fumed. "If we leave her alone, who knows when she'll release her energy again."

"Okay, I got it." Usagi nodded.

"Then, let's split up and go look for her." Luna suggested and took off. "Usagi, you go the other way, okay?"

"Why are you just sitting there?" she scolded after a while, scaring the blond witless.

* * *

On the steps of the pedestrian bridge...

"So what?" Chibi-Usa pouted. "I'm still a kid. Of course, I'll wet my bed once in a while."

* * *

_Flashback_

_A younger Chibi-Usa was sobbing on her bed when Neo-Queen Serenity entered the bedroom._

"_Mom!" Chibi-Usa looked at the regal queen. "I'm sorry."_

_She looked up when she felt her mother's hand on her head._

"_Mom..." she laid her head on her mother's lap._

* * *

"Mom, dad..." Chibi-Usa muttered, hugging Luna-P as she pulled out the Time Key. "I want to go home."

"I still..." she tightened her hold on the Time Key. "I still want to go home!"

"I did it!" she beamed when a circle of cloud appeared above her and she proceeded to float upwards.

"What?" she gasped when the cloud disappeared and she fell back down. "Why? Why didn't it work? I want to go back to Mom." and unleashing a pillar of moon magic when she wailed.

"That's Chibi-Usa's energy!" Luna gasped, seeing the pillar shoot up into the sky. "She's in trouble!"

"Well, well." Beruche chided, as she appeared at the bottom of the bridge. "Did something sad happen, I wonder? Little Rabbit."

"No, you can't, Beruche." Cooan chided, appearing on the top of the bridge. "I'm the one who found her first."

"No, I found her first." Beruche corrected.

"Then, whoever kills..." Cooan added, coming down the stairs.

"The Rabbit first..." Beruche added, climbing up.

"Will be the winner." Cooan concluded, both sister cornering the future princess.

"Oh, it hurts!" Beruche winced, tripping over Luna-P.

"No way!" she whined after Chibi-Usa dashed past her, followed by Luna-P.

"You're quite a sight, Beruche!" Cooan leapt over her sister and landed in front of Chibi-Usa. "You're not getting away."

"Luna-P!" Chibi-Usa shouted, Cooan slapping the said toy off.

"What?" Cooan grimaced when Luna pounced.

"You're quite a sight, Cooan." Beruche teased after Chibi-Usa took off, only to be hammered on the head by Luna-P.

"You won't get away with this, Rabbit." both sisters re-powdered their faces

"Chibi-Usa..." Luna muttered, sustaining injuries after being flung against the wall.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Usagi sure is late." Ami noted. "What can be the reason?"

"I wonder if something happened." Makoto mused.

"I bet she overslept as usual." Rei sighed.

"Anyway, why don't we wait for her a little longer?" Minako suggested.

"Luna!" Artemis gasped in shock.

"What?" the girls looked over at the severely injured cat.

"It's terrible, Chibi-Usa is in trouble..." Luna winced.

"Was she attacked?" Rei pressed.

"Where did it happen?" Makoto asked.

"Somewhere around the pedestrian bridge at Juuban Park." Luna muttered.

"This is terrible!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Let's go." Minako took over the leader role as Artemis soothed Luna's wounds with his licks. "Artemis, take care of Luna."

* * *

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi noted, seeing the child run into the construction site. "What's she doing there?"

_It annoys me a little, but I guess I should apologize to her first._ She mused, hiding behind the safety fence. _She's crying?_

"Puu..." Chibi-Usa sobbed when Sailor Pluto's image fizzled in Luna-P's right eye.

"What is the matter?" the Time Senshi asked. "You're crying, aren't you?"

"Puu..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"You should not cry." Pluto soothed. "You're a strong girl, aren't you?"

"No, I'm scared, Puu." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Be strong." Pluto advised. "You have powerful allies."

"I don't have anyone like that." Chibi-Usa wailed.

_What?_ Usagi blinked. _Is she talking to someone?_

"Haven't the Sailor Senshi always helped you in the past?" Pluto chided.

"But they're much stronger." Chibi-Usa pointed out. "Because they even made Mom... my mom... look at what they did to her! Even Dad couldn't beat them!"

"Don't you remember when you were very young?" Pluto reminded. "Don't you remember those Senshi who always looked after you in the future city? Those Senshi are still fighting to protect Crystal Tokyo. And also the world you are in now. Believe in Sailor Moon and those Senshi. I'm sure they will help you."

"Puu!" Chibi-Usa gasped when Pluto turned off the connection. "Puu..."

_I get it._ Usagi realized. _Those guys got Chibi-Usa's mom..._

"I found you, Rabbit!" Cooan declared. "Who would have thought you'd be hiding here?"

_Chibi-Usa!_ Usagi took out her brooch. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Die." Cooan smirked.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon declared.

"Sailor Moon!" Cooan growled.

"Evil one, picking on a little girl who came from the future city all by herself!" Sailor Moon posed. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Impudent brat." Cooan retorted as Sailor Moon leapt down to defend Chibi-Usa. "Sisters.

"The eldest, Petz." Petz introduced.

"The second, Karaberas." Karaberas stated.

"The third, Beruche." Beruche continued.

"The youngest, Cooan." Cooan declared.

"We are from..." Petz added.

"The tenth planet..." Karaberas started.

"The Dark Moon!" Beruche declared.

"Black Moon..." Cooan smirked.

"The Four Ayakashi Sisters!" the four sisters chorused.

"Sailor Mars!" Mars declared, the four Planetary Senshi entering the scene.

"Sailor Mercury!" Mercury posed.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter announced.

"Sailor Venus!" Venus called.

"We've arrived!" the Senshi announced.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon smiled.

With that, the four Senshi faced off with their respective Ayakashi counterparts.

Mars' 'Burning Mandala' clashed with Cooan's 'Dark Fire' in a standstill. Mercury dodged Beruche's 'Dark Water', countering with her 'Aqua Rhapsody'. Karaberas' 'Dark Beatu' met Venus' 'Love Me Chain' in a stalemate. Jupiter ducked Petz's 'Dark Thunder', the two meeting in a fist-fight.

Sailor Moon gasped at the incoming energy orbs from Rubeus, shielding Chibi-Usa with her body.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"Playtime is over now." Rubeus appeared.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"A member of the Black Moon Clan from the Dark Moon." Rubeus declared. "Crimson Rubeus."

"Why are you after this child?" Sailor Moon pressed.

"Our mission is to change the future of this city." Rubeus replied. "In order to do so, that girl..." he charged up. "Must die."

Sailor Moon leapt to dodge the attack, but was unable to avoid the second wave when she landed.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed when Sailor Mon slammed into the wall. "Sailor Moon!"

_You're precocious, you like to play pranks and you can be a horrid kid._ Sailor Moon peered open her eyes. _But..._

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa wailed.

_In truth..._ Sailor Moon realized.

"This is the end." Rubeus said.

"Not yet..." Sailor Moon got to her feet as Rubeus charged up. "I will not die so easily. I will protect this girl, no matter what."

"I will not tolerate any villains who threaten a young girl's life." Tuxedo Kaman's rose intervened.

"Don't be so presumptuous!" Rubeus fumed, releasing his attack at the tuxedo-clad hero who leapt to dodge the attack and landed beside Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa.

"Solar Shield!" Dragon Solaris' energy bubble encased the trio.

"Pressure Wave!" the two Sun Princesses fired their combined attack.

"What?" Rubeus gaped, unable to dodge the invisible energy attack.

"Mom, hit it!" Eros shouted.

"Right." the Crystal-level ice Senshi nodded and revealed her scepter.

"Sailor Moon, you're the only one who can protect this girl." Tuxedo Kaman told the Moon Senshi. "Go."

"Yes." Sailor Moon nodded and revealed her Cutie Moon Rod.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

"Mercury Freezing Redemption!"

"Rubeus-sama!" the Ayakashi Sisters gasped as the two energy attacks rushed towards the recovering Rubeus.

"Four Ayakashi Sisters!" Rubeus teleported to dodged the attacks. "Retreat for now!"

"I'll make sure you pay for this!" he swore, before vanishing with the Ayakashi Sisters."

* * *

After the battle...

"Chibi-Usa, please tell me the truth." Sailor Moon pleaded. "You came from the future, right? What is the tenth planet? What is the clan of the Dark Moon? So your mom was captured by them?"

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa leapt into her embrace and sobbed. "My mom... please help my mom, Sailor Moon! Please save my mom from those bad guys! Puu said that Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi would help me! Please save my mom..."

"Chibi-Usa..." Sailor Moon muttered.

* * *

In the UFO...

"Even a beautiful flower in bloom will die as time passes." Wiseman droned. "As proud of their glory as they are, even Crystal Tokyo and the Rabbit's mother will soon..." he chuckled as the image of Neo-Queen Serenity manifested in front of him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Mamoru is plagued by dreams of the harm that will come to Usagi. He continues to avoid her, hoping that the danger will pass as long as he stays away. When he pretends to have another girlfriend, both Usagi and Chibi-Usa are shocked. Chibi-Usa runs out to try and find him, and Usagi drowns her miseries with food. Calaveras and Petz track down Chibi-Usa and are about to attack when Sailor Moon appears to challenge them. They release a droid that puts Sailor Moon in a deep sleep. When the other Senshi arrive, the evil sisters flee. Unfortunately, nothing can waken the sleeping Sailor Moon. She is caught in a never-ending dream, doomed to chase Mamoru but never catch him. Luna runs off to fetch Mamoru when she realizes that he is the only one who can save Sailor Moon. He wakes her with the kiss of true love. Once awake, Sailor Moon easily defeats the droid. However, she is unable to get Mamoru back.


	23. Mamoru's Distress

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 22 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 22: Awaken, Sleeping Beauty! Mamoru's Distress

* * *

Time passes...

"Having journeyed through numerous dangerous adventures, the prince came to the forest of briars and gave a loving kiss to the princess, who had been put to sleep by the witch. And then..." Usagi read the bedtime story to Chibi-Usa.

"This is boring." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi chided. "This is the best part."

"I already know the fairy tale." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Honestly." Usagi sighed. "I'm being nice here and telling you a story. Surprisingly, the princess, ho has been sleeping as though she was dead, woke up. Isn't that just romantic? Don't you think so, Chibi-Usa?"

"Oh, Chibi-Usa!" she pouted when she saw the child was asleep.

"Usagi, leave her alone." Luna chided. "She's probably dreaming about her mom who was captured in the future city."

"Yeah." Usagi agreed. "I wish we could do something for her."

* * *

_Mamoru's dream sequence..._

"_Mamo..." Usagi told him in her wedding go__wn. "We've finally married, aren't we?"_

* * *

"Usako..." Mamoru muttered as the dream continued.

* * *

_Mamoru's dream sequence..._

"_Usako!" Mamoru shouted as Princess Serenity looked forlornly at him, the area around her crumbling._

"_Chiba Mamoru, you must not get close to Tsukino Usagi." a voice droned._

"_You again?" Mamoru remarked. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_When the two of you are bound together, the world will crumble." the voice continued. "And Tsukino Usagi, in other words, Princess Serenity, will be struck by misfortune."_

"_Like hell I'd believe that!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Making me have this dream over and over again! Are you trying to trick me?"_

"_This is the truth which you cannot escape from." the voice replied._

* * *

"It's a lie!" Mamoru chanted. "It's a lie!"

"It's a lie!" he snapped awake.

_If I get close to Usako, she ill be struck by misfortune?_ He mused.

"That's absurd!" he snapped.

"Usako..." he looked at the photo they took together.

"What?" he gasped when the photo frame cracked.

"She will be struck by misfortune." the voice echoed.

_So, I have no choice but to stay away from Usako?_ Mamoru thought.

* * *

The next morning...

_Why?_ he looked into the canal over the bridge. _Why will loving Usako bring her misfortune?_

"Mamo..." Usagi blinked. "That I came across you so early in the morning, it must mean God..."

"By the way, did Chibi-Usa tell you anything about Crystal Tokyo?" Mamoru changed the subject.

"She won't tell me anything." Usagi replied. "Mamo, where are you going?"

"Early morning jogging is good for your health." Mamoru did his warm-up.

"Mamo!" Usagi called as Mamoru took off.

_Usako, I'm sorry._ Mamoru passed his mental apologies to her.

"Mamo... I'll … I'll..." Usagi promised. "Gain back your love, no matter what it takes! Your love... Mamo..."

_What should I do?_ Mamoru mused.

"Mamoru, what's up?" Motoki asked.

"Motoki." Mamoru looked at his best friend.

"You look depressed these days." Motoki took a seat beside him. "Are you worried about something?"

"No." Mamoru replied.

"Don't lie to me." Motoki chided. "What's worrying you? We're best friends. Talk to me."

"Thank you, Motoki." Mamoru replied. "Motoki, what do I have to do to get a girl to hate me?"

"What?" Motoki blinked. "Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

"Just what kind of guys do girls hate?" Mamoru pressed.

"Thank you for waiting, Mamoru." Unazuki presented an ice cream cup in front of him.

* * *

"So, Usagi, did you ask Chibi-Usa about everything?" Minako asked.

"Crystal Tokyo, the future city where Chibi-Usa is from, is being attacked by the Black Moon, a clan from the Dark Moon." Rei added.

"And, it seems that Chibi-Usa's mom has been captured by the enemy, right?" Ami added.

"Crimson Rubeus and the Four Ayakashi Sisters are here to destroy our world." Makoto concluded. "This is no time to just keep sighing! Your ice cream is going to melt."

"Why do you think Mamo is avoiding me?" Usagi mused.

"What?" the girls sweatdropped.

"Usagi, we have to find the enemy's hideout as soon as possible." Luna reasoned.

"She's right." Artemis agreed. "We have to work hard to gather information."

"Right." the Planetary Senshi nodded in concurrence.

"I've got problems here!" Usagi fumed. :Do you have to be so loud and annoying?"

"Mamo" she blinked when she saw Mamoru on his motorbike, stopping at the traffic lights.

"Mamo!" she hurried over. "Mamo, who is she? Is she your relative? Your cousin? Or..."

"It doesn't matter who she is." Mamoru replied coldly. "It has nothing to do with you. It's none of your business."

"Hold on tight,so you don't fall off." he told his pavilion rider.

"Mamoru, who is she?" Unazuki asked.

"Just someone I know." Mamoru replied and drove off.

"Just someone he knows." Usagi wept as the girls hurried over.

_Usako, I have to find out why I keep having that dream._ Mamoru thought. _Until then, goodbye._

* * *

That night...

_It's the middle of the night._ Luna crept into the kitchen. _Is it a burglar?_

"Usagi, what's wrong?" she asked, finding her owner in front of the refrigerator, gorging herself. "Usagi, if you keep eating so much, you're going to get fat."

"Who cares..." Usagi sobbed. "Who cares if I get fat? I didn't know that Mamo had a girlfriend. I've been rejected by the person I love. So, who cares if I get fat?"

_Mamo..._ Chibi-Usa ran out to Mamoru's apartment. _It's a lie that Mamo has a girlfriend, right?_

Then she screamed, releasing her energy when a lorry nearly ran her over.

"What's that?" Usagi wondered, slurping on her cup noodles and seeing the sudden flare of light.

"Usagi, we're in trouble." Luna reported. "Chibi-Usa's nowhere in sight."

"So, that energy was Chibi-Usa's after all." Usagi concluded.

* * *

In the UFO...

"What?" Rubeus echoed. "The Rabbit's energy was detected?"

"Yes, near Juuban Park." Calaveras reported.

"All right, attack her immediately." Rubeus gave the order.

"Rabbit, we found you." Petz and Calaveras appeared before the child.

"Help!" Chibi-Usa wailed as she fled.

"You're not getting away!" Petz promised as they chased her.

"Chibi-Usa!" both Usagi and Luna hurried to find the girl.

"Help!" Chibi-Usa begged.

"I'm in a bad mood today." Usagi snapped. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Tonight, your life..." Calaveras smirked as Petz grabbed the struggling child.

"Will not be yours..." Sailor Mercury declared.

"To take!" Sailor Moon announced.

"Sailor Moon." the two Ayakashi Sisters gasped. "Sailor Mercury."

"Pressure Wave!" the two Sun Sisters fired their combined attack at the Ayakashi Sisters.

"Two grown women ganging up and bullying one little girl, is unforgivable." Sailor Moon declared after the Sun Sisters took the future princess to safety. "In the name of the Moon, Sailor Moon will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, we've been waiting for you." Petz grinned.

"What?" Sailor Moon blinked.

"Akumauda, come on out!" Petz instructed.

"Dream, dream, dream!" the Droid manifested. "Dream!"

"Dream, dream, dream!" Akumauda released her power on Sailor Moon.

"What is this?" Sailor Moon shielded her eyes as she was engulfed in the light.

"Sailor Moon, be careful." Luna warned.

"Sleep, sleep, fall asleep!" the Droid droned.

"Ice Bolt!" Sailor Mercury sent a bolt of ice at the Droid, forcing her to dodge, but it was too late. Sailor Moon had already fallen under the Droid's spell.

"Sailor Moon, don't fall asleep!" Luna warned as Sailor Moon collapsed into Sailor Mercury's arms.

"I'm so full from eating too many midnight snacks." Sailor Moon muttered and dozed off in Mercury's arms. "Good night."

"Pitifully easy." Petz chuckled. "Time to die, Rabbit."

Jupiter's lightning ball intervened, forcing the two Sisters to back off.

"We came when we saw the energy in the sky." Jupiter remarked. "So, this is what was going on."

"Not again." Petz growled.

"We are two and they are four." Calaveras added. "It is obvious that we will be at an disadvantage if e fight. Right?"

"No fair!" Petz complained, vanishing with her Sister.

"Running away is cowardly." Mars retorted.

"Akumauda will be more than enough to take care of you brats." Petz smirked and vanished.

"Akumauda, invite these girls into the world of nightmares, like Sailor Moon, and kill them." Calaveras instructed and disappeared.

"Dream, dream, dream." Akumauda chanted, releasing her power.

"The enemy is going to use hypnosis." Luna realized. "Everyone, be careful not be to put asleep by her."

"Everyone, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep." the Droid droned.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you bewitch us." Mars growled and pulled out her anti-evil scroll. "Be gone, evil spirit!"

"Mars, thank you." Venus beamed when the Droid melted into a cloud. "You saved us."

"Sailor Moon, be strong." Mercury looked at the unconscious Moon Senshi, the girls hurrying over.

"Sailor Moon will continue to dream." the Droid informed. "And in her dream, she will use up all of her energy and die." with that, the cloud turned into a stream and entered Sailor Moon's mouth.

"What is that?" Mercury was stunned.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon!" the group chorused.

* * *

_Sailor Moon's dream sequence_

_The chibified Sailor Moon was chasing after Mamoru._

"_Mamo!" Sailor Moon called, before tripping, the path getting longer. "Mamo!"_

* * *

"Sailor Moon, wake up!" Jupiter urged.

"Please wake up!" Venus pleaded.

"Don't sleep!" Jupiter insisted.

"Her energy is leaving her body." Mercury noted. "Unless we do something, Sailor Moon is going to die. Hang in there."

"Sailor Moon, wake up!" Venus begged.

* * *

_Sailor Moon's dream sequence_

"_Mamo!" the chibified Sailor Moon was being washed off by a current. "Please, don't go."_

* * *

"Wake up!" Mars proceeded to slap the unconscious Moon Senshi.

"Mamo..." Sailor Moon muttered.

"Wake up!" Jupiter shouted. "Wake up!"

"She is really going to die." Mercury realized.

Artemis blinked when Luna took off.

"Luna, where are you going?" Artemis shouted as the black cat leapt over the buildings' roofs.

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

"What?" Mamoru was awaken when Luna pounced onto his bed.

"Mamoru, it's terrible." Luna informed. "Sailor Moon is in danger. Please wake her up. There's not am moment to lose. There's no time. You're the only one who can wake her now."

"But right now, I'm..." Mamoru remarked.

"You and Sailor Moon have loved each other since the ancient world, haven't you?" Luna pleaded. "Why are you suddenly so cold towards her?"

"It's because..." Mamoru muttered.

"Sailor Moon is about to die." Luna teared.

* * *

_Sailor Moon._ Mamoru mused as he hurried over on his motorbike. _No, Usako, please stay alive until I get there._

"Don't die, Usako!" he declared, transforming into Tuxedo Kaman.

* * *

_Sailor Moon's dream sequence_

"_Mamo!" the chibified Sailor Moon wailed on her tricycle._

* * *

"Sailor Moon, wake up!" the girls begged.

"Sailor Moon, wake up!" Venus sobbed. "Wake up! Please open your eyes!"

"Why?" Jupiter held back her tears. "Why won't you wake up?"

"Sailor Moon..." Mercury checked her vitals. "Her body temperature is dropping rapidly!"

"What?" Mars gasped, just as Tuxedo Kaman arrived.

"Tuxedo Kaman?" Chibi-Usa blinked.

The girls parted to let him pass.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman hurried over. "Sailor Moon! Wake up, Sailor Moon!"

"Mamo..." Sailor Moon muttered.

"Usako, forgive me." Tuxedo Kaman hugged her, before kissing her.

* * *

_Sailor Moon's dream sequence_

"_Stop it!" Akumauda cried as Sailor Moon finally met up with Mamoru._

* * *

"Sailor Moon is..." Chibi-Usa gasped when Akumauda left her body.

"The power of love revived Sailor Moon's energy." Dragon Solaris remarked, noting his love's relieved smile.

"Mamo..." Sailor Moon opened her eyes. "You're so warm."

"Sailor Moon..." Tuxedo Kaman looked at the blonde. "Thank goodness."

"The fairy tale came true." Chibi-Usa blinked.

"It isn't over yet." Dragon Solaris remarked, as Akumauda manifested.

"Damn you, Tuxedo Kaman."the Droid cursed, drawing a sword from her forehead. "How dare you interrupt me?"

"Watch out!" Sailor Moon pushed the tuxedo-clad hero away from the Droid's assault.

"Girls always dream about pursuing the ones they love." she snapped.

"Useless, useless." Akumauda droned. "It's a nightmare."

"Well, that explains the name." Dragon Solaris remarked.

"And I won't forgive you for taking advantage of it." Sailor Moon declared and pulled out her Cutie Moon Rod. "Moon Princess Halation!"

Akumauda cried out,the attack washing over her and she crumbed into dust, the jewel on her forehead turning black.

"Sailor Moon, your magnificent move was as brilliant as ever." Tuxedo Kaman stated.

"Tuxedo Kaman, you do care about me." Sailor Moon mumbled.

"Sailor Moon..." Tuxedo Kaman started.

"I do not love you." he corrected.

"What?" Sailor Moon blinked. "But you saved me."

"That has nothing to do with this." Tuxedo Kaman replied. "The red string of fate that bound us together, has been severed."

"NO!" Sailor Moon cried as the tuxedo-clad hero rode off. "Tuxedo Kaman!"

"Want me to go talk to him?" Thomas offered after the battle.

"Alright." Ami kissed his cheek. "You two men go do your male bonding thing."

"On it." Thomas nodded and took off.

"Sailor Moon." Mamoru mused. "No, Usako, I'm sorry."

"Dare I ask what the heck happened?" Thomas asked the older male. "Last I remember, the two of you are practically inseparable."

* * *

The next morning...

"What?" Usagi echoed when Unazuki introduced herself. "Furuhata Unazuki? You mean you're Motoki's younger sister?"

"That's right." Unazuki beamed. "Mamoru saved me when he gave a ride the other day."

"Gave you a ride?" Usagi echoed.

"Yes." Unazuki nodded. "The restaurant was so busy that I wasn't going to make it in time for my date with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Usagi blinked. "Isn't that Mamoru?"

"Are you kidding?" Unazuki chided. "I have someone else I'm really in love with."

"Lucky!" Usagi beamed after Unazuki went back to work. "So, she already has a boyfriend."

"But then, why does Mamoru go to the trouble of lying to me and avoiding me?" she wondered. "There must be a reason for it. All right, then, I'll solve that mystery and get his love back. I'm going to do it!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Cooan disguises herself as a cosmetics saleswoman and goes to Rei's shrine in hopes of finding Chibi-Usa. Yuichiro sees her attack Chibi-Usa and manages to hit her with a broom before being knocked unconscious. Mars is very upset and attacks Cooan full throttle. Dragon Solaris arrives to find the mark of the Mars burning on Yuichiro's forehead and the Sun God awakens his fellow Dragon. Cooan calls out for Rubeus' help, but he is callous and will not protect her. After being blasted by all of the Senshi, Sailor Mars shows Cooan mercy and asks Sailor Mercury to heal her. Healed by the power of the 'Seed of Life', Cooan becomes human.


	24. Mars vs Cooan

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 23 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 23: A Battle of the Flames of Love! Mars vs. Cooan

* * *

In the UFO...

"Rubeus." Wiseman started. "Prince Demando is furious because of your repeated failures."

"The Prince is?" Rubeus echoed.

"You do not have much time left." Wiseman reminded. "You need to hurry and carry out your mission. Otherwise, your position may be compromised."

"I don't need to be reminded of that by you." Rubeus replied.

"I foresee that the crescent energy will appear in a sleepy afternoon." Wiseman predicted.

"Really?" Rubeus echoed.

"At the Hikawa Shrine, which used to be one of the Crystal Points." Wiseman added.

"The Hikawa Shrine." Rubeus mused. "That area is under Cooan's jurisdiction. All right, I will send Cooan there right away."

"But I have an ominous presentiment." Wiseman continued. "I'm afraid that something bad will happen to Cooan."

"I don't care." Rubeus shrugged. "She is just one of my subordinates. As long as I can get a hold on the Rabbit, I will be fine."

* * *

In the streets...

"Rei-san!" Yuichiro called, carrying the priestess' shopping. "Please wait."

"I can't believe you." Rei snapped. "Yuichiro, don't be such a slowpoke!"

"But these are heavier than they look." Yuichiro remarked.

"So?" Rei challenged. "You're a man, aren't you? If you don't look where you're going, you're going to run into something."

"How do you expect me to see?" Yuichiro complained as Cooan exited from the store.

"Yuichiro, you klutz." Rei scolded when Yuichiro and Cooan clashed.

"I'm sorry." Yuichiro apologized. "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing?" Cooan snapped. "Watch where you are going!"

"I'm sorry!" Yuichiro apologized.

"Come on, Yuichiro." Rei chided. "Hurry and pick everything back up."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Yuichiro packed up her bags.

_He's the same guy I met at that Protect Esthe._ Cooan recognized.

"You dropped this." Yuichiro handed Cooan's bags to her.

"You're such a pathetic man." Cooan retorted, snatching her bag. _That kind of guy will never be happy._

"How long are you going to keep looking at her?" Rei fumed.

"I thought I'd met her somewhere before." Yuichiro replied.

"Really?" Rei blinked.

* * *

In the UFO...

"What are you mad about?" Rubeus asked when Cooan returned.

"Rubeus-sama..." Cooan blinked.

"I have been waiting for you, Cooan." Rubeus replied.

"What?" Cooan gasped. "For me?"

"Who else would I wait for, besides you?" Rubeus remarked.

"Rubeus-sama..." Cooan flushed.

"I need your help right now." Rubeus requested. "I want you to go to the Hikawa Shrine again."

"The Hikawa Shrine?" Cooan echoed. "But that place is already..."

"The Rabbit is supposed to appear there." Rubeus supplied.

"The Rabbit?" Cooan gaped.

"That's right." Rubeus replied. "This afternoon."

"If we already know that she will appear at the Hikawa Shrine, it'll be easy." Cooan smirked. "I will kill the Rabbit even if it costs me my life."

"Good." Rubeus remarked. "Make sure not to screw up this time."

"Don't worry." Cooan assured.

"Rubeus-sama, I almost forgot." she added after Rubeus pulled away. "This cologne is a wonderful fragrance. Rubeus-sama, my love, I hope it becomes your favorite."

"I see." Rubeus looked at the vial in his palm. "Thank you, I will accept it gratefully." and crushed it in his palm."Oops, it seems I gripped it a little too tightly. I will be careful from now on."

* * *

At Rei's Shrine...

"According to Rubeus-sama, it'll happen this afternoon, but..." Cooan arrived at her destination. "It appears she's not here yet."

_I wonder what's wrong with Rubeus-sama today?_ She wondered. _It was as if he didn't care about me at all._

"It must just be my imagination." she soothed herself.

"Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine." Yuichiro declared. "What brings you here today? Fortune slips? Talismans? Prayers? Purification? Or are you troubled by something?"

"It's him." Cooan muttered. "The pitiful man."

"Thank you." Yuichiro beamed after Cooan drew a lot.

"'Great luck.' it says." Cooan read her lot. "'Your long-time wish will come true.' See? I have nothing to worry about. He was acting a little cold and harsh towards me because he wants to spur me onwards. I'm sure of it. Rubeus-sama, I will be more even beautiful for you."

"Cooan, has the Rabbit appeared yet?" Rubeus appeared in her compact mirror.

"Not yet." Cooan replied. "I don't see any signs of her."

"This isn't the time to worry about your makeup." Rubeus reminded.

"I'm very sorry." Cooan apologized. "But, it's..."

"Anyway, if you're just waiting for the Rabbit, you aren't doing enough." Rubeus added. "If you see any girls who look like the Rabbit, just kill them all."

"Yes sir." Cooan replied.

"Don't disappoint me." Rubeus noted. "Cooan, my love..."

"Yes!" Cooan beamed. "Leave everything to me!"

_As I thought, Rubeus-sama loves me after all._ She smiled.

"Yuichiro!" Rei hollered. "I told you to feed the chickens in the morning!"

"Wait!" Yuichiro fled from the fuming priestess.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Rei chased after him with a broom.

"What a world of difference there is between these people and the loving relationship that Rubeus and I share." Cooan remarked.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Picturing girls eating parfaits with cats..." Minako complained.

"Is not very elegant." Makoto agreed.

"Luna, what happened to Usagi today?" Minako asked.

"She went to Rei's place to return some comic books, and she's not back yet." Luna replied.

"And Ami is at cram school, even though it's Sunday." Minako sighed.

"In short, we're the only ones with nothing to do." Artemis noted.

"Stop laughing." Makoto gave the tomcat a finger-flick on the nose.

* * *

At Rei's Shrine...

"Really, I don't know what to do with that boy." Rei sighed, walking in to a laughing Usagi.

"Rei, this comic book is so funny." Usagi remarked.

"Stop laughing." Rei retorted. "How long are you going to stay here reading comic books?"

"Come on, just a little while longer." Usagi chided. "I can't read it if I take it home because Luna and Chibi-Usa are there."

"That doesn't mean you can..." Rei sighed.

"Is anyone home?" Cooan called.

"May I help you?" Rei greeted the visitor.

"I'm a cosmetic saleswoman." Cooan replied. "Both you girls are so pretty. Are you models?"

"Really madam?" both girls gushed. "You think so, too?"

"Madam?" Cooan sweatdropped.

"Something like this is very gentle to your skin." she presented her products. "If you use these, you'll find a boyfriend in no time at all. Or do you already have boyfriends?"

"I don't know if I'd call him my boyfriend..." Rei noted.

"In that case, it's not like I don't have a boyfriend either." Usagi added.

"Usagi, Mamoru totally dumped you, remember?" Rei teased.

"Hey!" Usagi protested. "Sure, he's been giving me the cold shoulder lately, but..."

"It seems like you don't understand, Usagi." Rei counseled. "Loving someone means trusting that person. If you don't trust Mamoru anymore, then you no longer have a relationship. It's important to keep on believing, no matter how coldly he treats you. If you can do that, you can get him back."

"You think so?" Usagi asked.

"Don't worry." Rei assured.

"You're right." Usagi beamed.

"I think you're a little wrong there." Cooan cut in. "Being loved is what means the most to a woman . I don't think loving and trusting each other means much. You should never do something miserable like continuing to love someone who treats you coldly."

"Then..." Usagi gaped.

"You should just forget him." Cooan advised.

"No, I can't!" Usagi wailed.

"Yes, you can." Cooan corrected. "And if you don't want his affections to grow cold, you have to make an effort to take care of your beauty. In order to be loved, you must wear makeup and look pretty at all times. That is what it all comes down to."

"Um..." both girls sweatdropped.

_Oh no._ Cooan gaped after her outburst. _With all these talking, I almost forgot my important mission again._

"Excuse me." Rei voiced. "I don't think I need your products."

"Oh really?" Cooan blinked. "By the way, are there any little girls here?"

"Little girls?" Rei echoed.

"We also sell cosmetics for young girls." Cooan replied. "So..."

"We don't have any girls like that." Rei shook her head.

"Then, thank you for your time." Cooan saw herself out.

"She's weird." Usagi remarked.

"First you, and now that weird lady." Rei noted. "Today must be an unlucky day."

_So, the Rabbit is just going to show up here after all._ Cooan mused. _I have no choice. I'll stake this place out for a while._

"Then, see you later." Usagi called and exited the shrine.

"Are you leaving already?" Yuichiro inquired.

"I'll come again later." Usagi nodded. "Bye-bye."

"Chibi-Usa, don't waste too much time reading comics at Rei's place." she told the child as Chibi-Usa hopped up the stairs.

"Why not?" Chibi-Usa retorted. "That's what you're doing."

"She is so not cute." Usagi grimaced.

"Wait!" she called out after the bus. "I need to get on!"

"Here you are." Cooan greeted Chibi-Usa at the top of the stairs.

"Huh?" Chibi-Usa looked around. "What? Huh?"

"I was getting tired of waiting, Rabbit." Cooan pinned the child to the ground, Yuichiro and Rei having been alerted by Chibi-Usa's wail for help.

_Who did that?_ She turned to see Yuichiro hitting her with a broom.

"What are you doing to Chibi-Usa?" Yuichiro demanded.

"A broom?" Cooan gaped. "Don't tell me you just used that to hit my head? How dare you do that to my beautiful hair? You're going to mess up my hairdo!"

"Dark Fire!" she released her attack.

"Shoot!" Yuichiro fled.

"That's..." Rei gasped, arriving to the scene. "Cooan!"

"Die." Cooan poised to finish off the human.

"Yuichiro, hurry!" Rei distracted the Ayakashi with a rock.

"Rei-san!" Yuichiro hurried over.

"One after another." Cooan growled. "Stop getting in my way."

"Die!" she declared, releasing attack after attack at the two.

"Shoot!" Rei gasped as the flames rushed towards her.

"Rei-san!" Yuichiro shouted, diving towards the priestess and taking the blow for her.

"Yuichiro!" Rei exclaimed.

"What?" Cooan was shocked as Rei pulled the Shrine aide up. "Yuichiro, are you okay?"

"Why do you protect her, even after she treated you so cruelly?" Cooan demanded.

"I can... only show my love in my own way." Yuichiro replied.

"How idiotic." Cooan scoffed. "That girl doesn't give a damn about you."

"That doesn't matter at all." Yuichiro replied.

"Yuichiro, hang in there." Rei pleaded when the shaggy-haired young man fainted in her arms.

"Unforgivable." she hissed. "I can't forgive you! Mars Star Power, Make Up!"

"You're a Sailor Senshi?" Cooan gaped at the transformed Mars.

"Burning Mandala!" Mars wasted no time in summoning her attack.

"This is a surprise." Cooan teleported to the roof. "Well, it's perfect. If I get rid of both you and the Rabbit, Rubeus-sama will be very happy."

With that, she leap up and rained her fire on Mars.

"Imprudent brat!" she snapped, both fire attacks meeting head-on in a stalemate. Taking Mars by surprise, she hammered her with an elbow to the chin.

Noticing Cooan aiming for Yuichiro, Mars grabbed him, taking him to safety, causing her to twist her ankle when she landed.

"How stupid." Cooan snorted. "You could have escaped if you had left him."

"There's no way I could do something like that." Mars retorted. "Yuichiro's in this state because he tried to protect me."

"I remember now." Cooan scoffed. "You said that loving someone is more important."

"So, that saleswoman was you?" Mars realized.

"Why do you go to such lengths to protect that kind of man?" Cooan demanded. "He's not your lover, nor do you love him."

"I just want to repay Yuichiro's sincerity." Mars stood up, wincing from her burns.

"That kind of love is nothing compared to what Rubeus-sama and I have." Cooan mocked as Mars struggled to get up.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mars snapped. "Your love is just love for yourself. Not thinking about the other person's feelings is... that's... that's not real love!"

"That's not true." Cooan gaped. "We care about each other and we love each other."

"Is that really true?" Mars asked.

"No!" Cooan retorted. "Shut up! You're wrong! We're not like that! I don't have time for this little girl's nonsense. I'll get rid of the Rabbit first."

"Shoot!" Mars gasped as Cooan teleported to the unconscious Chibi-Usa.

"This is..." Cooan looked up when a rose intervened her assassination attempt.

"The image of love that shimmers in the heat waves." Tuxedo Kaman stated. "Now, sorrowful wanderer, listen to the beat of her heart."

"Goodbye." he leap down and took Chibi-Usa off.

"Wait!" Cooan shouted, only to be stopped by Mars' fire rings. "I was caught off guard."

"Your opponent is here." Mars declared.

"Cooan." Rubeus appeared.

"Rubeus-sama..." Cooan gaped.

"Cooan, have you gotten rid of the Rabbit?" Rubeus asked.

"I'm very sorry." Cooan apologized. "I almost had her, but she got away."

"I see." Rubeus noted. "I understand. Thank you for working under me for such a long time. I truly appreciate it, but I don't think I'll see you again."

"Please wait." Cooan defended, realizing his implication. "I'm fighting a Sailor Senshi right now. I will kill this Sailor Senshi, so please forgive me."

"You don't possess that kind of power right now." Rubeus replied.

"Then please, fight alongside me." Cooan requested.

"I'm an unlucky man." Rubeus snorted. "To have such an incompetent subordinate as you."

"That was so harsh..." Cooan gaped. "I've loved you all these years, and you also..."

"Love?" Rubeus mocked. "How ridiculous. An absurd thing like love doesn't belong in a glorious clan like ours. This will be your first and final present from me. Take it."

"This is..." Cooan looked at the sphere in her hands.

"Use that and remove the Sailor Senshi from this world." Rubeus instructed. "That is much better than the useless cosmetic presents you gave me."

"A space-time bomb..." Cooan muttered after Rubeus vanished. "So, you want me to die."

"What?" Mars gaped. "Cooan! Throw that away!"

"It's already too late." Cooan was resigned. "You win. It seems that the love I believed was wrong."

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus' light chain struck the bomb out of the Ayakashi Sister's hands.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter's lightning ball destroyed the bomb.

"It's time to give up, Cooan." Moon declared.

"You have nowhere to go now." Mercury added.

"Wait." Dragon Solaris stopped the girls. "This isn't your fight."

"What do you..." Jupiter blinked as the Dragon walked over to Yuichiro. "Mean?"

"Oh that." Mercury smiled, seeing the Mars sign manifesting on Yuichiro's forehead and knowing her love's intention

"Nowhere to go..." Cooan echoed. "That's right. I have nowhere to go now. It's all because of you. It's your fault. Everything is your fault."

"I'm finished!" she yelled, attacking the Senshi wildly. "I've lost everything. Because of you, I've lost my future, my love, and even my place to go back to! It's all your fault!"

"Please, stop it!" Mars begged, coming in-between Jupiter's kick and Cooan and taking the blow.

"Mars!" Moon gaped.

"Why?" Jupiter was stunned.

"Because it's not over." Yuichiro replied, a wall of flames surrounding him. When the flames vanished, he was wearing a suit like Dragon Solaris, only this was all red, except for the shoulder pads, the boots, and the black symbol of Mars on his chest.

"He's right, Cooan." Mars agreed. "You haven't lost everything. You still have yourself. If you believe you were wrong, you can fix it little by little. Your future starts now. All right?"

"Moon," she turned to Moon. "Would you please turn her into a normal woman?"

"I really wish I could, but..." Moon remarked.

"I'll do it." Mercury offered. "The Ginzuishou isn't as powerful as it was, right?"

"Mercury Freezing Redemption!"

"Refresh!" Cooan declared as the healing light washed over her, purifying her of the Dark Moon's taint.

* * *

The next morning...

"Yuichiro!" Rei chided. "Wipe it like you really mean it."

"Yes madam." Yuichiro replied, hen-pecked like all Martian husbands.

"You're not putting your back into it." Rei scolded. "Come on!"

"Yes!" Yuichiro declared. "Back scrub! Back scrub!"

"Oh boy..." Rei sighed.

"Is anyone home?" Cooan sang. "I'm a cosmetic saleswoman."

"You are..." Yuichiro gaped.

"You two always get along so well." Cooan teased. "I'm jealous."

_I'm glad you're doing well, Cooan._ Rei beamed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the battle is on! Berchue challenges Ami to a game of chess, and then seals Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Koan away. She gives Ami one pawn to play, and tells Ami if she loses her friends will die. Ami thinks hard, but cannot win! She beats Berchue , and Ami's friends are saved. Calaveras and Petz come down, and tell Berchue she is useless and they don't want her back in the Ayakashi Sisters Clan. Berchue attempts suicide (by freezing herself) but decides to convert good, when her sister Cooan convinces her too.


	25. Ami and Beruche Clash

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait, my bro's been on extended medical leave these few days and I haven't managed to get on the internet. Anyway, this is Chapter 24 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 24: For Friendship! Ami and Beruche Clash

* * *

Time passes...

"Check." Ami beamed, winning the practice game against Usagi.

"I've lost." the Moon Rabbit whined.

"Brilliant." Makoto cheered.

"Man, and I did my research too." Usagi complained. "But I guess you're good at chess as well as schoolwork."

"Chess is the perfect game of the intellect." Thomas voiced. "It cultivates a calm mentality and accurate judgment."

"Calm and accurate." Chibi-Usa mocked. "Words that you'll never be associated with, no matter what you do."

"You're so not cute." Usagi pouted.

"But you're amazing, Ami." Chibi-Usa gushed.

"She sure is." the blond doctor chuckled. "And if I remember correctly, we tied in our last game."

"Rematch?" Ami grinned, knowing what he was thinking.

"You read my mind." Thomas returned her grin and took his place on the other side of the chessboard.

"Come to think of it," Makoto noted. "You're the Junior Chess Champion of Japan, aren't you, Ami?"

"That was just luck." Ami flushed.

"Stop being so modest, Nymph." Thomas teased.

"All right!" Usagi cheered. "Let's all learn chess from Ami and aim to be future champions."

"I'll think I'll pass." Makoto remarked. "Being calm and stuff like that isn't really my thing."

"I can totally understand." Usagi nodded. "You're even worse than me at those things."

"You don't have to say it like that..." Makoto muttered.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Luna sighed.

"Hey Usagi." Chibi-Usa posted her challenge. "You wanna play with me?"

"Bring it on and don't hold back." Usagi agreed. "I'll show you just how harsh competition can be."

"I have a feeling she's going to regret saying that." Thomas muttered, the two geniuses getting up and letting the two 'Rabbits' take their places.

"Check!" Chibi-Usa beamed, finishing the game.

"Wait!" Usagi protested. "Wait a minute!"

"No!" Chibi-Usa objected. "The world of competition is harsh."

"Oh brother." Luna sighed.

"I knew it." Thomas shook his head.

"Chibi-Usa, you're very good." Ami noted.

"I think I'm going to head home soon." Makoto excused herself.

"I have something to do too." Ami looked at her watch.

"Do you have cram school, Ami?" Usagi asked.

"Nah, we're going to the Chess Tower." Thomas supplied.

"Chess Tower?" Usagi blinked.

* * *

In the UFO...

"Pitiful." Calaveras snorted as the remaining Three Ayakashi Sisters saw the happy Cooan-turned human sell her cosmetics. "She's a disgrace to the Ayakashi Sisters."

"But why?" Beruche was confused. "Why would Cooan want to be a normal human?"

"I wouldn't know what goes through the mind of a traitor." Calaveras shrugged.

"She is no longer our younger sister." Petz added. "And she doesn't mean anything to us now."

"Our clan has no use of traitors." Rubeus remarked.

"Foolish Cooan." Beruche commented.

"Well," Rubeus started, after cracking the viewing mirror. "We'll think of how to deal with the traitor later. This is the newly discovered Crystal Point."

"Rubeus-sama, leave this to me." Beruche requested, after the image of the Chess Tower showed up.

"Beruche is eager for success." Petz noted after the younger Ayakashi Sister took off.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Calaveras pointed out. "If all goes well, we'll just join in and share the credit."

"That's true." Petz agreed.

"I will trust you to take care of the rest." Rubeus remarked.

"Yes sir!" the two elder sisters chorused.

_The glory will be all mine and mine alone._ Rubeus smirked. _In the end, you guys are nothing but expendable pawns to protect the king, me. Just keep up the hard work until I have no further use for you._

* * *

In front of the Chess Tower...

"This shape looks really familiar." Usagi noted.

"It's shaped like a cake." Makoto remarked.

"It's not a cake." Ami chuckled.

"It's a rook." Thomas shook his head.

"Rook?" Makoto blinked.

"Mako, it's a chess piece that's shaped like a castle." Usagi supplied.

"The owner of this building is a huge fan of chess." Ami added.

"I see." Makoto nodded.

"Next Sunday, they are having the opening ceremony for this Chess Tower," Ami remarked. "And they're holding a worldwide chess tournament."

"I get it." Makoto realized. "You're entering that tournament aren't you, Ami?"

"Then, you'll win for sure." Usagi beamed.

"I just like playing chess." Ami flushed. "The result isn't an issue."

"The result is the issue." Beruche corrected. "A competition that you don't intend to win is a waste of time, don't you think? After all, the point of a competition is to win."

"Who are you?" Usagi blinked. "Even if you lose, if you did your best, then who cares?"

"That is the sour grapes rationalization of a loser." Beruche tsked. "Of course, I suppose your nice, friendly games of chess are nothing more than child's play."

"Look here." Usagi retorted.

"Pardon me." Beruche brushed past. "I'll play your little game with you some time later, okay?"

"What is her problem?" Makoto wondered.

"Meanie." Usagi agreed.

* * *

In the Chess Tower...

"It's you, Ami." the owner remarked after the girl signed up for the tournament. "I haven't seen you in a while.

"Yes,." Ami bowed respectfully. "It has become a wonderful building."

"Thank you." the aged chess frantic chuckled. "By the way, you're entering the tournament too, aren't you?"

"Yes." Ami smiled.

"What do you say?" the chess frantic suggested. "Since it's been a while..." he looked over the the chessboard.

"Sure." Ami beamed.

"I often play with your grandfather like this too." the aged man reminisced.

"Yes." Ami nodded.

"Ami, has something happened?" the aged man asked.

"What?" Ami blinked.

"Before, it seemed as though you played to forget your loneliness." the aged frantic pointed out. "But not anymore. You seem somehow more..."

"I made some wonderful friends." Ami blushed.

"I see." the old chess fan noted. "I'm glad to hear that. Good friends are a treasure worth more than anything in the world."

"Yes, I think so too." Ami agreed.

"And it seems one of them became _more_ than just a friend." the aged man teased the young couple.

Ami blushed, before moving her bishop, "Check."

"Ami." the aged man started. "Just between the two of us, would you mind letting me rethink that move?"

"You haven't changed at all." Ami chuckled.

"That smile is quite nice." the aged man smiled.

"I agree." Thomas grinned.

"The reception desk closed at six, right?" Ami reminded.

"Yes, the only ones left on this floor should be the three of us." the aged man replied.

"Would you mind if I look around the place a little?" Ami requested.

"Not at all." the old man replied.

"Thank you very much." Ami stood up and exited.

"You mind telling me what that's all about?" Thomas asked, the two taking off.

"I saw Beruche." Ami replied. "Get the girls."

"Right." Thomas nodded and took off the other direction.

"So, this is the center of the Crystal Point." Beruche opened the hall's door. "Dark Water!"

"Stop it!" Ami called.

_It's that nice, friendly girl._ Beruche noted.

"Little girl, you're very brave." she voiced. "But the world is not so easy that you'll be able to stop me alone. Besides, I hate goody-two-shoes like you. I'll send you to hell!"

Ami jumped to dodge the powered-up water ball.

"It'll be better for you not to get up." Beruche warned. "Because, see..."

Ami rolled to dodge the water ball.

"I'm sorry." Beruche mocked. "Don't worry, I'll end your pain with the next blow."

"Millennium Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ami called out her transformation.

"My, what a surprise." Beruche noted, "So, you're Sailor Mercury. Now, I'll have a nice souvenir to take back to Rubeus-sama."

"Aqua Mirage!" Mercury purified the Dark Power with her attack.

"How dare you interfere with my work?" Beruche pouted.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter's lightning ball scratched the Ayakashi Sister.

"That hurt!" Beruche complained. "You're terrible! Four against one is playing dirty. I'm against violence."

"Look who's talking?" Jupiter snapped. "You want me to fire off another one at you?"

"I'm mad now." Beruche replied. ""You will pay for this, I assure you."

"Oh no." Mercury gasped as Beruche vanished.

"Did something happen?" Dragon Solaris asked.

"She knows who I am." Mercury replied.

"What?" both Moon and Jupiter gaped.

"I transformed right in front of Beruche." Mercury confessed. "I'm sorry."

"It can't be helped." Dragon Solaris soothed. "If Beruche is after the Chess Tower, she's sure to show up again."

"Don't worry about it." Moon assured. "We'll take care of it somehow."

* * *

In the UFO...

"It left a scratch." Beruche pouted. "Just as I thought. It really ticked me off that they scratched my perfect skin."

"Are you hurt?" Petz taunted.

"No way, it's true." Calaveras popped in.

"Sisters." Beruche replied. "This thing is..."

"How awful." Petz peered.

"It's bleeding." Calaveras added.

"Don't tell me you failed." Petz mocked.

"Of course not." Beruche protested.

"I'd hope not." Calaveras remarked. "If you failed after volunteering for the mission, you couldn't just come crawling back here like nothing happened."

"I would be so humiliated that I would die." Petz added.

"Please sisters." Beruche pouted. "Of course. I won't be needing your help."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Petz noted.

"A ninny like Cooan is more than enough." Calaveras added.

* * *

Outside the Chess Tower...

_Ami..._ Beruche mused. _No, Super Sailor Mercury, let us compete at chess, the game you're so proud of. I can't wait._

* * *

In the Chess Tower...

"I'd like to enter the worldwide chess tournament." Beruche proceeded to sign up.

"All right, what is your name?" the receptionist asked.

"Let's see, what should I do?" Beruche wondered.

"What?" the receptionist blinked.

"I haven't decided yet." Beruche released her power.

"That way, please." the hypnotized receptionist gestured.

"Thank you." Beruche waltzed into the hall.

* * *

In the observation hall...

"My heart's pounding!" Usagi gaped.

"Yeah!" Rei agreed.

"She won another one." Makoto noted after Ami won her match.

"Won't it be great if Ami wins?" Cooan mused.

"Yeah." Minako agreed.

"And so, let's cheer her on." Usagi beamed.

"Usagi!" Rei cut the blond 'Rabbit's cheer off.

"You girls..." the Chess Tower's owner looked at the group.

"I'm sorry for being so rowdy." Thomas apologized.

"No, no." the owner corrected. "That is, are you girls Ami's friends?"

"Yes." the girls chorused.

"I see." the owner nodded. "So, you girls are the wonderful friends she mentioned."

"Who are you, mister?" Usagi blinked.

"Just the eccentric old man who built this Chess Tower." the aged owner replied.

"Then, you're the owner?" Usagi beamed.

"Right." the aged man nodded.

"Excuse me, but do you think Ami has a chance of winning?" Minako asked.

"Her rival is the problem." the aged owner replied. "See?" he added after Beruche won another match. "She won another one. This girl is good."

_It's Beruche._ Cooan recognized her sister. _What is she doing participating in this tournament?_

"All right!" Makoto beamed after Ami won another match. "Ami sure is good."

"She'll win this round with no problems again." Usagi agreed.

"That girl won another one too." Yuichiro supplied.

"She really is good." Thomas admitted. "It's the final round." he added, after Ami eliminated the last competitor. "Her opponent is that girl, just as expected."

* * *

In the competition hall...

"Let's have a fun game of chess." Ami offered a handshake.

_Her hand is so cold!_ She blinked when a sudden chill went down her hand after Beruche took it.

_I will beat you soundly and fill this place with Dark Power._ Beruche promised. _I can't wait._

"I'd like to use these pieces for the final game." she revealed her crafted chess pieces.

"They're beautiful." Ami admitted.

"They aren't just beautiful." Beruche corrected.

"What?" Ami gaped.

* * *

In the observation hall...

_Beruche... _Cooan prayed.

"She's good." Thomas noted after Beruche claimed another one of Ami's pieces.

"Ami's pieces..." Makoto gasped.

* * *

In the competition hall...

"Come on, what's the matter?" Beruche prodded. "It's your turn."

_I know._ Ami realized she had a way to winning and claimed Beruche's castle.

* * *

In the observation hall...

"Their positions are reversed now." Usagi beamed.

* * *

In the competition hall...

"Check." Ami declared.

* * *

In the observation hall...

"She did it." Rei smiled.

"She sure had me worried there." Thomas admitted.

* * *

In the competition hall...

"Not yet." Beruche growled. "The match isn't settled yet. The real competition has only just began, Super Sailor Mercury. Playtime is over."

"Quiet!" she frozen the camera.

* * *

In the observation hall...

"Goodness, are they having technical difficulties?" the Tower owner wondered.

"Wait." Thomas voiced. "We'll go check on it."

"Stay right there." Minako told Cooan and the group took off.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Millennium Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make Up!" the four girls chorused.

"Mars Dragon Power!"

"Solaris Dragon Power!"

"Armor Up!" the two Dragons transformed.

* * *

In the competition hall...

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "You're a million and fifty thousand years ahead of yourself if you think you can challenge Ami in a game of chess. For a girl who doesn't know her place, in the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"I give her a five." Dragon Mars noted.

"Agreed." Dragon Solaris concurred. "It's better than her usual speeches anyway."

"You little dummies." Beruche mocked.

"Sailor Moon, everyone!" Mercury gasped as Beruche trapped the group in a bubble.

"As they say, 'Those born stupid, die stupid." Beruche chuckled. "Sailor Mercury, I challenge you to a match. If you don't play the game you're so proud of..."

"Oh my god!" Moon whined. "It's cold!"

"It's not good!" Jupiter tried to burst the bubble with her kicks.

"What's going on?" Venus asked as the bubble started freezing them, feet-first.

"See?" Beruche threatened. "Feel like playing now?"

"All right." Mercury growled.

"Okay, good girl." Beruche smirked. "Since you're being good, I'm also going to give myself an advantage."

"That's terrible." Mercury hissed, taking her seat as Beruche moved her remaining pieces forward.

"If you don't hurry up and escape, I'll put you in check." Beruche grinned.

"It's no use." she tsked as Mercury moved her piece. "I forgot to tell you." she added, claiming the pawn. "When you play with my special pieces and lose a piece, your body becomes frozen."

"Mercury!" Jupiter gasped.

"Hand in there!" Venus encouraged.

"You can't lose!" Moon begged.

"Believe in your strength!" Mars added.

"If you forfeit, I will let you and you alone live." Beruche proposed.

"Let's continue." Mercury snapped.

"I think you might be quite a dummy yourself." Beruche chuckled, claiming another of Mercury's pawns.

"Mercury, that's enough!" Moon begged.

"Run, Mercury!" Jupiter urged.

"All right, since it's come to this..." Dragon Mars growled. "Fire Spikes!"

"Yuichiro, you idiot!" Mars retorted, the fire b all bouncing around the bubble.

"I'm sorry!" Dragon Mars stammered.

"Check." Beruche beamed. "Just stop being proud and pretending that you're okay. Are you going to give up your life for these strangers? That would be stupid."

"You're wrong." Mercury hissed as frostbite started to set in. "They're not strangers, they're my friends."

"Friends?" Beruche echoed.

"Even if it costs me my life, they're my precious friends, and I have to protect them." Mercury added.

"Stop trying to buy time." Beruche smirked.

"Good work, Beruche." Calaveras replied as she and Petz entered the scene.

"All three of us will work together to finish them off." Petz added.

"Honestly, you two have some nerve." Beruche pouted.

"But the three of us make up the Three Ayakashi Sisters." Calaveras reminded.

"That's right." Petz agreed. "We should all be nice and share the glory."

"Check." Beruche claimed another piece.

"You again." she smiled at the tuxedo-clad hero, who had intervened with his rose.

"Check!" Tuxedo Kaman's rose shattered the black castle, freeing Mercury from her ice prison.

"Ouch!" Moon winced, landing on her backside, the bubble popping as well.

"If you do not understand what it feels like to be a pawn, you have no right to handle a queen." Tuxedo Kaman announced. "Goodbye."

"That was totally random." Dragon Solaris remarked as the tuxedo-clad hero vanished.

"Sisters!" Beruche turned to her elder sisters for aid.

"This is your tactical mistake, Beruche." Petz replied.

"That's right." Calaveras agreed. "As befits a member of our clan, you will pay for your failure with your life."

"We expect you to do the right thing." the two sisters remarked and vanished.

"See?" Beruche chuckled. "In the end, that's what you get, even from sisters related by blood. Moreover, no one would ever protect a complete stranger at the risk of their own life. What's the matter? You look so somber. Come on, laugh. Even I think it's laughable that I held up hope until the very end that I could rely on my sisters."

"It's so laughable..." she hissed. "Laugh, damn it!"

"Dark Water, Full Power!" she released her powered-up attack. "I'll take all of you with me! Ultimately, people are alone both when they're born and when they die. Love is... love is... useless!"

"Stop it, Beruche-onee-sama!" Cooan begged.

"Cooan, so even you've come to laugh at me too." Beruche hissed, almost frozen.

"Onee-sama..." Cooan walked towards her sister. "Onee-sama, you are not alone."

"A traitor like you could never understand what I'm feeling." Beruche snapped.

"No, onee-sama..." Cooan corrected. "I can understand how forlorn you are at heart."

"Shut up!" Beruche hollered.

"Cooan!" the Senshi gasped, running to the youngest Ayakashi's aid after she was slammed by an ice block.

"Onee-sama, please live." Cooan begged. "Humans have... humans have the capacity for incredibly deep love. Onee-sama!

"Cooan..." Beruche stopped her attack. "Will I also be able to see that love?

"Onee-sama!" Cooan hugged her sister.

"Cooan, are you crying?" Beruche asked. "Did that hurt?"

"No," Cooan shook her head. "I'm just so happy."

"Cooan, I'm so sorry." Beruche apologized.

"Onee-sama, I love you." Cooan muttered.

"Mercury Freezing Redemption!"

"Refresh!" Beruche declared as the healing light washed over her, purifying her of the Dark Moon's taint.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Moon beamed.

"Yes." Cooan teared. "Thank you."

"You hung in there well." Mars added.

* * *

The next day...

"Onee-sama, can you please take back that move?" Cooan requested, the two sisters bending over a chessboard.

"No way." Beruche replied. "We may be sisters, but there are no time-outs."

"That's not fair!" Cooan whined when Beruche's extra piece fell out of her sleeve. "You were using an extra piece!?"

"Now, now." Beruche sweatdropped. "Don't be such a stickler for the rules."

"That's not fair!" Cooan pouted.

"Ah, sibling love, a wonderful sound." Thomas grinned at the two sisters.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, now it's just Calaveras and Petz to finish off the Sailor Warriors. Calaveras attempts to fight off the Sailor senshi but is easily defeated, and her two sisters convert her. Petz does not listen to Calaveras about turning good, and with her rod, attempts to kill them all. Sailor Moon and the others use the 'Sailor Planet Attack', and break the rod. Rubeus throws Calaveras and Petz out, and Petz still wants them dead. After listening to reason, she joins her other sisters in the good world.


	26. The Four Sisters Of Sorrow

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 25 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 25: Cold-Hearted Rubeus! The Four Sisters Of Sorrow

* * *

In the UFO...

"Rubeus." Wiseman stated. "Your future has two paths. One is the path of victory that leads to glory. The other is the path of defeat that leads to darkness and ends in death."

"Glory or defeat..." Rubeus mused.

"Rubeus, there is only one way for you to survive." Wiseman added. "Kill the Rabbit and the Sailor Senshi."

"I know that!" Rubeus retorted. "Since it's come to this, I'll throw all my cards out there and make the glory of victory mine."

* * *

Time passes...

"Hey!" Chibi-Usa tossed the dried leaves.

"Chibi-Usa, don't scatter the leaves that we worked so hard to sweep up!" Usagi scolded. "Do a little work too!"

"Look who's talking." Chibi-Usa taunted. "You're the one who flitted over here because Rei told you they were having a yam roasting party."

"Quit making fun of adults!" Usagi fumed. "You're so not cute! You came here for roasted yams too. What's with you?"

"Chibi-Usa, there's a leaf in your hair." Cooan remarked.

"Thank you, onee-chan." Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Usagi hollered.

"Hair's a girl's life, you have to take good care of it." Cooan reminded.

"Onee-chan, you're so nice." Chibi-Usa smiled. "I love you."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think those two are related." Ami sighed.

"I never knew how beautiful this world is." Beruche remarked. "I didn't realize it at all when I was fighting. I guess we were wrong, after all. I wish I could be of some help to you, but I know none of the crucial information. In the end, I was just a puppet."

"It's okay." Ami assured. "Don't worry about it. We're just sincerely happy that you've become our friend."

"Friend?" Beruche echoed.

"It's done!" Makoto dug out a baked yam.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Usagi insisted.

"No," Makoto replied. "Chibi-Usa gets one first."

"What?" Usagi whined. "After all my hard work?"

"Chibi-Usa, give me half of that!" she demanded.

"Usagi..." Makoto sweatdropped.

"You should be ashamed of taking from a small child." Minako chided.

"Easy for you to say!" Usagi protested.

"Chibi-Usa, you little..." she fumed, after the child taunted her.

"Usagi, you slowpoke!" Chibi-Usa teased, the two 'Rabbits' chasing each other around the yard.

* * *

In the UFO...

"I can't believe that this is what is left of the very best of Black Moon, the Dark Moon Clan." Petz growled, seeing the scene via a viewing mirror.

"Do you intend to just leave those two alone, Petz?" Calaveras asked. "At this rate, our loyalties will be brought into question as well."

"Exactly." Rubeus cut in. "Two of the Four Ayakashi Sisters have betrayed our clan. You do not actually think this is the end of it, do you?"

"This is not our responsibility." Calaveras protested.

"What?" Rubeus demanded.

"Rubeus-sama, I'm not as foolish as my younger sisters." Petz replied. "I will kill the Rabbit, along with the Sailor Senshi, without fail."

"Well, well, so you are confident of this?" Rubeus wondered.

"Of course." Petz insisted.

"Onee-sama!" Calaveras gasped.

"Very well." Rubeus replied and tossed her a scepter.

"What is this?" Petz asked.

"If you use this wand, your Dark Power will increase many times over." Rubeus explained. "Understand?"

"My..." Calaveras gaped.

"This is your final chance." Rubeus reminded. "Kill the Sailor Senshi and the Rabbit and dispose of the traitors. If you fail, understand that you will have no place to return to. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Petz replied.

"Do your very best." Rubeus added.

"You took the mission so readily." Calaveras noted after Rubeus was out of earshot. "But will you be okay? It will be unacceptable to suffer any more humiliation."

"I know that." Petz snapped. "And you make sure not to do anything to hinder me."

"What did you say?" Calaveras retorted. "You've never even come up with a decent plan. I'm the one who's had an awful time."

"What about you?" Petz challenged. "I am really the most unfortunate. To have such worthless younger sisters like you, Beruche and Cooan."

"I feel the same." Calaveras snapped.

* * *

Inside the Hikawa Shrine...

"This is bliss..." Usagi smiled, gobbling up two roasted yams.

"Usagi!" Minako chided.

"You'd better stop or you're going to gain weight." Makoto pointed out.

"It's okay." Usagi assured.

"Being insensitive like that is why you got dumped." Rei taunted.

"Rei!" Minako and Makoto gaped.

"That's harsh!" Usagi wailed.

"More importantly, if you eat too much, you get sleepy, and it slows down your mind." Ami advised. "A junior high school student's duty is to study. Shouldn't you watch your diet for that reason too?

"Never mind that." Makoto sweatdropped with Minako. "With regards to yams, you know how you can run into trouble if you eat too many?"

"Right." Minako agreed. "Your stomach's trumpet will sound, you know?"

"Be quiet." Usagi retorted. "I won't care, no matter what happens."

"That stinks." the group muttered after Usagi unwittingly let out gas.

"How unmannerly." Chibi-Usa deathpanned. "Told you so!"

"It wasn't me." Usagi objected.

"What is that?" she asked when a ball of light floated downwards from the sky.

"Watch out!" Cooan warned as she shielded the pink-haired 'Rabbit' when the ball burst into full light. "Chibi-Usa!"

"Onee-chan!" Chibi-Usa gasped as two chains wrapped around Cooan and Beruche's waists, pulling the two defected sisters upwards.

"Oh no!" Ami exclaimed.

"What was that?" Rei demanded.

"Chibi-Usa, you have to stay in here, no matter what happens." Usagi put the child into a closet.

"Let's go." Makoto stated.

"Right!" the girls nodded.

_They were taken because of me._ Chibi-Usa wondered.

"Everyone, transform." Luna gave the order.

"Right!" the girls nodded.

_I have to call them!_ Chibi-Usa ran out of her hiding spot. _I have to call the Sailor Senshi and get them to help._

"Millennium Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Millennium Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" the five girls chorused.

"Right!" the five Senshi nodded and took off, not realizing that Chibi-Usa had seen them transform.

* * *

On the road...

"What's the enemy after?" Jupiter asked. "Executing the traitors?"

"No way!" Venus gasped.

"It's too soon for us to give up." Mercury voiced, activating her visor. "The air is filled with an unusual energy. It's towards the west."

"Everyone, hurry!" Artemis urged.

* * *

On the suspension bridge...

"Onee-sama, I seriously doubt that the Sailor Senshi would appear to save these worthless traitors." Calaveras remarked, the two unconscious younger Ayakashi Sisters within a bubble. "Wouldn't it be better to quickly dispose of them?"

"Wait just a while longer." Petz snorted.

"Honestly." Calaveras pouted. "But the effect of that wand is amazing."

"I can feel the infinite power flowing into me." Petz gushed. "I am invincible now."

"Come to think of it, I think it's even given your skin a better glow." Calaveras noted. "Let me borrow it too."

"You're terrible, onee-sama." she whined, after Petz struck her off with the scepter.

"Cooan and Beruche both betrayed me." Petz reminded. "I can't trust you either."

"You can't mean that." Calaveras protested.

"Looks like the worthless scrum have woken up." Petz looked over at the awakening Cooan and Beruche.

"Petz! And Calaveras!" Cooan gasped.

"Tell us where the Sailor Senshi and the Rabbit are." Petz demanded.

"Onee-sama, please stop fighting the Sailor Senshi." Cooan pleaded.

"What did you say?" Petz snapped.

"You two, just what has happened to you?" Calaveras asked.

"We realized what Black Moon, the Dark Moon clan, really stands for." Cooan replied.

"Black Moon is a terrible clan that will trample on anything in order to attain its objectives." Beruche added.

"This is what fighting is about." Calaveras retorted. "Those who fight and win are the ones who are right."

"Love and friendship?" Petz snorted. "Rubbish. Die!"

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "Aren't your beliefs incorrect?"

"Sailor Moon!" Cooan and Beruche gasped.

"We fight for the sake of this beautiful planet." Mars added.

"For the sake of the kindhearted people." Mercury was next.

"Trees, plants and flowers." Jupiter continued. "For the sake of all living things."

"For the sake of love, happiness, and the beautiful future." Venus announced.

"For ad girls who trample on all those things," Sailor Moon wrapped up the introduction. "In the name of the moon...

"We will punish you." the girls chorused.

"You are fools to come save these traitors." Petz snorted.

"Did you not think it would be a trap?" Calaveras added.

"We knew, but we followed after you." Mars snapped.

"Return our friends to us." Mercury added.

"Sailor Mercury." Beruche breathed in relief.

"You came to rescue your friends?" Calaveras mocked.

"I don't even want to hear that foolishness." Petz retorted. "Dark Thunder!"

"Oh my gosh!" Moon sweatdropped at the gaping hole the attack left on the bridge, the girls having leapt off to avoid the attack.

"Onee-sama, let me use it too." Calaveras requested.

"You're in my way." Petz snapped. "Move! Dark Thunder!"

* * *

In the UFO...

"Petz and Calaveras..." Rubeus chuckled as Petz fired attack after attack at the Senshi. "When I no longer need your help..."

* * *

On the suspension bridge...

"Dark Thunder!" Petz released another attack.

"Is everybody okay?" Luna asked.

"I can't believe it." Venus remarked. "What incredible power."

"If it's about power, I've got something for you too." Jupiter stood up. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Dark Thunder!" Petz countered.

"Jupiter!" Moon gasped when Jupiter was stuck back by the combination of her own attack and Petz's lightning.

"She's several times more powerful than we last fought her." Jupiter replied.

"I know!" Mercury activated her visor. "I got it. There's an incredible amount of energy coming from that wand."

"Then, if we take that wand from her?" Venus suggested.

"I think she'll go back to her previous power level." Mercury replied.

"Leave it to me!" Venus replied. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

"I missed!" she blinked when Petz jumped to avoid the attack and dashed down towards them from the railing. "She's so fast."

"Snake Fire!" Mars fired a fiery serpent at Petz, who merely slapped the fire construct away.

"Dark Thunder!" Petz released her attack at close range.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury barely had enough time to counter Petz's lightning with her ice streams.

"I'll put you out of your misery now." Petz grinned, certain of her victory.

"Sisters!" Beruche begged. "Please stop this! Please stop trying to hurt each other. Rubeus is the sort of person who won't hesitate to sacrifice you two if it would help to attain his goal. You must not trust him. Sisters, please believe us. Please."

"What are you trying to pull here?" Calaveras retorted. "Are you still thinking of getting in our way?"

"No!" Cooan protested.

"We're saying this for your sakes." Beruche insisted.

"Besides, we don't need you anymore." Calaveras shrugged. "I'll be dammed if I have to listen to any more of this drive. Dear Petz-onee-sama, let's hurry up and dispose of these two."

"Very well." Petz replied. "Dark Thunder!"

"Petz, what are you doing?" Calaveras asked, as she was electrocuted with the other two.

"You ridiculed me time and time again." Petz snorted. "But looking at you now, you look somewhat cute."

"Petz!" Calaveras gasped.

"As long as I have this wand, my powers are infinite." Petz grinned. "Eventually, I could even surpass Rubeus-sama and stand at the pinnacle of our clan. I have no need for a woman like you. You could betray me at any time."

"Petz!" Calaveras gaped.

"Die together with the traitors." Petz declared.

"Watch out!" Jupiter and Mars caught Beruche and Cooan respectively.

"Are you okay?" Mars asked. "Cooan!"

"Yes." Cooan replied. "Thank you, Sailor Mars."

"Petz, even you turned on me..." Calaveras floated to the ground, stunned.

"Are you okay?" Mercury asked.

"We were fighting just a moment ago." Calaveras snapped. "What are you trying to pull?"

"It's only natural to be concerned about someone who has been hurt." Mercury soothed.

"Is that how you do things in this world?" Calaveras asked.

"Calaveras-onee-sama, this is what human love is." Cooan supplied.

"It is what we of the Black Moon have forgotten." Beruche added. "And it is what Sailor Moon and the others have taught us again."

"So, we were wrong." Calaveras admitted.

"Worthless scrum certainly get along well with each other." Petz mocked.

"What did you say?" Mars demanded.

"Don't you think that what you're doing is too horrible?" Moon snapped.

"Trying to kill your younger sisters?" Jupiter added. "Are you even really human?"

"Who cares about the lives of one or two pieces of worthless scrum?" Petz snorted. "They can't do anything by themselves."

"Why you!" Moon growled.

"She's not someone we can reason with." Jupiter remarked.

"No, she's not really our sister." Calaveras cut in.

"What?" Moon blinked.

"She's been possessed by the power of the wand." Calaveras supplied.

"I knew it." Moon nodded.

"But what can we do?" Mars asked.

"There is one way." Mercury replied. "We have to all..."

"Go to hell!" Petz declared.

"Work together." Mercury finished. "Shabon Spray!"

"Shoot!" Petz cursed as Mercury's fog roared in.

"Now!" Mercury shouted.

"Okay!" Venus nodded. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Jupiter!" Mercury called as Venus' chain knocked the scepter out of Petz's hands.

"All right!" Jupiter replied. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"We did it!" the girls beamed, Jupiter's attack electrocuting the eldest Ayakashi Sister.

"Are you okay, Petz?" Cooan asked.

"Don't touch me!" Petz snapped. "Having you people take pity on me is..."

"Petz..." Cooan, Beruche and Calaveras muttered.

"Good work, Petz." Rubeus noted.

"Rubeus-sama, I..." Petz started.

"You've managed to gather the Sailor Senshi and the traitors together in one place, so you've done quite well.." Rubeus added. "I never believed that you could win in the first place. If I can defeat the Sailor Senshi, I can take care of the rest perfectly by myself."

"Then, I was..." Petz realized.

"You guys were nothing but pawns." Rubeus replied. "I can always find replacements. Die together with the Sailor Senshi."

"This is the true power of the wand." he smirked, activating a vortex around the scepter. "You will be sucked into a dimensional crevice."

"We're going to be sucked in!" Moon wailed, the groups grabbing onto the surrounding wires, just as Chibi-Usa ran into the scene.

"What the heck is going on?" Luna asked.

"Just earlier, that wand was producing an infinite amount of energy." Mercury supplied. "He probably reversed that."

"Then, it's something like a black hole?" Jupiter reasoned. "Isn't there some way to stop it?"

"Luna!" Moon whined.

"There's no way you can seal a dimensional tear!" Luna replied.

"No, there is a way." Petz corrected. "If I use all the power left in my body to strike at the wand and destroy it, this black hole will also cease to exist."

"That's dangerous." Mercury protested. "If you do that, your life will..."

"So, you don't care if this world is destroyed?" Petz posted the question. "Dark Power!"

"Calaveras!" she gasped when Calaveras saved her from getting sucked into the vortex with her whip.

"I won't let you hog the spotlight." Calaveras joked.

"Hang in there, Petz." both Cooan and Beruche pulled their eldest sister up.

"You guys!" Petz was shocked.

"I know we were always fighting, but we're really in this together." Beruche added. "If even one of us were missing, we would not be the Four Ayakashi Sisters."

"We're done for!" Moon wailed as the ground cracked under her.

"Do not give up, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kaman advised.

"If you join your powers together as one," Dragon Solaris added.

"You will be able to seal the dimensional tear." Dragon Mars finished the sentence.

"But..." Mars gasped.

"No, they're exactly right." Artemis cut in. "That wand is creating a space around it, that's like a tunnel that connects two dimensions. If we can destroy the wand before we are flung to another dimension, the black hole should cease to exist."

"Are you telling us to jump into that hole?" Jupiter asked.

"Sailor Moon, there's no other way." Luna replied. "Let's do it! On the count of three, we'll all jump in, okay? One, two..."

"Three!" the girls jumped in.

"Where's the wand?" Luna asked inside the tunnel. "If we don't hurry, we'll be tossed into a different dimension."

"Over there!" Mars pointed.

"Everyone, join hands." Artemis gave the order.

"Focus your power against the wand." Luna added.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Sailor Planet Attack!" the girls chorused, sending a pillar of light into the scepter, destroying it.

"Did we do it?" Moon asked, the girls having blasted out of the tunnel by the shockwave.

"We did it." Artemis confirmed. "The dimensional tear is gone."

"Looks like our dear Earth Prince did his disappearing act again." Dragon Solaris remarked.

"Nice job, girls." Dragon Mars noted.

"Sailor Mercury." Cooan voiced. "Please help my elder sisters."

"Okay." Mercury nodded. "Sailor Moon, I'll need your help on this."

"Right." Moon agreed.

"Moon Crystal Power!

"Mercury Freezing Redemption!"

"Refresh!" both Calaveras and Petz declared as the healing light washed over them, purifying them of the Dark Moon's taint.

"Usagi... Sailor Moon... Ami... Sailor Mercury..." Chibi-Usa muttered. "The Ginzuishou...? The 'Life Crystal'...?"

* * *

In the UFO...

"Unbelievable!" Rubeus growled. "Sailor Moon had the Ginzuishou? And Sailor Mercury possessed the 'Life Crystal'? Damn you!"

* * *

The next day...

"So those four opened up a shop?" Makoto noted.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded. "It's supposed to be a shop where anyone can become beautiful."

"Hi!" Cooan squealed. "How would you like some cosmetics that will make you beautiful?

"Beruche, please stay out of our merchandise." Petz chided.

"Petz, if the salespeople's skin looks so dull, the customer will not trust us." Beruche pointed out.

"Why you!" Petz fumed.

"Petz, the customers are watching." Beruche protested.

"Well, as they say, 'You get along well as you fight'." Rei shrugged.

"Like you and Yuichiro?" Minako teased.

"Why you!" Rei began her chase as Minako fled.

"They're just like us." Ami sweatdropped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Chibi-Usa now knows that Usagi is Sailor Moon and that she has the Ginzuishou. She sneaks into Usagi's bedroom and steals the crystal. She tries again to return to the future with her time key, but only succeeds in altering Rubeus to her presence. Both Rubeus and the Senshi race all over town looking for her. When she tries to use the key again, Rubeus appears in his UFO and sucks the four Sailor Senshi up into the ship while Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa look on in horror.


	27. The Sailor Senshi are Abducted

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 26 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 26: A UFO Appears! The Sailor Senshi are Abducted

* * *

Time passes...

"It can't be..." Chibi-Usa muttered on the bridge where she first appeared. "It can't be... Usagi is the legendary Senshi, Sailor Moon? And Rei and the others are the Sailor Senshi?"

* * *

In the UFO...

"This time..." Rubeus swore. "This time, I will erase the Rabbit and the Ginzuishou from this world and bring the Jinseizuishou to Prince Demando."

"Esmeraude." he gaped when the said woman manifested.

"Long time no see, Rubeus." Esmeraude chuckled. "So, this is the twentieth century Tokyo Jubaan area? It's so tiny, and it's not very pretty either. I wonder if I'll be able to manage in a place like this?"

"What do you mean by that?" Rubeus asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Esmeraude shrugged. "Due to your repeated failures, you're being relieved of your duties to eliminate the Rabbit and occupy the Jubaan area. Starting tomorrow, I'll be in charge of those duties."

"Impossible!" Rubeus snapped. "Prince Demando would never give up on me."

"Right?" Esmeraude taunted. "So, it must really be something. Your incompetence, that is. To make our normally gentle Prince so angry. You lost the Four Ayakashi Sisters, you couldn't replace any of the Crystal Points with Dark Power, and you haven't even located the Jinseizuishou, the Ginzuishou or the Rabbit. It's a wonder that you've been able to live so comfortably until now. Apparently, our glorious clan has no need for an incompetent like you. If you think I'm lying, go check for yourself. Of course, that is if you can look the Prince straight in the face. Anyway, let me handle the rest. See ya."

"If I can just defeat Sailor Moon, bring Sailor Mercury and the Jinseizuishou to Prince Demando and take care of the Rabbit, I'll be able to appease the Prince's anger." Rubeus swore. "After all, I already know where the Jinseizuishou and the Ginzuishou are."

* * *

"I'm home!" Usagi declared.

"Usagi?" Ikuko poked her head out of the kitchen. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Gotta hurry." Usagi climbed up the stairs to her room. "Gotta hurry."

_So, the legendary Ginzuishou is inside of that._ Chibi-Usa looked at the brooch. _If I can get a hold of that, I can save Mom!_

"Hi, Chibi-Usa." Usagi greeted the child. "Hurry, hurry."

"Welcome home." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"Gotta hurry." Usagi dashed into her room. "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry. Or everyone will be mad at me."

"I'm leaving!" she called and exited the house.

"Usagi, you have a test today, didn't you?" Ikuko asked.

"We can talk about that later." Usagi replied. "I'm bust right now."

"Oh, that Usagi." Ikuko sighed.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

"Over the last few days, the number of UFO sightings in the city has increased dramatically." Artemis reported.

"I wonder if that somehow has something to do with our enemy?" Ami wondered.

"We still don't know anything for certain," Luna remarked. "But basically, we absolutely can't let our guard down."

"Sorry!" Usagi called, entered the room.

"You're late." Rei scolded.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Usagi took her seat. "Wow! These cookies look yummy! Can I have some?"

"Go ahead." Makoto replied. "I baked them in home economics class but I made too many."

"Then, I'll help myself." Usagi replied. "These are good."

"Honestly, Usagi." Rei chided.

"Just as expected from you, Mako." Usagi beamed.

"By the way, the enemy's objective is to get Chibi-Usa, right?" Rei confirmed.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded.

"Then, we better make sure to thoroughly guard her." Minako concluded.

"That's right." Usagi agreed. "We have to protect Chibi-Usa, no matter the cost."

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"Today's snack is your favorite, pancakes." Ikuko beamed.

"Yay!" Chibi-Usa cheered. "But why are you making so many?"

"You never know if Shingo and Usagi might want some too." Ikuko pointed out.

"I guess you have a tough job, Ikuko-mama." Chibi-Usa noted.

"What?" Ikuko blinked.

"Because you always care about Usagi, no matter what she does." Chibi-Usa remarked.

"I know." Ikuko sighed. "Do you see what I have to go through, Chibi-Usa? But that's the sort of thing every mother in the world does."

"Every mother in the world?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"That's right." Ikuko nodded. "A mother loves her children more than anyone else."

"I guess that's how it is." Chibi-Usa remarked. "That's amazing."

"But you know, Chibi-Usa." Ikuko added quickly, seeing the child's downcast face. "I love you more and anybody else in the world, too."

"Oh boy, what a mess." Chibi-Usa sighed, entering Usagi's room before noticing the brooch on the coffee table. _So, the legendary Ginzuishou is inside there._ "It's so important, and she left it."

"If I take this," she reached out to the brooch. "I can... I can help Mom." _But Usagi is Sailor Moon, and she rescued me so many times. Ultimately, I should trust Usagi._

"I'm home!" Usagi called.

"Usagi, you're home." Ikuko greeted her daughter. "There are pancakes for you to snack on."

"What? I don't want any." Usagi whined. "I'm already full of Mako's cookies."

_Ikuko-mama worked so hard to make those pancakes._ Chibi-Usa frowned. "There's no way a girl like her is a legendary Sailor Senshi." and she took the brooch. "I'll be the one to save Mom after all."

"Usagi, you have to be more responsible than that." Luna chided as the pair ascended up the stairs. "I can't believe you forgot your brooch."

"It's not here!" Usagi gasped when she saw her folded uniform, the brooch missing from the chest bow.

"What?" Luna exclaimed.

* * *

On the walkway...

"I hate her." Chibi-Usa muttered. "I can never trust someone like her."

* * *

In the UFO...

"Wiseman?" Rubeus asked as the said sorcerer manifested.

"It is time." Wiseman stated. "The Ginzuishou is in the Rabbit's hands."

"Is this true?" Rubeus asked.

"The Rabbit will appear in the woods of twilight." Wiseman prophesized. "Rubeus, head northwest."

"Very well." Rubeus smirked.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

"Everyone, it's an emergency." Usagi voiced over Minako's communicator. It seems that Chibi-Usa took my brooch."

"Let's all split up and look for Chibi-Usa." Minako suggested.

"Right." the four girls took off.

* * *

On the bridge where she first appeared...

"Please wait for me, Mom." Chibi-Usa prated, grasping the Time Key. "I'm coming back to the future. O guardian of time, rend the heavens and open the doorways of space-tome for me!"

"What's wrong?" she teared, looking at the key when nothing happened. "Why didn't anything happen? Please, take me back to the future!"

Her wails activated her powers, enabling Rubeus to find her.

"I've finally found you, Rabbit." the red-haired villain remarked. "Die!"

Before he could attack, Mars' 'Flame Sniper' and Venus' 'Love Me Chain' combined to fend off Rubeus.

"Chibi-Usa!" the Senshi chorused.

"Sailor Mars." Chibi-Usa beamed as the fire Senshi took her to safety.

"Damn, I won't let you get away." Rubeus swore.

"Mars, take Chibi-Usa somewhere safe." Mercury instructed. "Shabon Spray!"

"Shoot!" Rubeus cursed as Mercury's fog came in.

"Rei, just put me down." Chibi-Usa requested.

"What?" Mars blinked, stopping in her tracks.

"I already know who you guys are." Chibi-Usa admitted.

"How?" Mars gasped.

"Rubeus isn't coming after us anymore." Venus reported.

"That was a close call, wasn't it, Chibi-Usa?" Mercury asked.

"I'm not going to thank you because you'll all Usagi's friends." Chibi-Usa snorted.

"What?" the girls blinked.

"You only saved me because I have Usagi's brooch, right?" Chibi-Usa sniffled. "You came to scold me, right?"

"That's not true, Chibi-Usa." Mars corrected. "Usagi and the rest of us were worried about you."

"Besides, Usagi isn't worthy of having this brooch." Chibi-Usa added. "She's self-centered, irresponsible and spoiled."

"Chibi-Usa, please don't think of Usagi like that." Mars advised.

"Rei..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"We all love Usagi, you know." Venus supplied.

"It's true." Jupiter agreed. "It's fun to hang out with Usagi."

"That's right." Mercury added. "Usagi is a very sweet girl. She's always been concerned about you too."

"That's a lie!" Chibi-Usa screamed. "It has to be a lie!"

"Chibi-Usa!" Mars gasped as the child ran off.

_I have to find a place where no one will come._ Chibi-Usa ran into an alley. _Some place with no one around._

* * *

In the UFO...

"Rabbit, no matter where you run, if you try to get back to the future, I will know right away." Rubeus grinned.

* * *

In the streets...

"Did you find her?" Usagi asked.

"No luck at all." Rei replied.

"If Chibi-Usa has your brooch, it means that she has the Ginzuishou too, right?" Ami reasoned.

"That's right." Usagi noted.

"They are exactly what Rubeus is after." Ami pointed out. "In that case, this situation is even more dangerous than before."

"Those guys are so persistent." Chibi-Usa muttered behind a dustbin. "I'm not letting anyone take this brooch away from me. But, I'm getting so tired."

"Ten o'clock." Minako mused as the clock chimed.

"Usually children would have gone to bed long ago." Makoto added.

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment building...

"Chibi-Usa." Mamoru blinked at the sleeping child in front of his door.

* * *

_Chibi-Usa's dream sequence..._

"_They're chasing us fast." Sailor Eros remarked, the two Solar Senshi taking the future Princess to safety._

"_I don't even know how many there are." Sailor Aurora admitted. "At this rate..."_

"_Just a little further." Sailor Eros told her sister. "Just a little further and we'll get Small Lady to a safe place."_

"_If only our mothers were here," Sailor Chibi Jupiter added. "We wouldn't be in this situation."_

_Just then, a blast knocked the future Senshi off their feet, with Sailor Eros shielding the future Princess._

* * *

"Everyone..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"Are you awake?" Mamoru asked as the child peered open her eyes.

"Mamo..." Chibi-Usa sat up.

"Please don't cry, lady." a red rose was presented to the child via a Tuxedo Kaman doll. "If you look sad, this rose will wilt too. Here, please accept this rose."

"Thank you." Chibi-Usa smiled and took the flower.

"My name is Tuxedo Kaman." the doll announced. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Yes." Chibi-Usa nodded. "Say, Tuxedo Kaman?"

"Yes, what is it?" the doll asked.

"Is Sailor Moon strong?" Chibi-Usa questioned.

"Yeah, she is invincible." Mamoru added.

"Really..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"Stay here." Mamoru chuckled after Chibi-Usa's stomach growled. ""I'll fix you something. Any requests?"

"Pancakes." Chibi-Usa replied without hesitation.

"Pancakes, huh?" Mamoru mused. "Okay."

"Mamo!" Usagi called. "Is Chibi-Usa here?"

"Luna-P!" Chibi-Usa reacted. "Henshin!"

"Okay!" she leapt off the balcony via the window using a parachute.

"Chibi-Usa!" Mamoru gasped.

"Mamo, where's Chibi-Usa?" Usagi dashed in.

"Looks like you just missed her." Mamoru replied.

"No way!" Usagi whined.

* * *

In the streets...

"This time, I'll make sure to go back to the future." Chibi-Usa swore after landing. "Finally... finally, I can go back to Mom." she muttered as the all-familiar cloud appeared above her.

"What's wrong?" she winced when the Time Key's power was dispelled and she fell into a portal underneath.

"I can't believe it!" Ami gasped.

"It's gigantic." Minako remarked as the UFO manifested in the sky.

"So that's Rubeus'..." Rei realized.

"UFO?" Makoto finished the question.

"Rabbit, no matter where you are, if you try to go back to the future, you will create a space-time distortion." Rubeus chuckled, appearing above the child. "And this ship will take me to it. Now, Rabbit. Are you ready to face your fate?"

"Pressure Wave!" the two Solar Senshi blasted their attack at the villain, who merely swatted the attack away.

"Not so fast!" Mars declared. "We won't let you take our darling Chibi-Usa."

"Fine then." Rubeus snorted. "I will take care of all of you with the Rabbit."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jupiter snapped.. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Flame Sniper!" Mars released her attack as well.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus let her chain fly.

"There's an incredibly strong barrier surrounding Rubeus." Mercury reported.

"Enough of this useless resistance." Rubeus growled and blasted the Senshi.

"You guys..." Chibi-Usa gasped when Mercury and Mars shielded the attack for the three children.

"Now's your chance." Mercury told the children. "Hurry, run."

"I'm not going to let you do that." Rubeus swore and activated his ship's gravitational field.

"What is that?" Chibi-Usa stammered as the beam traveled towards them.

"What is this?" Jupiter winced.

"My body feels so heavy." Venus added.

"That UFO is emitting a tremendous amount of power." Mercury grimaced. "To repel this, we'll have to combine all our powers."

"What?" Mars gasped.

"We're going to use 'Sailor Planet Power'?" Venus realized what Mercury was suggesting.

"But we don't have enough power, not without Sailor Moon." Mars pointed out.

"Even if we can't save ourselves, we should at least save the children." Mercury stood up.

"We have no choice but to do it." Jupiter agreed. "Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Sailor Planet Attack!" the girls chorused.

"Mom!" the two Sun Princesses exclaimed as the 'Sailor Planet Attack' was utilized.

"Fools." Rubeus snorted.

"Chibi-Usa, Aurora, Eros, run, quickly." Mercury instructed.

"You idiot!" Mars snapped at the quivering 'Rabbit'. "Hurry up."

"Leave Chibi-Usa to me." Tuxedo Kaman came in.

"You guys hurry too." Dragon Solaris added, he and Dragon Mars taking the two Sun Princesses to safety.

"Damn you!" Rubeus cursed. "In that case..." he released more power, breaking up the Senshi's circle and taking them within his ship.

"MOM!" the two Sun Princesses screamed as their mother was taken away.

"You guys!" Usagi gasped.

_Usagi, please look after Chibi-Usa!_ Mars prayed.

"You guys!" Usagi screamed.

"Rei..." Chibi-Usa muttered as Rubeus laughed.

"Are you okay, Chibi-Usa?" Tuxedo Kaman asked.

"Yes..." Chibi-Usa mumbled.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi fumed, raising her hand to slap the child.

"You idiot!" she screamed, after Tuxedo Kaman stopped her slap. "This is all your fault!"

Rubeus continued to laugh manically.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa are sucked into the UFO when they try to find their friends. Rubeus uses the power from a special crystal to increase the gravity around Sailor Moon and crush her to death. Chibi-Usa notices the source of his power and manages to shatter the crystal with a hammer. As the UFO collapses around them, the reunited Sailor Senshi form a circle around Chibi-Usa and teleport away. Rubeus dies as his ship explodes. Later, Esmeraude appears before Prince Demando and is ordered to take Rubeus' place.


	28. Defeat Rubeus! The Final Battle in Space

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 27 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 27: Defeat Rubeus! The Final Battle in Space

* * *

"Sailor Moon." Rubeus declared. "It was quite wise of you not to show up. But after losing all the other the Sailor Senshi, I doubt there's anything you can do to me. However, I will give you time to think things over. Three hours from now, at 3.00am, I will appear at this location once again. Make up your mind by then." then he laughed and vanished into his ship, the UFO disappearing into the clouds.

"Everyone!" Usagi came out of their hiding place.

* * *

In the UFO...

"Why are you acting so laid back about this, Rubeus?" Esmeraude laughed. "You should have promptly taken care of both Sailor Moon and the Rabbit."

"You're a woman, you would never understand." Rubeus snorted. "I would not be satisfied if I killed those girls so easily."

"Really?" Esmeraude mocked.

Activating his power, he showed Esmeraude the captive Senshi.

"As long as I have these hostages, Sailor Moon can't do anything." he remarked, revealing the unconscious Senshi on the black crystal crosses. "And I will kill Sailor Moon slowly and painfully in front of these Senshi."

"Is that so?" Esmeraude was intrigued. "I hope everything goes according to plan. I wish you success."

"Esmeraude, I will show you what I'm capable of." Rubeus swore.

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

"Chibi-Usa...." Mamoru came to the balcony.

"Mamo..." Chibi-Usa looked at the older man. "So, you were Tuxedo Kaman."

"Yeah," Mamoru replied. "Well, now you know."

"Nothing surprises me anymore." Chibi-Usa remarked. "Because who would've thought that Usagi was Sailor Moon?"

"I see." Mamoru noted. "Chibi-Usa, did you return the Ginzuishou brooch to Usagi?"

"Yes, I did." Chibi-Usa nodded and pulled out the Time Key. "I wonder why it didn't work?"

"If it had worked, you could have gone back to the future with the Ginzuishou, right?" Thomas asked.

"Chibi-Usa." Yuichiro started. "Let's stop keeping secrets from each other. What were you going to do after you got the Ginzuishou?"

"My mom..." Chibi-Usa replied. "I need the Ginzuishou to save my mom."

"Please, Chibi-Usa." Mamoru knelt down. "Tell me. Exactly what happened in the future?"

"I don't know." Chibi-Usa admitted.

"Chibi-Usa!" Yuichiro pressed.

"But I really don't know." Chibi-Usa sobbed. "I just remember that those guys suddenly showed up."

"Thirty more minutes." Artemis noted as Usagi looked at her watch.

"Usagi, where are Mamoru, Thomas, Yuichiro and Chibi-Usa?" Luna asked.

"They're on the rooftop." Usagi replied. "They're probably trying to comfort Chibi-Usa. I can't do this anymore. I don't care if the enemy is after her, I can't protect a girl like her anymore."

"Usagi!" Artemis chided.

"I almost want to give the Ginzuishou and Chibi-Usa to the enemy to get my friends back." Usagi admitted. "Besides, if she had never shown up here, this town would still be peaceful."

"Usagi!" Luna scolded. "Do you seriously mean what you just said?"

"How could I have been serious?" Usagi wept. "But I'm not grown-up enough to stay tough in this kind of situation."

"Usagi..." Luna muttered.

"I'm sorry." Usagi apologized. "I must be tired."

"I understand." Artemis nodded. "We'll come up with a good plan. So, you go rest for a while."

"Thanks." Usagi smiled. "I'll go to the balcony and get some fresh air."

"I guess I have to go there by myself after all." she decided. "And if I bring the Ginzuishou, the enemy might lower his guard. I can't expose Chibi-Usa to anymore danger. If this had happened a while ago, I would have no problem saying, 'I'm sleepy!', 'I'm scared!' or 'I don't want to go there by myself!'"

"Please wait for me, everyone." she promised, wiping off her tears. "I'll be there to rescue you soon."

"In the end, the only plan that will work is giving Rubeus a fake Ginzuishou to buy us some time." Luna concluded.

"And we'll use that time to get aboard the UFO to free everyone." Artemis added. "But what are we going to do about Chibi-Usa?"

"Oh!" Luna beamed. "How about disguising ourselves as Chibi-Usa?"

"I don't think that will work." Artemis sweatdropped.

"I agree." Luna nodded.

"The front door is wide open!" Mamoru dashed into the living room. "Is Usako here?"

"What?" the two cats gasped.

"She's not here." Yuichiro replied.

"I knew it." Mamoru realized what the pig-tailed blond was up to.

"I hope she didn't go alone to..." Thomas knew where Mamoru's thought train had gone.

"Are you saying that she went by herself to save everybody?" Yuichiro exclaimed.

"She just might have." Thomas admitted.

"That's absolutely reckless, no matter how you look at it." Luna voiced. "She'll end up getting herself killed."

"Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru turned to see the child had disappeared. "Chibi-Usa!"

"I bet she went after Usagi." Yuichiro reasoned.

"Both of them had the same idea." Mamoru realized. "Unbelievable. They think as alike as they were identical twins."

"Or mother and daughter." Thomas added, the rest of the group dashing out. "Ames and the girls always finish each others' sentences _so _perfectly, it's scary."

* * *

In the streets...

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed.

_I'm sorry, Mamo, Luna, Artemis._ Moon apologized as she hurried to the meeting spot. _I don't want to drag any more people into this. So, this time, I'll go alone._

"It's good of you to come, Sailor Moon and Rabbit." Rubeus laughed.

"Rabbit?" Moon echoed and turned to see the child beside her. "Chibi-Usa, why are you here?"

"I'm going with you." Chibi-Usa told her. "All of them were captured because of me."

"Idiot!" Moon scolded. "If you come with me, we'll play right into the enemy's hands." before she could get another word out, Rubeus transported them to his ship.

"Shoot!" the transformed Tuxedo Kaman, Dragons and cats arrived too late to see the two 'Rabbits' taken up into the ship.

"It's all over." Artemis muttered.

"Usagi!" Luna wailed.

* * *

In the UFO...

"Everyone!" Moon gasped at the captured Senshi.

"Welcome, Sailor Moon." Rubeus chuckled. "Thank you for bringing the Rabbit with you."

"Rubeus." Moon growled.

"You fell for it." she taunted. "She's not the Rabbit, she's my cousin, Chibi-Usa."

"What?" Rubeus frowned.

"Did you really think I would hand over the Rabbit so easily?" Moon twitted. "What an idiot. You totally fell for it."

"I'll take my time later finding out whether or not that's true." Rubeus shrugged. "But before I do, I'll get rid of you."

"Fair enough." Moon retorted.

"Chibi-Usa, find somewhere safe and stay there." she told the little 'Rabbit'.

"I will." Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Let's fight." Moon stood poised after Chibi-Usa took off.

* * *

In the streets...

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked. "If they go into space like that, they have no way to escape."

"I know." Artemis agreed.

_Usako..._ Tuxedo Kaman prayed.

_Girls, be careful._ The two Dragons mused.

* * *

In the UFO...

"Don't you think this is all you're going to suffer." Rubeus mocked after he knocked Moon off. "After all, you've put me through a number of bitter experiences."

"Moon Princess Halation!" Moon released her attack.

"No way!" she gasped when Rubeus deflected her attack. "My 'Moon Princess Halation'..."

:My body feels heavy..." she winced, kneeling as Rubeus activated the gravitational field.

"Let me tell you what's happening." Rubeus laughed. "This ship can increase my power many times over. This super gravity is part of that. Incidentally, I can reverse it. Watch!"

"No way!" Moon gaped when Rubeus reversed the gravitational field, causing her to float upwards and she saw the ship was hovering in space.

"So, you've noticed." Rubeus remarked. "That's right. Outside this ship is space, thousands of meters above the Earth. You no longer have anywhere to escape."

Chibi-Usa screamed, activating her powers when she came in contact with an energy shield surrounding the captured Senshi.

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon gasped.

"Just as I thought, she is the Rabbit." Rubeus smirked. "You should stop wasting your energy. They're surrounded by a high voltage shield."

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon exclaimed, after the child was stuck by the shield's energy again.

"Now, I think it's time I got rid of you." Rubeus remarked and activated the gravitational field, pulling Moon to the ground. "Grovel on the ground like a frog, and I will squash you." he increased the gravitational force. "Die!"

"What?" he gaped when Moon pulled herself up.

"Unforgivable." Moon got to her feet. "No matter what, there is no way I can forgive you."

"Impossible." Rubeus was stunned. "You can stand up in this super gravity?"

"Chibi-Usa is trying so hard." Moon added. "I can't... I'm Sailor Moon, so I can't give in either."

"I'm afraid I underestimated you a little." Rubeus shrugged. "This time, I will use my full power."

"Moon Princess Halation!" Moon released her attack.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa gasped as both attacks met mid-way. "This must be it." she looked at the black crystal. This must be the source of his power." she grabbed the crystal, only to be shocked by it. "All of this happened because of me. It's all my fault."

_Time for a different approach_, Chibi-Usa thought with a devious grin, knowing that the crystal would shock her once again. "Luna P!" The sphere appeared floating in front of her, and Chibi-Usa nodded. "Henshin!" The sphere turned into a massive metal mallet, though the girl held it effortlessly before slamming it down into the crystal.

"Die, Sailor Moon!" Rubeus hollered, concentrating on his opponent, his attack overwhelming Moon's and sending her flying backwards, before he heard the slam. He turned to the little 'Rabbit', "What? No! What did you do, brat?"

"Moon Princess Halation!" Moon backstabbed the villain.

"What?" Rubeus slapped the attack away and released his energy at Moon. "You tenacious little brat!"

"Damn!" Rubeus cursed as Moon's attack overwhelmed him, knocking him into a pillar. Without the crystal sustaining the ship, the UFO crumbled, the sound of the breaking pillars awakening the rest of the Senshi.

"Where are we?" Venus asked, the four landing on the ground, the black crystal crosses vanishing as the crystal generator was destroyed.

"We were captured by Rubeus and..." Jupiter added.

"Everyone, are you okay?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Chibi-Usa!" Mercury and Mars knelt by the child.

"I'm glad, everyone..." Moon breathed in relief.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury gasped.

"Do you think you've won?" Rubeus mocked. "You fools! Eventually, this ship will go out of control and explode/ you will all become space dust and disappear."

"What?" Mars demanded.

"If that happens, you will also..." Jupiter pointed out.

"That's right." Rubeus laughed. "I cannot return to the future either. But I don't think it'll be too bad to die together with you."

"Rubeus!" Mercury gaped as the flames engulfed him.

"If we don't hurry and get out of here, we'll really end up dying with him." Mars pressed.

"But how are we going to get out of here?" Jupiter asked.

"There's one way to do it." Mercury replied.

"What?" the girls looked at her.

"I get it." Venus realized. "We can use the 'Sailor Teleport'"

"No way." Mars protested. "Sailor Moon's already exhausted her energy. Besides, we also have Chibi-Usa."

"I think if we combine our powers, it'll definitely be possible." Mercury voiced. "It's the only thing we can try right now."

"I'm still okay." Moon assured. "Chibi-Usa, you can join us, right?"

"Yes, I'll try." Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Good girl." Moon smiled. "I'll get you something nice later."

"Then, I want to have pancakes." Chibi-Usa replied.

"I understand." Moon smiled.

"Then, let's get started." Mercury voiced and the girls took their places.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Sailor Teleport!" the girls chorused, with Chibi-Usa in the center of the circle.

"Damn them!" Rubeus cursed, rolling out of the flames as the Senshi vanished.

"You're a miserable sight, Rubeus." Esmeraude laughed.

"Esmeraude, you're a life-saver." Rubeus looked at his 'rescuer'. "Please take me back to the future with you. This ship will explode in two minutes."

"Oh, really?" Esmeraude mocked.

"What?" Rubeus gaped when Esmeraude slapped his hand away with her fan.

"Sailor Moon, the Sailor Senshi, and the Rabbit too." Esmeraude listed. "You lost them all. And you still want to live in disgrace? You are such a pitiful man. Our glorious clan doesn't need an incompetent man like you. I think it's time for you to disappear along with this ship."

"Esmeraude!" Rubeus hollered after Esmeraude vanished. "Help me!"

"Esmeraude!" he screamed and the ship exploded.

* * *

In the streets...

"We did it!" the girls beamed, having teleported back to Earth, the sudden burst of light informing them of Rubeus' demise.

"Sailor Moon, please don't forget the pancakes you promised me." Chibi-Usa reminded. "And you have to make them from scratch."

"What?" Moon echoed. "I do?"

"Are you sure, Chibi-Usa?" Mars joked as Moon strutted off. "Usagi's an absolutely terrible cook."

"In that case, I don't want them." Chibi-Usa declared.

"Oh no, you don't." Moon retorted. "I already made the promise."

* * *

In the Black Castle...

"Prince Demando." Esmeraude reported. "As expected, it seems that Rubeus was not up to the task."

"I see." Demando remarked. "I had thought that he was a little more capable than that. Then, Esmeraude, work hard so that you do not suffer Rubeus' fate."

"Yes, Your Highness." Esmeraude bowed. "You can count on me."

"I will get everything I want." Demando chuckled after Esmeraude was out of earshot, raising his wine glass as a hologram of Queen Adeline, with a glittering and fully evolved Jinseizuishou between her palms, manifested before him. "Everything..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Chibi-Usa is caught in a nightmare by the Dark Moon and can't wake up. Sailor Pluto appears and asks the Sailor Senshi to accompany her into the dream to save Chibi-Usa. The Senshi arrive in the dream at the ruins of Crystal Tokyo. Chibi-Usa doesn't recognize the girls and runs away. When she is attacked by a droid, the Senshi transform and start to fight. Chibi-Usa shows Sailor Moon the palace and asks her to help her mother who is held captive inside. Before Sailor Moon can do anything, though, she is called to help battle the droid. Things are going poorly until Chibi-Usa finally starts believing the Senshi are there to help her. Suddenly Sailor Moon finds the strength to destroy the droid. The girls make it into the palace and find Chibi-Usa's mother imprisoned in a giant crystal. At that moment, the girls find themselves transported back to Chibi-Usa's bedside. Shortly later, Chibi-Usa wakes up.


	29. Sailor Pluto Appears

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 28 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Reply to red*robin (): Mercury's in her 'Crystal' stage, I removed her 'Millennium' Make Up phase because the 'Star' stage was the highest power level the Senshi achieved in the Silver Millennium; as if Queen Selenity would allow them to have their Crystal-level power and beyond, so from the 'Crystal' stage onwards, there's no more 'Millennium'.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 28: A Mysterious New Senshi, Sailor Pluto Appears

* * *

_Chibi-Usa's dream sequence_

_Chibi-Usa was running away from something in a black landscape when a Grim Ripper figure stopped her in her tracks._

"_I have come for you, Rabbit." Jakoku told the child._

"_I don't know you." Chibi-Usa gasped. "Who are you?"_

"_You know the answer t that better than anyone else." Jakoku replied. "Now, let's go to where your mom is._

Mom, I'm scared._ Chibi-Usa thought. _They're coming for me again. Those people from the Evil Black Crystal. Help me. Help me, Mom!

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's Headquarters...

"Today, the Evil Black Crystal is emitting energy as if it was hunting." Demando stated.

_You truly are amazing, Prince Demando._ Esmeraude mused. _Every word you utter is like beautiful poetry._

"Sapphir, what do you think?" Demando asked.

"Never mind that, nii-san." Sapphir replied. "Do you still intend to target the worthless twentieth century?"

"It has value in its own way." Demando replied.

"But, nii-san..." Sapphir protested.

"In place of Rubeus, I will take command." Esmeraude cut in. "I will not fail like Rubeus did."

"Esmeraude, you're too loud." Demando cut her laughter off.

"I am very sorry." Esmeraude blushed.

"I don't think we need to go after either the legendary Jinseizuishou and Ginzuishou or the Rabbit." Sapphir voiced. "Our Evil Black Crystal is invincible. I do not think we need to go to the trouble of going back in time just to waste our time and energy."

"Wiseman!" Demando summoned.

"As long as the legendary Jinseizuishou and Ginzuishou exists, our Evil Black Crystal will not be invincible." Wiseman stated. "Obtain the Jinseizuishou and Ginzuishou that hinders us and shatter them."

"Wherever the Evil Black Crystal's energy spreads, our ambitions follow." Demando mused.

* * *

In the present...

"Minako, what should I do?" Usagi wept, the girls looked on as Chibi-Usa tossed and turned in her nightmare. "Chibi-Usa's going to die."

"Usagi..." Minako muttered.

"Usagi." Rei cut in. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down!" Usagi wailed. "Even the doctor doesn't know what's causing this."

"Help me..." Chibi-Usa muttered. "Help me."

"Hang in there, Small Lady. "Aurora pleaded.

"The Evil Black Crystal..." Chibi-Usa mumbled. "Those people... they're coming."

"What?" the girls gasped.

"Help me..." Chibi-Usa muttered. "Help me... help me, Puu..."

As if in response to her plea, Luna-P floated upwards and hovered above the child.

_Who's that?_ Usagi wondered as Sailor Pluto manifested within the orb.

"I am no one suspicious." Pluto stated. "I am Sailor Pluto, a warrior who protects the gateway of time and space."

"Sailor Pluto?" Usagi echoed. "Are you the person who Chibi-Usa calls 'Puu'?"

"Sailor Pluto..." Luna trailed. "It sounds familiar somehow."

"That makes sense." Ami mused. "If there's a Senshi for each planet, then we're a couple of Senshi short."

"Please, help Small Lady." Pluto requested.

"Small Lady?" Usagi echoed.

"I think she's talking about Chibi-Usa." Minako supplied.

"So, in other words, you're not the Pluto of our era." Ami pointed out.

"That's correct, Mercury." Pluto nodded and went back to the matter at hand. "The Evil Black Crystal is gradually invading Small Lady's mind. Unless we do something, it will destroy her mind. There is one way to save her. You will need to enter the world inside her mind. It is a very dangerous task."

"But you're saying that we'll be able to help her." Usagi concluded. "Okay." she agreed, after Pluto nodded.

"Let's go." Makoto added.

"Yeah, let's go." Rei agreed.

"To save Chibi-Usa." Ami remarked.

"Everyone..." Usagi beamed.

"It's our turn to save her." Minako reminded.

"Chibi-Usa, I'll help you for sure." Usagi promised. "Let's go!"

"All right." the girls agreed.

"We'll stay here to make sure nothing interrupts." Eros offered.

"Alright." Ami smiled at her daughters. "Just be careful." she kissed their brows.

"Thank you, everyone." Pluto noted. "Please take care of Small Lady." she activated her power, sending the girls into Chibi-Usa's mindscape.

* * *

In Chibi-Usa's mind...

The girls awoke in the middle of the demolished Crystal Palace.

"So, this is the world inside Chibi-Usa's mind?" Usagi mused.

"It's a rather oppressive place." Rei noted.

"The moon looks so big." Usagi remarked.

"This is probably the Crystal Tokyo of the future." Ami reasoned.

"It's a dark future." Makoto noted.

"But, this is inside Chibi-Usa's mind, so it doesn't mean the future is really like this." Rei pointed out.

"Mom... mom..." Chibi-Usa's wails were heard next.

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi gasped.

"Mom..." Chibi-Usa sobbed in front of a pillar. "I'm scared, Mom."

"Chibi-Usa?" Minako voiced, the girls opening the door.

"Who are you people?" Chibi-Usa demanded.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi chided.

"How dare you call me Chibi-Usa?" Chibi-Usa snapped. "My name is Small Lady."

"What are you saying?" Usagi protested. "It's me, Usagi."

"Chibi-Usa!" the girls called.

"I don't know any of you!" Chibi-Usa retorted. "Who are you?"

"Chibi-Usa, why?" Usagi was confused.

"Usagi, everyone, the Chibi-Usa here might be the Chibi-Usa before she met us." Ami reasoned.

"In other words, you're saying that Chibi-Usa is dreaming of a time before she came to our era?" Rei concluded.

"What are you babbling about?" Chibi-Usa snapped.

"Wait, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi took off after the child.

"I didn't know there were more enemies than that guy." Chibi-Usa mused as she ran down the streets. "I can't let my guard down."

"Come on, Rabbit." Jakoku manifested before her. "Let us continue our game of tag. Now... run, run." he mocked, slashing his scythe at the child, forcing Chibi-Usa to retreat.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi gasped.

"Everyone, transform!" Luna instructed.

"Protect Chibi-Usa." Artemis added.

"Okay." the girls nodded.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make Up!" the girls chorused.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "If you want to show up in someone's mind, you should be more polite. I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Impudent little brats." Jakoku snorted. "Die!"

The girls leapt to avoid the flying scythe.

"Burning Soul!" Mars' gloves were surrounded by flames as she held them up, her palms open. The flames grew and covered her arms as well, and she aimed them at the Droid. A massive ray of fire shot from Mars' hands and shot towards the enemy.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus released her whip, letting it encircle the fire beam.

"No way!" the two Senshi gasped when their combined attacks were deflected by the Droid.

"Why?" Venus wondered, the girls jumping in front of Chibi-Usa.

"The Rabbit knows the reason better than anyone." Jakoku supplied.

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon exclaimed as the child took off running.

"Moon." Mars told the Moon Senshi. "Please take care of Chibi-Usa."

"Okay." Moon nodded and went after the child.

"We're your opponents." Mars declared.

"This sounds like fun." Jakoku snorted.

"Chibi-Usa." Moon appeared before the child. "Wait, please listen to me."

"I don't want to listen." Chibi-Usa shouted.

"We came here to help you." Moon replied.

"What are you talking about?" Chibi-Usa snapped. "You're the ones who destroyed Crystal Tokyo."

"What do you mean?" Moon blinked.

"You guys from the Black Moon Clan did this to Crystal Tokyo..." Chibi-Usa yelled. "And to Mom... you made all of this happen!"

"You're wrong." Moon corrected. "We're not their friends."

"Liar!" Chibi-Usa snapped.

"It's true." Moon approached the child. "We came here to protect you from them."

"Protect me?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"Please trust us." Moon requested, taking her hands. "We're all Sailor Senshi who fight for justice. We're on your side. You're supposed to time-travel from this era to the twentieth century and become our friend."

"Friend?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"You must be kidding!" she shook Moon's hands off. "This is stupid!"

"Chibi-Usa." Moon muttered.

"Since you are that insistent, I'll let you have my trust." Chibi-Usa remarked.

"Really?" Moon smiled.

"But in exchange, you have to save my Mom." Chibi-Usa gave the condition.

"Your Mom?" Moon echoed.

"It's so pretty." she gushed when Chibi-Usa led her to the palace.

"It's the Crystal Palace." Chibi-Usa supplied. "My Mom is sleeping inside."

"Okay, I got it." Moon nodded.

"Wait a minute." Chibi-Usa stopped her and tossed a rock towards the crystal wall, only to have the stone deflected by an energy barrier.

"What is that?" Moon asked.

"It's the power of the Evil Black Crystal." Chibi-Usa replied.

"What?" Moon blinked.

"My Mom told me that the enemy can control the power of the Evil Black Crystal at will." Chibi-Usa added. "Now, help my Mom!"

"You're scared, aren't you?" she mocked. "Then don't tell me that you're my friend."

"What?" Moon gasped as the crystal pillars started collapsing.

"Moon!" Luna called.

"Everyone is in trouble." Artemis added.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Moon nodded. "Chibi-Usa, I promise you that we'll help your Mom. Luna, Artemis, take care of Chibi-Usa."

"Okay." the two cats nodded and Moon took off.

"Sailor Moon..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"You guys!" Moon arrived at the battlefield.

"Moon!" Mars blinked.

"Everyone, listen." Moon stated. "It seems that Chibi-Usa's Mom is trapped inside that Crystal Palace."

"What?" the girls gasped.

"If we save Chibi-Usa's Mom, we may be able to cure her illness." Venus reasoned.

"Let's go and save her." Mars suggested.

"But the palace is surrounded by a barrier." Moon added.

"Then, either way..." Mars glared at the chuckling Droid.

"Looks like we have to kill him." Moon finished.

"But don't let your guard down." Mars warned.

"I can't believe that our attacks don't work at all." Venus added.

"How can we beat him?" Jupiter wondered.

"Ice Storm!" Mercury released her attack to counter the flying scythe, only to have it slice through her ice, the resulting impact sending the girls to the ground.

"Not yet..." Moon growled.

"I will put you out of your misery now." Jakoku declared.

"Chibi-Usa, please open your heart to everyone." Luna begged.

Moon leapt and attacked with her Cutie Moon Rod, which Jakoku blocked with his scythe.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed when Jakoku knocked Moon to the ground.

"So, that's where you were, Rabbit." Jakoku came in for the kill.

"Chibi-Usa, run." Moon placed herself in front of the child.

"Let's go back." Jakoku split the ground apart with his weapon.

"Moon..." Jupiter winced.

"Chibi-Usa!" Venus warned.

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon looked back at the screaming child.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa wailed as she fell into the crevice.

"Bubble Lift!" Mercury barely had time to pull out a spell.

"Mercury..." Chibi-Usa blinked as she was lifted to safety within the bubble.

"Chibi-Usa, are you okay?" Moon asked, catching the girl when Mercury's bubble popped.

"Why did you..." Chibi-Usa wondered.

"Because we're friends, of course." Moon replied.

"Sailor Moon..." Chibi-Usa teared. "Sailor Moon, are you invincible?"

"If you would just open your heart to us." Moon reasoned. "Please trust us, Chibi-Usa."

"Come Rabbit." Jakoku droned behind the two. "Let's go back to where your Mom is."

"Kill him, Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa screamed.

Moon turned and blocked the pending attack with her Rod, before blasting him off in a burst of moonlight.

"Moon." the girls heaved in relief.

"Enough is enough." Moon snapped."I won't allow you to do whatever you want anymore."

"What?" Jakoku demanded.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Moon released her attack.

With the Droid destroyed, Chibi-Usa led the girls into the Crystal Palace where Neo-Queen Serenity slept.

"So, that's Chibi-Usa's mom." Moon noted.

"Sailor Moon." Chibi-Usa voiced. "Thank you."

"Thank you, everyone." she added, running forward and stopping before the girls. "I'm okay now."

"We're always with you, Chibi-Usa." Moon promised as Pluto's power washed in.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa beamed.

* * *

By Chibi-Usa's bed...

"We were able to get back?" Usagi blinked as she awoke.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon." Pluto remarked. "Thank you, everyone."

"Small Lady... Chibi-Usa... is she okay now?" Eros asked.

Pluto nodded, just as Chibi-Usa awoke.

"I slept very well." Chibi-Usa sat up.

"They did it!" Aurora hugged the future Princess. "She recovered!"

"Puu?" Chibi-Usa blinked. "Puu, I want to go back to the future."

"You are not ready yet, Small Lady." Pluto advised.

"What?" Chibi-Usa blinked.

"And the enemy is certain to appear again in this era again with another new plot." Pluto added. "Protecting this era will be the same as protecting the future. Sailor Senshi, please look after Small Lady. And please, do not let go of the Jinseizuishou and Ginzuishou, no matter what."

"Wait, who are you?" Usagi gasped when Pluto vanished.

"Puu!" Chibi-Usa called and hugged Luna-P. "Puu..."

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi tried to comfort the sobbing child.

_I will protect them._ She swore as Chibi-Usa threw herself into her arms and cried. _Chibi-Usa, the Jinseizuishou, Ginzuishou and the future to come._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi gets jealous of Chibi-Usa for monopolizing all of Mamoru's time. Meanwhile, Esmeraude hatches a plan to place crystal figurines at key points in the city. Once all of the figurines are placed, than she will be able to open the Black Gate and destroy the world. The first location is inside of a bakery, so Esmeraude sets up shop. She disguises a Droid as a waitress, and it starts to steal the energy, freezing all of the customers. Usagi, Makoto and Ami come to the shop to get a snack but quickly notice that something is not right. The Senshi battle the droid and finish him off when they realize he is vulnerable to water. The figurine shatters and Esmeraude confronts the girls outside. After making a pass at Tuxedo Kaman and giving the girls a boring lecture, she vanishes.


	30. Esmeraude's Invasion

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 29 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 29: Magical Power of Darkness! Esmeraude's Invasion

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"We're leaving." the two 'Rabbits' chorused.

"I'm really glad you got better, Chibi-Usa." Luna remarked.

"Yeah, Luna." Chibi-Usa beamed. "Thank you."

"I'll treat you to anything you want today." Usagi offered.

"I'm so happy!" Chibi-Usa jumped into her arms.

"That's what I want to say." Usagi sweatdropped. "But I already spent all of my allowance. So why don't we just play hide-and-seek in the park?"

"No, you said you'd treat me." Chibi-Usa pouted.

"I guess that's not good enough, huh?" Usagi sighed.

"Mamo, Mamo!" Chibi-Usa cheered after Usagi bumped into the Earth Prince.

"Hey, so you are well, little one." Mamoru noted.

"Mamo." Chibi-Usa beamed.

_Chibi-Usa!_ Usagi fumed.

"Mamo, let's go somewhere together." Chibi-Usa suggested. "I want a new notebook! And erasers too. Let's see... I also want donuts."

"Hey, hey, I know we're celebrating your recovery, but let me talk it over with my wallet too." Mamoru chuckled.

"Of course." Usagi remarked. "It's perfect. Chibi-Usa, why don't you go with Mamo? I'm busy with other stuff anyway. Okay? Bye-bye."

"Usagi!" Luna took after her mistress.

"What happened?" Chibi-Usa wondered. "I thought we could all go together. Right, Mamo?"

"I know." Mamoru agreed.

"Usagi..." Luna sighed at the fuming 'big Rabbit'.

"It's just for today." Usagi assured herself. "Since Chibi-Usa can't go back to her Mom, I'm going to let her go on a date with Mamo to cheer her up."

"Then, why don't you go with them and try to make up with Mamoru?" Luna suggested as Usagi sobbed against an utility pole.

"What?" Usagi whined. "But I can't stand watching Chibi-Usa act like a baby and get carried around by Mamo. How frustrating!"

"Ouch! Ouch, that hurts!" she wailed, after hitting her fist against the utility pole.

_Oh, Usagi..._ Luna sweatdropped.

* * *

In the 30th century...

"Prince Demando." Esmeraude reported. "Everything is ready. I will now depart for the 20th century."

"Esmeraude..." Demando stated. "Remember how your predecessor, Rubeus, died and try not to end up like him."

"There's no way I would ever blunder miserably like Rubeus did." Esmeraude laughed.

"Well, we'll see." Sapphir noted.

"Sapphir?" Esmeraude looked at the younger Prince.

"The Sailor Senshi in the 20th century are also quite strong." Sapphir reminded. "Esmeraude, you should look at this one more time."

"These are the 30th century Neo-Planetary Queens that even my brother is having difficulty with." he stated, the hologram of the four Inner Planetary Queens appearing on the stand, each creating an energy barrier with their respective crystals. "If Rubeus had stuck to the plan and replaced all the Crystal Points in the 20th century with Dark Power, they would not possess the power that they currently have."

"Sapphir, you are annoying me." Demando remarked.

"Nii-san!" Sapphir gaped when Demando dispelled the hologram.

"That just proves how ignorant and incompetent Rubeus was." Esmeraude snorted. "My strategy is different. If we are going to the 20th century anyway, we should just send over all the Dark Power from this Evil Black Crystal and completely inundate the 20th century with Dark Power. I think that would be far more practical."

"Sending enough Dark Power to inundate 20th century Earth is impossible with our current transmission system." Demando remarked. "We would need to open a more powerful Dark Gate."

"Of course, I have not overlooked that." Esmeraude replied and summoned a hologram of the present-day Jubaan. "As you see, in the primitive world of the 20th century, there are still Negative Points everywhere which hold negative power. And at these points, we will drive in wedges that contain the Evil Black Crystal's power and pour Dark Power into them. Once we have a complete set of wedges that have fully grown and absorbed enough Dark Power, the Dark Gate will open. If we transmit the Evil Black Crystal's power all at once, we will be able to transform Earth into beautiful darkness. The wedges that hold the Evil Black Crystal's power, I have already asked Sapphir to manufacture the Dark Hedges."

"Oh my!" she caught the crystal statue Sapphir manifested.

"I made them into the shape that you requested even though I think it's in poor taste." Sapphir replied. "I will make the necessary amount later. I hope you do not fail repeatedly like Rubeus and add to our burden."

"Of course not." Esmeraude noted. "I could not possibly stay away from the person I love for long."

"Esmeraude, I authorize you to carry out your plan." Demando instructed. "Do your best."

"I'm honored, Your Highness." Esmeraude bowed. "For your sake, I will accomplish my mission most brilliantly."

* * *

In the present...

The horde of girls were gushing over the large amount of cakes in the newly opened Mac-5 cake shop.

"Look, here it is." Rei told the girls. "Newly opened, special sale. All you can eat cakes."

"Is this for real?" Makoto wondered.

"Of course it is." Rei insisted.

"Woohoo!" Minako gushed. "It goes right to a girl's heart. You are just as bad." she slapped Rei on the back.

"But cakes are high in calories." Ami pointed out. "In spite of the fact that they easily exceed your daily caloric requirements, their deficiency in vitamins..."

"Okay, we get the idea." Makoto cut her off.

"Ami, cakes nourish our hearts." Minako stated. "After all, we've been rather tired lately so we need to replenish our energy."

"You're going to gain weight." Artemis remarked.

"Artemis!" Minako snapped, pushing the cat into the rattan basket and shutting it.

"You're the one who's going to make a fuss later about gaining weight." Artemis muttered.

"I know." Eros suggested. "Why don't we invite Usagi and Small Lady too?"

"I called them, but they were both out." Rei supplied.

"Knowing those two, they'll sniff out the cakes and come flying here in no time." Makoto commented.

"Okay, let's go inside." Minako said. "Are you ready?"

"Right!" the girls beamed.

"You just go and get fat." Artemis muttered.

"So, this is the city of the 20th century." Esmeraude strutted down the streets. "How primitive." removing her earring, she let the black crystal guide her to the wedge. "But well, the savage energy has its own charms. So that must be the Negative Point."

"Excuse me, please." Usagi pushed her way through the crowd. "Woohoo! Look at all these cakes. I don't care anymore. I'm going on a binge. I'll eat them all."

"This is bliss." Makoto breathed in happiness as the girls dug in.

"We endured and survived those tough fights all for today, right?" Minako beamed.

"Girls are cold." Artemis sweatdropped. "They totally forgot about me."

"Okay!" Makoto stood up. "Next."

"Good." Esmeraude and Usagi were stuffing their faces with the cakes in the display counter.

"Usagi!" Minako chided.

"Quick!" Artemis screamed. "Someone open this thing! I'm dying!"

"Oh Luna." he blinked when Luna opened the basket. "Where is everyone?"

"Not my problem." Luna snorted.

"That's harsh, Luna." Aurora joked.

"Usagi, that's enough." Rei scolded. "Stop it."

"No!" Usagi whined. "Don't stop me! I don't care anymore."

"Usagi, stop." Makoto warned.

"Shut up!" Usagi wailed.

"Usagi!" Rei and Makoto pulled the blond back.

"Leave me alone!" Usagi pushed them aside and continued her binge.

"Sorry, madam." Makoto apologized when she bumped into Esmeraude.

"What was that?" Esmeraude blinked after Makoto took off.

"Yeah, isn't she ashamed at all?" the girls around her looked on in disapproval. "I know, eating like a pig. Disgusting."

"Oh my..." Esmeraude noted, laughing nervously as she walked off.

"Oh, how could I do that?" she hissed, after hiding behind a corner. "I cannot believe myself. Those cake things just looked so pretty; I couldn't help it. How could I let those 20th century humans look down on me like that? Okay then. Just you wait and see, you little brats. They'll be the first ones I sacrifice to the Dark Hedge."

"You're right." Ami agreed. "Cake is nourishment for the heart."

"Yeah, especially in Usagi's situation." Makoto added. "There's only one way to cure her, and that's for her to eat all she can."

"Listen! Listen!" Usagi stated as she pigged out. "Then Mamo held Chibi-Usa in his arms! She's taking advantage of the fact that she's little and throwing herself all over my Mamo! I can't stand it!"

"Usagi, stop it!" Rei tried to dissuade the wailing Usagi from pulling out Minako's cheeks.

"Usagi, come on, calm down!" Minako chided.

"Mamo!" Usagi whined.

"Oh dear." Rei sighed. "I've completely lost my appetite now."

"Rei!" Usagi turned to the priestess for comfort.

"Okay! I know!" Rei replied, as Usagi wailed.

"Very good." Esmeraude proceeded with her plan once she knocked the chefs out. "So, the Negative Point is right under here. Dark Henge." she dropped the statue onto the spot. "It looks like the Dark Power from the future is here. Come forth, Droid."

"Marzipan!" Marzipan manifested.

"But it will take quite a while for the Dark Henge to establish a barrier here." Esmeraude noted. "Marzipan, take care of the girls outside so they won't find out and make a fuss about this."

"Marzipan!" Marzipan declared, transforming herself into a waitress.

"Now, I will go do some work as well." Esmeraude remarked and started to scatter the Dark Power over the freshly baked cakes.

"I'm finally beginning to feel better now." Usagi heaved in relief. "What? Aren't you all going to eat any?"

"I can't believe you, Usagi." the girls chuckled.

"Wow, so many cakes!" Chibi-Usa gushed.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi pouted.

"Everyone's here." Chibi-Usa remarked and looked at the empty plates. "What? Did you eat all of these? Amazing."

"So what?" Usagi fumed. "Whose fault do you think it is that I had to binge so much?"

"What do you mean?" Chibi-Usa snapped.

"Don't act dumb!" Usagi retorted.

"I made a mistake." Mamoru backed off.

"Female jealously _is_ scary." Thomas shivered as the two 'Rabbits' started a tongue-war.

"Indeed." Yuichiro nodded.

"What is going on?" Mamoru asked, as he saw the girls turn into statues after taking a bite from the cakes.

"What's wrong?" Yuichiro asked.

"What is happening?" Thomas wondered as the phenomena happened again.

"Wait!" Mamoru took off after the waitress who was pushing out a cart of cakes. He tossed a plate at the waitress, forcing she to reveal her true form.

"I could have sworn your aiming was _way_ better during the Silver Millennium." Thomas muttered.

"What are you trying to do?" Yuichiro demanded.

"Give it to me" Usagi and Chibi-Usa fought over a plate of cake.

"No, I'm going to eat this one." Usagi retorted.

"Something's wrong with this place." Eros shouted.

"Don't eat it, Usako!" Mamoru warned.

"Mamo!" Usagi went into love-mode. "Wow, he just called me Usako!"

"This isn't the time to get happy." Rei snapped.

"Look at what's going on around you, Usagi." Ami scolded.

"Sorry..." Usagi muttered.

"Marzipan!" Marzipan turned her hands into piping tubes and fired out icing, forcing the three males to dodge.

"Everyone, take Chibi-Usa outside!" Thomas warned. "We'll take care of things here."

"I got it, dad." Eros nodded and the two Sun Princesses pulled the future princess off. "Hurry, Small Lady."

"But..." Chibi-Usa protested.

"Hurry." Yuichiro urged.

"Okay!" the girls took off.

"Marzipan!" Marzipan fired her icing.

"Small Lady!" Aurora pulled the younger princess out of the way.

"Perfect timing." Rei noted. "This will be a nice workout after eating those cakes."

"Aurora, Eros, Artemis, Luna, please take care of Chibi-Usa." Ami instructed.

"Roger." the two Sun Princesses saluted their mother.

"Good luck, everyone." Chibi-Usa added, the five taking off.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make Up!" the girls chorused.

"Marzipan!" Mamoru dodged Marzipan's heel.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Thomas remarked. "Oi Yuichiro!"

"Right!" Yuichiro nodded. "Mars Dragon Power!"

"Solaris Dragon Power!"

"Armor Up!"

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared.

"Upon our youthful sailor outfits." Mars added.

"We entrust our hearts to defeat evil." Mercury continued.

"You're breaking innocent girls' dreams." Venus announced.

"And trampling on our momentary happiness." Jupiter remarked.

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Moon posed.

"Was that really necessary?" Dragon Solaris sweatdropped.

"I give them a four." Dragon Mars noted, sweatdropping.

"Marzipan!" Marzipan fired her icing at the girls.

"Burning Soul!" Mars fired her attack.

"Marzipan!" Marzipan dodged the beam and fired her icing at Mars.

"Mars!" Moon gasped when the fire Senshi was half frozen, before she too was hit by the icing.

"Moon! Mars!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"It's sweet." Mon gaped. "Too sweet."

"I've had enough of sweets." Mars agreed.

"Marzipan!" Marzipan countered Jupiter's lightning ball with her cakes, before dodging the eventual aftershock and trapping Jupiter in a donut.

"Jupiter!" Venus gasped.

"What's going on? She's fast!" Jupiter wondered.

"Venus, be careful." Mercury warned. "Her body is fragile like sugar candy! If you touch her the wrong way, you'll shatter her."

"No way..." Venus gaped.

"That goes for the all the girls over there, I presume." Dragon Solaris realized what his 'Nymph' was implying.

"What?" Jupiter and Venus gaped.

"Marzipan!" Marzipan fired her icing.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus threw her whip at the Droid who dodged the attack and trapped her inside a cake.

"Marzipan!" the Droid fired her icing at Moon and Mars.

"It's over." Moon blinked.

"I feel fat and terrible." Mars whined as the Droid covered them with more icing. "I can't take this anymore!"

"I really don't think I can make it." Moon muttered.

"Marzipan!" the Droid tossed a decorative rose at the two Senshi, only to have it shattered by Tuxedo Kaman's rose. "Marzi?"

"Sweets are works of art, nurtured by the dreams of young girls." the tuxedo-clad hero commented. "And at times, even the sweet hearts of these girls who adore beauty, will melt."

"What?" Moon blinked.

"Sweet sugar candles can melt away their heartache." Tuxedo Kaman added. "But even those sugar candles sometimes melt."

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Moon blinked.

"Do you know what he means?" Dragon Solaris looked at the other Dragon.

"Beats me." Dragon Mars shrugged.

"I get it." Mercury nodded. "He's hinting at what her body is made of. Leave it to me."

"Marzipan!" Marzipan fired her icing.

"Aqua Mirage!" Mercury countered.

"She did it!" Mars beamed as the icing melted off. "It melted."

"You're the best, Mercury." Moon agreed.

"Marzipan..." the Droid was frozen in place.

"Moon, now!" Mercury called.

"Right!" Moon nodded. "Moon Princess Halation!"

"What is going on?" Esmeraude wondered when the Dark Henge scattered after the Droid was Moon-dusted. "This is not good." she noted as the chefs started waking up, and she vanished. "It can't be..." she peered into the main hall and seeing the girls enjoying the cakes.

"A proper lady should never peep." Dragon Solaris stated.

"You guys are..." Esmeraude gaped when she found herself cornered.

"Oh my..." she smiled at the three males. "You're handsome."

"Hey, don't look at him like that!" Moon fumed as the three males backed away.

"Did she just hit on them?" Mercury blinked.

"Yes, she did." Mars huffed and glared at Esmeraude. "So, you must be the one controlling that Droid."

"So, you're the Sailor Senshi I've heard so much about." Esmeraude noted. "Unbelievable, you're still flat-chested kids with no hips."

"Flat-chested?" Moon echoed.

"Hey, old lady." Jupiter retorted. "I'd rather you describe it as 'very firm'."

"Old?" Esmeraude gaped. "What did you say? Old lady? Why you! Just because I'm being nice. Okay then."

"Listen carefully, you impudent brats." she announced. "I'm a top leader of the Black Moon, a clan of the Dark Moon. And I hold the highest position governing the 20th century world. All of the men in the world bow down to me, the most beautiful and powerful woman."

"No thanks." Dragon Solaris cut off the villain's introduction as he cradled Mercury's waist. "I already have my own 'Nymph'."

"Yeah." Dragon Mars agreed, nodding at Mars. "I have my own 'Firebird'."

"Why you..." Esmeraude growled, before recomposing herself. "Esmeraude, that is my name."

"She's got a big attitude and a big voice." Venus winced, covering her ears at Esmeraude's laugh.

"I swear she could outscreech Moon any day." Dragon Solaris agreed.

"Just remember this." Esmeraude warned. "It will be I, Esmeraude, who will defeat you."

"Esmeraude..." Moon muttered as the villain vanished.

"So, she's our new enemy." Dragon Mars commented.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi is still depressed over Mamoru. One night she has the same dream that has been plaguing Mamoru (the one that warned him to stay away from her) and she suddenly realizes that he has been avoiding her so that she won't be harmed. She confronts him, saying that if even if the world was destroyed, she'd want to be with him. Meanwhile, Esmeraude has placed another of her figurines at a dark energy point. This one is above a school that teaches classes on how to make special charms called promise rings. The charms infect their wearers with dark energy. Sailor Moon notices the figurine on the building growing rapidly from all of the energy. She starts to fight the Droid, and with the help of the other Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman, manages to destroy it. Later, Usagi finds Mamoru on the street. She runs into his arms and they kiss.


	31. Usagi and Mamoru in Love Once Again!

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 30 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

In response to red*robin (): Agreed. Why do you think I gave Mercury and Mars have the same power-level as Moon once their male counterparts have awoken?

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 30: Our Feelings are the Same! Usagi and Mamoru in Love Once Again

* * *

Time passes...

"I'm late again!" Usagi wailed as she hurried to class. "Whoa! Watch out!" she skidded to a stop when Umino opened the door.

"Who?" Umino turned.

"Are you okay?" Naru asked, upon hearing the crash.

"That hurt." Usagi winced.

"Sorry." Umino replaced his glasses.

"What happened to our homeroom class?" Usagi blinked.

"Haruna-sensei is not here today." Umino replied. "So, even the first period is study hall."

"So, that's it." Usagi remarked. "I wish I'd had another bowl of rice."

"Umino, give it back to me." Naru requested.

"What?" Umino blinked. "But..."

"I'll give it to you when I finish it properly, okay?" Naru promised.

"IF you say so, Naru." Umino returned the charm bracelet.

"What?" Usagi wondered. "What is it?"

"It's a promise ring." Naru replied.

"Huh?" Usagi was confused.

"Usagi-san, you don't know what a promise ring is?" Umino was astonished.

"Pro-wrestling?" Usagi mistranslated. "Kinky..."

"This is not good." both Umino and Naru sweatdropped.

"These are the promise rings that everyone's been talking about." Naru presented two charm bracelets to Usagi.

"So lovely." Usagi gushed. "How do they work?"

"You make them one knot at a time, while making your wish, and then you tie it around your wrist or ankle." Umino supplied. "Then, when they snap, your wishes are supposed to come true."

"It's very popular worldwide right now." Naru added.

"Right?" Umino affirmed.

"You're right." Usagi blinked, looking around to see her classmates working on a promise ring of their own. "I didn't notice everyone wearing them. I wonder if I should make one too."

"There are different ways to make them, depending on the wish." Umino added. "Oh yeah, they opened a new specialty store in the Jubaan area."

"Wow." Usagi took a look at the brochure.

"Not only do they carry embroidery thread books, leather strings, beads, and everything else needed to make a promise ring." Umino remarked. "But they also offer free classes to customers."

"They say that if you make one and give it to your boyfriend, you'll stay together forever." Naru pointed out.

"Just like Naru and me." Umino blushed.

"Really?" Usagi echoed. "Then maybe I should also..." before stopping herself when she recalled the cold words Mamoru said to her.

"Usagi." both Ami's and Makoto's voices snapped the blond out of her musing after school "Usagi."

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked. "You look so down."

"Did something happen in school?" Ami asked.

"No, nothing like that." Usagi replied.

"Then, cheer up." Makoto consoled.

"If you have any problems, we can give you advice anytime." Ami offered.

"Thank you, but it's nothing like that." Usagi replied. "Oh yeah, I heard the Jubaan area has a new promise ring..."

"Mamo!" she exclaimed, seeing the Earth Prince walk by. "My wish came true. I've bumped into Mamo."

"Wait!" she chased after him.

"Mamo.." she muttered as Mamoru proceeded to walk off, not caring at she had tripped over her feet. "I've been trying to figure out why, but I just can't. Please tell me, why don't you like me anymore? I can't give up on you like this. Please, at least tell me why."

"It's just me being selfish." Mamoru replied. "Please forgive me."

"Mamo!" Usagi wailed as Mamoru walked off. "Mamo..."

* * *

In the UFO...

"Our clan's Prince Demando, poured bright red wine over this beautiful Crystal Tokyo." Esmeraude chuckled. "And I'm going to fill this crowded Tokyo with Dark Power. The new Negative Point is..." she let her earring point out the spot. "Over there."

* * *

On Earth...

Esmeraude teleported herself to the building and tossed her Henge on top of the roof.

"Droid Udering!" she summoned her Droid.

"Udering!" the Droid posed.

"This Tokyo is very crowded and suffocating." Esmeraude instructed. "Make the Dark Henge's power grow as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Lady Esmeraude." Udering replied. "Ring!"

"Prince Demando..." Esmeraude muttered, flushing after Udering vanished. "I want to return to you soon. And I want to bury my face in your arms."

"This is the 'Misanga's Mansion' that everyone is talking about." Makoto brought the depressed Usagi to the promise ring store.

"A promise ring is a symbol of happiness." Ami added. "I'm sure your wish will come true."

"Yeah..." Usagi was hesitant.

"Usagi, do you know the spell to make you happy for sure?" Makoto asked. "When you cast a spell, what's important, is that you believe in it. And the power of your belief will bring you happiness. Of course, I just read that in a book. But don't you think that the power of belief can also cheer you up?"

"Yeah." Usagi smiled. "Thank you, Mako."

"Here." Ami presented the ping-tailed blond with a basket of materials. "These are the materials you need to make a promise ring that will let you make up with your boyfriend."

"Thank you." Usagi took the basket.

"Here, the classroom is this way." Makoto gestured.

"Okay." Usagi nodded.

"Excuse me..." she voiced, once Makoto opened the door.

"Well, we'll be right over there." Makoto supplied.

"Good luck." Ami replied.

"Thanks..." Usagi nodded.

"Is this your first time?" the sensei asked the new student.

"Usagi." Naru smiled.

"There she is." Umino added.

"Naru, Umino." Usagi smiled.

"Are you all friends?" the teacher asked. "Then, you can sit here."

"I'm glad you're here." Naru remarked as Usagi took her seat. "I was worried since you looked so down today."

"To make this ring, cut the string to ninety cm and make ten of these." the sensei instructed.

"Okay." Usagi set to work.

"First, secure the strings with tape." the sensei added. "Then, start knotting from the middle as if you were writing the number '4.' Repeat this twice."

"Let's see." Usagi started knotting. "From the middle..."

"Maybe we should start with a simpler pattern." the sensei suggested, both teacher and student sweatdropping when Usagi's attempt failed.

"There are six strings total." Usagi started again. "Start knotting from the left, as if you were writing the number '4'. See? Isn't this really easy?"

"Everyone has trouble in the beginning." the teacher stated, when Usagi's attempt failed, again.

"All right." she remarked as the bell rang. "Then we will stop here for today. Everyone, please read the manual carefully and finish it at home."

"Okay!" the students chorused.

"What? I have to read it?" Usagi complained. "What a pain."

"Do you understand?" the sensei fumed.

"Yes, madam!" Usagi squealed.

"Be careful on your way home." the sensei saw the students out.

"Ole, ole, ole, ole." she grinned, shutting the door and returning to her Droid form. "Udering!"

"Udering, how goes the operation?" Esmeraude inquired.

"Everyone wearing a promise ring tonight will be corrupted." Udering reported. "Ring! And the Dark Power will increase all at once, making the Dark Henge grow. Ring, ring!"

"Good." Esmeraude smiled. "I'm counting on you."

In the Tsukino household...

"I wonder if she finished making the promise ring." Chibi-Usa wondered, outside Usagi's door. "Oh, she fell asleep. I wanted her to make me a promise ring too."

"She's probably tired from working on something new." Luna supplied. "Let's leave her along for a while."

"Yeah, you're right." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"Mamo, why..." Usagi mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

_Usagi's dream sequence_

"_Mamo, we've finally married, aren't we?" Usagi asked as the couple walked down the wedding aisle._

"_Usako, I will never let you go." Mamoru promised._

"_Mamo..." Usagi muttered._

"_Usako." Mamoru smiled at his bride._

"_I'm so happy." Usagi leaned in for a kiss._

"_Usako!" Mamoru yelled as the ground crumbled underneath them and Usagi fell into the crevice._

"_Chiba Mamoru, you must not get close to Tsukino Usagi." the voice droned._

"_Who are you?" Mamoru demanded._

"_When the two of you are bound together, the world will crumble." the voice continued. "And Tsukino Usagi, in other words, Princess Serenity, will be struck by misfortune."_

"_You're lying!" Mamoru snapped. "It's a lie!"_

* * *

"It can't be!" Usagi snapped awoke. "A dream? Why did I have a dream like that?" she walked over to the couple photo she took with Mamoru. "Mamo..." she muttered and was startled to see the frame glass cracking.

* * *

Outside Mamoru's apartment...

"Mamo!" Usagi hammered on the door. "Mamo!"

"You're too loud." Mamoru opened the door. "What time do you think it is?"

"I'm sorry, Mamo." Usagi replied. "There's something I just have to ask you."

"I have nothing to say to you." Mamoru retorted. "Go home."

"Mamo, did you have that weird dream as well?" Usagi voiced.

"Weird dream?" Mamoru echoed.

"Why is Usagi visiting Mamoru all of a sudden?" Luna wondered as she and Chibi-Usa arrived at the apartment building.

"She should keep knotting this until it's done." Chibi-Usa looked at the unfinished bracelet.

"So, you also had the same dream as I." Mamoru noted, after he let Usagi in and the blond told him about the dream she had.

"You did dream of it then." Usagi confirmed. "But it could be just a dream."

"Are you crazy?" Mamoru chided. "You could also die."

"Mamoru, you were intentionally cold to me for my sake?" Usagi realized. "But I can't believe a dream like that."

"I didn't believe it at first either." Mamoru added. "But I kept dreaming the same dream every night. This is probably not just a regular dream. This is a dream that's predicting the future."

"No way..." Usagi gasped. "But if it's you, I don't mind dying."

"Usako.." Mamoru muttered. "In the end, we're just not supposed to be together."

"Wait!" Usagi protested as Mamoru pushed her out of the door.

"Mamo, I don't want that!" she hammered on the door. "Even if the Earth is destroyed and I die, I want to be with you! I just want to be with you. Mamo! Come on, Mamo!"

"Don't be unreasonable." Mamoru muttered behind the door.

"Open the door!" Usagi wailed. "Mamo.."

"Usagi sure is late." Luna noted outside the building.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Oh, here she comes." Luna remarked, seeing the dejected girl walk out of the elevator.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa called.

"Chibi-Usa!" Luna gasped as the bracelet started crackling with Dark Power.

"It won't come off my hand!" Chibi-Usa tried to shake the bracelet off.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi snapped out of her depression and dashed towards the child.

"Chibi-Usa!" Luna leapt into action, pulling the bracelet off.

"Chibi-Usa, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Luna, what's happened?" Usagi asked the cat.

"All of a sudden, the promise ring..." Luna looked at the bracelet.

"This is..." Usagi gaped. "Impossible, it can't be."

"What's wrong?" Luna asked as Usagi stood up.

"Luna, take care of Chibi-Usa." Usagi requested.

"Wait!" Chibi-Usa called.

* * *

In Ami's cram school...

"Everyone, we're in trouble." Ami called the group over her communicator as practically everyone in her class was affected by the Dark-Powered promise rings.

* * *

"What?" Rei echoed in the mediation room in the Shrine. "Yuichiro!"

"Right!" the two Mars Senshi took off

* * *

"It's that new promise ring ship, right?" Makoto hurried over.

* * *

"I'll be right there." Minako replied, her shower interrupted. "Artemis, let's go!"

"Yeah, okay." the two took off.

* * *

"I'll be there." Thomas replied in his study room. "Aurora, Eros, you two stay here."

"Right, Dad." Aurora nodded.

* * *

"Usagi." Luna stated as she, Usagi and Chibi-Usa arrived at the building.

"It was here, just as I thought." Usagi noted. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Dark Power, increase more and more!" Udering chanted. "Ring, ring, ring!"

"I won't let you do that!" Moon declared, bursting in.

"Who's there?" Udering demanded. "Ring?"

"Wishing with each knot they make, girls put on these rings to make their wishes come true." Moon started. "But you imbued them with an evil power; that's unforgivable! I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Impudent little brat." Udering snorted. "This is what happens to anyone who gets in our way. One Ring Attack! A diagonal pattern makes your dreams come true! Ring! The secret to successful magic is not giving up after one try. Two-Ring! For someone with no boyfriend, the heart pattern will be perfect."

"How dare you!" Moon fumed. "I do have a boyfriend, even if I might not look like it!"

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa gaped.

"Watch out!" Luna warned.

"Ouch." Moon winced, falling to the ground to dodge the attack.

"Pitifully easy." Udering mocked. "Here's the next one. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring."

"Who's there!" she demanded when a rose cut her preparations off. "Ring?"

"A promise ring is a ring of hope." Tuxedo Kaman stated. "Abusing the trust of beautiful girls, you have an ugly heart, Droid. I, Tuxedo Kaman, will not allow it."

"Did you say 'trust'?" Udering mocked. "You're so naive. What a huge joke. Three-Ring Thunder! For someone like you who wants to make up with a friend," she added, after Tuxedo Kaman knocked the rings away. "Ethnic patterns are the best."

"Ice Storm!" Mercury's attack froze the rings flying towards the tuxedo-clad hero.

"Mercury!" Moon beamed.

"We're glad we made it." Dragon Solaris remarked.

"Then, Four-Wheel Drive!" Udering growled. "For you who wants to beat a rival at love, a V-pattern will be the perfect thing! Ring!"

"Plasma Bolt!"

"Burning Soul!"

"Fire Spikes!"

The three attacks destroyed the rings.

"Thank you for waiting." Mars beamed.

"Was about time you got here." Dragon Solaris remarked.

"Since it's come to this, I'll use my last resort." Udering hissed. "Five-Ring-pic!"

"The Olympic Committee should sue." Dragon Solaris muttered, the Senshi dodging the five rings.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The combined attacks destroyed the rings.

"We're arrived!" Jupiter and Venus chorused.

"Shoot!" Udering cursed. "Ring!"

"Now, Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman declared.

"Yes!" Moon nodded. "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Ring, ring, ring, ring!" Udering squealed as the attack washed over her, destroying her in the process.

"That's..." Artemis gasped as Esmeraude appeared after the Droid was destroyed.

"Esmeraude!" Luna finished.

"You impudent Sailor Senshi." Esmeraude remarked. "Listen very carefully to me. Soon, the Dark Gate will open in Tokyo. When it does, the Evil Black Crystal's power will flood this place. Then, the Jinseizuishou and Ginzuishou will turn evil and black, and the whole world will be surrounded by Dark Power and destroyed." laughing manically, she vanished.

"Moon." Tuxedo Kaman looked at the Moon Senshi.

"Yes." Moon blinked.

"Protecting our beloved city and the future city, Crystal Tokyo, is the duty that has been laid upon us." the tuxedo-clad hero remarked. "No matter what kind of hardships stand in our way, we have to overcome them and keep going."

"Tuxedo Kaman..." Moon muttered, blushing.

"Sailor Senshi." Tuxedo Kaman stated. "Let us continue to fight together. Good-bye."

"Did he just..." Dragon Mars blinked. "Hop off?"

"Tuxedo Kaman..." Moon mumbled.

"Moon, why are you just standing here?" Mars prodded. "Hurry up and go after him."

"I don't know exactly what happened." Mercury noted. "But you cleared up the misunderstanding between the two of you, right?"

"How did you know that?" Moon blinked.

"It's obvious." Dragon Solaris stated. "By the passionate way you two look at each other."

"So, stop being indecisive." Jupiter chided.

"The tough experiences in life are what makes us girls prettier." Venus pointed out. "So hurry."

"Okay." Usagi nodded. "Everyone, thank you."

"Usagi, good luck." Luna added.

"I hope your wishes comes true." Artemis noted.

"Good luck." Chibi-Usa remarked as Usagi hurried off to find Mamoru.

"Mamo!" Usagi called, finding him in the park.

"Usako!" Mamoru turned.

"Mamo, maybe we're not supposed to be together in the future." Usagi stated. "But... but right now, just for a little while... Mamo!" she threw herself into his arms.

"Usako!" Mamoru hugged her.

"Mamo..." Usagi started, leaning in for a kiss.

"Usako..." Mamoru started and the reunited lovers shared a kiss.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, a huge sickening flu strikes the city of Tokyo making everyone sick, besides Minako. Determined to be helpful, she tries to assist all of her friends while they are out sick. Although her intentions are good, her brain is not thinking straight. She ruins everyone's rooms. Later she transforms and Esmeraude attacks her. While trapped, the others, still sick, save her, along with the newly awakened Dragon Venus. Esmeraude leaves and Minako is sick by the episodes closure.


	32. Venus Minako’s Nurse Mayhem!

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 31 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 31: Venus Minako's Nurse Mayhem! The Dragon of Light Awakens!

* * *

Time passes...

"At any rate, the this influenza is centered around the Jubaan area." the newscaster stated. "And we currently have no cure for it, do we?"

"It seems that many schools have been closed." her partner added.

"Okay, let's go to the commercials." the announcer declared.

"I"m sure no one will notice that this cold is related to Dark Power." Esmeraude chuckled. "Stupid humans, all of you should get infected."

"It seems like everyone in town is suffering from this cold." Minako noted. "It's time for the Goddess of Love, Minako, to act."

* * *

At Rei's Shrine...

"Hello, this is the Hino residence." Rei picked up the phone.

"Oh Rei, are you sick too?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I am." Rei replied. "I have a really bad fever. You too, Mako?"

"I'm not too bad." Makoto replied. "But it seems Usagi and Ami are pretty sick."

"Then that means all the Sailor Senshi are sick." Rei sighed. "Even Yuichiro is down with the fever."

"Nope." Makoto corrected. "There's still two of us full of energy."

"Hello!" Minako squealed through the door. "Rei, I heard you caught a cold!"

"Ouch! Ouch!" Artemis complained in the basket. "It hurts, Minako!"

"Minako..." Rei blinked.

"I came to see how you are doing." Minako declared.

"Ouch!" Artemis whined.

* * *

At Makoto's place...

"Oh..." Makoto put down the phone and surveyed her demolished house. "And I was hoping she wouldn't find anymore victims. Man, Minako sure did a number on this place."

* * *

In Rei's room...

"Here you go." Minako presented a pot of porridge. "I brought you porridge. I made it right this time."

"This time?" Rei echoed.

"Before she came here, she stopped by Ami and Makoto's place and made them porridge too." Artemis supplied.

"But they were miserable failures." Minako added. "I feel bad about it. Well, anyway, eat, eat. Here."

"Oh thanks." Rei sweatdropped as Minako placed the clay pot on her lap and nervously took a bite.

"Rei!" Minako squealed in horror when Rei face-planted. "What's wrong, Rei!"

"Mina..." Artemis took a lick. "Too much salt..."

"What?" Minako exclaimed. "I did it again. I'm such a bad girl."

"Don't try to change the subject." Artemis muttered.

"Minako..." Rei started. "Sorry, but I'm going to sleep for a while."

"Oh really." Minako sweatdropped. "Then, wait a minute. I'll clean this right up for you."

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, after accidentally pouring hot water on Rei.

"My fever..." Rei muttered.

"Mina, you klutz." Artemis ducked for cover.

"Oh, sorry, Rei." Minako panicked. "I'll switch your blanket for a clean one. Let's see... Sorry, Rei!" she whined, after pulling off the covers, causing the porridge to spill over.

"Sorry Rei. "Artemis sweatdropped. "Mina isn't doing this on purpose."

"If this was on purpose, she's be more wicked than Esmeraude." Rei panted.

"Here Rei." Minako remade the bed. "I made your bed. So, sleep tight, okay? Oh, I know! I'll put on some music so you can sleep well. You know, this was supposed to produce alpha waves and get the listener into a very relaxed mood. This is weird." she muttered, trying to find the correct button. "I wonder if this is the switch? What is this? Oh, this must be it." and flooded the room with loud music. "Oh, sorry, sorry! I'll fix it right away." and started pressing the buttons, causing the cassette recorder to explode

"Why of course." Minako let out a nervous laugh. "Sleeping in a quite room is the best when you're sick, right?"

"Even nice Rei has reached the limit of her patience." Rei fumed.

"I'm sorry!" Minako squealed, fleeing from the active volcano that is Rei, with Artemis on her heels.

* * *

At Ami's place...

"What the..." Aurora blinked, seeing the mess on the floor.

"Did a tornado came in here?" Eros wondered and looked up at Thomas. "What do you think, Dad?"

"We'll ask your mother." Thomas chuckled.

"Dare I ask what happened?" he asked his coughing 'Nymph' in her bedroom, bemused.

"Two words." Ami put out two fingers. "Hurricane Minako."

"We should've known." Eros sighed.

"Dad, can you stay with Mom?" Aurora inquired. "Eros and I will clean this up before grandma blows her top." causing Thomas to chuckle.

"Wait." Ami blinked after the girls went to the living room to clean up. "Why aren't you three affected?"

"Who knows?" Thomas shrugged. "Deja vu, huh?"

"Yeah." Ami chuckled.

"How's Auntie Saeko taking all this?" Thomas asked. Shortly after Aurora and Eros appeared, Ami took it upon herself to inform her mother about Aurora and Eros' identities, her alter ego; Sailor Mercury, and Thomas' involvement in all this.

"She's still trying to accept the whole truth." Ami sighed. "But it isn't as easy as it looks."

"Give her time, Nymph." Thomas soothed. "She will come around."

"By the way," he added. "I went over to the others' places. Turns out, Hitoshi's only one unaffected by the pandemic."

"Hitoshi?" Ami echoed, having heard of the case from Yoshi. "You don't think..." she recalled her memories.

"Yup." Thomas nodded, confirming her suspicion. "Dragon Venus. His planetary symbol came up; had to 'Armor Up' in front of him to jolt his memory though."

"So, the only Dragon left is Jupiter..." Ami mused, when a familiar face came to her mind. "But why do I keep getting Kouki's image in my head?"

"Because he _is_ Dragon Jupiter?" Thomas deathpanned.

* * *

On the streets...

"Oh, I did it again." Minako sighed. "I'll have to be careful not to mess up at Usagi's place."

"Hey Mina!" Artemis panicked. "Are you going to try again?"

"Of course." Minako retorted. "Usagi's entire family is sick over there. If I don't go, who else is going to save them?"

"Mina, have you ever heard of 'misplaced kindness'?" Artemis sighed.

"What are you mumbling about?" Minako asked.

* * *

In the UFO...

"The Dark Henge is growing steadily." Esmeraude chuckled. "If everything goes well, the completion of the Dark Gate is only a matter of time. My dearest Prince Demando, I hope that I will be able to return to you very soon."

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"Wow. Usagi blinked. "So she also went to your place, Rei? Just earlier, I got phone calls from Ami and Mako, so I roughly heard what happened."

"I don't know what to do with Minako." Rei coughed. "Usagi, you should be careful too."

"Okay." Usagi nodded. "But we already have a feisty one..."

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, hearing Chibi-Usa's scream. "But it looks like the feisty girl did something again."

"Mom!" Chibi-Usa wailed, clinging onto the blankets hanging outside the balcony.

"Oh, Chibi-Usa." Ikuko came to the rescue. "Chibi-Usa, you don't to help me, so go outside and play."

"What?" Chibi-Usa whined. "Let me handle the chores. Ikuko-mama, you stay in bed."

"But..." Ikuko protested.

"Chibi-Usa, if you're going to help out, only do what you can handle." Usagi chided.

"How dare you?" Chibi-Usa retorted. "I can do stuff like laundry."

"Really?" Usagi taunted. "Then who dropped the sheets that Mom went and washed?"

"Usagi, I'm getting a headache." Ikuko muttered. "Please look after Chibi-Usa."

"Mom..." Usagi blinked as Ikuko went back to bed.

"Then, what about cleaning?" Chibi-Usa voiced. "Or cooking? I don't care what it is, please let me help you."

"Oh boy." Usagi sighed. "I wish someone would play with Chibi-Usa."

"That duty!" Minako declared. "Let me handle it!"

"Minako!" Usagi blinked as the other blond leapt into her room.

"For the duty of dealing with Chibi-Usa and taking care of your family, please allow the Goddess of Love, Aino Minako, to handle them." Minako stated.

"Well, the only thing I want to ask you to do is baby-site Chibi-Usa." Usagi sweatdropped.

"Okay, I got it." Minako nodded. "Everything will be okie-dokie. Let me take care of it."

"But.." Usagi protested.

"Come on, Usagi." Minako chided, hearing Usagi cough. "You should stay in bed."

"Oh, don't worry." Usagi replied. "My cold is almost gone."

"No." Minako insisted. "You should never think it's over until it's really over. There's that old saying 'Tomorrow will be another day to catch a cold.'"

"That's right." Chibi-Usa nodded.

"That's right." Minako ushered Usagi back to bed. "Get in your bed."

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"It's supposed to be, 'Tomorrow will take care of itself.'" Artemis sweatdropped.

"Finally, I can rest..." Usagi sighed.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Artemis asked.

"Of course I'm not." Luna replied. "Artemis, you're so lucky."

"What?" Artemis blinked.

"They say that only such people will never catch a cold." Luna supplied.

"Why you, Luna!" Artemis exclaimed, knowing her underlying meaning.

"Hi, here I am!" Minako declared. "Okay, I'll be sure to take good care of you guys. Usagi, did you take your temperature?"

"No..." Usagi admitted.

"Perfect!" Minako snapped her fingers. "Chibi-Usa, hand me a thermometer!"

"Okay!" Chibi-Usa saluted. "Luna-P, henshin! Here, Minako." she handed Minako a thermometer from the Luna-P-turned first-aid kit.

"Thank you." Minako popped the thermometer into Usagi's mouth. "Now, let me take your temperature. Okay, should be okay now. Oh?" she blinked, as the indicator flickered off. "That's weird. Chibi-Usa, are you sure the battery isn't dead?" she gave the thermometer a shake. "Oh..." she gaped, flinging the thermometer out of the window, scattering the glass. "Maybe I plundered just a little bit..." she blushed, as the gust of wind dashed in. "But you know what? Not taking your temperature is no big deal."

"Minako..." Chibi-Usa sweatdropped.

"You're just as clumsy as Usagi." Luna sighed.

"I already know that..." Artemis moaned.

"Okay." Minako pasted a piece of paper over the hole. "That should hold for the time being. Oh Usagi, aren't you hungry? If you have some hot porridge, your body will warm up."

"Oh, no thanks!" Usagi shook her head. "I just ate a little a while ago."

_Everyone was telling me to stay away from her porridge._ She sweatdropped.

"Really?" Minako mused. "That's too bad. I know! Let me play some music to relax you."

"Ah, Mina!" Artemis panicked. "Don't touch that stereo!"

"What's with you?" Minako snapped. "I can't take care of her like this."

"Me too." Chibi-Usa agreed. "It's not fun."

"Okay then." Usagi relented. "Ask Mom. I bet she has many things that she needs to get done."

"I got it." Minako nodded. ""Let's go, Chibi-Usa."

"Okay." Chibi-Usa replied.

Usagi barely had time to sigh in relief when Minako let out a startled squeal, having rolled down the staircase. "Oh, it's cold!" she shivered, the paper having been dislodged from the shockwave.

"Here again!" Minako and Chibi-Usa posed in the kitchen. "It's time to regain our honor! Let's do it, Chibi-Usa." Minako stated.

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa agreed.

It was not long before the pair managed to make a mess of things; first by smashing the plates.

"Why did it turn out like this?" Minako whined, messing up the laundry. "I can't believe this!" she squealed, having losing control of the vacuum cleaner. "Oh no!" she wailed, smashing a vase while dusting.

"Oh dear!" the pair cleaned up the mess they caused. "Oh no!"

"Anyway, take care of the rest." Ikuko sweatdropped. "I'll clean up the room after I take a short nap."

"Mom will have a hard time cleaning this up." Usagi sighed, before her fever hit her. "It seems like the room is spinning round and round..."

"Usagi!" Minako and Chibi-Usa exclaimed when Usagi fainted.

"Round and round we go." Usagi mumbled. "The room is spinning around."

_

* * *

_

Usagi's dream

"_I'm so happy to be able to spend Christmas with you, Mamo." Usagi remarked, the couple having a candlelit dinner._

"_Usako..." Mamoru smiled, lifting his drink glass._

"_Hold it right there!" Minako shouted, interrupting the pending kiss._

"_Usagi, we're still in junior high." Ami reminded._

"_You're ten years ahead of yourself for this kind of date." Rei snapped._

"_The dinner, the cake, and Mamoru, too." Makoto added._

"_We'll take care of them all." Minako and Chibi-Usa chorused._

"_Mamo!" Usagi gasped as Mamoru fell into a hole._

"_Usako!" Mamoru shouted._

"_Mamo!" Usagi wailed, now left alone._

"_Oh hot!" she panicked when the table cloth caught fire. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! It's hot!"_

* * *

"It's cold!" Usagi snapped out of her dreamscape. "Minako." she blinked.

"Are you awake?" Minako asked, the cold compress having fallen off Usagi's forehead. "I was trying to change the towel for you. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Minako, have you been take care of me all this time?" Usagi inquired.

"Yeah." Minako nodded. "Because there's nothing else I can do for you."

"Hey, Minako." Usagi posted the question. "Why do you work so hard to take care of me?"

"Because you're very important to me." Minako replied."So, I feel I should protect you."

"Why?" Usagi blinked. "Is it because I am the Princess?"

"No." Minako shook her head. "I feel very comfortable when I'm with you. I like the way you're full of energy. That's why I can't leave you alone when you're sick. Get well soon, okay?"

"Thanks." Usagi nodded.

"Did Usagi's fever go down?" Chibi-Usa asked, waking up.

"Yes." Minako smiled. "Chibi-Usa was taking care of you with me until just a little while ago, right?"

"Really?" Usagi was astonished.

"Who cares if it's true or not?" Chibi-Usa snapped. "It doesn't matter. Anyway Minako, we have to get everyone's medication at the hospital."

"Oh, that's right." Minako blinked. "Usagi, will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I feel much better now, so..." Usagi nodded.

"Good." Minako replied. "Then, let's go, Chibi-Usa."

"Okay." Chibi-Usa beamed. "Let's go, let's go!"

* * *

At the hospital...

"How is it going, Pharamakon?" Esmeraude asked her Droid.

"Lady Esmeraude, as you can see, the Dark Henge is growing steadily." Pharamakon reported, the two females looking at the Henge. "If I administer these Dark Power pills and injections to more humans..."

"Opening the Dark Gate will be as simple as can be." Esmeraude finished.

"That's weird." Minako and Chibi-Usa had arrived at the hospital. "This place is too quiet."

"You think so?" Chibi-Usa asked and hopped onto the reception desk. "Excuse me, my name is Tsukino. I'm here to pick up my medication. Excuse me? Is anyone here?" she blinked when no one answered. "Unbelievable."

"Anyone here?" she ran into the hospital. "You have a customer! Excuse me!"

"What?" Esmeraude exclaimed, hearing the shout. "There's still a kid who can scream that loud? What's going on?"

"That can't be." Pharamakon replied as Esmeraude fanned the Dark Power particles over the medication.

"Oh." Chibi-Usa found the pair. "If you're here, can you quickly take care of us? Hurry up and give me the medicine for Ikuko-mama and the others."

"What's wrong with this kid?" Esmeraude wondered. "Okay, okay, little girl. But first, let me give you a flu shot so you don't catch a cold too."

"What?" Chibi-Usa gaped, seeing the needle. "Shot?"

"You don't need to worry." Esmeraude assured. "It will be really fast. I'll even give you this shot free of charge."

"No..." Chibi-Usa backed off.

"You should accept someone's goodwill with good graces, little girl." Esmeraude reminded. "Pharamakon."

"Pharama!" the Droid caught hold of the child.

"Hold her still." Esmeraude instructed.

"NO!" Chibi-Usa screamed, unleashing her power.

"Pharama?" Pharamakon backed off.

"She's the Rabbit?" even Esmeraude was shocked.

"Chibi-Usa!" Minako recognized the energy surge.

* * *

At the respective girls' places...

"Chibi-Usa!" the girls gasped.

"Small Lady!" the two Sun Princesses exclaimed.

* * *

At the hospital...

"Chibi-Usa, wait there!" Minako called. "Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

"Rabbit, you're doomed now." Esmeraude laughed. "Prepare to die. Pharamakon, do it."

"Pharama, pharama." the Droid nodded and returned to its original form. "Pharama!"

"Hold it!" Venus cut in.

"Pharama?" Pharamakon looked at the intruder.

"Venus." Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Chasing a little child and spreading evil in the world, I won't forgive you!" Venus declared. "I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and beauty, Sailor Venus! I will call down the judgment of love!"

"You!" Esmeraude growled. "You've already noticed the location of my Dark Henge and came here?"

"Of course!" Venus retorted.

_Huh?_ Chibi-Usa blinked.

"Then you also knew that we're using this hospital as a base to cause the flu epidemic by spreading medication containing Dark Power?" Esmeraude could not believe her fool-proof plan fell through so easily.

"Of course, I knew that!" Venus snapped.

_I guess Venus will say anything to go along with the situation._ Chibi-Usa sweatdropped. _She's so opportunistic._

"It seems we underestimated you all a little." Esmeraude admitted. "Pharamakon, kill them."

"Pharama!" the Droid readied.

* * *

On the streets...

"Usagi, you can't do anything in your condition." Luna protested.

"Your temperature is going up again." Artemis reminded. "You need to be in bed."

"I'm all right." Usagi assured. "When Chibi-Usa is in danger, I can't stay in my bed comfortably."

* * *

At the hospital...

"Crescent Beam!" Venus fired her laser beam at the Droid.

"Pharama!" the Droid dodged the attack. "Pharama!" Venus barely managed to avoid being stabbed.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus tossed her whip at the Droid.

"Pharama!" Pharamakon retaliated by firing her syringe at Venus, forcing the light Senshi to release her from her chain. "Pharama!"

"Pharama!" she then pinned Venus onto the wall with her syringes.

"Shoot..." Venus muttered, trapped.

"Pharama..." Pharamakon poised for the kill.

"Looks like I've won." Esmeraude laughed. "Kill the Rabbit first."

"Pharama!" the Droid fired her syringe at the child.

"I hate getting shots!" Chibi-Usa fled, ducking before the needle could reach her, when Tuxedo Kaman's rose scattered the syringe.

"The hospital is a house of life that saves people who have fallen ill." the tuxedo-clad hero declared. "I cannot forgive those who fill it with tainted energy and abuse it."

_Mamo..._ Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Damn it!" Esmeraude cursed. "You babble way too much! Pharamakon, kill all who get in our way."

"Pharama!" Pharamakon fired her syringe.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter's attack scattered the needle.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury fogged up the area.

"Damn!" Esmeraude hissed. "What's this?"

"So, you guys were the main culprits being the flu epidemic." Jupiter accused, the four Senshi cornering the villain. "We'll make you pay for what you did to us."

"Wisp Ray!" Dragon Venus' attack freed his female counterpart. "Yo V-babe, you alright?" he asked, pulling Venus to her feet.

"Everyone, what are you doing?" Venus asked. "You need to stay in bed."

"If you're worried about us, we're fine." Moon assured.

"It's thanks to your nursing, Venus." Mars added as Mercury's fog faded.

"You shared your strength with us." Mercury smiled.

"Thank you, Venus." Jupiter nodded.

"Everyone..." Venus muttered.

"Pharamakon, take care of the rest." Esmeraude instructed and vanished.

"Now everyone." Mercury told the group. "Let's get rid of this bad cold at its point of origin."

"Okay." Mars nodded. "Burning Soul!"

"Fire Spikes!"

"Pharama!" the Droid howled as the fiery attacks rained on her.

"Now, Moon!" Mercury shouted.

"What's wrong?" Mars asked when Moon sank to her knees.

"Sorry." Moon muttered as the girls clustered around her. "I think my temperature is going up again."

"Be strong." Mars urged.

"Yeah..." Moon nodded.

"Guess it can't be helped. Mercury replied. "Freezing Redemption!"

"Pharama!" the Droid howled as the freezing wave of water washed over, destroying her.

"A job well done." Dragon Solaris praised.

"Dragon..." Venus blinked. "Venus? Hitoshi?"

"Yup." the Light Dragon smiled.

"Damn!" Esmeraude cursed when the Dark Henge was shattered. "And I was so close! Sailor Senshi, you'll pay for this."

* * *

The next day...

"So, the town regained its vigor." Hitoshi provided the narration. "And everyone's condition gradually improved."

"Except for some..." Artemis muttered, causing the Dragon of Light who was by Minako's bedside to give him a bemused look.

"Artemis, keep it down." Minako whined. "We've caught a real cold, haven't we?"

"Yeah, it looks like it." Artemis agreed.

"But that's a good thing." Luna pointed out. "That means you're not an idiot because you caught a cold. Who would have thought?"

"Luna, is that any way to talk to someone who's sick?" Artemis snapped.

"Hi!" Usagi declared. "Sorry for for the wait. Here, eat, eat. It's Usagi's special porridge. Here you go."

"Thank you..." Minako muttered and took a bite.

"So, so, is it good, Minako?" Usagi asked, hopeful eyes glittering.

"Yes... delicious..." Minako stammered.

"Yeah!" Usagi beamed. "Eat lots of it, okay?"

"Now, I will take your temperature." Chibi-Usa announced thermometer in hand.

"Later." Usagi reclaimed the thermometer. "This comes later. Don't butt in."

"What's with you?" Chibi-Usa fumed.

"What about it?" Usagi challenged.

"So, this is what they mean by, 'Correct your recipe by tasting others'?" Minako sighed as a fight broke out between the two 'Rabbits'.

"You got that wrong." Hitoshi sighed, Artemis being too sick to correct her.

"Oh, please just let me sleep in peace!" Minako wailed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Artemis is depressed when a series of misfortunes beset him and he is only ridiculed by Luna for his pain. He decides to go on a quest to gain Luna's respect by helping the Senshi with their mission. When he discovers that Esmeraude and her Droid have taken over an animal sanctuary called the Animal Kingdom, he decides that he can handle it himself. The animals are all infected with dark energy and start to attack humans. Luna saves him when he is being chased by a dog. The Senshi arrive and challenge the droid. Artemis attacks the Droid just as she catches all of the Senshi in dog collars. Sailor Moon breaks free and finishes off the Droid.


	33. The Evil Animal Kingdom

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 32 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 32: Artemis' Adventure! The Evil Animal Kingdom

* * *

Time passes...

"You thieving cat!" the head chef hollered, chasing Artemis out of the kitchen with a frying pan.

"What?" Artemis ducked, fleeing out of the restaurant's kitchen.

"Hey, damn you!" the chef shouted, chasing the fleeing cat. "Stop! Damn! Stop! Where did he go?" he looked out of the restaurant's door. "Stop! Where did he go, damn it!"

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"I thought I was going to die." Artemis panted.

"Oh Artemis, you're so stupid." Luna sighed.

"That was uncalled for!" Artemis snapped. "I'm trying to find out our enemy's hideout."

"And yet you only go to restaurants." Luna pointed out. "Somewhere in your heart, weren't you tempted to steal some food?" causing Artemis to sweatdrop. "Get your act together, or pretty soon you'll get 'Stupid Cat' for your nickname."

"That's enough" Artemis leapt off Usagi's bed.

"Oh Usagi." Chibi-Usa whined as she carried the folded laundry into the room. "She doesn't even put away her own laundry. Open the door.", only to have the door slam into Artemis' nose.

"Sorry, Artemis." Chibi-Usa apologized. "Does that bump hurt? It looks like the moon." she blinked as Artemis squelched in pain.

"Artemis, you's so dumb!" Luna and Usagi burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that." Usagi held back her laughter. "Don't get so mad."

"Don't worry about him." Luna remarked as Artemis sulked out of the door. "He's just irritated because he hasn't played a very active role lately."

"Luna, I'm not talking to you anymore!" Artemis retorted and stormed off.

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh on him?" Usagi wondered, as she and Luna went out to look for Artemis after a while.

"You think so?" Luna relented.

"Anyway, I will take on the role of mediator." Usagi offered. "So relax and let me take care of it."

"That's what worries me." Luna sighed.

* * *

In the Aino household...

"What's wrong, Artemis?" Minako asked as she knitted.

"I've got pride as a man too." Artemis sulked.

"Oh, I get it." Minako realized. "You had a fight with Luna, didn't you? Well, as they've always said, 'Nothing ventured, nothing chained.'"

"It's not 'nothing chained.', it's 'nothing gained.'" Artemis corrected.

"Well, I suppose you could say that, too." Minako laughed nervously. "Anyway, unless you have the resolve to sacrifice yourself sometimes, you won't accomplish anything."

"Resolve..." Artemis echoed. _Okay, I'll go do something great. Then, even Luna will..._

"What?" Minako blinked when the white cat jumped off her bed. "What's wrong, Artemis?"

On the streets...

"I wonder if Artemis will be at Minako's place?" Usagi mused as she and Luna ran off to Minako's house, only to run smack into Artemis when they turned a corner.

"You're so dumb!" Luna joked, seeing Artemis under Usagi's foot.

"You said I was dumb again." Artemis growled.

"Calm down, calm down." Usagi cut in. "As your mediator, let me handle this situation."

"Can you take your foot off of me?" Artemis muttered.

"Oh, excuse me." Usagi removed her foot, before bursting into laughter with Luna after a while.

"Huh?" both females cut short their laughter when they found Artemis gone.

"He's gone." Usagi blinked. "Luna, it's your fault."

"What are you saying?" Luna protested. "It's your fault, Usagi."

* * *

In a rubbish dump...

Artemis came across a group of abandoned kittens in a cardboard box. Hearing a vehicle pull up, he hid behind a utility pole to watch as the driver stepped out of the car to retrieve the cardboard before driving off.

"I wonder where he's taking them?" he wondered. "This is my chance to do something great." that decided, he took off after the car.

"Come on, come over here." the driver had stopped by another dump, offering some dog food to a stray dog. "Okay, good dog, good dog.

"He's going to kidnap that dog too." Artemis concluded.

"Okay, get right in." the driver ushered the hound into the car.

* * *

On the streets...

"It's seems the next Negative Point is over there." Esmeraude grinned, stopping before the 'Great Animal Kingdom' when her earring started reacting. "Being so beautiful is also a sin." She strutted proudly as the passer-bys laughed at her.

"I am not an utility pole!" she fumed when a puppy urinated on her ankle. "Hey, stop!" she chased after the puppy. "Hey!"

"Ami, wasn't that Artemis?" Makoto blinked as the driver from before drove into the 'Great Animal Kingdom'."

"I don't know." Ami looked up from her 'English Vocabulary' book. "I was trying to memorize my hundredth English vocabulary word. Do you think a hundred words a day is too few?"

"I think that's probably just about right..." Makoto sweatdropped.

* * *

In the animal shelter...

_What is this place?"_ Artemis wondered, seeing the peaceful animals lying on the compound.

"Well, please take care of their medical examinations." the driver requested, after taking the abandoned animals to the veterinarian.

"All right." the vet replied. "You guys." she picked up a kitten. "You're lucky to be picked up by such a nice man."

They were then electrocuted by Esmeraude a while later.

"So, this is the Negative Point." Esmeraude noted, seeing her earring's reaction. "Dark Henge! Come forth, Droid Dogba!"

"Dogba!" the animal-tamer Droid declared, before she impersonated the vet, affecting the animals with her Dark Power.

"Oh my." Esmeraude noted after Dogba forced the pets to perform tricks with a snap of her fingers. "Bravo!"

"Lady Esmeraude, your voice is a little too loud, dogba." Dogba remarked, cutting off Esmeraude's laughter.

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"What?" Luna echoed. "Artemis went to the 'Great Animal Kingdom'?"

"I wonder why he went there?" Usagi mused.

"What kind of place is the 'Great Animal Kingdom'?" Luna asked.

"I hear it's a place that takes in unfortunate animals and looks after them." Makoto supplied.

"People who want pets can also adopt those animals." Ami added.

"This is clearly a case of running away from home." Usagi concluded.

"Run away?" the girls chorused.

"That's right." Usagi nodded. "Artemis is always getting picked on by Luna, so he got sick and tired of it and ran away to the 'Great Animal Kingdom'."

"That's ridiculous." Luna sighed.

"The only one who can get Artemis to come back..." Usagi paused for dramatic effect. "Frankly, it's you, Luna."

"No way." Luna objected. "I don't want to do that. Besides, you're blowing this way out of proportion."

"I wonder if you can afford to say something like that?" Usagi prodded. "If you regret it later, it'll be too late."

"Luna, the things you say can be pretty harsh." Rei added. "So Artemis' feelings are likely to be considerably."

"That, I can relate." Yuichiro sighed over the communicator the girls had placed in the coffee table so that the Dragons would listen into the conversation and pitch in ideas.

"What was that?" Rei fumed.

"It was a joke, 'Firebird'!" Yuichiro protested. "A joke!"

"Oh man, you're whipped." Hitoshi snickered as Thomas smirked in agreement.

"At the 'Great Animal Kingdom', there are alligators, big snakes, and even tigers." Minako listed, putting on a scary face. "By now, Artemis might have... 'I'll haunt you forever...'"

"Okay, I'll go." Luna relented. "I'll go. Happy now?"

"Sunshine, you have an overactive imagination." Hitoshi sweatdropped.

"Oh, you guys are going to the zoo, aren't you?" Chibi-Usa beamed. "I wanna go too!"

"Look, Chibi-Usa." Usagi started. "We're not going there to have fun."

"No fair!" Chibi-Usa whined. "No fair! I'll tell Mamo that you've been mean to me."

"Chibi-Usa, let's go together." Usagi changed her posture.

"Wow, that was quick." Hitoshi remarked.

"I think we should let Luna handle this." Thomas suggested.

"Good idea." Ami agreed.

"Luna, bring Artemis back before he becomes like this, okay?" Minako requested in a ghost-like posture.

* * *

In the animal shelter...

"I'm glad." Artemis smiled as he watched the animals that were just brought in. "They're safe. I guess I'll go home now."

"What?" he gaped when he saw the kittens walking on two legs. "That's impossible."

"Now I will show your a performance put on by these animals, dogba!" Dogba, in her human guise, declared. With a snap of her fingers, the animals started performing, before their eyes turned red and attacked the audience.

"I knew it!" Artemis fled for his life, chased by a British Dane. "They're not normal."

"Over here." Luna stated inside a trashcan.

"Why are you here?" Artemis asked his female counterpart.

"What are you doing?" Luna scolded. "Hurry up."

"You saved me." Artemis sighed after the British Dane leapt over the trashcan they were hiding in. "Why did you come here?"

"I came here to take you..." Luna replied.

"Take me?" Artemis echoed.

"It's nothing." Luna corrected herself. "I just happened to be here. What are you doing here, Artemis?"

"Oh, nothing." Artemis replied.

"Did you do something stupid again?" Luna asked.

"Anyway, you should hurry up and go home." Artemis stepped out. _It's possible that the enemy is involved in this. I'll take this chance to do something great and..._

"Don't follow me." he told the black cat.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Luna wondered. "I came here because I was worried about you."

"What?" Artemis blinked.

"I'm going home." Luna huffed and went off.

"So, Luna came for me." Artemis realized. _Shoot, what am I doing?_

"Luna, I'll see you again, if I'm still alive." he promised.

"Artemis." Luna looked back as the white cat jumped off.

"Ouch!" Artemis tripped over a drink can.

"Dummy." Luna sweatdropped.

Dogba grinned as the animals cornered the humans and returned to her original form after a possessed squirrel chewed through the phone wire. "Dogba!"

"The Dark Henge is growing magnificently." Esmeraude laughed as Dogba attacked the audience.

"I'm a little worried, leaving it all up to Luna." Usagi admitted.

"I know, she can be so troublesome." Minako agreed, the two blond peering into the animal shelter.

"What's going on?" Usagi blinked as a group of humans fled out of the shelter. "Something must have happened inside. Minako, let's transform."

"Okay." Minako nodded.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" the two now crystal-level Senshi chorused.

_Damn it._ Artemis cursed, watching the ongoings in a bush. _I won't let her get away with this right before my eyes. But I sure am lucky to run into the enemy by chance. I'll beat her, no matter what it takes._

That decided, he leapt out of the bush and pounced onto the Droid, only to have the possessed kittens group-attack him in the air.

"No, you guys." Artemis looked at the felines. "Snap out of it."

"Dogba." Dogba stood before him. Artemis dodged the whip, only to be knocked into the group of dogs who kicked him back before the Droid.

_Shoot._ He cursed when he found himself surrounded. He slowly approached the Droid, despite his injuries, only to be pulled back by a monkey, a cord wrapped around his hind leg.

"Dogba!" Dogba went in for the kill when Luna knocked the monkey aside, forcing it to loose its grip on the cord, the Droid's whip barely missing Artemis.

"Luna!" Artemis chided.

"Please stop this." Luna begged. "You can't win against this kind of enemy all by yourself."

"No." Artemis insisted. "I'm going to do something great to show you that I'm not stupid."

"Please stop it already." Luna pleaded.

"Luna..." Artemis muttered.

"Dogba!" the Droid flung her whip between the two cats, breaking them apart.

"Luna!" Artemis ran to her after the black cat was kicked by a possessed hound.

"Don't, Artemis." Luna implored as Artemis stood to defend her.

"Dogba!" the Droid flung her whip at the injured cat.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus' weapon deflected the Droid's whip, enabling the two cats to run to safety.

"How dare you turn the innocent hearts of animals to evil?" Moon declared.

"Even if God and Buddha may forgive you..." Venus added.

"We will not!" the two blonds chorused.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" Moon posed.

"Likewise, Sailor Venus." Venus announced.

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Moon finished her pose.

"Dogba!" the Droid called her minions to attack.

"What?" the two blonds gasped as the animals ran them over.

"What should we do?" Venus asked, the two cornered.

"Okay, then I will..." Artemis stated.

"No!" Luna protested.

"But at this rate..." Artemis stated.

"Light Shield!" Dragon Venus' barrier guarded the two trapped Senshi.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Burning Soul!"

"Fire Spikes!"

"Solar Bolt!"

The combined attacks forced the animals to back off.

"Freezing Spray!" Mercury reached her hands up and started spinning, water started swirling around her. The water froze, turning into ice, and she stopped spinning. The ice, however, continued it's circular movement around her. She ended summoning her attack by reaching both hands forwards, palms opened, and the ice all shot towards the tree the animals were clustered around, trapping them within ice barrier. "Please stay quiet for a while." she smiled.

"You did it!" Moon cheered. "You did it! You did it! Yeah! You're the best, Mercury! You saved us!"

"Hey, Moon." Mars chided. "You still have something left to do."

"Don't worry." Moon assured. "It'll be a piece of cake."

"Dogba!" Dogba tossed a couple of rings at the Senshi.

"What's this?" Moon blinked as the rings circled around their necks.

"Dogba!" the Droid declared, the rings turning into dog chokers with chains.

"We let our guard down." Mars winced, the girls being pulled to the ground with a tug.

"Unless we do something, she'll get the five of us." Jupiter noted.

"Artemis!" Luna gasped when Artemis jumped out of the bushes.

"Meow!" Artemis scratched the Droid's face frantically. "Meow! Meow!"

"That cat is suicidal." Dragon Mars sighed, the three Dragons having dodged the ring attack. "Fire Spikes!"

"Solar Bolt!"

"Wisp Ray!" the three Dragons blasted their attacks on the Droid's back, allowing Moon to free herself.

"Okay!" Moon posed, Cutie Moon Rod in hand. "Hang in there, everyone! Moon Princess Halation!"

"Dogba!' the Droid groaned as the attack destroyed her.

_Shoot._ Esmeraude frowned, the Dark Henge shattering as the Droid was destroyed and exited the building.

"If you think you've won, you're so wrong!" she laughed behind a wall, seeing the Senshi clustered around the animals.

"Not again!" she whined when the same puppy from before urinated on her foot. "No more! I hate this!" and disappeared.

"They're adorable." Moon cooed.

"I can't believe these kittens attacked us just a while ago." Venus agreed.

"You look like a teacher at my cram school." Mercury stroked a Great Dane.

"He also looks like my grandpa." Mars added.

"He's also like the grandpa of my senior who broke my heart." Jupiter remarked, causing Mars to sweatdrop.

"Women." the three Dragons sighed.

"Oh Artemis, you're so dumb." Luna remarked, under a pavilion. But this time, you did pretty well."

"Once I catch them in my dragnet, the enemy's tactics are like child's play." Artemis snorted.

"I get the feeling you might have caught her by accident." Luna deathpanned, causing Artemis to sweatdrop.

"Why did you leave me behind?" Chibi-Usa whined, running in and sending her bag flying off her shoulder. "Sheesh!"

"You're so dumb." Luna sighed, Chibi-Usa's bag landing on Artemis' head, the white cat crying in pain as he jumped off the pavilion.

"No fair..." Artemis muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Ami is depressed when the students of a new cram school accuse her of cheating. It's all part of Esmeraude's new plan. She has placed one of her figurines at the school and has infected the entire class with her dark energy. Later, when Ami is investigating the school, she is attacked by a Droid. It duplicates itself, but she manages to drive it away. The Droid decides that the way to defeat the Sailor Senshi is to turn Mercury against them. It uses illusions to convince Mercury that the girls don't care about her and that Moon is trying to steal the Jinseizuishou and Thomas from her. Just as she is about to attack her friends, Mercury breaks through the illusions and turns against the Droid, finishing it off. The relieved Senshi thanked Mercury for not attacking them.


	34. Terrifying Illusion! Ami All Alone

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 33 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 33: Terrifying Illusion! Ami All Alone

* * *

In the UFO....

"This body is so beautiful." Esmeraude soaked in the bath tub. "Prince Demando loves jasmine flowers. So, I shall also try perfuming my body with the scent of jasmine.

"Esmeraude, how easygoing of you." Sapphir stated, manifesting.

"Oh, Sapphir." Esmeraude pouted. "It is rude to peep at a woman taking a bath."

"What are you saying?" Sapphir retorted. "Right now, we must complete the Dark Gate as soon as possible and send in the Evil Black Crystal's power to destroy the Jubaan area in Tokyo in one fell swoop. It is outrageous of you to be taking a bath now, Esmeraude."

"Even while I am taking a bath, my operations are being carried out." Esmeraude laughed. "I don't need you to warn me."

"What?" Sapphir frowned.

"The new Negative Point is at Eisai Cram School in the Jubaan area." Esmeraude supplied.

* * *

On Earth...

Still in her bath robe, Esmeraude sent the Dark Henge on the building's roof, affecting the students within with Dark Power.

"Droid Giwaku, come forth!" she summoned the Droid.

"Giwaku!" the Droid declared.

"Behold." Esmeraude laughed. "Little by little, the Dark Power becomes stronger. The Dark Henge should be grown by tomorrow evening. Until then, protect this Point."

"Giwaku." the Droid bowed.

* * *

The next day...

"It's amazing!" the students gather around the results announcement on the bulletin board.

"Ami, you're great." Usagi gushed. "You're great. You got the top test score in the grade again."

"Mizuno-san, you really are a genius." Naru added.

"It's nothing like that." Ami replied. "The tests just happened to cover the parts that I studied."

"It must be nice for Mizuno-san to be number one all the time." a female student remarked snidely.

"After all, she studies really hard, right?" her companion added.

"She should be careful." the third student commented. "So people won't call her a nerd."

"They're so mean!" Naru fumed.

"I guess it's not easy being good at school." Usagi soothed. "Ami, you shouldn't let it bother you."

"Thank you." Ami replied. "But I'm already used to it."

"Used to it, huh?" Usagi echoed in awe. "In my case, I'm used to getting bad grades."

"I found this cheat sheet in Mizuno's desk." Umino reported, a slip of paper in his hand.

"What?" the girls gaped.

"Mizuno cheated on this round of tests." one of the male students peered at the slip. "That's horrible."

"The reason why she's been number one all this time is probably that she's been cheating." Umino concluded.

"Besides, she's always hanging out with Usagi and her friends." another student pointed out. "I always thought there was no way she should be getting such good grades."

"That's right." another student agreed. "You only have to look at Usagi's scores to know how true it is."

"Hey Tsukino, you guys hang out all the time, right?" the fourth student asked. "It's weird that Mizuno always gets good grades while Tsukino's grades are always close to the bottom."

"That's really nothing weird about it." Usagi protested. "Ami is really smart."

"That's right." Naru agreed. "You guys are the ones who're being weird. Umino, you're not acting like yourself today."

"You're going to side with a dishonest cheater?" Umino fumed.

"Are you?" the students crowded around.

"Stop this." Makoto cut in.

"Hey Kino, are you going to side with cheater Mizuno too?" one of the students snapped.

Makoto tossed him across the corridor.

"You are strong." Naru noted.

"Mako, please stop this violence." Ami remarked.

"Those boys were the ones who resorted to violence first." Usagi pointed out.

"These guys are bad-mouthing you, saying that you cheated." Makoto agreed.

"It's okay, because I know I'm innocent." Ami replied. "Besides, if they really wanted to destroy my reputation, they should have told the teachers and we all know that teachers get really nasty when it comes to cheating."

"Ami, I believe you." Usagi insisted.

"Yeah." Naru nodded.

"Thank you." Ami smiled. "But never mind that, I'm a lot more frustrated that I didn't get a perfect score because I got one wrong answer."

"Oh dear..." Usagi and Naru sweatdropped.

* * *

After school...

"I can't forgive Umino and those guys for bad-mouthing you, Ami." Makoto remarked.

"Even those other boys don't usually say bad things about other people." Usagi noted.

"They're all students of Eisai Cram School." Makoto stated.

"Hey, hey, is it true that Ami cheated on the tests?" Chibi-Usa pounced in.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked.

"I just heard it from a boy wearing thick glasses." Chibi-Usa supplied.

"How dare he?" Usagi fumed. "I'm gonna totally kick his butt!"

"I'll twist his body up and use him as a cleaning rag." Makoto growled.

"There is absolutely no way!" Aurora insisted. "Mom will never do that!"

"That's right.." Eros nodded in agreement." We have complete faith in Mom!"

"Usagi, Mako, thank you." Ami smiled. "The two of you too." she looked at her daughters. "At least, the four of you believe in me. That's enough for me."

"It looks like Ami's pretty shook up." Makoto noted as Ami took off with her daughters in tow.

"I feel sorry for Ami." Usagi admitted.

"It's the cheater, Mizuno." one of the student snarled as Ami walked by. "So, she's the cheater, who got good grades by being sneaky." another student added. "She's such a cheater. Such a cheater. Such a cheater."

"They're horrible..." Ami hid behind a wall. "Horrible..."

"Mom..." Eros blinked at her shaken up mother.

"You still have us, Mom." Aurora reminded.

"Thank you." Ami cradled her daughters and sobbed. "Both of you."

"Mom?" Eros looked up when Ami stopped in her tracks upon seeing the Eisai Cram School's poster and she recalled what Makoto said.

"Oh boy, I know that look." Aurora muttered. "Eros, get Dad. Mom and I will investigate."

"Right!" Eros nodded and ran back to Thomas' mansion.

* * *

In Eisai Cram School...

"What is this?" Aurora gasped when Ami opened the door to reveal the classroom flooded with Dark Power.

"Dark Power." Ami realized.

"Mom, I can't transform without Eros." Aurora told her mother.

"Right!" Ami nodded. "Go hide."

Aurora nodded and ran out.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ami called out.

"What?" Giwaku noted after the girl transformed. "So this girl are one of the Sailor Senshi."

"Where are you?" Mercury demanded. "You're one of Esmeraude's conspirators, aren't you? Where are you hiding?"

"Everyone, come to Eisai Cram School." Aurora informed the group via the communicator. "There's Dark Power swirling around the entire school and I think Mom just walked into a trap."

* * *

In the streets...

"What?" Usagi echoed. "Dark Power at Eisai Cram School?"

"Let's hurry, Usagi." Luna urged.

"Okay." Usagi hurried off.

* * *

In Thomas' mansion...

"Got it." Thomas replied. "Aurora, stay put. Come on Eros." he turned to his younger daughter. "Your Mom's going to need all the help she needs."

"Right Dad!" the two girls chorused.

* * *

In Eisai Cram School...

"I'll kill her." Giwaku swore and sent her replicas to fight Mercury.

"Giwaku!" the clones charged.

"Double Shabon Spray Freezing!" Mercury froze the copies.

"Damn it!" Giwaku growled. "Impertinent girl!" and sent more clones in.

"What is this?" Mercury frowned as the clones charged. "Double Shabon Spray Freezing!" _I get it._ She realized. _These are copies. I have to find the real on somehow and kill her._

"Damn that Sailor Mercury." Giwaku hissed. "She is tougher than I thought. In that case, I'll let you kill your own friends, giwaku."

"They disappeared?" Mercury blinked when the clones vanished. "What on earth is going on?"

"Sailor Mercury." Giwaku grinned. "I'll make you kill the Sailor Senshi with your own hands. Sailor Senshi, hurry up and get here."

"What incredible power!" Artemis gaped as Mars, Jupiter and Venus dashed in.

"Be careful." Mercury warned. "The enemy should be nearby."

"What the hell is going on?" Jupiter wondered.

"It seems the enemy started a new operation here at Eisai Cram School." Aurora replied.

"Umino and the rest of the boys must have started acting weird because they were exposed to the Dark Power.." Mercury added.

"So, that's what it was about." Jupiter realized.

"That's unforgivable." Mars agreed.

"So, the Sailor Senshi have finally showed up." Giwaku grinned. "It looks like one is missing, but I'll make Mercury kill them. Illusion Giwaku!" she activated her power.

"Mom!" Aurora gasped when Mercury was stuck by the invisible energy.

"Mercury!" Venus exclaimed.

"Oh my, what is this?" Mars taunted as Mercury was trapped in Giwaku's illusion. "What is this? Mercury, now that I take a good look at your combat costume, it doesn't look good on you at all."

"What's wrong, all of a sudden?" Mercury was confused.

"It's because you study all the time." Jupiter mocked. "That's why you don't have time to develop your fashion sense.""

"You too, Jupiter?" Mercury asked.

"Besides, you're always bragging about your good grades." Venus accused. "I hate that!"

"I've never bragged about my good grades." Mercury blinked. "But if I made everybody fell that way, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize so meekly and play the goody-two-shoes." Mars snapped.

_This is a lie._ Mercury assured. _There's no way everyone would speak so ill of me._

"Hate those who bad-mouth you and crush them." Giwaku chanted.

"Mercury, don't lose yourself!" the _real_ Venus pleaded.

"Mercury, you cheater." Mars accused, the three Senshi approaching her menacingly.

* * *

Outside the cram school...

"Oh, a Dark Henge!" Usagi arrived on scene.

"There's a Droid!" Dragon Mars concluded, the three Dragons arriving.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed.

"Aurora-nee-chan!" Eros looked at her older sister.

"Eros, transform!" Aurora instructed.

"Right!" Eros nodded.

"Twin Sunlight Power, Make Up!" the sisters' earrings shone brightly.

"Now, Sailor Mercury." Giwaku droned. "Kill those who are bad-mouthing you, giwaku."

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared.

"What?" Giwaku gasped. "You're...!"

"I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" Moon announced.

"So, the fifth one's finally showed up." Giwaku noted.

"Building up Dark Power at a cram school, making students spread malicious gossip and planting ill will about our mother." the 'Full Sun Sisters' declared. "We can't forgive something like that!"

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Moon finished her pose.

"Impudent girls." Giwaku snorted. "Auditory Hallucination Giwaku!"

"Moon, watch out!" Luna warned.

"What?" Moon blinked when she was stuck by Giwaku's energy.

"Moon is a failure." Giwaku droned. "Flat-chested. A flighty idiot. You're about the worse there is."

"Who gives a damn!" Moon snapped out of the illusion. "Fine! I'm a failure, flat-chested, flighty and just about the worse there could be! I'm used to being bad-mouthed."

"Good grief." Giwaku sweatdropped. "What kind of personality does this girl have, giwaku?"

_I wonder if she praised me._ Moon beamed.

"What's up with Droids nowadays and their obsession with bust size?" Eros wondered.

"Who knows." Aurora shrugged.

"Then, how about this?" Giwaku declared and sent her clones at the Senshi.

"That hurts..." Moon wailed, having been kicked on the back by a clone.

"Giwaku!" the copy came in for the kill.

"Moon!" Luna warned.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon beamed at her rescuer when the clone's assault was interrupted by a rose.

"A cram school is where students study to prepare for high school entrance exams." the tuxedo-clad hero stated. "How dare you plant a Dark Henge and toy with the innocent minds of youths? Evil Droid, you're unforgivable. I, Tuxedo Kaman, will be your opponent."

"Damn it!" Giwaku cursed. "Don't get in my way."

"Giwaku!" she sent her clones to attack the tuxedo-clad hero. "Giwaku!" the copies hammered the Earth Prince off the roof.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon gasped.

"Now that was just pathetic." Dragon Venus sighed.

"Watch closely as Sailor Mercury kills her own friends." Giwaku grinned. "Now for the final push. Illusion Giwaku, Power Up!"

* * *

In the cram school...

"Mercury!" Jupiter gasped as Giwaku's power increased.

"What's the matter?" Venus asked.

"Sailor Mercury, no Mizuno Ami." Jupiter snarled in the illusion. "You cheated on the tests."

"The truth is that you cheated." Venus accused.

"I know you did." Mars insisted.

"Mercury!" the _real_ Venus gasped.

"Be strong." Jupiter encouraged.

"Are you okay?" Mars asked.

"You cheated on the tests." the three Senshi approached Mercury menacingly in the illusion. "You're so dirty. You did, did you? Why don't you come clean? Cheating, how could you, Mercury? It's so cheap. How could you cheat? Why don't you just admit it? Mercury, you're not playing fair. It's because you do such cheap things that..."

"Of course she did." Moon taunted. "A cheater like her doesn't deserve to possess the Jinseizuishou or Thomas. That's right, why don't we kill her so I can claim the Jinseizuishou's power and Thomas for myself. I will be Solaris' Queen at his side."

"NO!" Mercury pushed her way through.

"What's going on here?" Mars leapt out of the window.

"Mercury, calm down!" Venus followed suit.

"She's being controlled by someone." Jupiter concluded, jumping out with Artemis in tow.

"If you think you're always right, you are so wrong." the rest of the Senshi mocked the ice Senshi in the illusion. "You're really such a cheater. Always playing the goody-two-shoes. You are such a liar. Liar. Quit being so goody-goody. Why don't you come out and just say it? You're playing dirty."

* * *

Outside the cram school...

"Sailor Mercury, hate those who are bad-mouthing you." Giwaku grinned. "Kill those bad-mouthing you with your own hands."

Mercury leapt out of the window obediently.

"It's fun watching friends killing friends, giwaku." the Droid smirked.

"Oh, that pose is..." Aurora gasped when Mercury began her 'Aqua Mirage' stance.

"Is she planning on using the 'Aqua Mirage'?" Venus asked.

"Mercury, stay focused." Artemis begged.

"Don't be confused by the illusion." Luna added.

"Mercury, stop!" Moon rushed forward, only to have Mercury slap her away.

"Don't attack everyone!" Artemis shouted.

"Please!" Chibi-Usa begged.

"No way!" Moon stood her ground. "Mercury would never attack us, no way! I believe in you."

"Now, Sailor Mercury, kill all of your friends, giwaku." the Droid landed on the ground. "Don't forgive your friends who are bad-mouthing you."

"MOM!" both Aurora and Eros screamed.

"You're the one I can't forgive!" Mercury snapped, turning to the Droid.

"What?" Giwaku gasped.

"She came through!" Dragon Solaris was relieved.

"Freezing Spray!" Mercury froze the Droid's feelers.

"Why you!" Giwaku growled. "Why weren't you taken in by my auditory and visual illusions?"

"You couldn't possibly understand how our hearts are bound by one another by trust." Mercury stated.

"Mercury..." Moon sighed in relief.

"Damn!" Giwaku cursed.

"And how dare you use my family against me!" Mercury snapped. "That's absolutely unforgivable! Freezing Redemption!"

"Giwaku!" the Droid screamed as she was destroyed.

"Mom!" both Sun Princesses hurried to their exhausted mother's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Mercury smiled at her two daughters. "Thank you, the two of you."

"It seems that you managed to stop the enemy's operation again today." Tuxedo Kaman remarked as Dragon Solaris pulled his 'Nymph' up. "As always, the friendship among you girls and the love they have," he nodded at the reunited family. "Is magnificent. Good-bye."

With that, he left.

* * *

In the UFO....

"Giwaku failed?" Esmeraude echoed upon Sapphir's report.

"That is why I warned you not to be lazily taking a bath." Sapphir reminded.

"I'll find a new Negative Point soon enough." Esmeraude laughed. "Sapphir, there's only one person who is allowed to look at me when I am bathing. Go away."

"Damn it!" she spat after Sapphir vanished. "Next time, I will not fail."

* * *

Outside the cram school...

"Ami, thank you for not being deceived by the bad-mouthing illusions." Usagi remarked after the battle.

"Not at all." Ami shook her head. "Same you too. You believed that I would never cheat. Because no matter what happens, we are bound by trust."

"Ami!" Usagi smiled.

"Oh, everyone." Umino greeted the group. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Mizuno-san, it's amazing that you got the highest score on the latest finals again." one of the students remarked.

"Hey, can you teach us how to study too?" another student prodded.

"Well, there is no 'how to'." Ami flushed. "I just study really hard."

"Now, that's a 180 degree change." Thomas noted.

"What's with them?" Usagi pouted. "After spreading nasty rumors that Ami cheated..."

"Usagi, don't get mad." Hitoshi chided. "All the people at the cram school were corrupted by the Dark Power."

"That's right." Yuichiro agreed. "The one you should hate is the enemy."

"Yes." Usagi nodded.

"Usagi-san, why don't you come study with us together?" Umino suggested.

"What?" Usagi exclaimed. "Uh... no! I hate studying!"

"No, no, no!" she fled the compound. "No, no! No way!"

"It would be easier to turn any metal into gold than have her cram books." Hitoshi noted.

"Oh, what are we going to do with her?" Luna sighed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Esmeraude uses two Droids and two figurines to double up the attack. She targets both a park and the elementary school that Chibi-Usa attends. When Chibi-Usa arrives late for school, she is attacked by her classmates and teachers. When one of the Droids tries to use one of Chibi-Usa's friends against her, she gets so mad that a huge blast of energy comes out of the crescent moon on her forehead. From the future, Wiseman realizes that Chibi-Usa is the key to defeating Crystal Tokyo. If he can channel her incredible power, nothing can stand in his way! Back on Earth, the Senshi manage to defeat the two Droids. Once everyone has recovered, the Senshi, the Dragons and Mamoru agree to accompany Chibi-Usa to the future.


	35. A Grade School in Danger

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 34 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 34: Dark Gate Completed? A Grade School in Danger

_

* * *

_

Flashback to Chibi-Usa's first day of school...

"_Everyone, let me introduce you to a new friend." the homeroom sensei introduced Chibi-Usa to the class. "She's a transfer student, and her name is Tsukino Usagi. Please make her feel welcome._

"_You're real tiny." Kyuusuke Sarashina remarked. "Since you're a tiny 'chibi', you're gonna be Chibi-Usa!"_

"_Stop it!" __Momoko Momohara snapped. "Why do you always come up with these things?"_

"_Chibi-Usa! Chibi-Usa!" Kyuusuke chanted._

"_I'm telling you to stop it!" Momoko retorted._

"_Ouch!" Kyuusuke winced when Momoko hit him on the head. "Okay! Oh, but then, how about Chibi-Usa-chan?"_

"_Would that be okay?" Momoko asked._

"_Sure." Chibi-Usa beamed._

* * *

"Seems like her temperature's gone now." Artemis noted, feeling Chibi-Usa's forehead.

"I wonder if she's having some kind of happy dream?" Luna wondered. "How do you feel?" she asked when Chibi-Usa peered open her eyes.

"I think I'm okay." the small 'Rabbit' muttered. "I wonder if I can go back to school tomorrow?"

"Is school fun?" Luna smiled.

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa nodded. "Listen, listen, the kid sitting next to me..."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Usagi cut in.

"I'm fine now." Chibi-Usa assured. "I'm all better."

"I'm glad." Usagi smiled. "Everyone came to visit you."

"Hello." Ami entered with Aurora and Eos in tow.

"Do you feel better?" Rei peered in as the two Sun Princesses hugged the future princess.

"Hey." Makoto replied.

"Hi." Minako beamed.

"Here, this is for you." Aurora handed Chibi-Usa a box.

"Wow, thank you!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"And Small Lady," Eos added. "There's a cute friend of yours here, too." the two older girls parted as Momoko peered into the room.

"Chibi-Usa?" Momoko blinked.

"Momo!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed happily and flung the sheets aside, knocking Luna and Artemis off. "It's Momo! Momo! Momo!"

"Chibi-Usa!" the two girls hugged. "Hey, is your cold all better now?"

"I'm fine now." Chibi-Usa smiled.

"I'm so happy!" Momoko laughed. "It's feels so lonely when you're not in school."

"I miss playing with you too." Chibi-Usa admitted.

"Get well soon and let's play together at school." Momoko requested.

"Okay." Chibi-Usa nodded. "I'm definitely going back to school tomorrow."

"Listen, today..." Momoko started. "It was really fun."

"What was so fun?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Look, they look so happy." Eos noted. "Small Lady's best friend..."

"She must have been lonely, coming from the future all by herself." Aurora added.

"I wonder why is the enemy after Chibi-Usa?" Ami wondered.

"Mom..." both Aurora and Eos sighed, everyone else fell into silence.

* * *

That night, in the Jubaan Park...

Achiral manifested before the crackling Dark Henge and invoked his powers, turning the surroundings into a death zone.

* * *

On the other side of town, in the Jubaan Elementary School...

His twin, Chiral, stood before the crackling Dark Henge on the building's roof.

"It seems that everything is going smoothly, Chiral." Esmeraude remarked.

"Esmeraude-sama." Chiral noted.

"How is Achiral doing?" Esmeraude asked.

"No problems at all." Chiral confirmed.

"I see." Esmeraude smiled. "No more of those roundabout tactics. They weren't suited for my style anyway. That's why they all ended in failure. With this exceptionally powerful Dark Henge, I'll settle this once and for all. Chiral!"

"Yes, my lady." Chiral stood at attention.

"Achiral." Esmeraude added.

"Yes, my lady." Achiral remarked.

"I will leave it to you to get rid of those annoying girls." Esmeraude gave the instruction.

"We will not fail." the twins promised and vanished.

_And with this success as a gift to Prince Demando, I will say goodbye to this primitive world._ Esmeraude mused.

* * *

The next day...

"Oh!" Chibi-Usa hurried to school. "I'm totally late for school! Why didn't you wake me up, Luna?"

"I tired over and over, but you didn't get up!" Luna protested.

"Oh, I hate this!" Chibi-Usa whined as she entered the school gate. "Huh?" she blinked, stopping in front of the school entrance. "What?"

Walking into the backyard, she gasped when she saw the students fighting in the courtyard.

"Everyone's playing." Chibi-Usa noted. "But first hour's already started."

"They're not playing." Luna corrected. "They're fighting."

"Fighting?" Chibi-Usa echoed. "Oh, it's Momo!" she gasped when she saw her best friend cornered by Kyuusuke. "Momo!"

"You!" Kyuusuke snapped. "You're too uppity!"

"Shut up!" Momoko retorted. "You're really pissing me off!"

"Momo, that was amazing." Chibi-Usa blinked when Momoko leveled Kyuusuke with a kick to the shin.

"You wanna fight too?" Momoko turned her attention to Chibi-Usa.

"Momo..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"Don't be so familiar with me!" Momoko snapped. "Because I hate you!"

"What's with you?" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"Serves you right." Momoko taunted, knocking Chibi-Usa to the ground with a roundabout kick to the ankle.

"Now, I'm mad." Chibi-Usa fumed. "Wait! Wait!"

"What in the world is going on here?" Luna wondered. "What was that?" she exclaimed, seeing the sudden burst of light on the roof.

"That's the light of the Dark Power!" Artemis supplied.

"Artemis, when did you get here?" Luna blinked in shock.

* * *

In the building...

"This is terrible." Chibi-Usa looked into the classroom. "Why?"

"Momo!" she exclaimed in shock when Momoko interrupted her train of thought with a broom. "Even the teacher..." she backed off, seeing the sensei with a T-square ruler in her hand.

"You're not getting away!" Momoko took the lead as the rest of the class chased after Chibi-Usa.

On the roof, Chiral smirked at the destruction.

"Stop!" the students rushed past the health room which Chibi-Usa locked herself in.

"It's us, Chibi-Usa." Luna and Artemis walked out of the skeleton structure.

"Don't scare me like that." Chibi-Usa sighed in relief."What's going on?"

"I'm sure it's another..." Artemis replied.

"Chibi-Usa!" Momoko flung open the door. "Where are you hiding? Darn." she shut the door, seeing no one.

"Why is Momo..." Chibi-Usa wondered behind the table.

"I"m sure it's another one of Esmeraude's plots." Artemis supplied.

"Probably." Luna agreed, leaping onto the table. "Artemis, contact Usagi and the others."

"Okay." Artemis nodded.

"Chibi-Usa, come with me and let's get out of here." Luna turned to the child.

"I'm not running away." Chibi-Usa replied.

"What?" Luna blinked.

"I can't run away and leave Momo like that." Chibi-Usa protested. "I'm actually really scared, but I'll fight too."

"Chibi-Usa." Luna muttered. "Let's stay here until Moon and the others get here."

* * *

In Jubaan Junior High School...

"What?" Usagi echoed in shock.

"At Chibi-Usa's school?" Makoto asked.

"Anyway, please come quick." Artemis urged.

"I got it." Ami nodded.

"There's been an incident." Minako reported over the Mercury communicator. "Come to Jubaan Park quick."

"What?" Usagi gasped. "What'll we do? Which place should we go?"

"We'll go to Jubaan Park." Ami decided. "So, Usagi, take care of Chibi-Usa, okay?"

"Okay." Usagi nodded. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

* * *

In Jubaan Park...

"How could they make this thing without us knowing about it?" Mars wondered.

"Their tactics are different from before, that's for sure." Dragon Mars remarked.

"It seems like they're trying to take care of everything all at once." Dragon Solaris added.

"Anyway," Dragon Venus got down to business. "Unless we do something about this, it'll cause a big problem."

"But with it having grown to this size," Achiral grinned. "I doubt you will be able to destroy it with your powers."

* * *

In Jubaan Primary School...

Moon and the two Sun Senshi had arrived in the school

"What's that?" Moon blinked when a table came crushing out of the window.

"No way!" Artemis gasped. "It wasn't that gigantic just a short time ago."

* * *

In Jubaan Park...

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Wisp Ray!"

Achiral countered the two Venuses' attack with a dirt wall.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Fire Spikes!"

Achiral jumped to avoid the attack when the flames smashed through his dirt shield.

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

Achiral skillfully dodged the incoming watery streams.

"Mercury!" Mars gasped. "Jupiter!"

"It seems all of you have made it here." Achiral grinned. "The final showdown will wait until we meet at Jubaan Elementary School. I will send you all to Hell. So, come prepared."

"Jubaan Elementary School?" Venus echoed after Achiral vanished.

"That's Chibi-Usa's school." Mars realized.

"I don't like what he meant." Dragon Venus remarked.

"Neither do we." the other two Dragons agreed.

* * *

In Jubaan Primary School...

"Chibi-Usa... Moon peered into the health room.

"Aren't you in here, Small Lady?" Sailor Eos asked.

"There's no one here." Sailor Aurora remarked, the four entering.

"That's strange." Artemis noted.

"Small Lady, it's us." Sailor Eos soothed.

"Eos-nee-chan?" Chibi-Usa echoed uncertainly. "Sailor Moon! Aurora-nee-chan!"

Moon screeched when the skeleton fell on her.

"Chibi-Usa...." Moon looked at the sobbing child hugging her, before screaming when Chiral grinned at them. Grabbing Chibi-Usa, she fled.

"So, you came, Sailor Moon." Chiral mocked.

"I came, nothing!" Moon fumed. "How dare you do this to the school? You think it's okay to do this? In the name of the moon, Sailor Moon will..."

"Do we _really _have time for this?" Sailor Aurora cut off her speech.

"If you have the time to say all that nonsense, should you not spend it praying to Buddha?" Chiral taunted as Achiral manifested behind him.

"Oh, two of them?" Moon blinked.

"Die!" Chiral declared, ducking to allow his twin to attack.

"Solar Beam!" the two Sun Senshi blasted their combined attacks at Achiral.

"You're not getting away!" Chiral faced off with Moon.

"Momo..." Chibi-Usa gasped when the possessed girl appeared beside Chiral. "Momo! Momo!"

"It's no use." Sailor Eos told her. "She's been corrupted by the Dark Power. It won't matter what you say right now."

"How dare you..." Chibi-Usa growled. "How dare you do this to Momo?"

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury's fog roared in.

"Mom!" the two Sun Senshi beamed.

"We're here." Jupiter retorted. "Just like you asked."

"We won't let you have you way anymore." Mercury declared.

"If you think you can stop us, try it." Chiral taunted and vanished.

"He disappeared?" Venus echoed.

"Did he run away?" Jupiter wondered.

"Everyone!" Moon beamed as the rest of the group hurried over.

"Moon, are you alright?" Dragon Mars asked.

"Okay, your partner's run away." Mars glared at Achiral.

"Give it up." Dragon Venus retorted.

"Stupid girls." Achiral chuckled.

"Momo, please stop!" Chibi-Usa begged as the possessed girl attacked.

"Watch out!" Sailor Aurora pulled Chibi-Usa out of harm's way.

"Watch out!" Jupiter warned, dashing towards Achiral.

"Die!" Chiral appeared behind her, electrocuting her.

"Jupiter!" the girls gasped, only to have Achiral encase them in a black energy enclosure, electrocuting them, the Dragons shielding their female counterparts from most of the damage.

"Momo!" Chibi-Usa ran out of Sailor Aurora's protection and hugged her friend, activating her power in the process.

"This energy..." Chiral gaped.

"The Rabbit!" Achiral realized.

"Small Lady!" Sailor Eos gasped.

"Momo.." Chibi-Usa muttered, her moonbeams having freed Momoko from the Dark Power's influence.

"Chibi-Usa..." Momoko blinked.

"Momo!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"What in the..." Momoko wondered. "What in the world happened?"

"Die, Rabbit!" Achiral fired his attack.

"Chibi-Usa!" Momoko pushed Chibi-Usa out of the way, taking the hit.

"NO!" Chibi-Usa screamed, her moonbeams exploding. "How dare you do that to Momo! And my Mom!"

"What is that power?" Chiral wondered after he and Achiral were blasted out of the building.

"Small Lady!" the two Sun Senshi caught the future princess before she collapsed, heir pink hair unraveled due to the immense energy wave.

"Who knew Chibi-Usa had this kind of power?" Mercury mused.

"Momo..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"Aurora, Eos, please look after Chibi-Usa." Moon told the younger Senshi. "I will never forgive those two."

* * *

In the 30th century...

"The Rabbit's unknown power has been revealed." Wiseman stated.

"Unknown power?" Demando echoed.

"That power..." Wiseman mused. "It would be a waste to kill the Rabbit..."

"It sounds like you already have a plan." Demando remarked.

* * *

Outside Jubaan Primary School...

"Where did you go?" Moon demanded. "Come on out!"

"Die!" the twins attacked from behind, only to be intercepted by Tuxedo Kaman's rose.

"Turning a sacred place of learning into a battlefield is an unforgivable outrage." the tuxedo-clad hero stated.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon beamed.

"Now, Moon." Tuxedo Kaman declared. "Teach them the ABCs of justice."

"Yes!" Moon nodded.

"ABCs of justice?" Dragon Venus echoed in bemusement.

"His quote book must be running out of quotes." Dragon Mars noted.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter's attack electrocuted the twins, preventing them from dodging.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Moon released her attack, destroying the twins and scattering the Dark Henges in the process.

"We did it!" Moon beamed.

"Damn you!" Esmeraude hissed. "You impudent girls again!"

"And promptly forgot us, Dragons." Dragon Mars muttered.

"Since it's come to this, I'll personally kill you guys myself. Prepare yourselves!" Esmeraude snapped her fan into half and charged up her attack.

"Wait, Esmeraude." Demando voiced.

"Prince Demando." Esmeraude paused. "Why did you stop me?"

"Our tactical objectives have changed." Demando replied. "Come back, Esmeraude."

"But I was just about to kill them." Esmeraude protested.

"This is an order!" Demando barked.

"Don't get all excited, thinking you've won." Esmeraude declared. "You won't get away so easily if we get serious."

Laughing evilly, she vanished.

"You know, I'm _really_ starting to hate that laugh." Dragon Solaris remarked.

* * *

Later in the infirmary...

"Do your injuries hurt?" Chibi-Usa asked, visiting Momoko in hospital.

"No, I'm fine." Momoko assured. "It looks like the situation is reversed from yesterday.

* * *

That evening...

"I will go to the future." Chibi-Usa swore. "I will go to the future to save my Mom!"

"What?" Usagi blinked. "But how?"

"I'm going to use this key of Space-Time." Chibi-Usa revealed the stolen Time Key. "I haven't gotten it to work so far, but I think it'll work this time. Please everyone, come with me. Please... please save my Mom."

"A key of Space-Time?" Usagi echoed.

"Small Lady..." Eos started, the two Sun Princesses rested a hand each on the future princess' shoulder. "You truly have grown. Ne, nee-chan?"

"Yeah. Now, this is the kind of princess I can be proud of." Aurora nodded. "Let's all go together."

"Let's go, everyone." Makoto agreed. "Together."

"We just have to do it." Rei added.

"I'm coming too." Minako remarked.

"Yes." Ami nodded. "After all, we won't know what our enemy is truly after unless we go to the future."

"All of you say it so easily..." Luna remarked. "But..."

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be quite dangerous." Artemis agreed.

"What are you saying?" Usagi snapped. "Everyone has their hearts set on it already."

"It's for Chibi-Usa after all." Yuichiro nodded.

"Everyone..." Chibi-Usa smiled. _Because of me, my Mom... Mom, I'll save you, no matter what._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Chibi-Usa uses her key to transport everyone to the door of time, but on the way they all get separated and Sailor Moon finds herself alone. When she approaches the door of time, she is attacked by a shadowy figure. Chibi-Usa arrives just in time to stop the attacker (who is actually Sailor Pluto) and beg entry into the door of time. As the group struggles through the corridor of time, the are attacked by Esmeraude. The blast sends the group flying, separating the Senshi, Tuxedo Mask and Chibi-Usa again. Chibi-Usa is wandering around when she sees her mother! Just as she is about to hug her, she realizes that it's really a Droid in disguise. The Sailor Senshi arrive and, with the help of Chibi-Usa, use a group attack to defeat the Droid! After everyone is reunited, the group steps through the gateway of Crystal Tokyo and views the ravaged ruins of the city.


	36. Battle in the Space Time Corridor

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 35 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 35: Journey to the Future! Battle in the Space-Time Corridor

* * *

_Chibi-Usa's dream sequence_

"_Please..." Chibi-Usa begged as the Senshi dashed towards the Crystal Palace. "Please everyone! Save my Mom!"_

_Just then, Demando launched an attack on the Crystal Palace, the shockwave blowing the Senshi off._

"_Everyone!" Chibi-Usa screamed as the Senshi were thrown off their feet. "Mars! Mercury! Jupiter! Venus! Moon! No... NO!"_

* * *

Chibi-Usa snapped her eyes open, awaking from the nightmare.

* * *

The next day...

_I thought if I could only make it back to the future, I could save Mom and the others. _Chibi-Usa thought by the fountain as she gripped the Time Key. _But even Moon and her friends can lose too._

"Mom, what should I do?" she asked the sky.

"Chibi-Usa." Mamoru started.

"Small Lady." Eos added, with Aurora by her side.

"Mamo." Chibi-Usa turned. "Aurora-nee-chan, Eos-nee-chan."

"What are you doing here?" Aurora chided. "You're going back to the future now, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Chibi-Usa." Mamoru stated. "You're going to save your mom, right? Nothing is going to be resolved if you keep running away."

"Be confident." Eos smiled. "Have faith in your own strength and the strength of your friends. Let's all go to the future together."

"We'll protect you." Aurora promised.

"Aurora-nee-chan, Eos-nee-chan..." Chibi-Usa trailed.

"Okay?" Mamoru smiled.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded.

* * *

Near the lake where Chibi-Usa dropped from the sky...

"Chibi-Usa sure is late." Jupiter noted.

"Moon, didn't you both leave the house together?" Dragon Venus asked.

"Well, she told me to go on ahead because she had something to do." Moon replied.

"I hope nothing has happened." Mercury mused.

"I'll go look for her." Mars offered.

"Oh, I'll go too." Jupiter added.

"There is no need for that." Tuxedo Kaman stated, arriving with Chibi-Usa and the two Sun Senshi within his cape. "I brought Chibi-Usa and the two Solar Senshi."

"Chibi-Usa, you're so late." Moon chided.

"I've got lots of things to take care off too." Chibi-Usa pouted.

"Dad, Mom, sorry." Sailor Aurora apologized. "We had to give the Princess a little prep talk."

"Next time, warn us first before you run off." Dragon Solaris scolded.

"Yes, Dad." the twins chorused.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Artemis asked.

"Chibi-Usa, please." Luna stated.

"Okay." Chibi-Usa stepped forward and thrust the key in the air. "O, Guardian of Time! Rend the heavens and open the doorway of Space-Time for me! I call out thy true name! O almighty god of time, father of the guardian, Chronos! Guide me! Protect me! The path of light to me!"

With a flash, the group vanished.

* * *

"This is the future?" Moon wondered, arriving alone in the pathway of the Time Gates. "Where is everybody else? What's that?" she peered through the mists as the outline of the Gates appeared through the mists.

"Stop!" Pluto voiced, before Moon could take another step forward.

"What?" Mon blinked as Pluto's shadow appeared.

"Any and all who break the taboo, and attempt to approach the gateway of Space-Time shall be eliminated." Pluto declared.

"What?" Moon blinked, barely dodging Pluto's attack with her Time Staff.

"Wait a minute, I..." Moon protested.

"Prepare to die!" Pluto declared.

"Small Lady?" she blinked when Chibi-Usa hugged her legs, stopping her assault on Moon when the fog lifted. "Moon?" she looked at the Moon Senshi.

"You're... Pluto?" Moon blinked, taking in the Time Senshi. "You guys." she turned to see the rest of the group.

"Small Lady..." Pluto looked at Chibi-Usa.

"I'm sorry." Chibi-Usa apologized. "I broke my promise and brought these people with me. But these people will... they'll save my Mom!"

"Small Lady..." Pluto started. Chibi-Usa shut her eyes, preparing for the hit she expected from Pluto, when the Time Senshi rested her hand on her head. "Puu, you're not mad?"

"So, you finally mastered the Key of Space-Time." Pluto smiled. "You have grown into such a fine lady."

"Puu..." Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Please forgive me." Pluto greeted the Senshi. "I turned my weapon against you when you had just brought Small Lady back. And you certainly are always a source of trouble for me." she smiled at Mercury. "Come." she turned to the Gates. "We must now open the doorways of Space-Time in order to transcend time."

Raising her Staff, she opened the Gates with her power.

"Now, the doorway of Space-Time has been opened." she stated. "Please travel on to the future."

"Thank you." Sailor Aurora replied.

"Now, join hands." Pluto requested. "Everyone, you must never let go of Small Lady's or the Solar Princesses' hands. If you get separated from them, you may become imprisoned in the crevices of time for all eternity."

"Pluto, come with us." Moon requested.

"I cannot leave this place." Pluto shook her head. "Please everyone, protect Small Lady and the Solar Princesses for me."

"Pluto..." Artemis mused on Tuxedo Kaman's shoulder.

"Puu, see you later." Chibi-Usa called and the group leapt into the Space-Time pathway.

"I remember her from the Silver Millennium." Mercury stated.

"She guards the doorway of Space-Time for all eternity." Dragon Solaris added. "Her very existence is not allowed to be known and no one has ever seen her. A lone Senshi."

"Whom no one knows about..." Mercury continued as the Door shut. "A lone Senshi. She's as I remember, always having the slightly sorrowful look in her eyes."

"It's the corridor of Space-Time." Sailor Eos stated as the group approached the tunnel. "Everyone, be careful."

"What is this pressure?" Mars winced as the winds blew wildly.

"This is the corridor of Space-Time?" Dragon Mars inquired.

"Anyway, let's move forward." Dragon Venus stated.

* * *

In the 30th century...

"Someone has used the ancient corridor to time wrap, instead of using the Space-Time route that leads to our Nemesis." Sapphir sensed the time distortion.

"That must be the Rabbit, right?" Esmeraude surmised.

"No, the person is not alone." Sapphir corrected. "This energy readings indicates multiple people."

"It is rare to see a visitor to that planet." Demando remarked.

"The time has come." Wiseman manifested. "Now is the time to obtain the legendary Jinseizuishou, Ginzuishou and the Rabbit and strike down that invincible castle."

"Obtain... the Rabbit, you say?" Esmeraude echoed.

"If the power of the Evil Black Crystal is added to the Rabbit, a wonderful power will be unleashed." Wiseman stated.

_Those eyes..._ Demando mused as he watched Mercury via Wiseman's crystal ball. _I see. So, she is Mercury. How beautiful!_

"Nii-san?" Sapphir echoed.

"Obtain the Rabbit." Wiseman instructed and vanished.

"Esmeraude, go capture the Rabbit." Demando gave the order. "And bring Mercury back alive as well."

"Mercury?" Esmeraude echoed.

"I wish to gaze into those beautiful eyes." Demando trailed.

"Nii-san!" Sapphir chided.

"I am counting on you." Demando left.

"Wiseman!" Sapphir cursed. "Damn that shady fortune-telling old man! He appeared in front of us out of nowhere and completely emasculated my brother with his cunning talk."

"Come to think of it." Esmeraude added. "He was also the one who planted the strange wisdom regarding the legendary Jinseizuishou and Ginzuishou into Prince Demando's head."

"Some day, I'll expose his true colors." Sapphir swore.

"More importantly, Mercury is bewitching Prince Demando's heart." Esmeraude sneered. "Getting rid of her comes first."

* * *

In the corridor of Space-Time...

"What incredible power." Mars winced.

"It feels like we're going to be crushed." Jupiter added.

"I can't hang on anymore." Moon wailed.

"Be strong, Moon." Tuxedo Kaman encouraged.

"Right." Moon nodded.

_If she can't even withstand this, will she really be able to save my Mom?_ Chibi-Usa wondered. _If she can't save my Mom..._

"Chibi-Usa, are you okay?" Moon asked when she felt Chibi-Usa's hand slip. "Chibi-Usa."

_No!_ Chibi-Usa thought as Moon grabbed hold on her hand. _Right now, I have to rely on Moon. It's the only choice I have._

"Welcome to our territory." Esmeraude laughed.

"Esmeraude!" Mars snapped.

"I'll welcome you with the utmost courtesy." Esmeraude added and released an energy ball at the group, throwing them off course and forcing the three children to separate from the group. "Damn, I lost sight of them in the maze of Space-Time." she cursed. "Ryuax!"

"You called?" the Droid appeared.

"You will have an easier time moving around the maze of Space-Time." Esmeraude stated. "Find them and dispose of them."

"Yes, my lady." Ryuax replied and went off to finish her task.

"However, you must not kill the Rabbit." Esmeraude reminded.

"Not the Rabbit..." Ryuax echoed. "As you wish!" she vanished.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot to tell her about Mercury." Esmeraude shrugged. "I suppose it can't be helped if Ryuax 'unknowingly' kills her."

* * *

Somewhere in the corridor of Space-Time...

"Is everyone alright?" Jupiter asked.

"Chibi-Usa, Tuxedo Kaman and the Dragons aren't here." Mercury replied.

"Where are we?" Mars wondered.

"It's likely a Space-Time pocket in the crevices of Space-Time." Mercury surmised.

"Then, if we never find Chibi-Usa..." Jupiter trailed.

"We will be lost, wandering in the Space-Time for all eternity." Venus realized.

"You guys, I'm sorry." Moon apologized. "All because I let go of her hand."

"This is not the time to say things like that now, is it?" Mars chided. "Anyway, let's look for Chibi-Usa, Tuxedo Kaman and the Dragons."

"But..." Moon protested.

"We'll think of some way." Mars assured.

"What's going on?" Moon wondered when the Ginzuishou activated itself. "Ginzuishou..."

"Oh, look..." Jupiter looked at the flashing light in the distance.

"What is that light?" Venus gasped.

"It's as if it's resonating with the Ginzuishou." Mars added.

"Maybe the future Ginzuishou is resonating with Moon's Ginzuishou." Mercury surmised.

"Anyway, let's go see what it is." Moon suggested.

"Yeah, there's no point in staying here." Venus agreed.

"Let's go." Jupiter concurred.

"Yes." the girls chorused and walked towards the light.

* * *

Somewhere in the corridor of Space-Time...

"We sure get tossed around." Dragon Mars remarked, getting his senses back. "Where are we?"

"This is a kind of creepy place." Luna noted.

"This is bad." Dragon Solaris realized. "We've gotten separated from the girls and the children."

"Oh no!" Artemis exclaimed. "What's going to happen to us?"

"We have no choice but to find the others, somehow." Dragon Venus replied.

"Let's go." Tuxedo Kaman agreed.

"Stop." Neo-King Endymion voiced.

"Who's there?" Tuxedo Kaman demanded.

"You must not go in that direction." Neo-King Endymion warned. "Come this way. Now, hurry."

"Am I the only one getting creeped out by this?" Dragon Mars wondered.

"What should we do?" Artemis asked.

"It could be a trap." Luna voiced.

"Let's go and see." Tuxedo Kaman decided. "I'm sure I've heard that voice before."

* * *

Somewhere in the corridor of Space-Time...

"Everyone, where are you?" Chibi-Usa called. "There's no one here. So, in the end, I'm all alone again. Mom..." she caught the floating Luna-P. "The doorway that leads to the future." she looked at the shadow in the horizon. "The future is beyond those doors. I've... come back. But I won't be able to save Mom if I just go back alone. Mom..."

"Poor thing." Neo-Queen Serenity voiced, causing Chibi-Usa to drop Luna-P. "Poor thing. My dear... it's okay now."

"Mom!" Chibi-Usa beamed as the Queen manifested from the dispelling fog.

"Let us go home together." the Queen turned and opened her arms.

"Mom!" Chibi-Usa ran towards her mother. "Mom!"

"No." she stopped in her tracks. "You're not my mom. Who are you?"

"I am your mom, little Rabbit." the Queen replied.

"No, you're not." Chibi-Usa snapped. "My mom would never call me Rabbit."

"You are sure a clever girl, little Rabbit." Ryuax revealed herself. "But sometimes, ignorance can be bliss in this world. You're going to experience some pain now."

_It's all over._ Chibi-Usa gasped. _I'm sorry, Mom. I can't go back to you now._

"Solar Bolt!" came the Sun Senshi's combination attack, forcing the Droid to back off.

"I really need to get us a map of this place." Sailor Eos remarked.

"Aurora-nee-chan!" Chibi-Usa beamed at her rescuers. "Eos-nee-chan!"

"Small Lady, get behind us." Sailor Aurora instructed.

"Right." Chibi-Usa nodded. "Luna-P!" she called, the toy slamming into Ryuax's face. "Luna-P, henshin! Take that!" she fired the sling-shot at the Droid, before running to safety.

"I can understand your sentiments." Ryuax laughed. "But if you're going to resist, you should pick something more effective. Mischievous little girls need to be severely punished. Prepare yourselves."

"Hold it right there!" Moon cut in. "As long as we are here, we won't let you lay a finger on them."

"I'm impressed that you made it out of that maze." Ryuax noted.

"We've got a strong ally called Lady Luck on our side." Moon declared. "I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! On behalf of the moon, I will punish you."

"I'll take care of the Rabbit later." Ryuax chuckled. "I'll dispose of you guys first. Now, take this."

"What was that?" Jupiter asked after Ryuax struck them with her power.

"I drastically changed the flow of time." Ryuax laughed.

"What did you say?" Mercury activated her visor.

"So, what about it?" Mars snapped. "Burning...

"Wait!" Mercury warned.

"Soul!" Mars finished her attack. "What's going on here?" she blinked when her attack was sent right back to her.

"She reversed the flow of time." Mercury typed on her compact computer.

"Venus, let's go." Jupiter winked.

"Right." Venus replied.

"How about this then?" Jupiter taunted. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"You're wasting your time." Ryuax mocked, turning the attack back on them.

"I got it." Mercury finished her analysis. "Just now, after she used her power, the distortion of time disappeared for an instant. That's our window of opportunity."

"And we only get one chance." Venus added.

"An all or nothing bet." Mars noted. "Let's try risking it all on a 'Sailor Planet Attack'."

"All right." Jupiter agreed. "Let's do it."

"But how are we going to make her use her power?" Moon wondered.

"We'll do it."Sailor Aurora offered. "Eos, what to test out that new move?"

"But we haven't have time to perfect it yet." Sailor Eos voiced.

"No better chance than now." Sailor Aurora replied.

"Right." Sailor Eos nodded. "Let us handle this." and the two girls took their positions. "Plasma..." they reached out their cupped hands. "Wave!"

"Now, everyone!" Sailor Aurora shouted, once Ryuax dodged the plasma wave.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"You damn brats!" Ryuax cursed. "Ryuax Power!"

Dragon Solaris and tuxedo Kaman managed to get the children to safety.

"Now, do it!" Dragons Mars and Venus shouted.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" the girls chorused, releasing their power.

Ryuax screamed at the rainbow-colored energy beam clashed into her, destroying her in the process.

"We did it!" the Senshi beamed.

"Chibi-Usa, you did well." Tuxedo Kaman praised.

"Aurora, Eos, the two of you as well." Dragon Solaris smiled.

"Yeah." the three girls nodded at their fathers.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for coming late." Tuxedo Kaman turned to the girls.

"Chibi-Usa!" the girls clustered around the child.

"Aurora, Eos." Mercury smiled at her daughters. "Good job."

"Thanks Mom." the two Solar Senshi returned the smile.

"All right." Artemis cut all cheering short. "Now, we can go to the future."

"No way..." Moon gaped at the scene presented to them when the doorway to the future opened: the scene of the demolished Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the group arrives in Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa is so upset over the destroyed city that she races off into the fog. The rest of the group is greeted by a projection of King Endymion. He explains the sad history of the attack by the Black Moon family and how he and the other Senshi/Planetary Queens are the only ones left to defend the palace. He explains that Neo-Queen Serenity was almost killed and now lies in a coma, encased in a protective crystal. King Endymion also reveals that Neo-Queen Serenity is Usagi's futures self and that Chibi-Usa is her future daughter! Suddenly Prince Demando appears and kidnaps Mercury. When she comes to, she is dressed as Queen Adeline and she can't transform into Mercury. Demando is about to kiss her when Dragon Solaris arrives via teleport and stops him with a 'Solar Bolt'. He manages to rescue her when Demando is distracted by a burst of energy (caused by a jealous Esmeraude).


	37. Demando's Dark Ambition

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 36 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 36: The Shocking Future! Demando's Dark Ambition

* * *

"This is the future city, Crystal Tokyo?" Moon wondered as the group viewed the demolished city.

"What is this?" Jupiter asked, seeing the dead city. "It's almost all frozen. How are the people living in the city?"

"Considering the situation, they might not even be alive." Mercury mused.

"Mom..." Chibi-Usa muttered. "Mom!"

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon called after the child. "Come back Chibi-Usa!"

"It's dangerous." Tuxedo Kaman remarked. "Don't go out all by yourself."

"We have to bring her back." Sailor Eos and Sailor Aurora took off after the Princess, the Senshi in tow. "Small Lady!"

"Chibi-Usa!" the group shouted through the mist.

"Where did she go?" Mars wondered.

"What a troublesome child." Moon muttered. "Who's there?" she demanded, seeing someone approach.

"Wait, that's..." Tuxedo Kaman stopped the two Mars Senshi from attacking.

_Tuxedo Kaman?_ Moon blinked as Neo-King Endymion appeared. "Two Tuxedo Kamans?"

"I am surprised that you managed to get to Crystal Tokyo of the 30th century." Endymion greeted the group.

"That voice is..." Moon blinked, remembering her dream. "That's right. He's the one who made that ominous prediction."

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Kaman snapped, dashing to attack his future self.

"What the hell is going on?" Mars asked when Tuxedo Kaman passed through the Neo-King.

"Do not look so surprised." Endymion chided. "I am King Endymion. That's right. I am you in the future."

"What?" Tuxedo Kaman gasped.

"The future Tuxedo Kaman?" Venus echoed.

"Wait a minute!" Moon protested. "Why did the future Mamo make us dream of obstacles that would come between us?"

"Wait Moon." Mercury stopped her rant. "He's not really there."

"You are correct, Adeline." Endymion replied. "Sharp as always. My actual body is located elsewhere."

"A 3-dimensional image?" Dragon Solaris mused. "Well, that makes sense."

"The time has come for me to tell you everything." Endymion stated. "Please come with me."

"Wait, we have to look for Chibi-Usa!" Moon voiced.

"Do not worry about her." Endymion assured. "I am sheltering her. Come."

"But..." Moon blinked.

"Let's go." Dragon Mars noted. "This isn't the time to be hesitating."

"You're right." Mars agreed with her male counterpart. "Come on."

"Okay." Moon nodded.

* * *

In the Dark Moon headquarters...

"They've arrived in Crystal Tokyo." Sapphir growled as the Senshi entered the Palace

_She looks like her._ Demando focused on Mercury. _The omnipotent Goddess who governs the Sun, Neo-Queen Adeline, whom I wanted from the moment I laid eyes on her. She looks like her. She looks exactly like the woman wielding the legendary Jinseizuishou._

"Nii-san..." Sapphir gritted his teeth.

_So, as I thought._ Esmeraude hissed. _Prince Demando care for Mercury._

"Esmeraude!" Sapphir barked. "The Sailor Senshi have ended up in Crystal Tokyo. Your blame in this matter is great."

"I'll go and kill them all at once." Esmeraude promised.

"That will not be necessary." Demando cut in.

"What?" Esmeraude blinked.

"I will go." Demando offered.

"Nii-san!" Sapphir protested.

"Sapphir, Esmeraude, you two go find the Rabbit." Demando instructed.

"Yes, Your Highness." Esmeraude stammered. Growling, she threw her fan at Mercury's image, defusing the hologram. _I will not forgive anybody who captivates Prince Demando's heart!_

* * *

In the Crystal Palace...

"What is this place?" Tuxedo Kaman wondered.

"The ruins of our old base." Endymion replied. "The enemy's power should not be able to reach us here."

"Where's Chibi-Usa?" Moon pressed.

"Do not worry." Endymion assured. "She is safe and protected. First, I want you to listen to what I'm going to say now." With a wave of his cane, the hologram of Earth appeared. "A great calamity befell the Earth that you live on now. And the Earth settled into a cold sleep. It slumbered on for a long, long time. In time, it became the 30th century and with the power of the Ginzuishou and Neo-Queen Serenity, Earth was awakened. And with Neo-Queen Serenity as their queen, Earth began to prosper, centered around the city, Crystal Tokyo. But evil beings appeared, who wanted to conquer this peaceful world. After fighting numerous intense battles, we suppressed those evil beings. However, many of them did not want to be cleansed by the Ginzuishou and Neo-Queen Adeline gave them refuge, on the conditions that they abide by the Sun Kingdom's laws. Those who refused journeyed out to space. After that, Crystal Tokyo prospered more than ever and the people lead peaceful lives, by the planet Nemesis..."

"The planet Nemesis?" Jupiter echoed.

"It is the tenth planet of the Solar System." Dragon Solaris supplied.

"The tenth planet?" Dragon Venus asked his fellow Dragon.

"The phantom Dark Planet," Endymion continued. "Whose orbit was impossible to calculate, and for the longest time, we could not locate its presence."

"The Dark Planet?" Moon echoed.

"We found that it was discharging an enormous amount of negative energy." Endymion added. "And so, its existence finally became clear, but..."

"That's where you found the evil beings who left Earth and the Sun." Artemis realized.

"Exactly." Endymion nodded. "We did not know then, but the beings living there had changed into a life that possesses a peculiar supernatural power. They were the Black Moon, the clan of the Dark Moon. Nemesis suddenly emitted a very powerful negative energy and attacked our Crystal Tokyo. Many warriors were killed, and leaving only our final stronghold, Crystal Palace and a deadly silence fell upon the rest of the world. The four Planetary Queens hailed the call of distress from Neo-Queen Serenity and came to our aid, protecting this city with their crystals, even now, desperately guarding this city."

"What does this mean?" Venus asked when the image of the girls' future Queen forms appeared.

"They are you in the future." Endymion replied.

"What?" the girls gasped.

"Due to the effects of the evil power," Endymion continued, dispelling the hologram. "Many of the people in this city have been put to sleep now and this city is facing destruction. I have also been gravely injured and am unable to move. Right now, the only things that can save this Earth from the evil power are the legendary Jinseizuishou and Ginzuishou. While Neo-Queen Adeline holds the Jinseizuishou, the only person who can use the Ginzuishou, Neo-Queen Serenity, is in a deep sleep. Being unable to awaken her, we have no means to save this place now."

"Neo-Queen Serenity, who can use the legendary Ginzuishou..." Moon echoed. "You're not saying that's..."

"Yes, she is you in the future, Moon." Endymion confirmed.

"What?" Moon exclaimed in shock. "I'm the Neo-Queen Serenity in the 30th century? No way!"

_Neo-Queen Serenity, queen of the 30__th__ century's future city, Crystal Tokyo._ She mused, looking at her future self within the crystal that Endymion projected. _This is how I look in the future. I can't believe it._

"King, what is this stuff wrapped around the Queen's body?" Dragon Venus asked.

"Could it be..." Artemis surmised.

"The Ginzuishou?" Luna echoed.

"No, it is not." Endymion corrected. "Just as the enemy's attack was about to hit her directly, the Dragons used their powers and wrapped the Queen's body in crystal. Since then, the Queen has been asleep, never waking. And the daughter of the Queen and myself, Small Lady..."

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon gasped as the sleeping child emerged from the ground. "So, this is where you were."

"Moon, Tuxedo Kaman." Endymion added. "She is your daughter."

"What?" Moon exclaimed. "Chibi-Usa is my daughter? Me and Mamo's?"

"What?" the two newly-revealed parents flushed red.

"Chibi-Usa is..." Jupiter was stunned.

"Moon and..." Mercury added.

"Tuxedo Kaman's daughter?" Venus echoed.

"What year, month and day did that happen?" Mars snapped.

"Well, that explains her hairdo." Dragon Mars noted.

"Look, they're still red." Dragon Venus joked, seeing the redness on Moon's and Tuxedo Kaman's faces.

"Please forgive my daughter's many breaches of decorum." Endymion apologized.

"We understand, Endymion." Dragon Solaris nodded. "Afterall, she is desperate."

"Thank you, Solaris. The grace and honor of the Solarians remains undimmed by time." Endymion nodded. "I used to tell her about the story of Sailor Moon. The most powerful Senshi of legend, Sailor Moon. And that is why she suddenly came up with the idea of going to the world of the past to seek help. The Black Moon, the clan of the Dark Moon, their objective is to defeat us, steal the legendary Jinseizuishou and Ginzuishou and then conquer the world. The enemy realized they could not take our Crystal Palace, so now, they are trying to destroy the world of the past, where you live."

"If the world of the past is destroyed..." Luna trailed.

"This world will also fall?" Artemis realized the implication.

"I want you to protect the world you live in at all costs." Endymion requested.

"We will!" Moon nodded.

"Without fail." the two Venuses agreed.

"Moon, Tuxedo Kaman." Endymion started. "It is true that I showed you those ominous illusions and nightmares. You must be angry with me. But in order to win this war, you will be no match if your love is fickle and insecure. Without the strong bond of love between the two of you, you are unlikely to surmount the coming crisis."

"So that's why you put them through that trial." Sailor Aurora concluded.

"Well, that explains it." Sailor Eos noted.

"That's correct." Endymion nodded.

"The bond of love?" Moon echoed.

"The strong love that will allow you to believe in each other;" Endymion added. "Always trust each other, and love each other, no matter what happens. Of course, this applies to the rest of you too." he looked at the other couples.

"Moon, Tuxedo Kaman." he floated towards the two. "Please protect Small Lady. I cannot be by her side. I cannot protect her."

"King, I will protect her even at the risk of my life." Tuxedo Kaman promised.

"It is strange to be talking to my old self." Endymion admitted. "Please take care of my daughter."

"What is this?" Mars exclaimed when a strong gust of wind blew in, Endymion's hologram vanishing. "At a time like this?"

"So, this is where you have been hiding." Demando noted. "But your efforts are useless."

"Who are you?" Moon snapped.

_Those are the eyes._ Demando gazed at Mercury's glare. _The ones that gazed upon me that time. Those beautiful eyes..._ Activating his third eye, he froze Mercury in place. "You will come with me." he said.

_I can't breathe._ Mercury winced.

"Burning..." Mars started her attack.

"Fire..." Dragon Mars begun.

"It's no use." Jupiter remarked. "I'm losing my power."

"Come!" Demando declared, lifting Mercury upwards with his power.

"Ames!" Dragon Solaris shouted.

Tuxedo Kaman reacted, tossing his cane at Demando who blocked the weapon, stopping Demando's attack momentarily. Demando reactivated his third eye and grabbed Mercury. "I wanted to kill two birds with one stone, but as long as I can get hold of you, I will be quite satisfied."

_I can't move!_ Mercury was frozen in place. _I can't look away._ Before she fell unconscious.

"Mercury!" the girls exclaimed after Demando vanished with his prize.

"Ames!" Dragon Solaris was shocked at the abduction.

"MOM!" both Solar Senshi shouted in horror.

"Do not panic, Solaris." Endymion chided. "I have some idea where the enemy is headed."

* * *

In the Dark Moon headquarters...

Ami awoke on a bed, dressed in a poor replica of her Neo-Queen gown. _My head hurts._ She winced. _What happened to me again? Why am I in this dress? My henshin pen!_ She tired to summon her pen to no avail, only to feel the said pen on the mattress. _I feel really weak. Where am I?_

"Even after my attack, with you bathed in the Evil Black Crystal's power, you still woke up so quickly." Demando remarked. "I am impressed. But you may find it a bit difficult to be in this castle."

"Who are you?" Ami demanded.

"I am Prince Demando." Demando introduced himself. "Welcome to my clan's forward base, Mercury. No, future Neo-Queen Adeline. Perhaps that would be the more proper way to address you. Now, let us have a long talk."

Ami winced as Demando activated his powers, lifting her into the air. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" _I can't henshin!_ Her eyes widened in shock.

"The legendary Jinseizuishou, a crystal even more powerful than the Ginzuishou, is nothing before the Evil Black Crystal." Demando supplied and teleported in front of the future Solarian Queen.

"The Evil Black Crystal?" Ami echoed.

"This room is filled with the power of the Evil Black Crystal." Demando informed. "All other powers are absorbed by it. Even the power of the legendary Jinseizuishou."

"No!" Ami slapped Demando's hand away.

"Those are the eyes." Demando grinned at the glare. "The future Neo-Queen Adeline." and stunned her with his power. Cupping her chin, he added. "Use this room as you wish, Mercury. This will be your eternal resting place."

"Tell me," Ami tried to bide for time. "Why are you attacking our planet?"

"As long as I have the Evil Black Crystal, I can control time, space and energy as I please." Demando replied. "I can obtain any planet, any dimension."

* * *

Outside the Crystal Palace...

_Ames, hang in there!_ Dragon Solaris prayed, readying a 'Teleport' spell once he got the coordinates from Endymion. "Teleport!"

* * *

In the Dark Moon headquarters...

"This beautiful planet will belong to the one with the greater power." Demando added. "That is only natural."

"That way of thinking is wrong!" Ami retorted.

"I wanted to make you mine, no matter what I had to do." Demando closed in, grinning at her futile attempts to escape his touch and activated his third eye again. "Neo-Queen Adeline. Finally, I have you."

"Nymph!" Dragon Solaris ran in.

_Thomas?_ Ami blinked. _Did I just imagine hearing that? We're too fat apart, even our voices won't reach each other. I'm scared. I can't even henshin. I'm really all alone. Thomas... I want to see you. I'm going to be kissed by someone other than you, Thomas._

"What?" Demando's hold and hypnotic gaze on Ami was interrupted by an invisible wave of energy. "Who's there?" he demanded, Ami falling back to the bed.

"Dragon Solaris!" Ami beamed at her rescuer.

"Trying to force a woman to become yours by using your evil powers!" the Solarian Dragon declared. "You underhanded devil! I won't forgive you!

"Do not be so conceited!" Demando growled.

Dragon Solaris blocked the eye beam from an energy barrier.

"What?" Demando gaped when a sudden energy surge interrupted him, forcing his third eye close.

"Bubblelift!" Dragon Solaris lifted his soulmate towards him via a bubble.

"Stop!" Demando hollered as the reunited lovers fled.

"Esmeraude." Sapphir stated outside the Dark Moon headquarters, after Dragon Solaris pulled a 'Teleport' spell back to the Crystal Palace. "I hope you do not get in my brother's way and let those two get away."

"Me?" Esmeraude echoed. "Let the enemy get away? Why would I do such a thing?"

"Women are frightening, unpredictable creatures when they become mad with jealousy." Sapphir pointed out. "Aren't you enjoying the fact the Mercury got away from my brother's grasp?"

"I am a woman," Esmeraude burst out laughing. "Who pledged my loyalty to Prince Demando. I would never do anything against his wishes."

"We share the same sentiments." Sapphir noted. "D you think I don't understand how you feel?"

"What?" Esmeraude blinked.

"I also hate Mercury." Sapphir growled.

"I see." Esmeraude smiled. "So, we are alike."

* * *

In the Crystal Palace...

"Thomas..." Ami breathed in relief in her love's arms.

"Endymion said that our time to be severely tested has yet to come." Dragon Solaris informed.

"No matter what happens, we will..." Ami nodded in agreement, the couple sharing a kiss in the courtyard.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the Endymion projection informs the group that the future Silver Crystal has been missing since just before the attack of the Black Moon. It was the missing crystal that lowered the defenses of the city and enabled the attack on Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Moon tries to free Neo-Queen Serenity with the Silver Crystal of the past, but it doesn't work. Chibi-Usa is so distressed that she runs away, outside of the protection of the palace. Wiseman finds and traps her. He probes her hidden memories to find that she is the one that lost the crystal when she tried to 'borrow' it so that she could be more lady-like. He tells her that only he believes that it wasn't her fault the crystal disappeared. Later, Esmeraude approaches Wiseman. He gives her a tiara that transforms her into a horrible dragon. It takes all of the group's power to defeat the dragon. It is only after they finally destroy it that they realize that Chibi-Usa is gone.


	38. ChibiUsa Disappears

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 37 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 37: Wiseman's Evil Hand! Chibi-Usa Disappears

* * *

In the Black Moon clan's headquarters...

"Sapphir, turn the maximum output of the Evil Black Crystal onto the Crystal Palace on Earth." Demando instructed. "As soon as everything is ready, we will descend to Earth once again.

"Nii-san!" Sapphir protested. "Neo-Queen Adeline has refused to kneel before you now, even as she did in the past."

"Sapphir." Demando growled.

"You have forgotten the ultimate objective of the Dark Moon Clan." Sapphir pressed. "The bitter grudge that our ancestors who had no choice but to leave the beautiful Earth and to come to live here on Nemesis. I have not forgotten our plan to avenge them by altering Earth's history."

"Prince Demando!" Esmeraude gasped when Demando blasted Sapphir against a pillar.

"If you have time to lecture me, hurry up and start adjusting the reactor for the Evil Black Crystal." Demando snapped.

"Nii-san..." Sapphir winced.

"Neo-Queen Adeline..." Demando gazed at the hologram. "I will make her mine, no matter what."

* * *

In the Crystal Palace...

"So, this is the Crystal Palace." Jupiter noted. "It's almost frighteningly quiet here. Was every last person in this palace really killed?"

"But if this palace is protected by the legendary Ginzuishou, this place should not have been damaged so easily." Luna pointed out.

"I wonder what the hell happened to the Ginzuishou in this world?" Artemis wondered.

"Small Lady, what's the matter?" Eos asked, picking up Luna-P which had dropped onto the ground.

"I wonder if Dragon Solaris and Mercury are all right?" Luna mused.

"Now, let's go save them." Mars suggested.

"Mars." Venus stopped her. "King Endymion!"

"Look, Sailor Senshi." Endymion activated the mainframe.

"Mercury!" the girls beamed, seeing the couple hurrying back to the palace.

"Mom!" Aurora and Eos greeted their mother.

"Everyone!" Mercury smiled as the girls gathered in front of her. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Group hug!" Venus declared, the reunited Senshi engulfed each other in a group hug.

"This person..." Moon blinked, seeing her future self asleep in the crystal case.

"She is the Queen who governs Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity." Endymion supplied. "She is my wife."

"Mom." Chibi-Usa ran towards the crystal. "I brought Moon and her friends from the world of the past. Mom, please open your eyes."

"King, why did the Queen become like this?" Tuxedo Kaman inquired.

"Is she still alive?" Dragon Venus asked.

"I do not know." Endymion admitted. "If only we had not lose the legendary Ginzuishou, we would have had one last hope, but..."

"The Ginzuishou was lost?" Dragon Venus echoed. "How?"

"I do not know that either." Endymion replied. "I can only think that it was taken somehow, just before the Dark Moon clan began to attack."

"But, if it's the Ginzuishou, Moon has one too." Dragon Mars reminded.

"Will I be able to wake up the Queen with my Ginzuishou?" Moon wondered, grasping her brooch.

"Give it a try." Luna suggested.

"Moon!" Artemis agreed.

"Have confidence in yourself, Moon." Tuxedo Kaman advised.

"Yes." Moon nodded. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"She didn't respond at all." Dragon Solaris remarked, after the light wave vanished.

"So, she can't..." Chibi-Usa was stunned. "Even Moon can't save my mom."

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon gasped as the child ran out.

"Small Lady!" Aurora and Eos exclaimed.

"Let her be herself for now." Tuxedo Kaman stopped the girls.

"She will be safe as long as she is inside this palace." Dragon Solaris told his daughters.

* * *

Outside the Crystal Palace...

"Mom..." Chibi-Usa sobbed and sat on a swing. "Mom, what should I do?"

"Who's there?" she demanded, hearing Wiseman's chuckle.

"I foresee the star of my fate is at its most ideal." Wiseman manifested before her. "That is to say, the capture of the Rabbit."

"I can't move..." Chibi-Usa was stunned in place when she tried to flee.

"It is no use." Wiseman chuckled. "This place is already within our territory. I see it, the terror lurking in your heart." he delved into her memories. "Abandoned in a corner of your mind, wrapped up in a veil of oblivion, your memory of the legendary Ginzuishou..."

"No..." Chibi-Usa dropped Luna-P as Wiseman forced her to reopen her memories. "No!"

_

* * *

_

Chibi-Usa's memory sequence

"_My wonderful mom." Chibi-Usa recalled."A great queen loved by all."_

"_Small Lady, you were up to no good again, weren't you?" Uranus chided when Chibi-Usa broke a vase._

"_If you keep acting like that, you'll never become a fine lady." Neptune scolded._

"_Ha, I will too!" Chibi-Usa retorted._

"_Small Lady!" Neptune rebuked._

"_I want to hurry up and become a lady too." Chibi-Usa ran to the stand where her mother kept the Ginzuishou. "Hurry up and... hurry up and become a real lady. Just like Mom! Just for a little while... I'll only borrow it for a bit. Because if I hold the legendary Ginzuishou, I'll get to be like my wonderful Mom."_

"_No!" she screamed when the crystal burst into full light between her hands. "Oh, the Ginzuishou... no! Please don't disappear!" she begged as the crystal vanished into her body._

"_Small Lady!" Neo-Queen Serenity called to her daughter as the Black Moon began their assault._

"_Mom!" Chibi-Usa wailed as the Dragons encased the Queen inside the crystal case before the Dark Moon energy beam hit her._

"_Dad!" Chibi-Usa ran into the control room. "No!" she cried when her father shielded her from the assault. Dad! Mom!"_

* * *

"I see." Wiseman noted. "So, the Ginzuishou vanished. And fearful of the crime you had committed, you erased the incident from your own memory."

"No!" Chibi-Usa protested. "It wasn't my fault."

"Well, let's see what they have to say about it then." Wiseman taunted.

"What?" Chibi-Usa opened her eyes.

"It's all your fault, Small Lady!" Sailor Aurora scolded.

"It's because you lost the Ginzuishou." Sailor Eos accused.

"The Queen went outside the Crystal Palace in search of you." Sailor Chibi Mars retorted.

"That's why she was attacked." Sailor Chibi Jupiter added.

"It's all your fault." Sailor Chibi Venus rebuked.

"No!" Chibi-Usa wailed. "No!"

"It's all your fault!" the second generation Senshi accused in unison. "It's all your fault!"

"I did nothing wrong!" Chibi-Usa insisted. "I just touched the Ginzuishou for a second! It's not my fault!"

"It's all your fault!" the second generation Senshi chorused.

"Small Lady." Sailor Aurora started.

"No!" Chibi-Usa wailed, as the recollection of the Dragons encasing the Queen within the crystal appeared again. "It's not my fault!"

"That is right, Rabbit." Wiseman droned. "You are correct. And you must assert your innocence by force."

"I can do that?" Chibi-Usa asked. "I can get everyone to understand me?"

"You can make them understand that you are correct." Wiseman replied. "Now, take my hand."

* * *

In the Black Moon clan's headquarters...

"My, I wonder if the reactor for the Evil Black Crystal trembling with the excitement to do battle as well?" Esmeraude wondered as the crystal glowed brightly when Chibi-Usa took Wiseman's hand.

"It is the same as if we were holding a bomb." Sapphir noted.

"What?" Esmeraude blinked.

"My brother does not understand just how dangerous the Evil Black Crystal's power is." Sapphir explained. "We have followed the guidance of that questionable sorcerer, Wiseman, but perhaps that path has been mistaken."

"Who would ever trust that Wiseman?" Esmeraude laughed. "I'm sure even Prince Demando is well aware of that."

"Sapphir, have you finished preparing the reactor yet?" Demando asked.

"Prince Demando, there is no need for you to use the Evil Black Crystal so wastefully." Esmeraude voiced. "Please allow Esmeraude to handle this. Oh, Prince Demando!" she gasped when the 'White Prince' vanished from sight.

"Nii-san is allowing his emotions to rule him." Sapphir concluded. "If he had never fallen in love with Neo-Queen Adeline, we would have killed Moon and accomplished our goal by now."

"What are you saying?" Esmeraude fumed, throwing her fan to the ground. "It's ridiculous! What's the big deal about the Queen? If Wiseman is using us, that's fine by me! I don't know what his goals are, but I will be the one to use him in the end! In order to make Prince Demando's wish come true, the woman who will establish the future with Prince Demando will not be Neo-Queen Adeline. It will be me!"

"Wiseman, where are you?" she stormed into the sorcerer's chamber. "Show yourself! Who's there?" she demanded, hearing a series of laughter. "There shouldn't be any more Droids left at this base. Who are you?"

"Wiseman." she looked at the sorcerer who had manifested in front of her.

"The dead say 'Anger comes from within and gives you strength.'" Wiseman quoted. "'A double-edged sword that bewitches what you hear and what you think.'"

"Are you saying that I imagined hearing that?" Esmeraude retorted. "Well, never mind that. Wiseman, I need your help. I will be personally taking charge of attacking the Crystal Palace. And to do that, I will need a power greater than anything else. I am sure you will be able to give me that."

"Is this an order from the Prince?" Wiseman asked.

"No, but if I can settle this conflict, this shouldn't be a bad deal for you." Esmeraude replied.

"I foresee the image of the Queen reigning over the coming future." Wiseman prophesized. "That is Queen Esmeraude."

_Queen?_ Esmeraude's eyes widened at the image of her being Queen.

"The difference in power that sets you apart from Neo-Queen Adeline is exceedingly slight." Wiseman added. "In short, with the power of the Evil Black Crystal, you will surpass the Queen."

_I will be Queen..._ Esmeraude realized her biggest dream was about to come true. "I don't want you to think that I can be lured to take the bait so easily." she added, the black crystal crown that manifested from Wiseman's crystal ball floated over to her. "But if it's to win Prince Demando's heart, I will even make a deal with the Devil himself."

Taking crown, she screamed as the power flowed through her body, before she was turned into Queen Esmeraude. "This power brimming within my body! I am indeed the Queen of the future! The ruler who will govern the world together with Prince Demando."

"Are you certain of that?" Wiseman taunted.

"What?" Esmeraude snapped, before the Evil Black Crystal's power begun to engulf her body. "What is this?"

"Did you think someone like you could handle the true power of the Evil Black Crystal?" Wiseman mocked. "You shall sacrifice your life for me."

"Damn you, Wiseman." Esmeraude cursed as she fell to the ground, the Evil Black Crystal's power overtaking her. "Prince Demando, I wanted to rule the country of the future with you..."

"Foolish woman." Wiseman chuckled as Esmeraude turned into a giant black dragon. Bursting out of the wall, she teleported towards the Crystal Palace.

* * *

In the Crystal Palace...

"Oh no!" Moon wailed, shielding her head as the roof threatened the crumble.

"What is this?" Venus complained as the group entered the control room.

"What?" Moon gasped at the large dragon.

"You're kidding me, right?" Mars was stunned. "We're going to fight that thing?"

"Wait, do not panic, my friends." Endymion replied.

"This is..." Tuxedo Kaman blinked as the blueprints come on screen.

"What a fantastic technological facility." Mercury gushed.

"Look." Endymion started. "You must not be deceived by its appearance. You must have keen sight to ascertain its true form. That dragon is formed by amplified life energy. In other words, the energy of a person's heart."

"A person's heart?" Mars echoed.

"What kind of heart would create a monster like that?" Moon whined.

"At this rate, it's going to break through the barrier." Dragon Solaris remarked as the palace shook.

"We have no choice." Dragon Venus stated. "But to go outside and draw the dragon's attention away."

_I knew it..._ Moon sweatdropped.

"Anyway, let's do whatever we can." Dragon Mars noted. "Because that's what we came to the future for."

"Yes." everyone else nodded.

"King, please take care of Chibi-Usa..." Tuxedo Kaman requested. "No, I mean, Small Lady."

Endymion nodded and Tuxedo Kaman took off after the group.

"Be strong, brave ones." Endymion prayed.

Outside the Crystal Palace...

* * *

"Oh!" Moon cried in horror as the dragon attacked the barrier over and over. "Seeing it up close like this, it's just as big as I thought."

"We'll lose if we're frightened, Moon." Mercury advised.

"But how should we fight it?" Mars wondered, the dragon flying towards them, the group blown off by the downdraft.

"Well, we just have to take a chance." Venus decided. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Wisp Ray!"

"Sunshine!" Dragon Venus hurried to his female counterpart's side when the dragon knocked her off her feet by the downdraft, their combined attack barely scratching the beast.

* * *

In the Crystal Palace...

"Did they do it?" Artemis wondered in the control room. "No good..." he noted as the wound closed.

"No, they clearly inflicted some damage." Luna corrected, looking closely at the data.

"Everyone, go for it!" they encouraged.

"Serenity, if you can hear me, please give those brave ones your strength." Endymion approached his comatose wife. "Small Lady..." he blinked when Luna-P rolled in.

* * *

Outside the Crystal Palace...

"It's coming." Jupiter warned, the group flung apart by the tail.

"Are you all right, Moon?" Dragon Venus asked.

"Yeah..." Moon replied.

"Shoot!" Jupiter cursed. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she electrocuted the dragon, causing it to fall the ground. "Did I do it?"

"Yay!" Moon whooped. "That's our Jupiter!"

"She did it!" she ran towards the crater. "She did it! She did it!"

"It's still dangerous!" Tuxedo Kaman warned. "Don't go near it, Moon!"

"Oh, it's fine." Moon waved his concerns aside. "Don't worry." before screaming in fear when the dragon emerged from the smoke. "Tuxedo Kaman..." she muttered after the tuxedo-clad hero jumped in to take her away.

"Let's do it." Mars stated.

"Okay!" Mercury nodded.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Fire Spikes!"

"Aqua Mirage!"

"It's no use." Dragon Mars remarked, after the dragon scattered the ice on its tail and blew its three attackers to the ground. "There's no end to it."

"Are we just not powerful enough to beat it?" Mercury wondered.

"Don't give up." Dragon Solaris cut in.

"Remember what the King said." Dragon Venus added. "Ascertain it's true form, and believe in the power of justice."

"Ascertain it's true form?" Mercury echoed.

"That dragon's true form is..." Jupiter blinked.

"A person's heart." Moon realized.

"Watch out!" Tuxedo Kaman shielded Moon from the dragon's flames.

"Let's do it then." Dragon Solaris looked at his female counterpart.

"Yes." Mercury nodded and Tuxedo Kaman and the Dragons sprung into action.

Dodging its fire, the males released their attacks directly onto the dragon's tiara gem.

"Now!" Dragon Venus called. "Don't hesitate!"

"Yes!" the girls nodded and readied their attacks.

"Please, Moon Scepter." Moon pleaded with her weapon. "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Freezing Storm!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Crescent Storm!"

The array of attacks washed over the dragon, revealing its original form, Esmeraude.

"Esmeraude..." Moon blinked at the image as the image vanished, along with the crown.

* * *

In the Black Moon clan's headquarters...

_Prince Demando..._ Esmeraude passed her last thoughts to the Prince.

"Esmeraude..." Demando muttered.

In the Crystal Palace...

"They did it!" Artemis beamed. "They did it, Luna!"

"King?" Luna looked over at Endymion.

"Small Lady is disappeared." Endymion informed. "There is no sign of her anywhere in the Crystal Palace."

"What?" Artemis, Luna, Aurora and Eos gasped.

* * *

In the Black Moon clan's headquarters...

"So, Esmeraude has fallen." Wiseman noted. "Well, that is all right. My true objective is not the victory of the Black Moon, the Dark Moon Clan. Both Sapphir and Prince Demando will eventually end up sacrificing their lives for a greater purpose. The power which I truly desire is already in my hands."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Wiseman turns Chibi-Usa into Black Lady by altering her memories. He makes her believe that nobody ever loved her, least of all her parents. He also makes her believe that if King Solaris is her father, everyone will love her. He takes her back into the past to complete the Dark Gate. Sailor Pluto alerts the Senshi to the change in Chibi-Usa and send them back into the past as well. They return to find Demando and Black Lady working together to spread the dark energy throughout the city. Black Lady attacks Mercury, who refuses to return fire as she will not harm Chibi-Usa. Moon uses the power of the Silver Crystal to restore Black Lady's memories. She starts to become Chibi-Usa again, but Wiseman interferes and uses his power to taint her memories. She becomes Black Lady once again and vanishes after threatening to fill the world with darkness.


	39. The Birth of Black Lady

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 38 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 38: The Birth of Black Lady, The Queen of Darkness

* * *

In the Crystal Palace...

"Small Lady!" Aurora and Eos shouted through the courtyard.

"Chibi-Usa, where are you?" Moon hollered. "Where are you?"

"Did you find her?" Mars asked, the group gathered.

"No, we can't find her anywhere." Venus replied.

"Could the enemy have..." Dragon Venus wondered.

"Anyway, let's split up." Dragon Mars suggested.

"Let's search some more." Venus agreed.

"Right!" the group nodded.

* * *

In the Black Moon clan's headquarters...

"Memories of an abominable past leave scars upon the heart." Wiseman started his brainwash on Chibi-Usa. "Small Lady, recall your mean-spirited mother and your cruel father."

_

* * *

_

Chibi-Usa's memory sequence

"_Oh!" Chibi-Usa beamed as the royal family took a walk in the palace gardens on a rainy day. "It's a froggy!"_

"_Small Lady, you are going to trip." Neo-Queen Serenity warned._

_True to her mother's prediction, Chibi-Usa tripped over her feet. Looking at her parents, she wailed._

"_Now, this is what happens when you don't listen to your Mom." Neo-Queen Serenity chided. "Don't cry!" she scolded as Chibi-Usa's wails got louder._

"_I hate you, Mom!" Chibi-Usa shouted and turned to her father. "Dad, help me up."_

"_Get up on your own." Endymion remarked._

* * *

"Your parents did not reach out to help you." Wiseman droned. "That is proof that they do no love you."

_

* * *

_

Chibi-Usa's altered memory sequence

"_It's your fault that you fell." Neo-Queen Serenity stated._

"_Now, get up!" Endymion insisted._

* * *

"Recall the numerous hateful encounters." Wiseman added.

_

* * *

_

Chibi-Usa's memory sequence

"_Oh, Small Lady." Sailor Eos voiced, the second generation of the Planetary Senshi approached Chibi-Usa. "You looks so sad. What's wrong?"_

"_Well, today is my birthday." Chibi-Usa told her surrogate elder sisters._

"_Birthday?" Sailor Aurora echoed._

"_Oh, that's right." Sailor Psyche, the Venusian Senshi, noted._

"_But Mom and Dad have both gone far away because of work." Chibi-Usa whined._

"_It can't be helped." Sailor Enyo, the Martian Senshi remarked. "They both left on important kingdom business."_

"_They probably won't make it back today." Sailor Kore, the Jovian Senshi, sighed._

"_Then, why don't we do the birthday..." Enyo suggested, the girls trying to sooth the sobbing Princess._

"_Enyo!" Aurora chided, silencing the Martian Princess before she could give the secret away._

"_Oh." Enyo blinked._

"_You can't." Kore reminded._

"_I'm sorry." Enyo replied. "I'd forgotten."_

"_Well, goodbye." Psyche covered for Enyo's almost slip-up as the younger Senshi split off to return to their duties. "See you later, Small Lady."_

* * *

"They all..." Chibi-Usa muttered in the swirling tornado of Dark Power. "They all... they all just ignored me. And no one celebrated my birthday."

"It seems that you remember now." Wiseman remarked. "No one loves you!"

"I..." Chibi-Usa started. "Am not... loved... by anyone."

"Now, let's see what will happen if your father is the Sun Lord and, you, the Princess of the Solar Kingdom." Wiseman stated.

_

* * *

_

Chibi-Usa's

very altered _memory sequences_

"_Oh!" Chibi-Usa beamed as the royal family took a walk in the palace gardens on a rainy day. "It's a froggy!"_

"_Small Lady, you are going to trip." Neo-Queen Serenity warned._

_True to her mother's prediction, Chibi-Usa tripped over her feet. Looking at her parents, she wailed._

"_Now, this is what happens when you don't listen to your Mom." Neo-Queen Serenity chided._

"_Don't be too harsh on her." Neo-King Solaris rebuked his wife and picked up the girl. "She's just a child."_

* * *

"_Oh, Small Lady." Sailor Psyche, the Venusian Senshi, voiced, the second generation of the Planetary Senshi approached Chibi-Usa. "You looks so sad. What's wrong?"_

"_Well, today is my birthday." Chibi-Usa told her surrogate elder sisters._

"_Birthday?" Psyche echoed. "Oh, that's right." she noted._

"_But Mom and Dad have both gone far away because of work." Chibi-Usa whined._

"_It can't be helped." Sailor Enyo, the Martian Senshi remarked. "They both left on important kingdom business."_

"_They probably won't make it back today." Sailor Kore, the Jovian Senshi, sighed._

"_Then, why don't we do the birthday..." Enyo suggested, the girls trying to sooth the sobbing Princess._

"_Enyo!" Psyche chided, silencing the Martian Princess before she could give the secret away._

"_Oh." Enyo blinked._

"_You can't." Kore reminded._

"_I'm sorry." Enyo replied. "I'd forgotten."_

"_Come." Psyche smiled. "Let's go to the gardens, Small Lady. We have a surprise for you."_

* * *

"Turn your hatred upon Sailor Mercury who has stolen your happy family away from you." Wiseman declared. "And on this world. Destroy the entire world which is filled with hatred and sealed it away into the darkness. With hatred in your heart when you receive the power of the Evil Black Crystal, Mercury and the world will fall."

Activating his power, he transformed Chibi-Usa into Black Lady.

"The opportunity is upon us." he informed Demando with his newest conscript.

"Wiseman!" Demando blinked.

"The servant of our Evil Black Crystal, the Rabbit, has obtained a rare power and has become the Queen of Darkness." Wiseman introduced his newest recruit.

"What?" Demando blinked. "You are the Rabbit? The mark of our clan!" he gasped, noticing the black inverted moon sign on her forehead.

"I am Black Lady." Black Lady introduced herself.

"Demando, immediately go to the Earth of the past." Wiseman instructed. "Once Black Lady's evil black power has manifested itself, you are certain to be able to take control of Earth."

"Finally." Demando tightened his fist as the two vanished. "The time to get back at the Earth has come. The time of revenge has come!"

"Nii-san." Sapphir advised. "You should be wary of Wiseman. Wiseman used Esmeraude and that's why she died. I can't help but think that."

"Used her?" Demando echoed. "Ridiculous. Because of the people on Earth, we had no choice but to live in this desolate place. If I can wreck my revenge upon them, I will not begrudge the loss of life, no matter whose it is!"

"But, nii-san," Sapphir reasoned. "There are many aspects of Wiseman that cannot be trusted."

"That is absurd." Demando snorted. "Wiseman has provided us with much information and the energy of the Evil Black Crystal. If I cannot trust him, who do you expect me to trust? Look at this, Sapphir." he manifested the hologram of the Planetary Queens. "Those four Planetary Queens are doggedly interfering with our attack. We'll never get anywhere at this rate. In order to take control of Crystal Tokyo, we are better off destroying the world of the past. The Rabbit has become Black Lady, a servant of the Evil Black Crystal. We should not let this opportunity slip by. I will travel to the past Earth and establish the Dark Gate together with Black Lady. So, Sapphir." he stroked her brother's forehead. "Protect the reactor and increase the Evil Black Crystal's energy until the Dark Gate is opened."

"Nii-san..." Sapphir muttered, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Do you understand?" Demando asked, returning to the caring elder brother.

"Yes." Sapphir nodded.

* * *

In the Crystal Palace...

"What?" Moon echoed. "Chibi-Usa traveled through Space-Time?"

"It appears that immediately afterwards, Demando also headed for the Earth of the past." Pluto informed.

"Demando did?" Dragon Venus echoed.

"To the Earth of the past?" Dragon Mars blinked.

"Small Lady did not seem to be herself." Pluto added.

"What?" Moon gasped.

"Something bad must have happened to Small Lady." Pluto concluded. "Please quickly return to the past Earth." and she opened a gate before them.

"Pluto, please tell us. "Tuxedo Kaman requested as the group entered the portal. "Just what happened between now and when we become King and Queen and build Crystal Tokyo? What in the world was the calamity that befell Earth?"

"You have all seen a part of the future now." Pluto replied. "But, learning of the future is something you must not do. What is important is that you anticipate a bright future and live firmly in the era that you inhabit now."

* * *

On Earth...

"Where are we?" Moon wondered as the group returned to the present time.

"We're back in the Jubaan area." Luna noted.

"You're right." Moon looked at the full moon. "The moon looks so beautiful! And the air is so refreshing. Peace is so wonderful..."

"We have to protect this world." Mars concluded.

"Yeah." Dragon Mars nodded.

"We have to investigate what Demando is plotting in modern-say Tokyo." Mercury reasoned.

"And we have to find Chibi-Usa too." Moon added. _Please be all right, Chibi-Usa._

"Now is the time for the revenge that I have dreamed of for so long." Demando remarked, using his earring's power to form a black crystal on the road as Black Lady fed the crystal with her power.

"That's an evil energy!" Dragon Mars remarked, the group seeing the black aura in the sky.

"Does the enemy intend to create another Dark Gate?" Dragon Venus wondered.

"We can't let them!" Moon insisted and the group rushed over to the area. "What's this?" she asked, the group pausing when a swirl of black energy appeared before them and Black Lady manifested.

"I won't let you pass beyond this point." Black Lady replied.

"What?" Moon gasped. "Who are you?"

"I have been given a new life by Wiseman." Black Lady answered. "I am the Queen of Darkness, Black Lady!"

"Black Lady?" the group chorused.

"With the power of the Evil Black Crystal, I will turn this Earth into a world of darkness." Black Lady declared.

Luna-P blinked and floated over to Black Lady.

"Oh, Luna-P." Black Lady hugged the toy. "I see you remember me. You are my one and only precious friend."

"Don't tell me you're..." Eos gasped in recognition.

"Small Lady?" Aurora was shocked.

"Chibi-Usa?" Mars echoed in shock.

"There was once a time when I was called that." Black Lady laughed.

"It can't be!" Tuxedo Kaman gaped.

"No way!" Moon was in denial. "No way! How could Chibi-Usa have changed like this?"

"If you can't believe it, I'll use Luna-P to make you believe." Black Lady remarked, the upturned crescent mark on the toy having changed to the Black Moon's clan's inverted moon sign and turned the toy into an umbrella. Opening the umbrella, she fired a swirl of dark energy at the Senshi.

"What incredible power." Jupiter winced, the shockwave blowing them off their feet.

"Chibi-Usa, what in the world is this about?" Mercury wondered.

"I will not forgive you." Black Lady glared.

"Something is wrong." Mars remarked. "Those eyes... those eyes... she has been brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" Moon echoed.

"Her mind is being controlled by the bad guys." Mercury reasoned.

"What should we do?" Moon asked.

Black Lady responded by blasting Mercury away with another swirl of dark energy.

"Please stop this!" Mercury shouted. "Why do we have to fight?"

"I hate those who have slighted me." Black Lady retorted. "I hate all living beings in this world!"

"Those who slighted you?" Mercury echoed. "Who did?"

"Everybody!" Black Lady snapped.

"That can't be true!" Mercury insisted. "Chibi-Usa, your Mom and Dad, and everyone around you loved you."

"That love is false and meaningless!" Black Lady snarled, stabbing the Ice Senshi with the umbrella.

"Mercury, you can't just keep running away!" Mars warned as Mercury dodged another stab.

"I can't fight against Chibi-Usa!" Mercury protested.

Black Lady retaliated by firing spikes at the Senshi of Ice, forcing her to back off, before finally trapping her. "With you gone, Solaris will be my father and I will be loved!" Black Lady declared, closing in for the kill. "Die!"

"Plasma Beam!" Dragon Solaris reacted, blasted the umbrella away with his attack.

"Even a lovely flower will soon wilt if a poisonous energy eats it away at it." Tuxedo Kaman stated on a lamp post. "Chibi-Usa, you have been possessed by an evil energy. Do not be deceived by it. Open your eyes."

"So, you all intend to gang up against me?" Black Lady muttered, having caught Luna-P and tossed the toy at Tuxedo Kaman who dodged the toy.

"Moon, use the Ginzuishou's power to eradicate the evil energy possessing Chibi-Usa." Tuxedo Kaman instructed.

"All right!" Moon nodded. "Small Lady, you've been corrupted by the evil energy, please be refreshed!"

"Don't tell me you won't desire that." Black Lady taunted. "To marry Solaris and rule the Solar Kingdom at his side as his Queen."

"That..." Moon blinked, after raising her brooch. "Moon Crystal Power! Chibi-Usa, you've become confused! Remember when you were young! Your Mom and Dad were kind to you, I'm sure of it!"

_

* * *

_

Black Lady's mindscape

"_Mom, dad, where are you?" Chibi-Usa ran through the hallways. "Everyone is so mean! Don't leave me alone!" when she heard music in the main hall and she opened the door, only to be flooded by the party poppers on both sides._

"_Small Lady." Neo-Queen Serenity greeted her daughter at her surprise birthday party._

"_Happy birthday." Neo-King Endymion added._

"_Mom! Dad!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed._

"_Small Lady, happy birthday." the Planetary royal families chorused._

"_You guys!" Chibi-Usa was surprised._

"_I am sorry the celebration of your birthday is one day late." Endymion remarked, presenting Chibi-Usa her cake._

"_But they finished their work and hurried back." Aurora added._

"_We wanted to surprise you with tonight's birthday party." Enyo remarked._

"_So, we were all keeping it a secret." Kore commented._

"_I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Psyche smiled._

"_No, it's okay." Chibi-Usa shook her head. "Thank you, Mom, Dad, everyone."_

* * *

"They were all thinking of me..." Black Lady muttered, her earrings disappearing as she was bathed in the healing light, alternating between her Black Lady self and Chibi-Usa form.

"Chibi-Usa is..." Moon gasped.

"Going back to her usual self!" Mars added.

"This misunderstanding is being resolved." Mercury beamed.

"She's being freed from the brainwashing." Jupiter smiled.

"I'm so glad!" Venus breathed in relief.

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon cheered the child on.

"Black Lady, do not be tricked." Wiseman manifested. "Recall your mean-spirited mother and your cruel father. You are a poor rabbit, starved for love. You were a lonely soul who always wished for those around you to celebrate your birthday."

"Chibi-Usa, you must not listen to him." Mars insisted.

"You saw that foolish illusion because your wish was so strong." Wiseman droned.

"Illusion?" the half-turned Black Lady echoed. "Are you saying that happy memory I just saw was an illusion?"

"Chibi-Usa, don't let him trick you." Moon pressed. "What you saw wasn't a dream. It was the truth."

"I don't know anymore." Black Lady admitted. "Which is the truth?"

"You are not loved by anyone." Wiseman droned. "Intensify your hatred even more." and bathed her in the Evil Black Crystal's power, erasing her memory. "You are not loved by anyone. You are not!"

"In reality, no one ever celebrated my birthday!" Black Lady was turned. "I was never loved by anybody, after all!"

"Oh, Chibi-Usa!" Moon gasped as Black Lady floated up

"Chibi-Usa!" Mars exclaimed.

"I am Black Lady and I was given a new life by Wiseman." Black Lady declared. "I am no Chibi-Usa!"

"No, you are Chibi-Usa." Mercury insisted.

"You are Chibi-Usa." Jupiter, Venus and Mars agreed.

"And you are Crystal Tokyo's..." Artemis tried to jog her memory.

"Small Lady!" Luna added.

"You must not be fooled by the evil energy." Tuxedo Kaman insisted.

"Soon, the Evil Black Crystal's power will be fired from the planet Nemesis." Black Lady grinned. "And this world will fall. You shall be crushed to dust, along with this world and the world will turn to darkness."

Laughing, she vanished with Wiseman.

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon exclaimed. "Chibi-Usa..." she muttered. "How in the world can we restore Chibi-Usa to her old self?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Wiseman's Evil Black Crystal has grown to an incredible size, spreading its dark energy throughout 20th century Tokyo. Sapphir discovers that he and his brother are just pawns to Wiseman, and that they will both perish in Wiseman's plan to summon Death Phantom. He takes the crystal key card from the control panel of the Black Crystal and runs to warn his brother, but Wiseman finds him and attacks. Sapphir flees to the past and is saved by Petz (who always loved him) and her sisters. Neo-Queen Adeline then reveals to Sapphir and the sisters the truth of what happened to their ancestors. Still determined to warn his brother, Sapphir goes to the Black Crystal. He is struck down by Wiseman, who recovers the stolen key card. Sapphir dies, and Demando blames Wiseman for his brother's death.


	40. Sapphir Dies! Wiseman's Trap

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 39 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 39: Sapphir Dies! Wiseman's Trap

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"This mysterious object that suddenly appeared in the center of Tokyo has broke apart the transportation network and completely paralyzed the functionality of the capital area." the newscaster reported. "If you are a resident in the nearby vicinity, please do not go near it, no matter what. The situation is dangerous until the object is identified."

"This has turned into a terrible situation." Luna noted.

"Isn't there something we can do to counter it?" Makoto asked.

"That would be impossible unless we collect more data on just how powerful the enormous Evil Black Crystal is." Ami surmised.

"I guess that means we just have to wait for the guys then to come back with the results of their investigation." Minako remarked.

"It looks like we can only standby for now." Rei commented.

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi prayed.

"It sounds so dangerous." Ikuko entered with drinks for the girls. "It's awful. Would it be better if we also evacuated?"

"Mom, that's..." Usagi blinked, seeing Chibi-Usa's mug.

"What is it?" Ikuko asked. "This? Oh... One, two, three... Oh dear, why did I bring one too many? That's strange, I felt like I needed to bring this cup for you guys. That's so strange."

"Without Luna-P, everyone else in the house should have forgotten Chibi-Usa, but..." Luna noted.

"I wonder if she's still there, somewhere in their memories?" Makoto remarked.

"Luna, do you think I'm being greedy?" Usagi asked.

"What?" Minako wondered.

"Chibi-Usa's gone and everything should have returned to normal, but this house feels so big and empty now." Usagi replied.

"Usagi..." Luna muttered.

"Cheer up, Usagi." Rei soothed.

"Rei..." Usagi looked at the priestess.

"Don't worry." Rei nuzzled Usagi's forehead with her own. "If we put out powers together, I'm sure we'll be able to restore Chibi-Usa."

"You're right." Usagi agreed. "Thank you."

* * *

In the 30th century...

"O nothingness. O silence." Wiseman chanted. "Obey me. Swear your allegiance to the all-knowing, almighty Death Phantom. Know that the one who will rule this universe is not Demando who dreams an ephemeral dream,, but Death Phantom, who possesses absolute power. Ah, foolish Prince Demando. Create a disturbance for the sake of silence. And present chaotic nothingness to Death Phantom, the supreme ruler of this world. Eradicate impure things such life from this universe."

"Who is there?" he stopped his chanting, sensing someone eavesdropping.

_So, I was right after all._ Sapphir hurried to the Evil Black Crystal's reactor. _He as only using nii-san! Damn you, Wiseman!_

"This unusual buildup of energy..." he frowned. "This must be his handiwork as well. At this rate... This is the right thing to do." He removed the key to the reactor. The reactor must not be allowed to run further out of control."

"Sapphir." Wiseman growled.

"Wiseman!" Sapphir turned.

"Return that to its place right now." Wiseman demanded.

"I believe you have no right to order me around." Sapphir snapped. "I will talk to my nii-san and then decide what to do."

"The one giving you orders is Death Phantom, the ruler of the entire universe." Wiseman declared. "Defying the will of Death Phantom means death!"

"You were talking about that before, too." Sapphir retorted. "What in the world is the Death Phantom?"

"The absolute god, who will return to this universe to beautiful silence and transparent nothingness." Wiseman stated. "He will eradicate all impure life forms such as you."

"What in the world are you?" Sapphir wondered.

"Now is not the time to speak of that." Wiseman remarked, powering up and blasting Sapphir with an energy blast.

"Wiseman, you bastard!" Sapphir cursed.

"You shall die in ignorance!" Wiseman declared.

Sapphir teleported off before Wiseman's attack engulfed him.

"So, he got away." Wiseman noted. "Well, that is fine. I know where he is headed."

* * *

In the 20th century...

"It seems that the Dark Gate is coming along nicely." Black Lady remarked.

"The energy from the reactor will peak soon." Demando added. "If we can send that in..."

"This world will disappear and the future will change greatly." Black Lady concluded.

* * *

On Earth...

"Onee-sama!" Cooan looked at her eldest sister as the sisters watched the evacuation. "It seems they have seriously begun to make their move."

"Onee-sama, shouldn't we evacuate too?" Calaveras asked.

"You're right." Petz agreed, before she noticed a gravely injured Sapphir walking into a back alley. "That's..."

"Onee-sama?" Calaveras blinked.

"Nii-san..." Sapphir leaned against a tree. "Nii-san, no... At this rate, Wiseman will..." he barely finished his sentence before collapsing over from his wounds. "It's the fragrance of grass. It brings back memories..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Nii-san!" the younger Sapphir gushed. "Nii-san, it's a flower."_

"_Yeah, it's pretty." Demando agreed._

"_It's so unusual." Sapphir added._

"_Yes." Demando concurred. "Only small flowers such as that one grow here in Nemesis. But one day, we'll invade the Earth the exiled us, and flower fields as far as the eye can see will be ours."_

"_Yeah!" Sapphir nodded. "You'll be able to do it I just know it."_

"_Now, let us go, Prince." Wiseman droned._

"_Wiseman, you bastard!" Sapphir cursed. "Nii-san" he gasped when Demando vanished with the sorcerer._

"_No!" the older Sapphir warned. "You have to get away from him! Nii-san! Nii-san!"_

Sapphir awoke, wincing in pain from his injuries. "Where am I?" he wondered.

"Are you awake, Sapphir-sama?" Petz entered the room.

"Petz?" Sapphir blinked. "Is that you, Petz?"

"Yes." Petz confirmed.

"Where am I?" Sapphir asked.

"This is my room." Petz replied.

"I see." Sapphir noted. "Now I remember. You betrayed us and came to live in this world."

"I am prepared to pay the price." Petz replied. "But please, could you at least pardon my younger sisters? Punish only me, if you must."

"You do not need to worry." Sapphir replied. "I didn't come to this world for something like that.

"I thought Petz-onee-sama hated men, didn't she?" Cooan stated, peering in with Berchue.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Berchue wondered. "Won't he try to punish us?"

"I don't think we need to worry about that." Calaveras stated. "Let's leave them alone for a while."

"What do you mean?" Berchue asked.

"Onee-sama used to be in love with Sapphir-sama." Calaveras supplied.

* * *

In the 20th century...

"What did you say?" Demando demanded.

"Sapphir has gone mad." Wiseman replied. "He extracted the reactor's control panel and stopped the reactor. The traitor, Sapphir, has fled to this world. Kill him! And bring the control panel back."

"Impossible." Demando retorted. "I know Sapphir. He would never do something like that."

"Then, do you intend to halt this operation?" Wiseman asked.

"I understand." Black Lady noted. "I, Black Lady, will take on this task."

"That Sapphir..." Demando wondered, after Wiseman and Black Lady vanished. "Betrayed me?"

* * *

On Earth...

"Here you go." Petz handled Sapphir a plate of porridge.

"Thank you." Sapphir took the plate. "You've changed. I don't know how to put it... I feel very peaceful right now, being with you like this."

"I..." Petz flushed. "We've felt what true human kindness is and what it means to trust others, through the power of the Jinseizuishou, the power of Mercury's heart."

"Mercury's... heart?" Sapphir echoed.

"Compared to when we living on Nemesis, there are some really inconvenient things about this world, but it is full of warmth, and we very much feel that we have been saved." Petz admitted. "We now know that trusting others, and living as we care for one another, is a very wonderful thing."

"Is what we are trying to accomplish truly the right thing to do?" Sapphir wondered. "What of the future we are trying to create? We've been blindly trying to get our revenge, but perhaps even that was only due to Wiseman's manipulation?"

"Sapphir-sama..." Petz muttered.

"I have to go." Sapphir decided. "I have to hurry."

"Sapphir-sama!" Petz exclaimed, the 'Blue Prince' bending over from his injuries.

"Nii-san..." Sapphir winced. "I have to see nii-san. I have to hurry."

"You are the same as ever." Petz remarked in resignation. "Always concerned only about Demando-sama."

"Petz, my jacket..." Sapphir tried to get up.

"You can't!" Petz protested. "Not in your condition!"

"I must tell him about Wiseman's true objectives as soon as possible." Sapphir insisted.

"You can't!" Petz hugged him.

"Petz..." Sapphir looked at her.

"I have an idea of who gave you those injuries." Petz remarked. "If you go to Demando-sama in your condition, you will..."

"Petz..." Sapphir muttered.

"If anything... If anything were to happen to you..." Petz sobbed.

"I have to go." Sapphir was determined. "The way you are now, if your younger sisters were trying to go down the wrong path, you couldn't just let them do that, could you? Prince Demando is my one and only elder brother."

"But..." Petz protested.

"Don't worry." Sapphir assured. "I'm only going to talk to him."

"Since you've decided. "Ami stated, entering the room with the younger Ayakashi Sisters. "It is time."

"Time?" Sapphir echoed.

"For what, Ami-chan?" Berchue asked.

"To reveal everything." Ami replied, turning into her Queen form. "The truth about the Death Phantom and Serenity's 'Great Purification'."

Without giving the occupants in the room any chance to answer, she released the Jinseizuishou's power.

* * *

_Flash_

_The battle against Death Phantom eventually led to the criminal being banished to Nemesis for his crimes._

_After the banishment, Neo-Queen Serenity was afraid that there could be other evil forces lurking among the mortals. So she gathered all of her energy and, together with the Ginzuishou, purified everyone on the entire earth, so that the evil would not return._

_An entire generation of humans were purified. Purification left them without any negative feeling; an artificial love of everyone. Million's of people's love for one another was wiped away into meaninglessness by purification._

_The idea of loving everyone, on the surface, seems like a gift--not a crime. Purification, however, makes the love of everyone the same. If a person has been purified, they love rapists and murderers as much as their wives and daughters._

_Rather than vanquishing evil, Serenity created a generation of children with purified parents, who treated them the same way they treated anyone else. Many learned to accept this love as normal, but the naturally selfish love of children could not be satisfied with a purified parent. Many of them grew up feeling empty. Rather than creating a bright future, Neo-Queen Serenity created a new generation of children who felt hollow and unloved._

_Neo-Queen Serenity, however, knew nothing of the repercussions of Purification._

_Neo-Queen Adeline, however, did. She foresaw the repercussions of the 'Great Purification' and offered a place in her Kingdom to those who refused to undergo the 'Great Purification', on the single condition that they abide by the Solar Kingdom's rules._

_Generations later, having become one with Nemesis, Death Phantom sent his acolytes to the Planetary Kingdoms, including Crystal Tokyo, to instigate those unhappy with the Planetary Rulers' governance to join him and topple the Planetary reins._

_Only those of Earth, the children with purified parents, answered his call. From there, Wiseman encouraged them to go to Nemesis and take the Evil Black Crystal, which would give them the power to overthrow the Neo-Queen and take the planet Earth for their own, never telling them of his own link with Nemesis. When the rebels began their attack and appeared in Crystal Tokyo, bearing on their foreheads the same black crescent moon as Death Phantom, they took the name of the Black Moon Clan._

* * *

"So... all along..." Petz gasped. "All of us have been manipulated by Wiseman?"

"Yes." Queen Adeline replied, powering down.

"All the more I have to go." Sapphir insisted and turned to Petz. "When my business is done, I'll come back here once more."

"Sapphir-sama..." Petz looked out of the window, hugging his jacket, after Sapphir went off. _"I'll leave my jacket here for when I return." Sapphir told her._

"Why did onee-sama let him go alone?" Cooan wondered. "With those injuries..."

"We should follow after him, and at least..." Berchue added.

"The way we are now, what could we do?" Calaveras cut them off. "We don't have the powers that we used to have. We would only get in the way. All we can do is wait."

"Then, it's up to us." Ami remarked and informed the rest of the Senshi via communicator.

* * *

Outside...

Sapphir stumbled before the Evil Black Crystal.

"So, you came here on your own." Black Lady manifested. "You saved me the trouble of looking for you."

"Out of my way, Black Lady!" Sapphir snapped. "My business is with nii-san!"

"Oh, really?" Black Lady shrugged. "But you're going to die before that."

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared, halting Black Lady.

"Moon?" Sapphir turned to his unlikely rescuers.

"So, you've come." Black Lady looked at her opponents.

"Don't do it, Chibi-Usa." Moon added. "You must not hurt that man. You're being tricked! Why can't you understand that?"

"You're greatly mistaken there." Black Lady corrected. "I am acting of my own will."

"Please snap out of it." Moon begged.

"Enough!" Black Lady retorted. "Luna-P, henshin!"

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon shouted, the Senshi dodging the energy attacks.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus fired her laser.

"Not good enough!" Black Lady countered the attack.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury's fog roared in.

"You guys are..." Sapphir blinked as Mars and Jupiter stood before him.

"Now, Sapphir, here's your chance." Mars stated. "Go to Demando."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Sapphir asked.

"We actually don't know the details." Jupiter admitted. "But Mercury asked that we come help you, so..."

"That's idiotic!" Sapphir protested. "This could be a trap."

"That's true." Mars agreed. "But thanks to a certain someone, it looks like we've all become little dummies."

"We like to trust people." Jupiter added. "Even if they might be enemies. And Mercury's especially like that."

"Do you think you can stop me with this?" Black Lady taunted, turning the mirror into a fan, blowing the fog away.

"Chibi-Usa, please go back to your old self!" Moon pleaded. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"I won't fall for the same trick again." Black Lady mocked, turning the fan into an umbrella to fend off the light. "Now, here I go." she changed the umbrella into a badminton racket and a shuttlecock

"Venus Love Me..." Venus barely finished her attack when the shuttlecock stopped above them, encasing them in a black hemisphere.

"Everyone!" Mars and Jupiter gasped as the three Senshi were electrocuted.

"You don't have to mind me." Sapphir assured. "Go save those girls."

"But..." Mars protested.

"You don't have to worry about me." Sapphir added. "I've found the person I wanted to talk to. Now, hurry."

"Okay." Jupiter nodded and left the two brothers to talk.

"Sapphir..." Demando frowned. "Sapphir, why did you betray us?"

"I didn't betray you." Sapphir insisted. "Nii-san, we've been deceived by Wiseman!"

"There!" Black Lady changed her target, trapping the two reminding Senshi within her forcefield.

"What idiocy is this?" Demando snapped. "Sapphir, anyone who gets in the way of this operation, even you..."

"Nii-san!" Sapphir cut him off. "This operation itself may be a huge mistake! This wasn't what we were trying to accomplish! We're just being used! Nii-san!"

"You are such a noisy man." Black Lady changed her target. "Die."

Tuxedo Kaman's rose knocked the shuttlecock out of her hands, Dragons Venus and Solaris' attacks freeing the girls.

"This rose!" Black Lady looked at her pinned shuttlecock.

"Stop this, Chibi-Usa." Tuxedo Kaman replied.

"Demando, listen to what Sapphir has to say." Dragon Solaris turned to the 'White Prince'. Listen well to what your younger brother saw in the future."

"Sapphir, just what happened in the future?" Demando asked.

"Nii-san..." Sapphir was relieved that the Sun Dragon's words came through, before gasping when Wiseman's attack shot past Demando and came towards him.

"Damn!" Dragon Venus cursed.

"Sapphir!" Demando gasped and turned to the attacker. "Wiseman!"

"Traitor Sapphir." Wiseman droned. "There is no need to trouble the Prince with your execution."

"Nii-san..." Sapphir muttered. "Wiseman plans to erase even the future! His goal is..."

"Die!" Wiseman released another attack before Sapphir could finish his sentence.

"Wait, Wiseman!" Demando tried to stop Wiseman from attacking to no avail when the energy beam charged towards Sapphir, mortally injuring him.

"Sapphir!" Moon gasped.

"Nii-san..." Sapphir breathed his last.

"Sapphir!" Demando hollered.

"Foolish Sapphir." Wiseman retrieved the control panel. "Deceived by the Sailor Senshi and speaking such nonsense. Black Lady and Demando, we will eventually settle our fight with those girls another time."

"Understood." Black Lady replied and vanished with her master.

"Sapphir..." Mercury walked into the crater as Dragon Solaris held the mortally wounded man.

"I'm sorry." Tuxedo Kaman apologized. "We weren't able to protect him."

"Petz, I'm sorry..." Sapphir muttered, the hanger holding his jacket falling off its hook.

"Sapphir!" Mercury exclaimed in shock, his forehead bandage falling off to reveal that his inverted black moon mark was no more. "No, you can't die! What about Petz? What are you going to do about Petz? Sapphir!"

"Demando!" she looked at the approaching 'White Prince'.

_Sapphir..._ Demando reclaimed his brother's corpse. "Wiseman!" he hissed. Turning, he vanished back to the Black Crystal.

_

* * *

_

In her room...

Petz hugged Sapphir's jacket, sobbing.

"Onee-sama..." Calaveras entered.

"I'm okay." Petz assured her younger sisters. "I knew this would happen from the moment I sent him on his way."

_Sapphir-sama will always be in my heart._ She looked out of the window. _Together with the smile he gave me in the end._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the Sailor Senshi teleport into the middle of the Black Crystal. When they arrive, Mercury falls down a trapdoor. Demando confronts her, forcing her to swear loyalty (and love) to him but she manages to break the trance that his third eye has put her in. She tries to convince him that their people can live peacefully together. Wiseman arrives and demands that Mercury die. Demando finally realizes that he was just a pawn, and attacks Wiseman. The two fight until they destroy each other, but Wiseman revives himself from his crystal ball. He attacks Mercury and tries to make her believe that Thomas and Moon are lovers but Mercury refuses to be deceived. Dragon Solaris arrives with the other Sailor Senshi just as Wiseman is about to deliver the killing blow. Wiseman flees, saying that the Dark Gate is complete and that their world is already lost!


	41. Believe in Love and the Future!

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 40 of this fic, so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 40: Believe in Love and the Future! Ami's Determination

* * *

The next day...

"_Moon, you girls go back and rest, so you can have a fresh start." Tuxedo Kaman told Moon after the battle._

"_We'll look into the enemy's situation even more." Dragon Solaris added._

"_Tuxedo Kaman..." Moon blinked. "Solaris..." Mercury looked at her soulmate._

"_Anyway, let's all meet up at the Hikawa Shrine again tomorrow." Mars suggested._

_It's grown so big already._ Usagi looked at the Black Crystal, as she hurried to the meeting. _If we don't do something back it soon..._

"Usagi." Naru took her out of her musings.

"Naru!" Usagi blinked.

"Usagi, has something happened?" Naru asked.

"What?" Usagi gaped.

"You've been acting strange lately." Naru replied. "Does it have something to do with that eerie phenomenon? I knew it." she added, looking at the Black Crystal. "You know what that thing is, don't you? Usagi, if there is anything I can do to help, just let me know, okay?"

"Naru..." Usagi muttered . "Oh come on!" she feigned ignorance. "How would I know anything about that?"

"You're right." Naru agreed. "Everyone has things they can't talk about, after all."

"Huh?" Usagi blinked. "What?"

"Usagi." Naru took her hands. "I won't ask anymore questions. Let's see each other at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you." Usagi nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Naru shouted as Usagi took off. "Promise, okay? God, if you are there, please listen to what I have to say." she prayed. "Please... please protect Usagi and her friends."

_Naru, I'm sorry._ Usagi apologized as she took off to the meeting spot. _We'll protect the Earth, no matter what, for your sake too._

* * *

In the Black Crystal...

"The time has come." Wiseman stated.

"Wiseman, how dare you appear before me like nothing has happened?" Demando retorted. "Why did you ignore my orders and kill Sapphir?"

"We have worked hard to alter the history of the Earth." Wiseman replied. "All who betray that ideal must be eliminated."

"You have no authority to decide that." Demando powered up.

"Behold." Wiseman presented his crystal ball. "This great Evil Black Crystal, Black Lady's power is approaching its culmination, and now, it is time for our long-time desire to take revenge on the Earth."

"Our desire..." Demando echoed. "Wiseman, I will not be fooled by such talk. Answer me! Why did you ignore my orders and kill Sapphir?"

"Prince, the death of your your younger brother, Sapphir, is a trifling matter before the greater good." Wiseman reasoned.

"Is that your true nature?" Demando realized.

"Prince, have you forgotten?" Wiseman reminded. "The reason why we of the Black Moon Clan of the Dark Moon, came to this dark, cold Nemesis? Your long-time dream is to take revenge against the Earth is coming to fruition. Will you obsess over such a small sacrifice and let this opportunity slip by?"

"It is true that taking our revenge against the Earth and emigrating to it has been our clan's desire." Demando admitted. "Continue with the operation for now. But do not forget, Wiseman. This does not mean that I have forgiven you. When I have my revenge against the Earth, I will conduct a thorough investigation into this matter. So, be prepared."

"As it pleases you." Wiseman chuckled after Demando walked off. "Of course, Prince, that is if you still have your life then."

* * *

Outside the Black Crystal...

"The evil energy is increasing even more." Rei noted.

"At this rate, if we don't do something quick..." Makoto added.

"And I'm worried about the guys." Luna remarked. "They haven't come back since they infiltrated it."

"At any rate, we have no choice but to go inside this energy." Artemis concluded.

"Yes." Luna agreed and the two cats jumped, only to be thrown back the the barrier.

"Luna!" Usagi gasped. "Artemis!" Minako exclaimed.

"Let us handle this." Rei replied.

"Okay, let's henshin and charge in. Makoto agreed.

"Everyone, let's go." Usagi called. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"Wait!" Ami cut in.

"What?" the girls looked at her.

"Thank you for everything." Ami remarked. "It would have been nice to eat cake at Crown together one more time. I'm sorry, but I wanted to say that, just in case."

"Ami." Usagi muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Rei voiced. "We can just go there and eat together again."

"Let's not be cheap." Makoto added. "How about all-you-can-eat?"

"Count me in!" Usagi beamed.

"Usagi, you'll gain weight." Minako reminded.

"Minako, you meanie." Usagi pouted.

"All right." Makoto decided. "Let's protect the peace and have some cake afterwards."

"For the sake of our future." Minako added to the hand stack.

"For the sake of Chibi-Usa and the people of the future city, Crystal Tokyo." Ami nodded, adding to the hand stack.

"With our five hears as one..." Rei remarked, adding to the hand stack.

"Let's protect our beloved Earth." Usagi finished.

"Yeah!" the girls decided.

"Everyone, be careful, okay?" Luna warned.

"We're counting on you." Artemis added.

"All right, leave it to us!" Usagi nodded. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" the girls chorused.

"Let's go!" Moon declared, the girls charging towards to crystal. Moon was then struck by the crackling energy.

"Moon!" the girls exclaimed. "Hang in there! Are you okay, Moon?"

"Chibi-Usa, wait for us." Moon got her feet. "We're coming!"

"Let's go!" the girls nodded.

"Moon, be strong." Mercury advised.

"Chibi-Usa is bound to be in the center of this." Venus added.

"Black Lady should be there." Jupiter agreed.

"Moon, you're the only one who can save Chibi-Usa now." Mars remarked.

"We'll find Black Lady, restore her to the cute, old Chibi-Usa, and get rid of this evil energy." Moon decided. "Everyone, please lend me your powers."

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" Moon finished, the girls pulling a teleport with their combined powers.

"They've gone." Luna noted, the girls entering the Black Crystal.

"Don't worry." Artemis assured. "I'm sure they'll come back safe and sound."

* * *

In the Black Crystal...

"This is inside the Evil Black Crystal?" Mars wondered. "It's like a maze."

"Anyway, let's go this way." Moon took the lead.

"Moon, it's be dangerous to walk around." Mercury warned.

"Mercury!" Jupiter exclaimed when a trap door opened underneath Mercury's feet.

"Mercury!" Mars gasped, Moon returning the group who had lost their strategist.

"Where could she have gone?" Venus inquired.

"Anyway, let's look of her." Moon concluded.

* * *

In the inner chamber of the Black Crystal...

"Where am I?" Mercury wondered, looking around.

"Mercury." Demando started. "Welcome to the inside of my Evil Black Crystal."

"Demando!" Mercury gasped.

"I am happy that I got to see you again." Demando remarked and teleported in front of her. "Beautiful." he grabbed her. "Today, I will make both you and the Jinseizuishou mine!" and he activated his third eye. "Now, Mercury, give Prince Demando your kiss of allegiance."

"A kiss of allegiance to Prince Demando." Mercury droned, hypnotized.

"Come, Mercury." Demando declared. "Give me, Demando, your kiss of allegiance."

"Thomas..." Mercury muttered, tearing.

"Mercury, quietly give yourself over to me!" Demando demanded.

"Demando, even if you make me yours by this method, you won't get my love." Mercury regained her senses.

"Love?" Demando scoffed. "I will steal your love."

"I'm not going to fall for the same trick again." Mercury shut her eyes when Demando activated his third eye.

"Mercury, look into my eye." Demando pressed.

"Demando, you're making a mistake." Mercury reasoned. "Love obtained by such trickery isn't true love."

"There is no true of false with love." Demando corrected. "Love is power. Mercury, give me your love and allegiance. Your allegiance!" he continued as Mercury buckled to her knees.

"My allegiance..." Mercury droned, hypnotized once more.

_Mom!_ Aurora and Eos chorused.

_Hang in there, Mercury._ Dragon Solaris passed his encouragement to her.

"Yes!" Mercury blinked, snapping back to her senses.

"Impossible!" Demando was stunned. "My hypnosis is not working?"

"Foolish Demando." Mercury scolded. "Can't you understand that nothing can be resolved by force?"

"There is no bright future for us until we destroy the people of Earth." Demando retorted.

"Why do you only think of taking?" Mercury pressed. "Why don't you consider the possibility of living together?"

"You are the ones who denied us of that." Demando informed. "There is no way you can coexist with us of the Black Moon."

"That's not true." Mercury corrected. "Even the Four Ayakashi Sisters are now living happily on Earth."

"But Wiseman..." Demando voiced. "Has Wiseman been deceiving us after all?"

"Sapphir was probably trying to tell you that." Mercury nodded. "And that's why Wiseman killed him."

"Wiseman is..." Demando realized. "I can't believe it. But... those eyes are the eyes of someone telling the truth. Mercury." he started.

"Prince Demando." Wiseman manifested.

"Wiseman." Demando turned to the sorcerer.

"Mercury is an impediment that hinders the realization of our ideal." Wiseman stated. "Dispose of her."

"I do not take orders from you." Demando powered up. "Stay out this."

"I have no use of a fool who lends his ear to this girl." Wiseman concluded.

"What did you say?" Demando snapped.

"Black Lady is mine and the Dark Power is increasing." Wiseman added. "Your usefulness has ended. Die!"

"So, you have shown your true colors." Demando raised a shield to fend off the attack. "I am Prince Demando, leader of the Black Moon. Take me down if you can!"

"Destroy the Earth and send the world into darkness." Wiseman droned as he and Demando decked it out in the air. "This is the desire of Death Phantom, the ruler of darkness!"

"Death Phantom?" Mercury echoed.

"Destroy the Earth and send the world into darkness?" Demando hissed. "I will not let you do that!"

"Mercury, you shall also die!" Wiseman dodged Demando's attack, changing his target.

"Demando..." Mercury blinked when Demando took the attack for her.

"So, you still have the energy to stand up." Wiseman noted. "You will die, together with Mercury."

"Do not underestimate me." Demando growled, countering the energy blast with an energy beam of his own. His attack overwhelmed Wiseman, shattering his body and the cloak fell to the ground.

"Demando, hang in there." Mercury caught the fallen Prince.

"Mercury, it seems that I was mistaken." Demando admitted. "My wish was to allow my clan to emigrate to the Earth. And to accomplish that, I was willing to risk my life. But somewhere along the way, I fell for Wiseman's deception, and I ended up allowing many to be sacrificed. I had forgotten my heart as a human."

"But you saved me." Mercury reminded. "If you've realized your mistake, from now on, you can correct your ways."

"That's true." Demando agreed. "But I am no longer..."

"Demando!" Mercury gasped, not knowing that Wiseman was regenerating himself with his crystal ball.

"Just as the Four Ayakashi Sisters are living happily now, just as you tried to save Sapphir, we may be able to live together with the people of Earth if we allow our hearts to communicate with others." Demando confessed.

"And to do that, we need your help." Mercury told him.

"Are you crying for me?" Demando wiped off her tears. "You are the ones who will build the future. Please take care of the Black Moon Clan on the Dark Moon on Nemesis, Adeline-sama."

"Okay." Mercury nodded.

"Thank goodness. Mercury, I love you." Demando smiled and drew his last breath.

"Demando?" Mercury gaped. "Prince Demando!"

"Hand over the legendary Jinseizuishou that holds the power to change the world!" Wiseman held Mercury in a choke hold.

"Wiseman, why?" Mercury winced.

"I am eternally immortal." Wiseman replied.

"Even if I die..." Mercury glared, Wiseman tightening his hold. "The answer is no!"

"Hand over theJinseizuishou!" Wiseman repeated.

"Solaris..." Mercury muttered.

"Behold what Solaris is doing right now." Wiseman chuckled, activating his illusionary powers. "Dragon Solaris, Thomas H. Norstein, has bound his heart with that of Tsukino Usagi, in other words, Neo-Queen Serenity. You have been discarded. Discarded."

"That is a lie." Mercury muttered, sinking to her knees. "Wiseman, you can show me these illusions, but I won't be tricked!"

"It is not a lie." Wiseman sent the Evil Black Crystal's power to her, sending her another illusion of Usagi kissing a non-resisting Thomas as she grinned triumphantly at her. "There is nothing in this world that can be trusted. Mercury, hate all things. Settle the power of your hatred upon the legendary Jinseizuishou and destroy the entire world to turn everything into darkness."

"No, Thomas and Usagi betrayed me." Mercury mumbled. "This is terrible. That's terrible!"

_Mercury, believe in me and our love._ Dragon Solaris passed his encouragement to her.

"Solaris!" Mercury smiled.

"Why?" Wiseman was stunned when Mercury stood back up. "Why have you not fallen under the spell?"

"Usagi and Thomas are both precious to me." Mercury retorted. "I have faith in them."

"In that case, die!" Wiseman declared and released his attack.

Dragon Solaris' 'Plasma Beam' cut through the attack.

"Toying with a pure, innocent maiden's heart using evil illusions, I, Dragon Solaris, will not allow such an underhanded deed." the Sun Dragon stated.

"I see you've been taking lessons with Tuxedo Kaman." Mercury joked.

"We're here too!" the rest of the group chorused.

"Moon!" Moon declared.

"Mars!" the two Martian Senshi posed.

"Jupiter!" Jupiter announced.

"Venus!" the two Venusian Senshi posed.

"We have arrived!" the girls chorused.

"Perfect timing." Wiseman chuckled. "Black Lady's power has now reached its full potential. Now, the Dark Gate, which will turn this world into ashes, will be opened."

"The Dark Gate?" Moon echoed.

"It shall all be transformed into a pitch-black darkness." Wiseman declared. Laughing, he vanished.

"We have found the center of the Dark Gate." Dragon Venus supplied. "Let's hurry."

"Yes!" Moon nodded, the rest of the group following the Light Dragon's lead.

* * *

In the center of the Dark Gate...

"This is the center of the Dark Gate." Dragon Mars added, the males guiding the girls to the Dark Gate.

"Sailor Senshi!" Black Lady manifested.

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon gasped.

"Chibi-Usa!" the girls chorused.

"I am Black Lady, messenger of Death Phantom, the ruler of the dark world." Black Lady reintroduced herself. "Soon, the world will fall and everything will turn into the darkness of hatred!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the Sailor Senshi confront Black Lady, trying to convince her to stop this madness and turn good again. Black Lady denies them and attacks. Dragon Solaris blocks a blast meant for Mercury and is injured. Black Lady falters for a moment, and the girls manage to break Wiseman's brainwashing. Unfortunately, Wiseman quickly regain control over Black Lady, and she renews her attack. Moon and Tuxedo Kaman join hands and unite their power. There is a flash of light and to everyone's amazement, Sailor Moon is transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity. Wiseman tries to interfere again, engulfing them in a column of dark energy but Serenity saves Black Lady with the power of her love and the Silver Crystal restores all of Chibi-Usa's memories. As the three, mother, father and daughter, return to Earth together, Wiseman appears above them. He has succeeded in opening the Dark Gate and begins his attack against the world. Moon and Mercury step up to battle but quickly loses ground. Chibi-Usa, watching from below, cries a single tear and the tear becomes the Silver Crystal of the future! Chibi-Usa transforms into Sailor Chibi-Moon and she, Moon and all the Sailor Senshi attack. Wiseman dies and the Black Crystal vanishes. Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa hug once last time before Chibi-Usa returns to the future. Chibi-Usa arrives at the restored Crystal Tokyo where King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity and the future Sailor Senshi, first and second generation, welcome her home.


	42. Love Sworn in the Future

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 41 of this fic and the end of this Book, so please be a dear and review. Anyway, I've changed the chapter summary for this chapter, so go back to Chapter 40to reread the updated summary.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 41: The Final Battle Between Light and Darkness! Love Sworn in the Future

* * *

In the center of the Black Crystal...

"The time to destroy the Earth has arrived." Wiseman declared. "My name is Death Phantom. Finally, the time to turn the entire world to darkness."

Outside the Black Crystal...

"The Evil Black Crystal's power is getting stronger and stronger." Artemis remarked.

"Are they still unable to rescue Chibi-Usa?" Luna wondered.

"If things keep progressing and the Dark Gate is opened, and they fire the Evil Black Crystal's energy from Nemesis..." Artemis stated. "The Earth will be destroyed!"

"Everyone, hang in there!" Luna prayed.

In the center of the Black Crystal...

"The power of the Evil Black Crystal..." Black Lady chanted.

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon shouted.

"Soon, the Dark Gate will open." Black Lady announced, the Evil Black Crystal's energy hitting on the crystal pillars around the platform. "Wiseman, send the power of the Evil Black Crystal. I will take that power and smash this world to pieces."

"Chibi-Usa is going to..." Mars gasped.

"Take in the power of the Evil Black Crystal?" Mercury echoed.

"Chibi-Usa, if you do that, you will die too." Moon reminded.

"I do not fear death, for darkness is all there is to this world." Black Lady replied. "There is no this world who loves me, so it can be blown to bits for all I care."

"You're not alone!" Moon yelled.

"Chibi-Usa!" Tuxedo Kaman tried to get through to her.

"What are you talking about?" Black Lady landed. "What could you possibly know?"

"Chibi-Usa, please understand." Moon pleaded. "We're..."

"That's enough!" Black Lady snapped. "Shut up!"

"First, I'll take care of you, the one who stole my happy family from me!" she approached Mercury, having blasted the group to the ground.

"Chibi-Usa!" Mars gasped.

"Don't do it!" Moon pleaded.

"Chibi-Usa!" Jupiter gaped when Black Lady charged up.

"Please stop!" Venus begged.

"Die!" Black Lady fired her attack, only to have Dragon Solaris take the attack for Mercury.

"Thomas..." Mercury caught her soulmate. "Hang in there!"

" Absurd..." Black Lady was stunned. "Sacrificing yourself for another?"

"You're wrong!" Mars corrected.

"What?" Black Lady blinked.

"It's for someone precious." Dragon Mars added.

"That's right." Moon agreed. "A precious friend."

"What nonsense is that?" Black Lady snapped.

"You are one too!" Venus shouted. "You're also our precious friend!"

"We'll protect you at the risk of our own lives too." Jupiter added.

"Precious friend..." Black Lady echoed.

"That's right." Moon nodded. "You, as an individual, are a precious friend we can't afford to lose."

"And you are loved more than anyone." Tuxedo Kaman added.

"Chibi-Usa!" both Martian Senshi pleaded.

"Chibi-Usa!" the two Venusian Senshi begged.

"Chibi-Usa!" Jupiter implored.

"Black Lady, do not lend your ears to this drivel." Wiseman droned, sensing the faltering of his last servant. "Truth is within the darkness of all things. Black Lady, accept this. I shall send the power of the Evil Black Crystal to you anew."

"Yes." Black Lady remarked, the pillar of Dark Power behind her. "I won't be fooled."

"Chibi-Usa, you must not be consumed by the evil energy." Tuxedo Kaman warned.

"Soon, this world will be consumed by darkness." Black Lady declared. "I won't allow anyone to stand in my way." and blasted the group with her darkness wave.

_After this, you will be severely tested and you must stand up to it._ Endymion passed his mental message to the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo. _You will be no match for it if your love is fickle and insecure. Without the strong bond of love between you two, you are unlikely to surmount the coming crisis._

"I will fill this entire world with darkness!" Black Lady declared.

"Just you watch, I will save Chibi-Usa." Moon swore and she held hands with Tuxedo Kaman.

"Moon." Tuxedo Kaman stated. "Let us overcome this trial here and now, with our combine powers."

"Mamo!" Moon beamed. "Chibi-Usa, I will save you now." she declared, the two standing up. "I'll eradicate the evil energy that's possessed you!"

"I will not lose to the Ginzuishou's puny powers." Black Lady swore as Moon activated the Ginzuishou's healing power.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Moon declared, raising the crystal as Black Lady released her power.

"What?" Black Lady gasped when her attack was driven back.

"This is..." Mars gasped after the bright light died off and Neo-Queen Serenity manifested through Moon.

"Moon... turned into Neo-Queen Serenity." Venus was stunned.

"What?" Black Lady gasped.

"Small Lady, remember when you were young." Neo-Queen Serenity reminded, the crescent moon on her forehead shining as she invoked Black Lady's memories.

_

* * *

Chibi-Usa's memory_

"_Don't cry!" Neo-Queen Serenity chided her crying daughter._

"_I hate you, Mom!" Chibi-Usa shouted and turned to her father. "Dad, help me up."_

"_Get up on your own." Endymion insisted._

* * *

"Do you know why we did not reach out to help you then?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. "We wanted you to have the strength to stand up on your own. It was because that was the kind of person we wanted you to grow up to be."

"Mom and Dad..." Black Lady muttered.

"Poor little Rabbit, starved for love..." Wiseman droned. "Do not be confused by her clever cover-up."

"Usagi!"Venus and Jupiter exclaimed when the Dark Power pillar engulfed the family.

"Mamoru!" Mars and Mercury gasped, the three Dragons watching on in shock.

* * *

In the Dark Power column...

"You must not trust anyone." Wiseman continued. "Ultimately, people are born alone and die alone. All there is in this world is darkness."

"Born alone and die alone..." Black Lady muttered. "Darkness..."

"You were always alone." Wiseman droned.

"Yes, I was always alone." Black Lady remarked.

"That's an illusion!" Neo-Queen Serenity warned.

"Don't be deceived!" Tuxedo Kaman added.

"I was always alone!" Black Lady declared. "All alone!" she fired her attack at the two. "All alone!"

"Small Lady, we must get out of this place." Neo-Queen Serenity told her. "This space is dangerous. Not only your mind, but your body will also..."

"What about you two?" Black Lady asked. "You will die if you stay in here too long. Hurry up and get out of here."

"My life is of no consequence." Neo-Queen Serenity replied. "As long as you are safe... Small Lady, all people experience hardships and sorrow. Sometimes, you may even wish you could vanish out of loneliness. Even so, people must endure that and live on. You should still remember the warmth people share with one another. Recall that." she activated the Ginzuishou, invoking Chibi-Usa's memories of the times she shared with the Senshi. "Those happy memories of the time you spent with everybody can't have been just visions for you. Chibi-Usa, you're not alone."

"It's so warm." Black Lady muttered as Neo-Queen Serenity took her hands.

"What you are feeling now is the warmth people share with each other." Neo-Queen Serenity explained.

"Why do you go to such lengths for me?" Black Lady asked.

"Because I also love you, Chibi-Usa." Neo-Queen Serenity replied.

"I am loved by everyone." Black Lady smiled, her inverted moon vanished as she threw herself into her mother's embrace.

* * *

In the center of the Black Crystal...

With the Dark Power column destroyed, the royal family appeared, Neo-Queen Serenity carrying her reverted daughter.

"Chibi-Usa!" Mars beamed as the Neo-Queen returned Moon's body to her.

"So, she's back to her old self." Mercury was relieved.

"All right." Jupiter nodded.

"Thank goodness." Venus breathed.

"Chibi-Usa." the girls clustered around the child.

"Chibi-Usa." Moon muttered in worry. "Wake up, Chibi-Usa."

"Moon?" Chibi-Usa peered open her eyes.

"Chibi-Usa..." Moon smiled in relief.

"You guys..." Chibi-Usa looked at the Senshi. "Thank you. I finally understood that I'm not alone. That you're all here for me. And when I did, I felt really warm. I must apologize to Aurora-nee-chan and the others, they've always been there for me, accepting my willful self."

"Neo-Queen Serenity cares about you more than anyone else." Mercury smiled. "All mothers in the world care most about their children."

"I know." Chibi-Usa nodded.

"I'm so glad." Moon smiled, before she fainted in Tuxedo Kaman's arms.

"Moon!" the girls gasped.

"Are you all right?" Tuxedo Kaman asked.

"Yes..." Moon muttered.

"Moon, it's because you used the Ginzuishou..." Chibi-Usa remarked.

"I'm okay." Moon assured.

"This is..." Dragon Mars remarked, the platform started shaking.

"Even after the loss of Black Lady's powers, the Dark Gate has already opened." Wiseman declared.

"What?" Dragon Venus growled.

"Soon, the enormous energy of the Evil Black Crystal will arrive." Wiseman chuckled. "The time of this world's annihilation is at hand. In other words, the extinction of the Earth!"

"The extinction of the Earth?" Mars echoed.

"You all will be obliterated along with this world!" Wiseman released his power, electrocuting the Senshi.

* * *

Outside the Black Crystal...

"That's..." Luna gasped as the Dark Power started engulfing the city.

"The Dark Gate has opened!" Artemis realized.

"What about everyone?" Luna wondered.

In the center of the Black Crystal...

"At this rate, the Earth will become a desolate ruin." Dragon Solaris remarked.

"I won't allow that to happen." Mercury declared, activating the Jinseizuishou to repel the Dark Power. "I will not allow that to happen."

"What?" Wiseman gasped when the Jinseizuishou started to morph into its third form.

"I don't want to lose this beautiful planet and everyone on it." Moon agreed, revealing the Ginzuishou as well. "The thought that the Earth, so full of our memories will no longer exist." she added, the two Senshi facing their foe.

"The thought that everyone living here will die..." Mercury snapped open her eyes.

"I don't want any of that!" the two Senshi chorused, the Jinseizuishou finally evolved.

"You can't use the Jinseizuishou and the Ginzuishou in your conditions!" Mars warned. "Usagi, Ami!"

"Please stop." Tuxedo Kaman tried to stop the two Senshi.

"Usagi, Ami!" Jupiter gasped.

"Don't!" Venus cried.

"I will not lose to the insignificant powers of the Jinseizuishou and Ginzuishou." Wiseman swore, releasing his power and engulfing both Senshi in another Dark Power pillar. The said energy column was repelled by the combined powers of both crystals, with Moon and Mercury turning into their Queen forms, Moon into Neo-Queen Serenity and Mercury into Neo-Queen Adeline. Raising their crystals, both Queens released their powers just as Wiseman counterattacked with the Evil Black Crystal's power.

"Now that the Dark Gate has been opened, the Jinseizuishou and Ginzuishou are powerless." Wiseman declared.

"Usagi, Ami!" the girls gasped as the Dark Power threatened to overwhelm them.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Kaman muttered.

"Nymph, hang in there." Dragon Solaris mumbled.

"It's my fault!" Chibi-Usa wailed. "It's all my fault!"

"Chibi-Usa..." the unmasked Tuxedo Kaman looked at his daughter.

"All because of me, Usagi and everyone else will be..." Chibi-Usa cried. "This is..." she muttered when her tear became the future Ginzuishou. "Does that mean that the Ginzuishou went into my body that time?"

"Chibi-Usa!" Tuxedo Kaman gasped as the child stood up, the future Ginzuishou between her palms.

"Mamo, I'll protect everyone with this Ginzuishou, I promise!" Chibi-Usa promised.

"Chibi-Usa, if you use that Ginzuishou..." Tuxedo Kaman voiced.

"But everyone risked their lives to protect me, so..." Chibi-Usa reasoned.

"Chibi-Usa..." Tuxedo Kaman gasped. "You're right." he noted after Chibi-Usa gave him a nod. "We can never give up."

"That's right, we will not lose." Mars agreed, the two Martian Senshi getting to their feet.

"For the sake of this beautiful Earth..." Dragon Solaris stood up.

"For the sake of everyone living here..." Jupiter added.

"For the sake of everyone's future." both Venusian Senshi got to their feet.

"You are wasting your time." Wiseman mocked, both Queens struggling against the immense power.

"Please Ginzuishou, lend me the power to protect everyone!" Chibi-Usa prayed,

"Chibi-Usa..." Neo-Queen Serenity gasped.

"The power to protect everyone!" Chibi-Usa chanted. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" and she grabbed her Ginzuishou, her body covered in light. Everyone else looked in shock as Chibi-Usa's outfit morphed into a Senshi outfit resembling Moon's one, only the collar, boots and skirt were pink. "You hurt my friends and threatened our planet. For that, I cannot forgive you. Sailor ChibiMoon will punish you!" ChibiMoon said, striking a pose.

"Her Senshi powers awakened... This can't be happening..." Wiseman hissed.

"There's nowhere to run, Wiseman. This is the end of the line!" ChibiMoon declared.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mars Dragon Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Venus Dragon Power!"

"Solaris Dragon Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" the two Moon royalty chorused.

"I will not lose to the power of the Jinseizuishou and the Ginzuishous." Wiseman swore, releasing the Evil Black Crystal's full power.

"Evil power!" Neo-Queen Adeline declared.

"Begone from this place!" both Moon royalty chorused

"I, Death Phantom, the ruler of darkness will not be defeated..." Wiseman droned as the crystals' power washed over him, vaporizing him. As he vanished, the crystal tower also disintegrated, the pillar of light destroying the Evil Black Crystal as well.

"Famous last words indeed." Dragon Solaris muttered.

"What the hell...?" Dragon Venus muttered looking at ChibiMoon, the three females descending from the air.

"Like mother, like daughter." Dragon Solaris noted. "She's as strong as Sailor Moon is in her normal form."

"Wow..." Jupiter looked at the two Moons and sighed. "Well, at last it's over..."

"Yeah, until the Angry Andromedan Amebes come to invade us." Dragon Solaris muttered.

"Angry Andromedan Amebes..." Dragon Venus chuckled. "Good one."

"You, my dear, are laying off the pixie sticks." Mercury mock-glared at the Sun Dragon.

"So, what's her Senshi name? Sailor Moon 1.5?" Mars asked.

"I'm Sailor ChibiMoon." ChibiMoon announced proudly.

"ChibiMoon?" Jupiter muttered and grimaced.

"Hey, at least she's not MiniMoon." Dragon Venus noted. The others laughed.

* * *

Outside the Black Crystal...

"The Dark Power of the Evil Black Crystal has disappeared!" Artemis beamed as the Black Crystal tower vanished. "The Earth and the planet Nemesis have both been saved!"

"Thank goodness!" Luna breathed in relief.

* * *

The next day...

"Everyone, thank you." Chibi-Usa remarked, standing on the pier where she first appeared.

"Chibi-Usa, I guess this is goodbye." Rei noted, the group preparing to see the three future Senshi off.

"Tell my romantic fortune for me someday, okay?" Chibi-Usa requested.

"You three, be good." Yuichiro remarked.

"Take care of yourselves." Ami cautioned.

"And behave." Thomas warned his daughters.

"We will, Mom, Dad ." Aurora and Eos chorused.

"Help me with my schoolwork again, okay?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Say hello to the future Planetary Queens and the second-generation Senshi for us." Makoto added.

"Thanks for all the delicious lunches." Chibi-Usa noted.

"Don't wet your bed anymore, okay?" Minako teased, causing Hitoshi to give her a scolding nudge.

"I won't." Chibi-Usa pouted. "Let's play together again, okay?" and turned to the past selves of her parents.

"Come on, Usako." Mamoru prodded.

"Yeah..." Usagi stepped forward.

"Usagi, it's goodbye now." Rei chided.

"Usako." Mamoru reminded, and the two Moon Senshi hugged.

"Thank you, Mom." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi muttered as the child prepared to leave.

"Everyone, thank you very much." Chibi-Usa declared, Time Key in hand and activating the Key, transporting all three young girls to the future.

"Goodbye Chibi-Usa." Usagi muttered.

"Usako." Mamoru rested a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

In Crystal Tokyo..

Chibi-Usa ran towards the gathered group in the royal gardens, with Aurora and Eos shouting after her to stop going so fast lest she fell over.

Stopping before everyone else, Chibi-Usa curtseyed.

"Mom!" she jumped into Neo-Queen Serenity's embrace as Aurora and Eos pounced into their mother's hug.

"Welcome home." the two mothers told their daughters.

"Mom..." the three girls snuggled in their mother's warmth.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next Book, Rei has a startling premonition while studying with the studying with the girls at the shrine. The world is coming to and end! Meanwhile, an evil professor has presented the Sailor Senshi with a new threat. He's created monsters that can steal people's pure hearts! He won't stop until he finds the three pure heart crystals, which contain the talismans that can bring forth the Holy Grail. And on top of that, two mysterious warriors appear and are after the pure heart talismans as well! The Sailor Senshi fight bravely against this new threat, but almost lose! This could mean trouble for the Senshi.


End file.
